MACROSS SCHOOL: Destinos Entrelazados
by Say S
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si tu vida fuera distinta del camino que decidiste tomar, si el destino te llevara por otros lares, de todas formas conocerías a las mismas personas? ¿Conocerías al amor de tu vida? Yo creo que si...
1. Chapter 1

**MACROSS SCHOOL**

**Destinos Entrelazados**

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si tu vida fuera distinta del camino que decidiste tomar, si el destino te llevara por otros lares, de todas formas conocerías a las mismas personas¿Conocerías al amor de tu vida en cualquiera de las opciones que hayas podido elegir?

… Yo creo que si.

¡Quiero ser Militar como tú…!

¡Quiero seguir con la tradición de la familia del Circo Aéreo…!

Dos personas distintas en dos lugares distantes cuestionaban a sus respectivos padres acerca de lo que querían ser en la vida, de las opciones que conocían por tradición familiar y del camino que querían tomar. Estas dos personas no se conocían aún, pero ninguno sabía lo importante que iba a ser en la vida del otro, ya que de una u otra forma ellos dos estaban destinados a encontrarse y a enamorarse, aunque definitivamente el camino para lograrlo no seria sencillo…

No, la guerra termino y yo quiero una forma de vida distinta para ti, además tu madre estaría feliz de que tengas la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, lejos de la milicia

Pero papá, toda la familia ha estado en el ejército y yo es lo que quiero hacer….

Por eso precisamente. Además eres mujer y esa vida es muy difícil.

Pero yo…

¡He dicho…!

No, el circo aéreo no es una forma de vida… no para alguien con tu potencial, eres inteligente hijo quiero que tengas en la vida las oportunidades que yo no pude

Pero papá toda la familia ha estado en el circo y yo es lo que quiero hacer….

Por eso precisamente no hemos tenido oportunidades. ¡Tú las tienes!

Pero yo…

¡He dicho…!

Y así fue como muy a regañadientes Lisa Hayase y Rick Hunter, dos personas distintas, ingresaron a la Universidad Autónoma de Macross (UAM) sin saber ni siquiera que su destino estaría escrito entre los muros de la sabiduría…

Lisa ya llevaba tres años en la UAM. Se había caracterizado por ser una estudiante modelo, con las más altas calificaciones no sólo de su carrera sino de toda la universidad. Era querida por sus maestros y respetada por todos sus compañeros. Tenía premios y diplomas de todos los concursos en los que había participado, medallas al mérito de la propia universidad y un sin fin de reconocimientos. Era la candidata ideal para titularse con honores y su futuro como científica era prometedor.

La Astrofísica avanzada no era fácil pero para ella era algo muy natural y sencillo. Se le podía ver rodeada de libros, trabajando en el observatorio, investigando algo o estudiando en la biblioteca. Por supuesto en sus ratos libres tenia actividades extracurriculares en las que también sobresalía, en especial en el piano, cuyos dotes la había llevado a dar algunos recitales.

Además no era fea, al contrario era muy bonita, pero se veía siempre triste, casi siempre sola. De no ser por sus compañeras de departamento, no compartía con nadie más su vida. De hecho el vivir con esas chicas le ayudaba mucho, pero su triste mirada no cambiaba. Se sabia que había tenido un gran amor, un Médico Militar que había muerto en la guerra llamado Karl Riber y nunca mas se había vuelto a enamorar, creando muros impenetrables a su alrededor lo que evitara que muchos de sus pretendientes mantuvieran la distancia. Ella era un especie de "súper chica", aunque algunas compañeras celosas de su inteligencia, belleza y cariño de sus maestros la nombraban "La Reina del Hielo". Y aunque ella sabía eso, no parecía importarle; su vida era el estudio, la ciencia y el piano.

En el edificio en donde vivía compartía el departamento con Claudia, una chica alegre quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde el primer momento. Aunque ya estaba por salir de la Universidad, ella y su novio Roy, un chico que era todo un galán profesor de ahí mismo, eran los mejores amigos de Lisa. Además contaba con las tres chicas del departamento de abajo, Vanessa, Kim y Sammy que no solo eran muy bonitas y agradables, sino también populares aunque, bueno digamos que un poco alocadas también.

Así transcurrían los días de Lisa, tranquilos y felices además junto con el Dr. Henry Gloval, el Rector de la UAM y sus amigos eran prácticamente su familia… hasta ahora.

Los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso se encontraban en su primer día de clases. Entre ellos se encontraba Rick Hunter, un joven que había sido amigo de Roy y por tanto era precisamente a su edificio al que llegaba a vivir. De hecho iba a compartir departamento con él.

Como buen amigo que era, le organizo una fiesta de bienvenida en su departamento y claro las chicas estaban invitadas, incluyendo Lisa quien muy a su pesar había aceptado. Sin embargo, de último momento Roy y Claudia habían salido por un pastel y el trío estaba empecinado en conquistar al nuevo chico, así que no dejaban de arreglarse para la fiesta, aunque Roy les había dicho que ese chico estaba vetado para ellas.

Lisa se estiraba sentada frente a su computadora; había terminando su última tarea y antes de dirigirse a la fiesta se dispuso a darse un baño. Rick, que ya había llegado, y despistado al no encontrar a Roy, se había metido al departamento de ella en vez de al suyo.

¡Roy ya estoy aquí! – gritó mientras abría la puerta y se metía al departamento – ¿No hay nadie en casa? – volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta, así que confiadamente empezó a caminar hacia la sala y hacia la recamara y se metió al cuarto de Lisa

No se sorprendió al ver ropa interior femenina sobre la cama, conocía bien a Roy y sabía de su debilidad por las mujeres, así que pensó que el cuarto era de él y la ropa sería de su última conquista. Dispuesto a jugarle una broma, tomó una de las prendas íntimas y la observaba con atención. Justo en el momento en el que él tenía la prenda frente a sus ojos, Lisa entró a su habitación envuelta solo en su toalla.

Los dos se quedaron congelados en donde estaban. Rick se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Lisa comenzó a temblar de miedo, pero inmediatamente reaccionó.

¡Pervertido¡Fuera de aquí! – le gritó, tirándole encima un pesado libro que tenía a la mano.

¡Oye, no es lo que piensas¡Fue una confusión, yo estoy buscando a alguien!

¡Sí claro, cómo no!

¡De ver…dad…! – respondió él tartamudeando, pero sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a esa preciosa chica

¡Confusión o no, salga de mi recamara¡Salga de mi casa ahora! – volvió a gritarle más enérgicamente, haciendo que el otro saliera corriendo, tropezándose con todo y no paró de correr hasta salir del edificio. Pero no se percató de que se quedó con algo en la mano.

¡Hermano! – Le gritó Roy al verlo desde lejos, recargado en la puerta de la entrada, todo agitado y sudoroso.

Roy ¿Dónde estabas¡Me equivoque de departamento y una vieja comadreja empezó a gritarme y… y…! – dijo, quedándose callado y volviéndose a sonrojar al notar que sacudía la ropa interior rosa que llevaba en la mano.

¡Vaya tú no pierdes el tiempo…¡Eres un demonio, Hunter! – Le dijo Roy, abrazándolo con cariño, mientras Claudia indignada no le quitaba la mirada asesina de encima.

Vamos adentro para que dejes tus cosas – Dijo Roy y los tres subieron a instalar a Rick mientras el resto de las chicas llegaban para la fiesta.

Ya una vez instalado y presentando con Claudia, esperaban al resto de las chicas tomando un vaso de refresco, mientras que en el departamento de enfrente, el trío trataba de convencer a Lisa de que fuera.

¡Vamos Lisa¡Habías dicho que sí ibas a ir! – le rogaba Kim.

Sí Lisa, vamos aunque sea un rato. ¡Por favor! – Insistía Sammy, haciendo pucheros - Así nunca vas a conocer a nadie y nunca te vas a casar – Continuó la chiquilla

En primer lugar, ya se me quitaron las ganas de ir por culpa de un tipo loco que me vino a asustar. En segundo lugar, no estoy interesada en conocer chicos y en tercer lugar, mi prioridad en la vida no es el matrimonio.

Eso dices porque nunca te has enamorado, Hayase. – Dijo Vanesa, guiñándole un ojo.

Sí me he enamorado… - Empezaba a reclamar Lisa cuando las chicas la interrumpieron

Sí, ya sabemos, Riber otra vez. Lisa pero ya no está y tú debes seguir tu vida…- La regañó Kim.

Además tú eras una niña, él te gustaba, esta bien era una ilusión, pero nada más. No estabas enamorada de él, nunca te besó…es más, nadie te ha besado nunca…- Dijo Vanessa

Sí lo amaba – Reprochó ella.

Sí, claro… tú no sabes lo que es de verdad estar enamorada... sentir que flotas, que él es como el aire que respiras – Continuó Sammy.

¡Basta chicas, déjenla! Si no quiere ir no la vamos a obligar. Además ella se lo pierde, el chico es un piloto. – Irrumpió Claudia, que había ido a ver porqué las chicas no llegaban, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _Piloto,_ sabiendo la debilidad de Lisa por la milicia, mientras les guiñaba el ojo a las tres impacientes chicas. A Lisa le brillaron los ojos cuando escucho _piloto_ y tratando no mostrar mucho interés se levantó, fingiendo fastidio y empezó a seguirlas.

Solo un rato¿De acuerdo?

Lo que tú digas, Hayase. – Corearon las 4 chicas que se hacían señas y guiños victoriosas

Lisa entró un poco después, así que Rick ya había sido presentado con el trío y platicaba amenamente con ellas, cuando Roy llegó detrás de él, al lado de Lisa.

Hermano ella es la chica que te conté, su nombre es Lisa Hayase – Dijo Roy al mismo tiempo que Rick giraba en redondo para quedar frente a frente a unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo observaban con curiosidad, pero que inmediatamente cambiaron de expresión al verlo.

¡EL PERVERTIDO! – Gritó Lisa.

¡LA COMADREJA! – Dijo Rick al mismo tiempo.

¡Vaya! Que bueno que ya se conozcan. – Terció Roy a la vez que golpeaba con el puño a Rick, mientras volvía a murmurar que era un demonio.

Yo… yo…- Tartamudeó Rick, sin saber que decir y poniéndose rojo como tomate. – Fue un accidente, estaba buscando el cuarto de Roy. ¡Lo siento!

Olvídelo. – Dijo Lisa y se dirigió a sentarse lo más lejos que pudo de él, al lado de Claudia.

¿Qué te pasa cariño? – Le dijo ella.

Ese chico no me agrada. Entró a mi habitación y yo estaba semidesnuda y lo encontré con mi ropa interiore en la mano.

¿Era tuya? – Se carcajeó Claudia mientras le explicaba lo que había pasado, según la versión de Rick.

Dijiste que era un piloto. – Le reclamó Lisa.

Sí lo soy. – Terció Rick, que se había acercado lentamente hacia en donde estaban.

¡Sí claro, cómo no! – Se mofó Lisa sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Vivía en un circo aéreo con mi padre.

¡Así que eres un piloto de circo y un pervertido!

Sí, soy un piloto de circo; lo demás no lo soy y ya te pedí disculpas.

Sí, está bien te creo. – Dijo ella sintiéndose un poco apenada por su actitud, pero aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces empezamos de cero. – Agregó él, extendiéndole la mano.

De acuerdo – Dijo ella tomando su mano, logrando con ese pequeño toque de sus dedos que una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de ambos, lo que provocó que se soltaran la mano inmediatamente sin entender por que habían sentido eso.

El resto del festejo fue tranquilo, y mientras las chicas acapararon a Rick, Lisa se quedo sentada conversando con Claudia y Roy, mientras Rick se desesperaba ya era con ella con quien realmente deseaba estar conversando. Su desencanto fue total cuando ella anunció que se retiraba y sólo agitó la mano para despedirse de todos.

¿Por qué se va? - Dijo él con ese tono de desencanto en su voz.

Ella es así, no le gustan mucho las reuniones sociales. Además debe tener clases muy temprano mañana. – Dijo Roy encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta de Rick.

Esa noche Rick Hunter no podía dormir, estaba preocupado, emocionado, todo. Roy entró a decirle que sabía como se sentía pero que debía descansar porque al otro día se tendría que levantar temprano e iniciar una vida distinta dentro de la Universidad. Lejos de calmarlo eso terminó poniéndolo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, así que sabiendo que no dormiría mucho se dedicó a observar el techo y a pensar en Lisa. ¡Vaya si esa chica le había gustado! Sus ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello color miel, la suave piel de su manos, su delicado olor fresco y su figura… no podía sacar de su mente esa imagen de ella envuelta en la toalla, pero sobre todo la independencia y elegancia que emanaban de toda ella.

¡Es hermosa! – pensó y con ese pensamiento logro conciliar el sueño

Mientras tanto en el departamento de las chicas, ellas le hacían burla a Lisa.

¡No te quitaba los ojos de encima, Lisa!

¡Lo tuviste prácticamente congelado toda la noche!

Lo flechaste amiga… quién dijera, "La Reina de Hielo" derritiendo corazones.

¡Basta chicas, de verdad basta!

Es un piloto……

¿Y eso qué?

Además no es nada feo.

¡Por favor, es como 4 años menor que yo!

¿Qué tal si tiene algunos secretos escondidos por ahí?

¡Basta chicas! Además yo estoy aquí para estudiar y no para andar enamorándome por ahí.

Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, las chicas tenían algo de razón. El muchacho no era feo y le atraía mucho.

Esas primeras semanas de clases entre las nuevas rutinas, las materias y los maestros se fueron rapidísimo para Rick. Apenas si tenía tiempo de ir a clases, hacer los deberes comer y dormir. Fuera de eso, en el departamento solo veía a Claudia que visitaba a Roy y al trío que lo acaparaba a cada momento, pero de Lisa… nada.

Claudia… – Le dijo cuando ella se despedía de Roy en la puerta.

Dime Rick.

¿Cómo está Lisa? Hace semanas que no la veo.

Ella es así. Se dedica a lo suyo, se enfrasca en su carrera; ama lo que hace pero se olvida del mundo. – Dijo Claudia encogiéndose de hombros.

Salúdamela¿Quieres? – Continuó Rick tímidamente.

¡Claro que sí! Nos vemos Rick.

Sí, adiós. – Suspiró el joven cada vez más decepcionado.

Vaya, no sabía que te gustaban maduritas, hermano.

¡Cállate Roy! Sólo estoy siendo amable.

Sí, claro. – Dijo dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón al lado de Rick – Pues mira - Continuó. – Ella es todo un enigma. Es muy hermosa pero no es como el resto de las chicas; así que si tu intención es conquistarla tendrás que armarte de mucha paciencia y usar tus mejores tácticas. Además ella es como una hermana para mí, así que mas te vale, y te lo advierto de una vez, que no la lastimes. Ella ya ha sufrido mucho.

Mira Roy, en primer lugar no pienso conquistar a nadie, sólo me cae bien¿De acuerdo? Y yo no tengo "mejores tácticas" como tú. Pero dime¿Por qué ha sufrido mucho?

¡Ja¡Sabía que te interesa! Pero por ahora no voy a decirte más, ya es tarde y voy a dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Hasta mañana Rick.

Sí, hasta mañana. – Contestó sin prestar mucha atención, tratando de pensar quién podría haber dañado a Lisa y por qué.

A veces la veía en la universidad, siempre sola, siempre con la mirada triste, pero siempre activa. Y cuando se llegaban a encontrar, él la saludaba con una sonrisa que ella tímidamente le devolvía para luego desaparecer detrás de su montón de libros o de algún monitor de computadora.

Un día la vio entrar a la biblioteca y lentamente siguió sus pasos para acercarse a conversar con ella. Tardó en encontrarla pues aún se perdía en aquella gigantesca mole de libros, hasta que la vio. Estaba sentada y tenía el lápiz en la oreja, mientras hacía infinidad de anotación y revisaba varios libros a la vez. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla. ¡Se veía tan hermosa, tan intelectual, tan llena de vida! Pero ¿Por qué se veía triste…?

¡Hola! – Le dijo, saludándola con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

¡Hola! – Respondió ella, apenas levantando la vista para mirarlo.

¿Estás ocupada?

Creo que eso es muy obvio¿no?

Sí… siento la pregunta tonta, sólo que hace mucho que no te veo y quería saber si estabas bien.

Sí, gracias. – Dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención.

Quería preguntarte si… tú quisieras… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Uh… – Dijo ella y levantó la mirada. – ¿Me estas invitando a salir, Rick Hunter?

Sí, eso parece. – Dijo él, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente, pero impresionado no sólo porque ella recordara su nombre, sino por el hecho de que con tan sólo escucharla mencionarlo, había logrado que el corazón le latiera sin control.

Bueno yo… no, no lo creo. Tengo mucho trabajo, pero gracias. – continuó, volviendo a lo se encontraba haciendo.

¿Tal vez en otra ocasión?

Mira Rick, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho pero yo no soy de esa clase de chicas que les gusta salir por ahí y perder el tiempo. Tengo cosas que hacer y muchas. Así que te pido que no pierdas el tiempo conmigo y que no me lo hagas perder a mí¿De acuerdo?

Lo siento. – Dijo él, poniéndose súbitamente de pie y comenzó alejarse de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Se sentía triste, confundido y torpe.

Ella lo miró alejarse y por un segundo sintió una tristeza profunda en el pecho pero inmediatamente volvió a su trabajo.

Rick salio pesadamente de la biblioteca y se detuvo mirando hacia atrás, pensando que sí, era cierto que aquella chica le atraía mucho, pero que todos tenían razón, ella no era esa clase de chicas y mas le valía sacarla de sus pensamientos ahora antes de que fuera imposible hacerlo.

Camino sin prisa hacia el edificio de apartamentos, cuando se detuvo en seco al mirar un grupo de chicas de la preparatoria vecina que se atravesaban la calle sin fijarse. La escena se congelo delante de sus ojos y en cámara lenta vio a una de ellas justo cuando un auto se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó y poniendo su vida en riesgo empujo a la chica y rodó con ella por el suelo salvándole la vida. Lisa había salido de tras de el par pedirle una disculpa y decirle que sí aceptaba salir a tomar esa taza de café y vio todo. Estaba helada sorprendida por lo que el había hecho. La gente se amontonaba alrededor y todos felicitaban al muchacho, pero el estaba preocupado por la chica que seguir en el suelo sin moverse; de pronto comenzó a sollozar y él suspiro aliviado.

¿Estás bien? – Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

¡Gracias! - Gritó ella y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza y sin dejar de llorar.

Oye, está bien, ya pasó todo. – Le dijo él con infinita ternura, sintiendo que esa chica necesitaba de su protección y de su ayuda, no como la independiente y autosuficiente de Lisa.

Gracias. – Dijo nuevamente ella que se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su suéter.

¡Minmai! – Le gritó su asustada tía que corría hacia ella desde la esquina de enfrente, desde el restaurante de comida china en el que Rick había comido algunas veces.

Estoy bien tía Lina. – Dijo ella sacudiéndose el uniforme. - Gracias a éste joven.

¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias! – Repetía la señora mientras se inclinaba repetitivamente delante de Rick.

No fue nada. – Dijo él.

¡Pase cuando quiera al restaurante, podrá comer todo lo que quiera!

¡Gracias!

Me llamo Minmai. – Dijo la jovencita que lo miraba coquetamente.

Soy Rick Hunter.

Espero que vengas pronto a visitarnos. –

Continuó la chica china, no sin antes pararse de puntas y plantarle un beso en los labios a Rick, quien desconcertadamente no supo qué sucedía, para luego salir corriendo detrás de su tía.

Adiós. – Dijo el confundido Rick, mientras no terminaba de salir de su trance.

Toda la escena la había visto Lisa y no sabía por qué pero al ver que esa chica lo besaba, al ver como él le había hablado y cómo la había protegido entre sus brazos la llenaba de un sentimiento extraño en el pecho… ¿Eran celos? Sacudió su cabeza sacando esas ideas de su mente, pero no sabia que la verdadera pesadilla estaba por empezar.

¿Rick estás bien? – Le dijo, verdaderamente preocupada acercándose hasta donde estaba él.

Supongo que eso no te interesa ¿No? – Le contestó él bruscamente.

Bueno es que vi cómo rodaste y yo pensé que…

Olvídalo, estoy bien. – Dijo alejándose de ella, dejándola sintiendo un vacío y un frío intensos en el pecho.

Lisa se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía con Rick quisiera o no ya que él compartía departamento con Roy, así qué prácticamente, quisieran o no, los cuatro estaban enterados de la vida del resto. Eso sin contar que entre ellos tenían al trío y eso aumentaba las noticias en torno a la vida de ellos y de toda la universidad.

Así que Lisa sabía que el nombre de la chica era Lynn Minmai, que estudiaba preparatoria pero que no era una chica muy lista. De hecho, las expectativas de sus maestros eran que ni siquiera terminaría la escuela. Sabía que era muy bonita, alegre y extrovertida y que recientemente Rick iba mucho a visitarla. Lo que ella no sabía era por qué cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de esa niña se le revolvía el estomago.

Ese día ella estaba revisando sus exámenes finales; era increíble que el semestre estuviera terminando. Estaba cansada así que se había dado un relajante baño y ya tenia puesta la pijama. De pronto se encontró con su carta de servicio social que tendría que empezar el siguiente semestre… ella tendría que asesorar a muchachos de nuevo ingreso en las materias que se les dificultaran y como ella era casi buena en todo…

Pero había solicitado sólo a dos muchachos a su cargo para poder darles la asesoría necesaria. Suspiró frustrada también al pensar que se quedaría en la universidad nuevamente esas vacaciones en vez de ir a su casa. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado y pensó que ya encontraría como entretenerse.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta ella se levantó distraídamente del sillón y automáticamente abrió y levanto la cara. De pronto lo vio, era la primera vez que él iba a su departamento desde el incidente el día de su llegada. Al verlo ahí parado su corazón comenzó a latir sin control mientras trataba de pensar y articular palabras.

Yo… yo… – Dijo torpe y apenada a la vez ya que sabía que estaba ya en pijama.

Pero sobre todo porque por primera vez se miraban directamente a los ojos y aunque fueron sólo unos segundos, para ambos fueron una eternidad. Él la miraba con esos ojos azules, profundos como el mar y sumamente tiernos que a partir de ese día ella nunca podría olvidar. Ella lo veía con sus enigmáticos ojos verdes, sonrojada porque estaba en pijama, pero sobre todo porque no sabía porqué nunca lo había visto antes a los ojos. Se sentía estremecer, sentía que empezaba a temblar y su corazón latía como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho.

Lisa yo… - Dijo él, también nervioso y odiándose por ponerse así delante de ella, sabiendo que ella no estaba interesada en él.

¡Ah, qué lejos estaba de la verdad!

- ¿Sabes? Definitivamente hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo y sé que no estás interesada sentimentalmente en mi, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos… ¿Crees que eso pueda ser posible?

Yo… sí claro… - Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano mientras que en su interior una voz le gritaba: _"¡Dile que sí te interesa¡Díselo, díselo!"_

Bien, entonces vengo a proponerte algo. – Dijo el resueltamente.

Dime. – Dijo ella aún nerviosa.

Bueno, es que yo vi que tú… es decir, tú eres… yo quería… – Dijo sin poder concentrase en decir nada con claridad mientras se rascaba la cabeza cada vez más nervioso.

¡Ja ja ja! – Rió ella de manera muy natural, logrando que él se maravillara con lo melodioso de su risa y a su vez se rió él mismo y logró tranquilizarse.

Pasa, hace frió. ¡Siéntate! – Le dijo ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con esa petición.

Gracias.

¿Entonces? – Continuó ella, sentándose a su lado en el sillón de la sala.

Bueno¿Sabes? He tenido un poco de problemas con una materia, hmmm… cálculo y vi que tu nombre aparece en la lista de asesores y bueno, me anoté para ser tu discípulo. No sé si te moleste pero me sentiría más a gusto si me ayudas tú…

¡Claro que no me molesta! Te agradezco la confianza. – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa que él respondió.

Sé que empezaremos hasta el siguiente semestre, pero ¿Te importaría ver si me puedes ayudar con ésta materia? – Dijo, extendiéndole sus notas y su libro.

A ver… – Comentó ella, tomando los apuntes con interés e inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle unas preguntas, algunas correcciones y se enfrascaron en esa conversación hasta ya avanzada la noche.

Rick no dejaba de sorprenderse por la inteligencia de ella y por la facilidad que demostraba para enseñarle. Pero seguía sintiéndose cautivado por su belleza, por sus ojos, su sonrisa y su dulce aroma y se enojaba consigo mismo al saber que ella le había dejado claros sus sentimientos y que él debía sacarla de sus pensamientos. Pero no podía hacerlo…

Ella por su parte no dejaba de ver que efectivamente, esos ejercicios eran muy difíciles para alguien de primer semestre y que sin embargo él había hecho excelentes intentos por contestarlos a la perfección. Pero tampoco podía dejar de verlo de reojo y le costaba trabajo aceptar que era muy atractivo y que su perfume le inundaba los pulmones de una manera que la hacía enloquecer.

Pero lo que mas sorprendía a ambos era lo cómodos que se sintieron una vez que pasaron el momento inicial y lo fácil que fue para ellos conversar teniendo un tema sobre el cual girara la platica.

Creo que es tarde. – Dijo Rick levantándose y estirándose un poco al ver la hora.

¡Cielos, no había visto la hora! De todas formas ni debías molestarte en subir. Si Claudia no ha llegado aquí es por que de seguro está allá arriba con Roy.

Cierto…. ¿Acaso no los envidias?

Sí, supongo que sí…

Me pregunto si costara mucho trabajo encontrar a la persona ideal. – Dijo él, mirándola distraídamente mientras jugaba con su lápiz y hacia rayas sobre una de las hojas en donde habían estado trabajando.

No lo sé…según las chicas yo nunca me he enamorado, así que no tengo mucha experiencia en estos temas… - Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿De verdad? – Dijo él incrédulo.

Oye, no pensarás que te voy a contar mi vida así por que sí. – Dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

Lo siento, no quise…

¡Olvídalo, no hay problema! Pero no creo que tú tengas problemas de este tipo. – Ahora insinuó ella con curiosidad.

¿A qué te refieres?

Esa chica Minmei, del restaurente chino... es tu novia ¿No?

¿Minmei¡No¡Ja ja ja! Es una niña y no muy inteligente que digamos. Es bonita, sí… no lo sé, tal vez si se lo pida… pero no estoy seguro aún.

¿Por qué? – Comentó Lisa cada vez más intrigada.

Oye, no pensarás que te voy a contar mi vida así por que sí. – Dijo él imitándola, logrando una carcajada de ambos.

Simplemente porque no es la chica que me gustaría para mi. Es bonita y dulce como te dije pero…

No termino de hablar. Lisa lo miraba expectante. La mirada de ella capturo la de él y los dos se quedaron absortos en la mirada del otro, perdiéndose cada vez mas e incluso no notaron que estaban acercándose con la intención de… ¿besarse?

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Roy y Claudia entraron abrazados y riéndose y se quedaron boquiabiertos ante espectáculo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Rick y Lisa juntos, muy cerca uno del otro. Lisa en pijama y hojas de cuaderno tiradas por toda la sala. Roy y Claudia intercambiaron miradas cómplices pero prefirieron no hace ningún comentario.

¡Que bueno que los vemos a los dos! Queremos proponerles algo.

¿Uh? – Dijeron los dos, todavía sin salir del susto y la pena.

Bueno, nosotros siempre pasamos las vacaciones juntos y sabiendo que ni Lisa ni tú van a ir a sus casas… ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a algún lugar a pasar unos días, eh?

¡Sería estupendo Roy! – Dijo Rick, sin pensarlo un segundo.

¿Tú qué dices Lisa? – Dijo Claudia, mirando a su amiga que no salía del asombro. – ¡Vamos Lisa no inventes cosas del trabajo y estudio¡Sólo se vive una vez, cariño!

Bueno, supongo que sí… estaría bien… – Dijo, queriendo ocultar su notable emoción y logrando una clara sonrisa en los labios de Rick.

¡Perfecto! Pues ahora a dormir. ¡Vamos Rick, dejemos a las damas descansar! Ya mañana nos organizaremos para el viaje. ¡Hasta mañana! – Dijo Roy saliendo de ahí, llevando casi a rastras a Rick.

¡Adiós Lisa y gracias por todo! – Alcanzó a gritar mientras Roy lo golpeaba y volvía a llamarlo demonio.

Bueno cariño, creo que hay algo que me tendrás que contar. – Le guiñó un ojo Claudia a Lisa.

¡Vamos Clau, no es nada! Además ya me voy a dormir. – Dijo Lisa, escabulléndose a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto pero llevando una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

Esa noche soñó con él y ahí permaneció en sus sueños por años.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicado a mi amiga, hermana y madrina Evi que ademas es mi beta y me ha guiado y animado por estos caminos para seguir publicando...ademas de que nos divertimos mucho con esta increible pareja Rick y Lisa.

Ojala les haya gustado... nos veremos la proxima semana

Saludos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sary


	2. Chapter 2

**MACROSS SCHOOL**

**Destinos Entrelazados**

**Capitulo 2**

Con el final del semestre, los exámenes finales y la preparación del viaje los días se estaban yendo demasiado rápido y Rick y Lisa no habían vuelto a verse desde el día de "estudio" en casa de ella.

Ninguno de los dos terminaba de aceptar lo que sucedía. Rick no negaba su creciente atracción por Lisa, aunque la constante y entrometida presencia de la chica china lo confundía y llenaba de dudas. Pero más que eso era la actitud de Lisa; ella le había dejado muy claro que no estaba interesada en él, pero entonces ¿Por qué cuando estaba cerca de ella olvidaba todo y volvía a tener esperaza y por qué sentía que él causaba la misma confusión en ella? Todos esos sentimientos encontrados se amontaban en su pecho día a día.

Con respecto a Lisa, ella se sentía igual de confundida o peor. Su vida era el estudio y nunca por su mente pasó la posibilidad de enamorarse. Ella iba con una meta, su carrera y nada más pero ¿Entonces por qué al estar cerca de él se sonrojaba? - ¿Por qué sentía su corazón latir sin control? - ¿Por qué sus ideas cerradas se iban al caño? - ¿Por qué sus ojos azules la cautivaban tanto? - ¿Era un sueño? - ¿Una fantasía? Y así como era de irreal, sentía que de igual forma se iba a esfumar, después de verlo a los ojos por primera vez… esos ojos azules y profundos sentía que eso había sido amor a segunda vista por que por supuesto ya lo había visto antes, pero aún le costaría mucho tiempo y trabajo aceptarlo.

El día esperado llegó y las vacaciones iniciaron. Con emoción todos emprendieron el viaje en el Jeep de Roy, al que cariñosamente llamaba "Skull" ya que tenía unas calcomanías de calavera a cada lado de la puerta. Durante casi todo el trayecto Rick fue su copiloto y en algunas partes él había manejado, mientras las chicas platicaban animadamente atrás. Pero en algún momento Rick y Lisa se quedaron juntos en la parte de atrás del auto; en esos instantes largos silencios incómodos se hacían presentes una y otra vez y aunque ambos fingían estar muy interesados en el paisaje, que sí era hermoso, se miraban discretamente de reojo y cuando sus miradas se encontraban se sonreían tímidamente. Algunas veces, ante el hermoso paisaje que atravesaban y sorprendidos por esa belleza, se miraban y sonreían abiertamente aprobando con la mirada y sin palabras lo que sus ojos observaban.

El destino elegido era un refugio en las montañas nevadas del norte, un lugar idóneo de aventura y de romance. Sin embargo mientras más se acercaban y el paisaje empezaba a ser más blanco y nevado Lisa se empezaba a poner más inquieta e incomoda, mientras Rick la observaba preocupado, recordaba una conversación con Roy la noche antes de salir al viaje.

- Rick necesito decirte algo muy importante acerca de Lisa. – Le dijo Roy en un tono bastante serio.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Agregó Rick bastante preocupado.

- Mira, supongo que no sabes nada acerca de Riber ¿verdad?

- Él es…

- Él era… el prometido de Lisa.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Rick entre sorprendido por escuchar la noticia de que Lisa tuviera o hubiera tenido una pareja si ella era no parecía ser una chica de varios novios o algo así, pero sorprendido también de que había sentido algo de celos con ese simple comentario.

- Mira, ella era casi una niña aún y él era militar al igual que su padre; era médico militar, su nombre era Carl Riber. Durante la guerra fue requerido al frente y se despidió con la promesa de un día regresaría para casarse con ella. Para Lisa era una gran ilusión y su primer amor; desgraciadamente hubo un ataque brutal. Estaba lloviendo mucho y él estaba tratando de rescatar a los heridos en medio de la lluvia… fue sepultado por una avalancha de lodo, no sobrevivió… nunca encontraron el cuerpo.

- Yo… no sabia nada de esto… para ella debió ser…

- Sí, una tragedia que la marcó para siempre y entonces apareció la Lisa enfocada al deber, olvidando los sentimientos. Ahí nació la "Reina del Hielo" con un promesa secreta en su corazón de no amar nunca más, por el miedo de perder, de ser herida. Pero creo que en el fondo necesita ser amada y amar más que nadie en el mundo… pero ella le teme mucho a las avalanchas.

- ¡ENTONCES VAMOS A OTRO LUGAR POR QUE AHÍ…!

- ¡Calma tigre! Precisamente porque queremos ayudarla a superar su trauma…

- Pero ¿No hay otras maneras…? Yo no quiero que ella sufra, yo…

- Mira Rick… ella tiene un vínculo especial contigo.

- No… yo… – Dijo apenándose bastante y sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

- No es de apenarse. Es cierto, con ningún chico la habíamos visto relajada y creo que el venir aquí y que vengas tu la ayudará bastante.

- No le veo la relación, pero si crees que puedo ayudar, adelante. Aunque preferiría que no fuera así… - Rick se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Pues no hay más que decir!

Rick volvió de súbito a la realidad cuando notó que una lágrima escurría por la mejilla de Lisa y ella se apresuraba a limpiarla con la manga del suéter.

- ¡Cuanto lo has de haber amado Lisa! - ¡Qué hermoso debe ser que una mujer ame tanto como para guardar ese recuerdo en su corazón por tanto tiempo! Carl Riber te envidio. Una mujer como ella vale oro… ¿Algún día alguien me podría amar de esa manera? Podría ser Minmai… ¡Ja ja ja! No, no lo creo… ¿Podrías amarme Lisa Hayase? Para mi seria tan fácil amarte… eres hermosa, inteligente, dulce… podría enamorarme de ti profundamente… o ¿estoy ya enamorado de ti?… Lisa.

- ¿Dime Rick? – Le contestó ella pues él no había notado que había dicho su nombre en voz alta.

- Nada... yo… uh nada. – Tartamudeó y se sonrojó.

- ¡Oigan ya llegamos! – Dijo Roy, acabando con el bochorno de Rick.

Cuando se estacionó y bajaron del auto se sorprendieron al ver la majestuosidad y belleza de ese lugar, rodeados de montañas nevadas, bosques blancos, cielo azul y despejado.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron mirando hacia todas partes, girando sobre su sitio, observando esos paisajes que llenaban sus espíritus de fuerza y energía y de pronto sin saber en que momento los ojos de Lisa y Rick se encontraron. El azul de él reflejaba el azul del cielo haciendo aún más intenso el color de sus ojos. El verde de ella contrastaba con el blanco paisaje haciendo que sus ojos parecieran llamas de fuego verde. La mirada de uno capturo la del otro y ninguno podía ni quería romper el contacto visual. Tan perdidos estaban en esa mirada que no se percataron de las sonrisas divertidas de Roy y Claudia.

- Bien tórtolos, ya tendrán toda la noche para observarse. Ahora hay que poner las tiendas de campaña porque aunque vean el cielo aún azul, anochece muy rápido y mañana tendremos que continuar el viaje hasta lo alto de la montaña. Así que más vale que descansemos bien hoy…

El comentario los sorprendió y apenó bastante, así que sin decir nada y ambos colorados, fueron a bajar sus mochilas del auto ante las risas divertidas de Claudia.

- Esta es su tienda de campaña, tórtolos. – Dijo Roy bajando un gran paquete y colocándolo en el suelo y aventando un par de sleepings a Rick.

- ¿Cómo? – Le dijo el asombrado.

- Sí, que esas son sus cosas y nosotros armaremos nuestra tienda más para allá. – Agregó, señalando un sitio no muy lejos de ahí.

- Pero no… yo pensé que…

- No Rick. ¿Creíste que ibas a dormir conmigo y Lisa con Claudia? - ¿Crees que desaprovecharía un lugar así de romántico y frío durmiendo contigo? - ¡Ja ja ja ja! Estás loco hermano.

- Claudia pero… - Quiso Lisa buscar el apoyo en su amiga.

- Yo tampoco soy tonta Lisa. – Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y caminando atrás de Roy.

- ¡Lo hicieron a propósito! – Les gritó Rick furioso. – ¡Ya lo tenían planeado! – Continuó indignado.

- Más o menos. – Rió Claudia de buena gana.

- ¡Claudia no me puedes hacer esto…! – Repeló Lisa.

- ¡Lo siento ya esta tomada la decisión! Si tienen objeciones duerman al aire libre. – Agregó Roy mientras también reía divertido.

- ¡Además nos dejaron la tienda de campaña pequeña! – Les gritó Rick antes de que se alejaran más y empezaran a instalar su casa de campaña.

- ¡Claro! – Gritó Roy. – ¡Nosotros necesitamos "maniobrar"! – Terminó la frase con un golpe de Claudia en la espalda y una carcajada de ambos mientras Lisa y Rick estaban como tomates, apenados por el comentario y por el enojo de lo que les habían hecho.

- ¡Te voy a matar Roy! - Refunfuñó Rick mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el suelo.

- De nada sirve tratar de entrar en razón con ellos. – Dijo Lisa y se dispuso a armar la tienda. – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado o me vas a ayudar? Vamos a armar esto antes de que obscurezca y ya después veremos quien duerme aquí y quien afuera.

De muy mala gana y en silencio comenzaron a armar la tienda, pero no sin dejar de sorprenderse por la rapidez y la habilidad de ambos en levantar el campamento.

- ¡Listo! - ¡Uy de verdad esta tienda es muy chiquita! – Dijo Rick, realmente preocupado por el tamaño de la misma – No es justo, mira la de ellos.

- Pero todavía no terminan de armarla. – Se rió Lisa al mirar a los lejos como se peleaban con el instructivo y como la casa se volaba con el viento y corrían detrás de ella.

- Bueno pues será mejor que tú duermas adentro y yo dormiré aquí afuera. – Dijo Rick tirando su sleeping a un lado de la tienda.

- ¿No quieres echar un volado o algo así? – Le preguntó Lisa.

- No, está bien. Tú duerme adentro.

- Está bien. – Dijo ella y se metió a la tienda.

Ya había anochecido y mientras se cambiaba adentro Rick se obligó a sí mismo a voltear a cualquier otro punto del universo, ya que la silueta de ella se trasparentaba a través de la tela. Y decidió que lo mejor era ver unas interesantes piedras que tenia al lado de sus pies. Estaba cansado y empezaba a hacer frío, así que se metió en su sleeping y se preparaba a dormir mientras veía atentamente el estrellados cielo del norte. Sin embargo el aire era bastante helado y no pudo evitar estornudar.

- Rick… – Dijo Lisa asomándose por la entrada de la tienda.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Se apresuró a contestar él.

- ¿Por qué no entras? No puedes quedarte ahí, te vas a resfriar. - Dijo ella preocupada.

- No, estoy bien… ¡ACHU! - Volvió a estornudar él.

- Sí, ya lo veo… ¡Vamos, entra! El viaje apenas empieza y seria feo que te enfermaras.

- ¿Estás segura? – Dudó un poco.

- Sí, claro.

- Acuérdate que soy un pervertido. – Dijo él, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada espontánea.

- No importa, entra.

- Está bien. – Dijo él y tímidamente entró en la tienda y cerró el cierre.

De verdad esa tienda era muy pequeña. Los dos sleepings estaban prácticamente uno junto al otro y no había espacio para nada más. Lisa se hizo bolita y se tapo hasta las orejas, volteándose hacia el sentido contrario de donde estaba él. Rick se quedó mirando el techo de la tienda. Ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, pero no se sentía mal ni raro estar ahí. Al contrario, sentían un calorcito en el pecho y por supuesto, el calor propio generado por sus cuerpos. Además Rick respiraba el dulce aroma de ella que llenaba sus pulmones y ella se relajaba con el perfume de él.

Afuera empezó una ligera ventisca y el frío arraigó. Pero ellos no sentían frío de ningún tipo. Rick ladeó la cabeza y se encontró muy cerca de los ojos de ella que también se había girado. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundo para inmediatamente ambos levantar la vista hacia el techo.

- No puedo dormir.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Quieres platicar?

- Sí, claro… ¿De qué?

- No sé, dime tú.

Y nuevamente se quedaron callados. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando a la vez ambos hablaron:

- Te iba a preguntar que…

- Se me figura que…

- Dime tú primero. – Dijeron a la vez y soltaron una carcajada que rompió el hielo entre ellos.

Lisa se sentó, recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas y Rick se puso de lado apoyando su cabeza en su mano y el peso de su cuerpo en su codo.

- Fuiste Scout ¿Verdad? – Dijo ella con interés.

- ¡Sí! - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por la manera en que armaste la tienda.

- Tú también ¿verdad?

- ¡Aja!

- Sí, eso creí yo cuando vi también tu habilidad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste?

- Como 10 años. – Dijo él sonriendo. - ¿Y tú?

- También como diez…

- Yo entré siendo Lobato. – Dijo Rick orgulloso. – Y llegué a ser Rover ¡Ja ja! Lo dejé cuando vine para acá. Pero por el circo aéreo siempre estuve en ciudades distintas y por tanto en tropas distintas. Pero llegue a ser guía y subguía de tropa; tengo muchos parches, te los puedo presumir un día… soy todo un líder. – Dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

- El día que entré fue todo un caos. – Rió divertida ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Era una reunión de tropas y había mucho movimiento y como yo era nueva… pues me perdí ¡Ja ja ja!

- ¡Oye… yo estuve ahí! Fue en Nueva Detroit.

- Sí, ahí…

-Sí, yo me acuerdo muy bien que se había perdido una niña y organizamos una búsqueda. Es más, mi manada la encontró… ¿Eras tú?

- Sí… oye entonces nosotros debimos habernos visto ¿no?

- Sí, supongo que sí… es gracioso ¿No?

- Sí, mucho.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose profundamente a los ojos como tratando de escudriñar en sus memorias si habían visto esos ojos en el pasado y de pronto Rick sonrió.

– Creo que sí te recuerdo… ¿Quién olvidaría unos ojos tan bellos como los tuyos? – Comentó espontáneamente, logrando que Lisa se ruborizaba hasta las orejas.

- Gracias…

- Es cierto, tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

- Tus ojos también son muy lindos. – Dijo ella apenada. – Mi patrulla se llamaba Deneb, ¿Y la tuya? – Agregó, dando un giro a la conversación de los ojos de ambos.

- Bueno con tanto cambio fui lobo, oso, águila, mapache y creo que todos lo animales. Recuerdo que siempre que llegábamos a un ciudad yo buscaba a los Scouts. Me hacían sentir seguro y feliz estar con ellos. Viajaba mucho y casi no podía hacer amigos, pero con los Scouts me sentía seguro en casa estuviera donde estuviera.

- Yo al revés, no salíamos mucho porque mi papá es militar y siempre estaba trabajando y cuando mamá se enfermó y murió pues fue muy difícil para mí.

- ¿Tu madre murió? Lo siento mucho Lisa…

- No te preocupes. Me costó trabajo pero logre superarlo.

- ¿Sabes? Mi madre también murió cuando era un niño.

- ¡Oh Rick lo siento!

- ¡Nah! Yo también lo supere pero nunca voy a olvidarla… y cuando papá murió el año pasado…

- ¿Qué? - ¿Tu padre también murió?… Rick, no sabes cuanto lo siento.

- Fue un accidente en el circo, pero le prometí que iba dejar eso y que buscaría una vida mejor. Por eso decidí entrar a la universidad. Vendí mi avión y trato de conservar mi beca para que pueda seguir estudiando…

- ¿Tenias un avión?

- Aja… el Mocking Bird, una belleza. Lo gané en una de las competencias aéreas, pero tuve que venderlo para costear mis estudios. – Dijo con tristeza mientras distraídamente jugaba con el cierre de su sleeping.

- Yo te voy a ayudar con tus materias para que puedas conservar tu beca.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! - Dijo sonriendo feliz con la propuesta de ella.

- ¿Sabes? Yo quería ser militar, me encantan los aviones y bueno sé volar un poco.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí… un poco.

- Un día te llevaré a volar… voy a recuperar mi Mocking Bird o a conseguir otro avión, por lo menos para volar contigo...

- Me encantaría. – Dijo ella con sinceridad.

- Mi color de pañoleta era azul con verde. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo soltando una carcajada general.

- ¿Sabes…? Me alegra mucho haberte conocido y me alegra que Roy y Claudia conspiraran y pudiéramos compartir esta noche. ¿No lo crees…?

- Sí… ¡Ja ja! ...Oye... ¿Por qué quisiste estudiar Arquitectura?

- ¿Prometes no reírte?

- Lo prometo…

- De acuerdo… me gustan los techos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, me gusta mucho observarlos, son fascinantes. Mira, generalmente el techo es una de las partes más olvidadas del diseño arquitectónico. Su diseño se limita a que cumpla adecuadamente sus funciones y a la solución de los problemas técnicos que su construcción puede plantear. Pero un techo puede aportar mucho más, tanto desde el punto de vista estético como desde el punto de vista técnico, puede generar beneficios tanto para el edificio como para el medio ambiente y hasta puede generar interesantes espacios habitables; a través del techo puede penetrar gran cantidad de calor ya que debido a su posición recibe radiación solar en cualquier época del año. Un techo es la mayor fuente de calor en el caso de edificaciones de baja altura, se puede ganar calor de una casa y provocar altas temperaturas en el interior. Se debe prestar una gran atención al diseño y los materiales del techo para garantizar el confort de los ambientes interiores y reducir el consumo de electricidad, y eso que no te hablo aún de la luz y su importancia en un buen diseño para la iluminación y los colores de una casa, además todo esto es hacia el interior pero en le exterior un techo es el toque final que le da elegancia y personalidad y a una construcción, no se uno puede diseñar grandes edificios y los techos y todas sus formas les dan el toque final; no lo se son fascinantes, me agradan.

- ¡Es increíble! Nunca nadie me había explicado tan detalladamente su importancia. Pero tienes razón, merecen todo un estudio aparte.

- Pero ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tu carrera se me hace tan increíble pero muy difícil…

- Bueno, la **astrofísica** es una aplicación de la física a los fenómenos observados por la astronomía y siempre me he maravillado del espectáculo que es el universo y toda la naturaleza, siento que futuro de la humanidad está en las estrellas.

- ¿Crees que algún día llegaremos a las estrellas y más allá?

- Yo creo que sí. – Contestó ella sin saber si la pregunta que le había hecho Rick se refería a la humanidad o a ellos dos juntos.

- Pues creo que de alguna forma u otra a los dos nos gustar mirar hacia arriba ¿no?

- Sí. ¡Ja ja ja! Pues tú enséñame a observar techos y yo te enseñaré a observar el cielo.

- No es justo. – Dijo Rick haciendo pucheros. - Yo pensaré en ti cada vez que vea una estrella y tú me relacionaras con techos.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! – Rió divertida ella con esa risa cristalina que empezaba a encantar a Rick.

Tan entretenidos estuvieron platicando que no notaron que casi amanecía cuando, al fin, cansados se quedaron dormidos. Lisa estaba de frente a él; Rick se había rodado dormido hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. Como se durmieron sin darse cuenta, ninguno había cerrado su sleeping, por lo que se habían sentido más cómodos y libres de moverse y eso en ese preciso instante había resultado peligrosamente comprometedor.

Rick fue el primero en despertar y agradeció al cielo que así hubiera sido, si no definitivamente Lisa sí lo hubiera creído un pervertido, ya que el estaba cómodamente dormido sobre los pechos de ella y con su brazo la sostenía casi posesivamente por su cintura. Pero lejos de quitarse inmediatamente se permitió unos segundos sentirla así de cerca. Aspiró su perfume y poco a poco, despacio para no despertarla, se separó de ella sintiendo un frío en el pecho en donde se encontraba ella. Se acostó a su lado y no pudo evitar trazar el contorno de su rostro con su dedo y retirar un mechón de cabello color miel de su cara. Al sentirlo ella murmuró algo y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ese azul profundo que los observaba.

- ¡Buenos días compañera de cuarto!

- ¡Buenos días compañero de desvelo! - ¿Llevas mucho despierto? – Dijo incorporándose despacio y estirándose un poco.

- No… como dos minutos.

- ¿No han venido los de la "Luna de Miel"?

- Nop, pero ya no han de tardar… - Rick no terminó de hablar cuando se escuchó la voz de Roy desde afuera.

- Tórtolos, cinco minutos para levantar el campamento.

- ¡Ahí los tienes, ja ja ja!

Así que los dos salieron de la tienda y empezaron a recoger todo y levantar y guardar sus cosas. Lisa se encontraba de espaldas sacudiendo y enrollando los sleepings cuando Rick, que quitaba la tienda de campaña, se atoró con uno de los amarres y se fue con las manos extendidas sobre de Lisa, que estaba frente a él, tocándola en la parte posterior baja de su cuerpo. Ella se volteó toda sonrojada y furiosa.

- ¡Oooh! Rick Hunter ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- ¡Discúlpame Lisa! Lo siento mucho, créeme... me tropecé.

- Hmmm... y yo estaba justo enfrente, ¿Verdad?

- Así es, exactamente. No creo que exista otra razón para que deseara tocarte.

- ¿O sí?

- ¡Sí!

- Eso es lo que dice él, Lisa. – Intervino Roy que había visto todo. - ¡Castígalo!

- Ven Rick, mejor continuamos con la charla en otra parte.

- ¡Hazlo pagar caro, Lisa! – Gritó Roy al verlos alejarse.

- ¡Pero que descaro! Intervenir en una charla personal. ¡Que vergonzoso!

- Es Roy, lo conoces.

- Tú cállate que aún no te perdono.

- Fue un accidente… un accidente.

- Creo que después de todo sí eres medio pervertido, Hunter.

Le dijo, logrando que él se sonrojara y se sintiera mal por el "pequeño" incidente de la tienda de campaña. Ella ni sospechaba pero él pensaba que sí, tal vez tenía algo de perversión en su interior, pero que solo ella podía desatar.

Después de refrescarse en las heladas aguas del riachuelo y desayunar algo ligero, continuaron con su viaje. Rick ni siquiera insistió en manejar, estaba muy cansado y desvelado. Se quedó dormido rápidamente. Lisa igual y sin proponérselo, ella se recargó en el pecho de él y él instintivamente la abrazó y así dormidos y abrazados estuvieron gran parte del camino.

Cuando Rick despertó todavía tenía a Lisa entre los brazos y sin poder moverse para no despertarla, fue blanco de todas las bromas de Roy Claudia. Cuando Lisa despertó se sorprendió de ver en donde se encontraba y también recibió bromas y chantajes de sus amigos, quienes les habían tomado fotos. Apenados y refunfuñando terminaron ese segundo día viaje. Ya les faltaba poco para llegar a la cima. Mientras cenaban a la luz de la fogata platicaban los pormenores de esa aventura que apenas comenzaba.

- Entonces…. ¿Por qué no durmieron? – Volvió a molestarlos Roy.

- Ya te dijimos que estuvimos platicando…

- Sí, claro ¡Cómo no!

- ¿Crees que todos somos como tú Roy? – Le dijo Rick ya muy irritado.

- Déjalos amor, ya fue suficiente. – Intervino Claudia para defenderlos.

- Hmmm… apenas empezaba la diversión.

Cuando Roy y Claudia se despidieron para irse a dormir, Lisa y Rick se quedaron sentados junto a la fogata. No eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, había una especie de lenguaje mágico y silencioso. Como la noche era muy bella sacaron los sleepings y se acostaron viendo hacia el cielo. Platicando y mirando las estrellas se entretuvieron un buen rato, hablando de sus sueños y del futuro.

De pronto risas y ruidos se escucharon de la tienda de Claudia y Roy y ellos se voltearon a ver con miradas de complicidad.

- ¿Te quieres desquitar? – Dijo Rick divertido.

- Pero… ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó ella, riéndose y con un brillo en los ojos que hizo temblar a Rick.

- Tengo una idea, vamos. – Se levantó Rick, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- Te sigo. – Dijo ella tomando la mano de él y sin soltarse caminaron despacio hacia la tienda de sus amigos.

Sólo con señas y miradas entendieron perfectamente lo que el otro indicaba; despacio y aguantándose la risa se acercaron hasta los amarrares de la tienda y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, tiraron de las estacas logrando que la tienda se viniera abajo y cayera pesadamente sobre la pareja que adentro se encontraba en plena acción. Los dos salieron corriendo y nuevamente sus manos se encontraron para apoyarse y alejarse en la oscuridad entre carcajadas y lagrimas provocadas por la risa.

- ¡VOY A MATARTE RICK HUNTER Y TÚ NO TE VAS A SALVAR LISA HAYASE!

Gritó Roy desde adentro, tratando de salir de la derruida casa, mientras se escuchaban las risas de Claudia divertida y sabiendo que se él se lo merecía por todo lo que los había molestado durante el camino.

Más tarde Rick y Lisa yacían dormidos profundamente dentro de su tienda, con una sonrisa en sus labios y tranquilidad en el rostro.

El siguiente día fue de un corto camino y se encontraron en la cima de la montaña antes del atardecer. El paisaje era majestuoso, la vista increíble y por donde se girara la mirada, las montañas nevadas. Los blancos bosques invitaban a la relajación y aspirando profundo los cuatro jóvenes llenaron sus pulmones del aire puro y sus espíritus de energía y de amor.

En las cabañas en donde se hospedaron se desvelaron platicando animadamente al lado de la chimenea, comiendo bombones y salchichas asadas al fuego. Nuevamente fueron Roy y Claudia quienes se despidieron para retirase a la habitación que compartirían los cuatro.

- Bueno, creo que también me voy a dormir. – Dijo Rick levantándose y estirándose.

- Sí, yo también.

Mencionó Lisa, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo, pero al entrar a la habitación se quedaron pasmados. Roy y Claudia estaban ya dormidos en una de las camas matrimoniales y sólo había otra cama más para ellos dos.

- Otra vez se desquitaron. – Refunfuñó Rick. – Se supone que tú ibas a dormir con Claudia y—

- ¡Olvídalo! Yo ya me imaginaba algo así.

- Pero, pero nosotros…

- ¿Qué más da? – Dijo ella. – No hay mucha diferencia a la tienda de campaña ¿no?

- ¿No te molesta?

- No me molesta pero tampoco me agrada así que Hunter, no te aproveches de esta situación.

Agregó ella, metiéndose en la cama seguida de él quien tímidamente hizo lo mismo y aunque cada uno durmió en la orilla de la cama y con ropa de día, es decir no con pijamas, ninguno podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, emocionado y misteriosamente feliz.

º

- ¡Vamos Rick, no me digas que eres un cobarde! – Gritó Roy mientras se lanzaba en sus esquís sobre la empinada ladera blanca de la montaña.

- ¡Te voy a demostrar quién es el cobarde! – Dijo él siguiendo a su amigo y bajando a gran velocidad.

- Parecen unos niños. – Rió divertida Lisa, que se quedó atrás con Claudia.

- ¿Te gusta Rick Hunter? – Le preguntó su siempre perspicaz amiga.

- Yo… no… digo… no es feo y…

- Ya entiendo, estás herida por un dardo de cupido.

- ¿Qué?

- No te avergüences hablar de ello Lisa, yo se lo que siente estar enamorada. Roy y yo empezamos del mismo modo.

- Pero ustedes se aman mutuamente.

- Por supuesto, pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- No creo que él me ame…

- Es muy simple, si lo amas ve tras él y no lo dejes escapar.

- No podría…

- Estas enamorada de Rick Hunter… ¿No es verdad? – Le lanzó la pregunta directa y Lisa sólo bajó la mirada y la desvió de su amiga.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer Claudia?

- Sé mujer, deja de compadecerte y sonríe con frecuencia. – Añadió Claudia, golpeando ligeramente a su amiga en el brazo.

- No es eso Claudia, de verdad. Me agrada mucho sí, pero no sé lo que siento por él, es decir es un amigo muy especial… hace años que no tenia a alguien así y por el momento es lo que deseo.

- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo Lisa, es normal…amaste una vez y perdiste y temes enamorarte de nuevo.

- No Claudia, no es eso…además, Rick sale con Minmai ¿No?

- No lo sé. – Dijo Claudia encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Sólo hazlo cariño! Ahora sigamos a ese par que ya nos llevan mucha ventaja.

La mañana pasó rápidamente entre diversión y competencias. Al caer la tarde mientras caminaban por el bosque una nevada los atrapó. Al querer regresar perdieron el camino y sin saber cómo se encontraron internados en medio del bosque. Como empezaba a anochecer empezaron a cortar camino mediante atajos y de pronto una avalancha de nieve los sorprendió.

Aunque no era muy grande no dejaba de ser peligrosa. Roy, Claudia y Rick corrieron a refugiarse entre los árboles pero no notaron que Lisa se había quedado parada, congelada justo en el paso de la avalancha que se avecinaba peligrosamente. Mientras todos corrían sin parar Rick sintió un escalofrió y se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Dónde está Lisa? – Se preguntó mientras aterrado miraba a su alrededor. - ¡Voy a regresar por Lisa! No viene tras nosotros. - Les gritó a Roy y Claudia que se detuvieron asustados y corrieron detrás de Rick que dando saltos y con pasos agigantados les tomo mucha ventaja.

- ¡Lisa, Lisa! - Gritaba desesperado mientras corría de regreso buscándola.

Entre tanto Lisa Hayase se encontraba como estatua detenida mirando la nieve que se avecinaba a ella y sufría mientras miles de recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente al recordar a su prometido Carl Riber, de quien supo por ultima vez cuando ayudaba en el frente hacía algún tiempo.

- ¿Ves aquellas montañas allá hacia lo lejos? Es precisamente a donde seré enviado la próxima semana.

- ¿Quieres decir que la transferencia que tanto esperabas al fin te fue concedida? – Se escuchaba a sí misma con una voz de aún niña.

- Sí y estoy feliz. Mi solicitud al fin fue aprobada, ojalá no fuera tan lejos, pero por otra parte aquí todos están en guerra.

- Es cierto, ningún sitio es seguro… ¿Verdad?

- Sí… podré ser soldado pero yo no puedo tolerar tanta violencia. Ese puesto de médico en el frente es el indicado para mí. Pero Lisa es importante que guardes el secreto con tu padre.

- No te preocupes Carl, no le diré nada al Almirante…supongo que no volveré a verte ¿Verdad?

- Nos reuniremos de nuevo algún día Lisa, cuando la paz allá vuelto a la tierra.

- ¡Ya sé! Me uniré a las fuerzas armadas e iré al frente yo también.

- Espero que lo logres muy pronto porque lo único que sé es que te echare de menos. – Dijo Carl mientras se inclinaba a besarla suavemente en la mejilla – ¡Adiós Lisa!

- ¡No olvides que te amo, cuídate! – Todo lo recordaba a la perfección mientras veía la figura de Carl desvanecerse como un fantasma frente a su ojos, pero no lograba ver la nieve que cada vez más peligrosamente se acercaba a ella. Sólo una palabra resonada en su cabeza: Riber.

- Amor, al fin estoy aquí. – Repitió en voz alta mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la nieve. – ¡Oh Carl te extraño tanto!

De pronto Rick apareció entre los árboles y la vio y comenzó a gritarle pero ella no reaccionaba.

- ¡Lisa! - ¡Lisa, por amor de Dios, reacciona! – Dijo corriendo hasta su lado y sacudiéndola un poco.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella mirándolo pero sin reconocerlo y si saber que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- No me moveré que aquí. No sé qué haces pero debes marcharte de inmediato. ¡VETE!

- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo qué está sucediendo, pero también mi vida corre peligro así que vámonos.

- ¡No pienso moverme de aquí!

- ¡Ya basta! Tienes que venir y si no es por las buenas te llevaré por las malas. – Dijo Rick y la cargó sobre su espalda para sacarla de ahí.

- ¡Déjame en paz, suéltame! – Gritaba ella mientras forcejeaba con él.

- ¡Rick aléjense de ahí! – les grito Roy desde el otro lado de donde avanzaba la nieve.

- ¡RIBER! - Gritó Lisa desesperada mientras la imagen de él se desvanecía en su mente.

Rick había saltado justo a tiempo a los árboles y rodaba, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, por la ladera mientras la nieve pasaba justo en el momento en que ellos se habían quitado. Rodaron un poco más hasta que unos arbustos detuvieron su caída.

- ¡Lisa! - ¿Estás bien? – le dijo preocupado aún, sin dejar de abrazarla, pero ella no respondía. – ¡Lisa por favor háblame! – Repitió con un tono aún más preocupado.

Ella seguía sin responder, pero un sollozo que parecía venir desde el alma de ella le hizo sentirse tranquilo. Mientras ella lloraba y temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos, él no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda y no dejaba de hablarle. Instintivamente buscó su rostro y ahí en medio de la blanca espesura comenzó a besarle la cabeza, a través del su gorro, las mejillas, la frente, todo para darle el calor y la seguridad de que no estaba sola, de que él ahí estaba con ella.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Dijo por fin, llorando abiertamente mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Ya pasó, estás bien… ambos lo estamos.

- ¡Perdóname Rick! No sé qué me pasó. ¡Perdóname… perdóname! – Repetía sin parar.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo.

- ¿Están bien? – Se escuchó el grito de Roy desde el otro lado de donde la nieve había sepultado todo a su paso.

- ¡Lisa, Rick! … ¿Nos escuchan? – Coreó la voz de Claudia.

- Espera un momento. – Dijo Rick tratando se soltar suavemente a Lisa, pero ella seguía completamente aferrada a él. Aún permanecían acostados en la nieve, ella debajo de él.

– Tranquila… tranquila… – Le decía y sintió como ella se iba relajando en sus brazos.

Cuando la sintió más calmada, despacio se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse mientras a lo lejos seguía escuchando los gritos desesperados de sus amigos.

- ¿Te duele algo? - ¿Tienes alguna herida o fractura? – Le preguntaba con infinita ternura mientras retiraba sus cabellos color miel de su cara y limpiaba con sus guantes su rostro.

- No… – Respondió ella con un tono apenas audible.

- Levántate… – Le dijo con voz suave y firme

Él quería saber que ella estuviera completamente bien y mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la recorría visualmente con la mirada, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de herida o de dolor en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que no había dolor físico pero sus ojos reflejaban un dolor más profundo. Cuando la soltó y ella se detuvo por sí sola él se alejó unos pasos pero ella caminó y se lanzó a sus brazos. Al menos él vio que estaba bien y caminaba sin ninguna dificultad. Se revisó a sí mismo rápidamente y cuando se aseguro que ambos estaban bien, sin soltarla le susurró al oído:

– Espera, no me tardo. Voy a decirles que estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿Podrás esperarme un segundo Lisa?

- Sí… – Balbuceó ella.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo separándose suavemente y caminando hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Lisa se veía tan frágil ahí parada en medio de la nada, sin moverse y con los ojos clavados en él… esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, que lo cautivaban, que lo enloquecían. Llegó al límite en donde la nieve había pasado e intentó subir un poco sin éxito. Se había formado una barrera alta y fría que impedía el paso.

- ¡Rick, Lisa! – Volvió a escuchar la voz de sus amigos.

- ¡Estamos bien! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Escuchó a lo lejos- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Están heridos?

- No… pero por aquí no podremos pasar, tendremos que bordear la colina.

- Ya va a anochecer. Vamos por ayuda… no se muevan de ahí.

- No Roy. Viene una ventisca, regresen a la cabaña, estamos bien. Vi un refugio a escasos metros cuando caíamos. Pasaremos ahí la noche y mañana…

- No Rick, vamos por ayuda, ¿Cómo esta Lisa? – Gritó Claudia, notablemente angustiada.

- ¡Estamos bien! - Gritó Lisa que se había parado junto a Rick. - ¡No se preocupen, encontraremos el camino!

- ¡Par de necios! – Refunfuñó Roy y sabiendo que no harían caso, tomó de la mano a Claudia y le hizo señas para que se fueran por ayuda, mintiendo en lo que decía. – ¡De acuerdo, busquen el refugio antes de que los pesque la ventisca!

- ¡De acuerdo, no se preocupen! – Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Rick en la distancia, pero Roy y Claudia caminaban apresurados por ayuda.

- ¡Vamos! – Le dijo él tomándola de la mano nuevamente y empezando a internarse con ella entre la espesura del bosque.

Ella lo siguió sin comentar nada. Parecía una niña asustada buscando el refugio en él. Se veía frágil, tímida, no como la Lisa que él conocía, la que empezaba a amar. Pero esta niña pequeña y frágil que lo seguía sin poner resistencia también lo enloquecía. Toda ella era un enigma para él; una mujer fascinante llamada Lisa Hayase y que en ese momento lo seguiría al mismo infierno o al cielo… ¡Sí tan sólo ella le demostrara un poco de interés distinto a la amistad!

- Mira, ahí esta el refugio.

Dijo él, señalando la pequeña casita que se veía a escasos metros con un pequeño letrero que decía "Base Sara". Entraron a tiempo antes de que la ventisca se desatara con toda su furia. Apenas había espacio suficiente para ellos. Se sentaron en el suelo, espalda con espalda y permanecieron callados un largo rato.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Rompió el silencio Rick.

- Sí, gracias ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy bien… Lisa me asustaste mucho allá abajo, ¿Qué te pasó? y ¿Quien es Riber?

Preguntó Rick de pronto sorprendiendo a Lisa pero también sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la franqueza y objetividad de la pregunta, pero sobre todo por que aunque Roy ya le había contado algo de esa historia, necesitaba saber lo que Lisa le decía al respecto.

- Oh… – Balbuceó ella.

- Es que gritabas sin parar su nombre mientras rodábamos por la pendiente. Pero si el tema es demasiado personal no digas nada, olvídalo.

- No, no me molesta hablar sobre ello. Además después de lo de hoy creo que llegó el momento que saque del pecho lo que llevo dentro. – Dijo ella muy suavemente y tomando aire continuó. - Carl era el hombre del que estuve enamorada hace mucho tiempo, tuvo que marcharse y murió antes de que pudiéramos casarnos. De hecho murió en una avalancha de lodo… a veces durante el día o la noche su rostro aparece como un fantasma y ya no puedo soportarlo. – Sollozó ella. – Y hoy al ver venir toda esa nieve hacia mi sentí que es lo que él había vivido y sentí que yo debía vivir lo mismo, que debía morir igual… entonces un rayo en mi mente y en mi corazón me dijo que no debía ser así, que yo seguía viva y debía seguir adelante y ya no llorar por el pasado. Entonces vi la nieve que se acercaba y me dio mucho miedo, pero no podía reaccionar, me sentía sin fuerzas, no podía moverme… y de pronto te vi frente a mis ojos y después no supe que pasó. – Sollozó ligeramente.

- Toma mi pañuelo. – le dijo él caballerosamente.

- Gracias… ¿Sabes? Creo que todavía lo llevaba en la memoria hasta hoy… cuando saltaste sobre mi y caíamos me escuchaba gritar a mi misma su nombre pero como una despedida, como un adiós y después me tomo un tiempo reaccionar… pero de pronto me sentí liberada, como si un enorme peso de encima se me hubiera quitado… supongo que ya era tiempo de superarlo y hasta pienso que en parte fue plan de Roy y Claudia que viniéramos aquí. Sabían que tal vez aquí podría salir de ese círculo vicioso en que vivía…me conocen bien esos dos.

- Tal vez sí fue su plan. – Murmuró Rick al recordar las palabras de su hermano.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio entre ellos.

- La ventisca ya ha empezado a arraigar, no se ve nada desde aquí. ¿Habrán llegado a tiempo Roy y Claudia a la cabaña? – Ahora hablo ella pero no obtuvo respuesta. - No es necesario que permanezcas ahí sentado sin dirigirme la palabra, es infantil el no hablar con las personas, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo…? Por favor háblame, me siento insegura cuando no hablan conmigo. – Al escuchar esa palabra Rick volteó a mirarla sorprendido. – Hay momentos como éste en que tengo mucho miedo.

- Lo siento Lisa, no es que no quiera hablarte. Estaba preocupado, pensando que ojalá la tormenta no empeore mucho.

- No me asustes Rick.

- Bueno quizás podamos hablar de otras cosas. Además sólo tendremos que esperar a que a amanezca y podremos ir directo a la cabaña. Pero ¿Crees que alguien pueda escucharme si grito?

- No creo, todos deben estar en las cabañas ahora.

- Tienes razón… ¿Cómo fue que decidiste venir a estas vacaciones?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas…? - Tartamudeo ella.

- No sé… sólo lo recordé, por eso. ¿Hay algún problema?

- No me importa hablar al respecto. Quise divertirme al igual que todos en las vacaciones.

- ¡Vaya! Es difícil imaginar a alguien como tú preparando todo este viaje.

- ¿Te sorprende descubrir que me gusta salir?

- No es eso, es que… no sé, eres una chica tan diferente.

- ¿Tan extraña soy?

- No es eso… eres muy especial… a mi me agradas mucho…

- ¿Si?

- Sí... después de este viaje tengo el presentimiento de que llegarás a agradarme mucho más.

- Que curioso... pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti… ¿Sabes? Me alegra que estés conmigo.

- Tampoco eres mala compañía.

- Este lugar está en pésimas condiciones. Aunque no debemos quejarnos, el encontrarlo nos salvo la vida. Pero de hecho Rick, a ti es a quien te debo agradecer. ¡Me salvaste la vida!

- Bueno… no iba a dejarte morir.

- Hmmm… – Sonrió ella.

- Además eres la mejor de toda la UAM.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Todos saben eso… además cualquier chica con tantas medallas, premios y con todo para graduarse con honores es una especie de "Súper Chica" y creo que tu tienes lo necesario.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Claro que si…!

- Pero ya no hablemos de mí, háblame de ti y Minmai.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo ahora él, sorprendido por la pregunta directa y certera de ella.

- ¡Vamos no seas tímido! Además es tu turno, yo acabo de desnudar prácticamente mi alma contigo. – Dijo con verdad en sus palabras pero también con una inmensa curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre ella?

- Bueno no lo sé, la veo seguido en tu departamento y Roy seguido comenta que vas a comer al restaurante de su tía ¿no es cierto? Supongo que significa algo especial para ti.

- No exactamente… es decir… – Tartamudeaba Rick y una voz interna le gritaba que le dijera que quien realmente le interesaba era ella, pero temía que si lo hacia ella pensaría que era porque la había visto vulnerable respecto a lo de Riber.

- Es una chica muy linda, ¿Qué bonito no?

- ¿Qué?

- Me refiero que al menos tú tienes a alguien, a una persona en la Ciudad Macross por la cual deseas regresar. Lo único que me espera a mi es un semestre más… - Dijo tristemente.

- ¡No puedo creer eso!

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo creer que una vez que regresemos y ya que superaste tu pasado no buscaras a alguien a quien amar.

- No lo sé.

- ¡Pues yo si lo sé! Con lo hermosa que eres podría apostar la vida… – Susurró él con un dejo de emoción y de tristeza al saber que ella no lo amaba a él, sobre todo si podía hablarle de Minmai sin el menor recato o temor.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? No esta bien apostar con una chica.

- Estoy hablando en serio…

- Lo sé y ya veremos si tienes razón cuando regresemos al escuela… ¡Achu! – Estornudó ella.

- ¡Lisa, no vayas a resfriarte! Estás empapada… además empieza hacer mucho frío, creo que debemos intentar dormir un poco.

- Estoy bien, de verdad… ¡Achu! – Volvió a estornudar ella.

- ¡Vamos! Además el viaje apenas empieza y sería feo que te enfermaras. – Dijo él guiñándole un ojo y usando las mimas palabras de ella de un par de días antes.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo ella riendo divertida.

- Mira, quítate la chamarra y coloquémoslas en el piso, es por ahí por donde se recibe el mayor frío. – Dijo él colocando su chamarra y esperando a que ella le diera la suya para hacer una especie de colchoneta con ellas.

- Rick, tengo mucho frío.

- Lisa estás empapada… no puedes quedarte así, te enfermaras.

- Tú también estás mojado.

- Y aunque hace frío estamos sudando, esto puede hacernos mucho daño… creo que… - Dudó un poco en decir lo que tenía que decir. – Debemos quitarnos la ropa, esta mojada y sólo empeorará el frío que se empieza a sentir. Tú eras Scout, debes saber de esto y…

- Sí Rick, lo sé… pero…

- Sé que suena tonto y es incómodo pero creo que podremos evitar un resfrió e incluso una pulmonía.

- Está bien.

Dijo ella y empezó a desvestirse, quitándose la ropa de esquiar despacio, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Ambos quedaron en playeras en la parte superior y en ropa interior en la parte inferior, él bóxer, ella delicada ropa rosa.

- ¡Dios mío, es hermosa! – Rick trató de controlar su respiración y su asombro cuando finalmente ambos se vieron, apenados y tímidos. - ¡Ven, recuéstate! - le dijo él mientras hacia lo propio sobre las chamarras.

- Si…

Dudó ella un momento, pero finalmente se acomodó de frente a él. Por unos minutos ninguno se movió, ninguno respiraba, se miraban directamente a los ojos. Pero por extraño que pareciera estar así, medio vestidos en ese refugio en medio de la nada, no se sentía extraño, al contrario se sentía muy natural muy bien…

- ¿Estás bien? – Finalmente Rick habló.

- Sí… pero aún tengo frío.

- Ven… – Dijo él y la acercó más a su cuerpo, abrazándola delicadamente.

- ¡Gracias Rick! – Murmuró ella mientras el frío comenzaba a desaparecer y el cansancio e impresiones del día comenzaban a hacer mella en ella; además estar así en sus brazos la relajaba mucho… demasiado.

- ¡Si nos vieran Roy y Claudia en este momento…! - Rió Rick divertido.

- Este será nuestro secreto. – Le contestó ella también riendo.

- Es un trato, Hayase… es un trato. – Respondió él

Pero ella ya no contestó; estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, su respiración era tranquila y tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro.

- ¡Buenas noches, hermosa! – Dijo él mientras la atraía más contra su pecho y aspiraba profundamente el aroma de sus cabellos. - Duerme bien, que lo necesitas.

Pensó mientras le besaba la frente, para inmediatamente caer en un tranquilo y profundo sueño provocado por la cercanía y el suave aroma de ella.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, lejos de haberse separado, estaban más estrechadamente abrazados. Ella aún dormía sobre su pecho, él la tenía muy cerca, sosteniéndola con dulzura. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y no sentía frío.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Pensó al abrir los ojos y mirar el techo del refugio. Poco a poco empezó a recordar todo. No quiso moverse para no despertarla y estuvo observándola un rato, memorizando sus facciones y grabando su olor, ya que sabía que nunca más en su vida la podría tener como la tenia ahora. De pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. A lo lejos escuchó las voces de Roy y de Claudia llamándolos y perros ladrando. Los estaban buscando y pronto estarían ahí.

- Creo que es hora de regresar a la realidad. – Refunfuñó y suavemente se empezó a incorporar. – ¡Lisa! Lisa, despierta ya amaneció.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Dijo ella al abrir los ojos y encontrarse semidesnuda en los brazos de Rick.

- Sobrevivimos la noche. – Dijo él sonriéndole. – ¡Buenos días! – Continuó.

- Hola… – Dijo ella sin hacer el menor movimiento por levantarse.

- Nos están buscando, deben estar muy cerca de aquí, los escucho… debemos vestirnos.

- Sí…. – Dijo ella.

Pero al intentar levantarse resbaló y se apoyó a escasos centímetros de la cara de él. Los cabellos de ella caían como cascada a los lados de la cara de Rick, él sentía su aliento sobre su rostro. La respiración de ambos se volvió agitada. Los dos podían sentirse en su totalidad. Él sentía los pechos de ella sobre su pecho. Ella lo sintió debajo de la cintura.

Rick sentía que no iba poder soportar más esa dulce tortura, pero no hizo nada para luchar contra eso, la sostuvo de la cabeza y la atrajo hacia sus labios hambrientos que la deseaban y ella no opuso resistencia. Los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron y sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando escucharon más cerca la voz de sus amigos gritándoles.

- Están muy cerca. – Dijo Lisa y de un brinco se incorporo e inmediatamente empezó a vestirse, mientras Rick no podía creer su suerte.

De mala gana se levantó y se vistió justo a tiempo, pues cuando abrieron la puerta del refugio vieron a los rescatistas y a sus amigos correr hacia ellos. Antes de salir Lisa volteó a mirarlo. Hubo mil cosas que quería decirle pero no lograba articular palabra. Él se sentía igual de torpe y sin saber que decir.

- Gracias por todo Rick. – Dijo finalmente ella y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa cristalina que le paralizaba el corazón a él. – ¡Vamos! – Volvió a decir, mientras salía y corría hacia Roy que la recibía en un abrazo de oso para luego buscar también el abrazo de su amiga Claudia.

- ¡Me alegra que estés bien cariño! – Le dijo su amiga.

- ¡No sabes que gusto me da verlos! – Dijo Roy, feliz al ver a su amigo acercándose a ellos.

- No Roy, no tienes ni idea del gusto que me da a mí. – Gruñó Rick mirando a los tres y caminando de largo a su lado.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? – Dijo Roy indignado.

- Déjalo amor, lo más seguro es que tuvo una mala noche. – Le dijo Claudia consolándolo. – O tal vez quería jugar al príncipe encantado que rescata a la princesa.

- ¡Ja ja ja! – Rió Lisa y corrió detrás de Rick. – ¡Gracias de nuevo por todo! – Le dijo dulcemente y lo tomo de la mano.

- ¡Fue un placer!

Y así el grupo de personas caminaron de regreso a las cabañas, pero las vacaciones aún continuaban.

Después de una revisión medica de rutina, al ver que los dos se encontraban en perfecto estado los dejaron salir, no sin antes recomendarles que por lo menos ese día estuvieran en la cabaña y lejos del frío de afuera. Muy a regañadientes ambos aceptaron pues después de todo sí necesitaban un día de descanso y ese día era particularmente frío. Así que enfundados en sus pants se quedaron dentro de la habitación sentados frente a la chimenea.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, disfrutando únicamente la compañía del otro, hombro con hombro mirando el fuego arder en la chimenea… ese mismo fuego que ardía en su interior. Pero ninguno decía nada, ninguno se atrevía a nada… Rick sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más, esa mujer lo enloquecía, lo descolocaba, lo hacia perder el control… pero no era sólo atracción física; él se estaba enamorando de ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo la atrajo hacia él, hacia su pecho y ella no puso la menor resistencia a ello; es más, se acurrucó en su pecho y mientras él acariciaba su cabellos le empezó a hablar suavemente:

- ¡No sabes la alegría que me da saber que estas bien!

- Gracias Rick… te lo debo a ti.

- No me lo agradezcas, por favor… fue un honor salvar a esta hermosa damita en apuros.

- Oye Rick, respecto a lo que paso en la mañana…

- ¿Sí...?

- No lo sé… no estoy segura que fue pero no me lo tomes a mal… ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo ella, levantando su cabeza hasta estar de frente a Rick.

- Sí… no hay problema. – Respondió él.

Pero al verla tan cerca en sus brazos, otra vez sintió un deseo irrefrenable de besarla y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, atrayéndola con sus brazos hacia él… ella no respondía ni a favor ni en contra. Nuevamente sus labios apenas se habían rozada cuando Roy y Claudia entraron en escena. Rick instintivamente empujó a Lisa lejos de él y lo que vio la pareja que entraba fue algo muy gracioso, mientras Rick se sonrojaba y Lisa se indignaba.

- ¿Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa? – Dijo Roy inocentemente mientras que Claudia bien que se había dado cuenta de todo y miraba con incredulidad a su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Rick tratando de calmarse un poco.

- Hay una nevada muy fuerte afuera, veníamos a invitarlos a tomar chocolate con bombones abajo en el lobby.

- Hmmm, suena delicioso. – Dijo Lisa, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y pasando junto a Rick, ignorándolo por completo.

La velada fue hermosa entre las dos parejas. Platicaron y platicaron hasta la media noche y antes de subir a dormir Lisa le hizo señas a Claudia diciéndole que quería hablar en privado con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño, algo malo?

- No… digo sí… es que no lo se Clau…

- Se trata de Rick… ¿No es verdad?

- Bueno… sí…

- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

- No… bueno sí… bueno realmente no…

- Lisa… conmigo no tienes que hablar así, por favor.

- Sí, lo sé…

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, ya hemos estado en dos ocasiones a punto de besarnos y…

- ¡¿Eso es todo Lisa?! Dios mío, pensé que era algo real.

- Es que sí pudo pasar algo en el refugio… estábamos casi sin ropa y…

- Cariño y ¿Qué hacían así en primer lugar? Y en segundo ¿Qué hubiera tenido de malo?

- Pues estábamos así… oye, creo que eso no importa. De malo… ¡Mucho! Es decir, no estoy segura que él me ame, sólo me desea… él ama a Minmai…

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

- No precisamente pero…

- ¡Entonces no asumas!… y además ¿A poco no te gustaría ese beso Lisa? Tú me dijiste que sí estás enamorada de él… ¿No es verdad?

- Bueno yo…

- Lisa, sal de tu caparazón, derrite ese hielo. ¡Por Dios, sólo se vive una vez!

- Pero yo… además te quería pedir un favor. No quiero dormir con él…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de sucumbir a lo sientes? Cariño, no eres una niña y yo no soy tu mamá.

- ¡Pero Claudia! Sólo estoy asustada…

- No te preocupes, no dejaremos que él te haga algo que tu no desees. – Rió divertida ella.

- Es que no sé qué pasa. Siempre terminamos abrazados y no quiero que nos vean así…

- Bueno, ahora yo lo sé y yo mantendré al margen a Roy ¿de acuerdo? Además no es malo que se abracen. A lo mejor ustedes se buscan inconscientemente y sólo encuentran paz en los brazos del otro.

- Pues no lo sé… pero me pongo incómoda.

- ¿Con él?

- No…

- Entonces asunto arreglado.

- Pero Claudia… – Volvió a decir ella, pero sus suplicas fueron en vano.

Y de nuevo volvieron a dormir juntos y tal como lo había dicho Lisa, dormidos uno buscaba el calor del otro y hasta que no se encontraron abrazados no pudieron dormir profunda y plácidamente.

La mañana siguiente era una mañana hermosa y la tormenta había pasado dejando un cielo hermoso, azul y despejado.

Los cuatro jóvenes subían en el teleférico hasta el área del parapente. Una vez arriba la vista era impresionante; las montañas nevadas y blancas reflejaban la luz del sol que brillaba con intensidad esa mañana. Era un paisaje que los hizo contener la respiración.

Se dispusieron a alistarse para lanzarse a la aventura del vuelo. Roy y Claudia ocuparon un parapente de color amarillo con blanco, mientras que Rick y Lisa juntos tuvieron que tomar el otro, de color rojo con azul. Miraron a sus amigos lanzarse al vació y escucharon sus gritos de emoción perderse en el abismo.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Le preguntó Rick distraídamente mientras se colocaba su equipo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Contestó ella. – Además dices que eres un "gran piloto" ¿No? – Continuó, sabiendo que con eso hería el orgullo de él… aún estaba molesta por el empujón que le había dado la noche anterior. Bastaba con que la hubiera alejado de él, pensaba ella.

- ¡Claro que lo soy! – Contestó indignado. – Pero bueno, nunca he volado en parapente. – Terminó la frase sonriendo.

- Pues veremos cuales son tus habilidades, Hunter.

- ¡Te vas a sorprender! – Alardeó y una vez que recibieron las instrucciones necesarias, se colocaron en posición a la orilla de la colina esperando la ráfaga de viento.

- ¿Lista?

- ¡Por su puesto!

Lisa no había acabado de hablar cuando se sintió en al aire. Sus cabellos volaban libremente y sintió un vértigo en el estómago mientras alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de triunfo de Rick. Pero ella estaba muda; nunca había experimentado nada así, la emoción de volar así, sentir el aire sobre sus rostro, sentirse entre los brazos fuertes de él que dirigían el aparato. Se sentía… viva… más viva que en toda su vida.

- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó él, preocupado al notar su silencio.

- ¡Mejor que nunca! – Gritó ella, reaccionado y empezando a disfrutar del vuelo.

- ¡Esto es increíble! – Gritó él.

- ¡SÍ! – Contestó ella, mientras sobrevolaban unos hermosos paisajes invernales.

- ¡Ojalá durara toda la vida!

Respondió él sin saber si se refería a la sensación de volar casi con sus propias alas, pues él adoraba volar, era su vida y hacerlo así sólo confirmaba ese amor a estar en las alturas… o sí se refería a estar volando con ella, sentirla cerca, sentir que él la protegía y la guiaba y que ella se sentía segura con él.

– ¡Me gustas mucho, Lisa! – murmuró quedamente, mientras la veía sonreír como nunca lo había hecho.

- ¡Oh Rick! - ¿Por qué siento esto? - ¿Qué me sucede cuando estoy contigo? – pensaba ella.

El resto del vuelo fue una experiencia increíble para ellos. Las corrientes de aire que los elevaban y la compañía del otro y como se habían coordinando perfectamente para realizar algunas maniobras y giros. Por fin la misma corriente de aire los ayudó a descender y aterrizaron suavemente sobre la blanca nieve.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, muy bien. – Contestó mientras se sacudía su cabello, liberándolo del casco, logrando con ese movimiento una punzada en el pecho de Rick.

- ¿Te gustó volar conmigo, Hayase?

- ¡Por supuesto! Supongo que tanto alarde era cierto… piloto.

- Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal.

- Bueno, me gusta la sensación de libertad. – Dijo extendiéndole la mano como de agradecimiento y él la tomó sin saber que hacer.

- A mí también. – Dijo mientras, sin soltarle la mano la miraba extasiado.

Ella llevaba unas botas rojas y un traje de nieve verde con vivos rojos que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. Encima llevaba su chamarra blanca y su bufanda roja, además sobresalía su suéter de cuello de tortuga amarillo que combinada con los adornos de sus botas. Simplemente se veía hermosa.

– Lisa, te ves preciosa hoy. – Dijo sin poder contenerse y aunque eso la tomó por sorpresa, ella le respondió de igual modo, sorprendiéndose más a sí misma.

- Tú no te ves nada mal, piloto. – Comentó mientras no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él.

¡Se veía tan guapo con ese traje de nieve azul con vivos rojos y con su chamarra blanca con azul! Pero inmediatamente que notó lo que había hecho y para evitar alguna situación comprometedora se agachó, tomó una bola de nieve y se la arrojó encima y aunque él había visto toda la escena, no reaccionó hasta sentir la fría nieve sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Lisa! – Le gritó reaccionando. – ¿Quieres una guerra? -¡La tendrás!

Añadió corriendo tras ella con bolas de nieve en la mano y como tenían que esperar un rato que la camioneta de la empresa fuera a recogerlos y no había nada que hacer ahí, ni sabían donde habían bajado Roy y Claudia, pues la guerrita de nieve no se hizo esperar. Estuvieron jugueteando y correteándose por largo rato hasta que agotados se tiraron en la nieve, uno junto al otro.

- ¡Me rindo Hayase, tu ganas! Eres una digna rival. – Dijo él, quitándose la nieve del rostro.

- Bueno, tú no eres un mal contrincante. – Dijo ella, tratando de controlar su respiración por todo el esfuerzo físico.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lisa… – Dijo Rick, incorporándose un poco sobre su codo para mirarla de frente.

- ¿Sí?

- No sé qué sucede… no sé qué pasa conmigo cuando estoy cerca de ti… siento que… que…

- Rick no… ¡Por favor, no…! - Dijo ella nerviosamente.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no creo estar preparada para nada. No estoy segura tampoco de lo que estoy sintiendo y no quiero echar a peder la amistad que ya nació entre nosotros. ¡No lo quiero echar a peder! Imagínate si esto no resultara…

- Pero ¿Por qué no resultaría….? Déjame demostrarte que sí se puede, Lisa…

- No Rick… tengo miedo.

- ¿Crees que yo no…? Pero no me importa.

Y sin poder resistirse se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron como platos con la sorpresa, pero luego comenzó a cerrarlos y a responder ese beso. Él, al sentir eso, lo hizo más profundo y su otra mano bajó hasta la cintura de ella. Ella mientras tanto empezó a acariciar el cabello de él, logrando que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera toda la espalda.

Poco a poco el beso se hizo más intenso, más cargado de emociones y de sensaciones, más urgente. Él intentó entonces con su lengua explorar la boca de ella y poco a poco obtuvo el paso. Eso sobrepasaba a ambos; para Lisa era su primer beso ¡Y qué manera de disfrutarlo!

Los corazones de ambos latían sin control. Ni siquiera sentían la fría nieve bajo sus cuerpos. Rick dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella y por la inclinación de la ladera rodaron un poco en la nieve. Estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, en su microcosmos. Ella no podía creer que fuera ella misma quien vivía esa experiencia. Estaba totalmente entregada a ese beso; pero de pronto sintió las manos de él, cómo jugueteaban con caricias más atrevidas y se asustó. Su mente racional tomó nuevamente el control y Lisa "la Reina del Hielo" apareció. Estaba en su elemento y súbitamente se separo de él.

- ¡No…! Rick… te dije que no lo hicieras…

- Pero Lisa… yo… - Dijo descontrolado. No pensaba que ella fuera a reaccionar así después de haber correspondido a su beso ¡Y de qué manera!

- ¡No…! Te dije que no. – Volvió a repetirle y ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se levantó de la nieve y comenzó a caminar hacia la vereda que se observaba a lo lejos.

- Lisa… pero… ¿Qué rayos…? – Dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando veloz tras ella.

Cuando la alcanzó la tomó de la mano, pero ella ni siquiera se detuvo. Entonces él tiró un poco más fuerte y logró detenerla.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! – Gritó ella, que ya lloraba totalmente deshecha.

- Li— Lisa… - Tartamudeó él, asustado de verla así.

- ¡Nunca Hunter, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso por favor! NUNCA… ¿Entendiste?

- Lisa… lo siento. – Dijo él apenado y contrariado, aún sin saber que sucedía.

En ese momento llegó la camioneta y ambos la abordaron y estuvieron callados todo el camino.

Al encontrarse con Claudia y Roy una actitud distante entre ellos era más que notoria. Lisa se retiró a dormir temprano y Rick esa noche no durmió; se quedó junto a la chimenea tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

Al día siguiente emprendieron el camino de regreso. Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin. Las veces que tuvieron que acampar Claudia durmió con Lisa y él con Roy. Rick sabía que, por la actitud de sus amigos, ellos ya sabían lo que había sucedido.

Lisa no volvió a hablarle igual en todo el camino. Él se prometió a si mismo que trataría de recuperar su amistad pero ya nunca la buscaría con otra intención que no fuera esa… y que tal vez se tendría que enfocar a Minmai, quien al parecer sí estaba enamorada de él.

Desde que habían llegado a Ciudad Macross, no sabía nada de ella. Por Roy se enteró de que había ido a su casa para visitar a su padre y a pasar la navidad con él. El resto de las vacaciones Rick no la volvió a ver.

**Nota:**

En el montañismo, debido al ambiente donde se desarrolla, presenta una serie de riesgos por ello existen pequeños refugios conocidos como "Bases" que son unidamente un resguardo de tormentas en lugares estratégicos regularmente de madera y sin nada en su interior. Aquí aproveche ese punto para nombrar esa base "Sara" y relacionarla con el rescate de Lisa por Rick en el planeta Marte.

**Agradecimientos:**

A Evi mi beta que ha sido un gran apoyo en este historia, a Kats, Cry y a todos los que me dejaron Reviews que me han animado a continuar :D


	3. Chapter 3

**MACROSS SCHOOL**

**Destinos Entrelazados**

**Capitulo 3**

El nuevo semestre había iniciado hacía un par de semanas apenas. Las clases, las carreras, las tareas, levantarse temprano tenían a todos los estudiantes muy apurados así que Rick no había tenido ni un descanso para intentar hablar con Lisa, hasta esa tarde que sería el primer día de su asesoría y nada más ni nada menos que con ella, con Lisa Hayase en persona.

Rick caminaba nervioso afuera del laboratorio de Astrofísica, esperando el momento en que el estudiante de adentro terminara su sesión de asesoría. Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, mil disculpas que darle… pero ¿Y si ella no quería hablarle, si ella no quería que fuera su pupilo… que iba a hacer él…? Quería recuperar su amistad, quería que lo apoyara con sus materias. La necesitaba pero también la extrañaba. Cansado de recorrer el pasillo de un lado a otro se sentó en la banca frente a la puerta y se puso a mirar el techo. De pronto un ruido lo sobresaltó: la puerta se abrió y dos estudiantes bastante peculiares salieron de ahí seguidos de Lisa que sonreía y platicaba con ellos. Ella lo vio de reojo y siguió su camino como si nada.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Hayase! – Dijo uno de ellos, el más grandote, que se veía algo torpe.

- ¡No hay de qué, es parte de mi obligación aquí! – Contestó ella tendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Gracias…Lisa! – Dijo el otro, que era un joven bien parecido de lentes y cabello azul.

- ¡De nada Max! Fue divertido. – Contestó ella con su sonrisa más radiante. – Además siempre es un placer ayudar a estudiantes tan avanzados como tú.

Cuando Rick escuchó eso un mar de celos lo inundó por dentro. Quería ir y sacudir al tipo ese que estaba ahí, presumiendo sus conocimientos con Lisa.

- No es eso. Lo que pasa es que eres una excelente tutora. – Respondió él cortésmente. – Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana Lisa?

- ¡Claro Max! Los espero aquí. – Dijo ella, despidiéndose de él y una vez que se habían marchado, sin mirar a Rick a los ojos le habló.

- Pasa…

- ¡Hola Lisa! – Dijo él, intentando ser amable a pesar de la furia que sentía por el espectáculo que acaba de ver.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de admirarla ya que se veía muy linda en su bata blanca. Él no sabía pero una apenas visible sonrisa había parecido en los labios de ella cuando lo había visto sentado ahí afuera esperándola. Llevaba su porta planos al hombro y su casco de construcción en las manos; parecía todo un profesional, se veía muy bien.

- ¿Y esos quiénes son? – Comentó intentando hacer plática aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber quien era ese joven a quien había halagado ella.

- Son mis otros pupilos; son de nuevo ingreso, Max y Ben. Max estudia arquitectura como tú… supongo que ya lo has visto por ahí. Y Ben está a prueba, no es muy listo pero hace su mejor esfuerzo.

- ¡Vaya, se ve que los conoces muy bien!

- No, los acabo de conocer pero ambos son muy agradables.

- ¡Wow! – Dijo él, percatándose apenas del lugar en donde se encontraba - ¡Este lugar es impresionante! Nunca había venido a la torre de observación ni a este laboratorio. ¡Que equipos tan impresionantes!

- Pues bienvenido a mis dominios, Hunter.

- ¿Y sabes usarlos todos?

- Sip… – Dijo ella, sentándose en un escritorio y enfocándose a su trabajo.

- Lisa… ¿Qué no me vas a asesorar en mis materias?

- En ese pizarrón están tus ejercicios del día de hoy y ahí en la mesa están todos los libros necesarios. Así que ¡A trabajar y a callar porque estoy ocupada!

- Pero yo creí que…

- Si no te gusta mi forma de trabajar puedes pedir tu cambio con otro asesor. – Contestó ella frívolamente.

- Hmmm… – Murmuró él y se dejó caer pesadamente en un silla, tomando los libros y copiando lo que se encontraba en el pizarrón.

El tiempo pasó volando y él terminó todos los ejercicios y los puso sobre el escritorio.

- Veamos… – Dijo ella, sin levantar la mirada. - Éste está mal… éste otro está bien pero aquí hay un detalle…

Así, poco a poco comenzó a corregir y a explicarle a Rick cada uno de los ejercicios que él había hecho.

- No está mal Hunter. Aunque aún tienes problemas con las matrices.

- ¡Gracias Lisa!

Dijo él, suspirando mientras cerraba su libreta y asombrado porque el método de Lisa había resultado realmente bueno y él estaba entendiendo perfectamente algunos puntos importantes. Pero sobre todo seguía valorando la capacidad e inteligencia de ella.

- ¡Eres increíble! – Murmuró mientras se estiraba y empezaba a guardar sus cosas. – ¿Vas a casa ya? Sabes, yo voy para allá ¿Podemos irnos juntos?

- Mira Rick, si te estoy ayudando es porque te lo prometí, pero sobre todo por que es parte de mi servicio social. No creas que me encanta estar aquí contigo conversando como ni nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Lisa por favor…! - ¿Qué no vas a olvidar nunca eso que pasó?

- Sí Rick, pero simplemente no puedo volver a confiar en ti.

- ¡Pero Lisa, vamos…!-- ¿Somos amigos, no?

- Eso creía yo. – Dijo ella, haciendo unas muecas porque no encontraba unos papeles en el escritorio.

- ¡Ya deja de hacer caras raras! – Le dijo él de pronto, como para romper el hielo.

- ¿Que? Yo no…

- Yo sólo quiero disculparme por lo que pasó… de verdad lo siento mucho, yo no quise ofenderte, no quise lastimarte.

- Lo sé Rick, gracias. Tal vez yo estoy siendo muy dura también pero sólo te pido respeto y tiempo si quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, entiendo perfectamente. Es algo que tendré que ganar… ¿no es verdad?

- Aja… - Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se servia una humeante taza de té.

- ¡Hmmm… té! - ¿Tendrás un poco para mi? Todo lo que se necesita es una bolsita de esas y agua caliente y supongo que de esa tienes mucha ¿no?

Lisa levantó la mirada interrogativamente. Era el segundo comentario extraño de esa tarde, sin embargo sonrió ligeramente; de alguna manera sus cosas la hacían reír.

- Sí, claro. – Agregó, sirviéndole una taza.

- ¿Ya te dijeron…? - Dijo él moviendo distraídamente la cuchara en su taza.

- ¿De la cena de esta noche? Sí, no sé qué tengan que decirnos Roy y Claudia, pero sonaban misteriosos.

- ¿Vas a quedarte un rato más?

- Sí, aún tengo cosas que arreglar.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Tú ya me ayudaste bastante hoy.

- Esté bien. – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. - Necesito ir a revisar mis horarios de una materia que tengo pendiente, pero no puedo dejar el laboratorio. ¿Puedes esperar aquí mientras regreso?

- ¡Seguro, no hay problema!

- De acuerdo, no tardo. – Y se puso de pie y salió de ahí, dejando a Rick siguiéndola con la mirada.

- ¡Lisa…! – Murmuró. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mi, para que seas mi amiga de nuevo?

Mientras esperaba se puso a revisar algunos libros de los libreros con curiosidad. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó que había pasado casi una hora cuando Lisa entró hecha una furia y aventó su carpeta sobre el escritorio. Él la veía asombrado; nunca la había visto así y no se esperaba que ella llegara hasta una de las consolas de control del equipo y la golpeara con sus manos.

- ¡Grrr… ese tipo, lo odio! – Refunfuñó ella, golpeando nuevamente la consola.

Rick seguía sorprendiéndose. No sabía que la perfecta Hayase fuera capaz de odiar a alguien y actuar de la manera en como lo estaba haciendo.

- Lisa ¿algún problema? – Le preguntó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella.

- A decir verdad sí, Rick…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo él, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella. – ¿Puedo ayudar?

- Gracias Rick, pero no. – Agregó, poniendo su mano sobre la de él para luego dirigirse al escritorio y empezar a guardar sus cosas.

- ¿Por lo menos puedes decirme de qué se trata?

- ¡Aw! – Lisa suspiró profundamente y continuó. – Es un maestro se llama Edwards, siempre me he sentido, no sé… un poco acosada por él. Me ha invitado a salir mil veces o tal vez más y siempre me he negado, por supuesto… pero es muy insistente, no entiende razones y bueno ahora es mi profesor y me medio insinuó cosas como que si no acepto salir con él, mi calificación estaría en juego… ¡Y apenas empieza el semestre! - ¡Dios, será un largo semestre!

- ¡Lisa, eso es muy peligroso!

- Sí, lo sé… pero sé cuidarme sola.

- ¿Por qué no lo reportas o algo así?

- Hasta ahora sólo han sido invitaciones e insinuaciones, no es tan grave.

- Me preocupas mucho…

- No pasa nada, estaré bien… de todas formas ya le dije al rector, al Dr. Gloval y me dijo que iba revisar su expediente y a mantenerlo vigilado.

- Lisa lo que necesites, lo que sea, sabes que cuentas conmigo. – Dijo Rick, realmente asustado por ella.

- Gracias, estaré bien...

- De verdad me preocupas mucho.

- No hay de qué preocuparse… pero gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí…

Los dos salieron en silencio, caminando por la ya casi vacía Universidad sin percatarse de que en la distancia, desde una remota oficina, Edwards los miraba fijamente. Rick se dio cuenta después de unos momentos, al sentir su mirada y observó la figura que se veía a través del ventanal. No hizo cometario alguno, pero un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento de apoderaron de é. Se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría nunca que Lisa saliera sola tan tarde de la Universidad o permaneciera en la torre observatorio y laboratorio muy tarde.

- Oye. si dices que nunca habías subido a la torre observatorio… ¿Cómo es que no te perdiste? – Le preguntó Lisa para tratara de bajar la tensión que había sentido en el muchacho a partir de lo que le había contado.

- Fácil. – Respondió él. – Si el camino da vuelta… tú das vuelta. – Dijo, guiñándole un ojo y logrando que ella soltara una carcajada.

- ¡Vaya con tu filosofía de la vida, Hunter!

- Es simple pero efectiva. – Contestó él sonriendo, mientras se encaminaban hacia el edificio de departamentos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de las chicas Claudia y Roy ya los estaban esperando y ahí se encontraban también las chicas del trío. Después de cenar y platicar un rato, Claudia y Roy se miraron. Roy se aclaró la garganta y todos guardaron silencio expectantes.

- Bueno, quisimos invitarlos para darles dos noticias importantes. ¿Amor…? - Dijo, cediéndole la palabra a Claudia.

- ¡Roy me pidió matrimonio! – Dijo Claudia, casi brincando de su asiento mientras una sonrisa radiante aparecía en su rostro y orgullosa les mostraba el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, que las chicas del trío por supuesto no dejaban de observar y halagar, mientras Lisa desde su asiento sonreía románticamente, mirando a sus amigos felices y Rick prácticamente no salía de su asombro.

- ¡Es hermoso ese anillo, Claudia! – Murmuraba Sammy sin dejar de observarlo.

- ¡Qué emoción! Yo quiero uno así… - Comentaba Vanessa, también observando con ilusión la joya.

- Pues yo pienso que te estabas tardando, Focker. – Agregó Kim.

- ¡Felicidades Claudia! – Dijo Lisa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lanzándose finalmente sobre su amiga, abrazándola. – ¡Y a ti también Roy! No saben lo feliz que me siento.

- ¡Hermano! – Agregó Rick, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Roy y otro a Claudia. – Ahora tendré que llamarte hermana. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la emocionada joven.

Sin poder evitarlo Rick y Lisa se miraron furtivamente con una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible para los demás y una mirada como de complicidad. Después del alboroto y las risas, las felicitaciones y las bromas, todos volvieron a callar cuando Roy volvió a hablar.

- La segunda noticia es que le he pedido a Claudia que vivamos juntos y ella aceptó.

Nuevamente el trío se alborotó y parecían periquitos comentando y felicitando a la pareja.

- Pero hermano ¿Y yo… y Lisa? – Comentó Rick, rompiendo un poco el encanto del momento.

- Bueno, supongo que ambos podrán compartir el otro departamento. Creo que sería bueno para ambos ya que no sólo recuperarían bien su amistad. – Dijo Roy deliberadamente.

- Sí, además de que no que no estarían solos. – Agregó Claudia siguiendo el juego a Roy. – Y compartirían todos los gastos. – Añadió.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes sorprendidos.

- ¡Yo no puedo, no podría es decir es un chico yo…!- Murmuraba Lisa torpemente sin saber bien que decir o cómo reaccionar ante el comentario furtivo de sus amigos.

- Roy, tú sabes que la beca apenas me alcanza para pagar mis estudios. ¡Yo no podría pagar un departamento yo solo! – Dijo inquieto y preocupado Rick.

- ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! – Comentó Roy, tratando de poner un sentido a todo lo que sucedía, pero Rick y Lisa seguían hablando y alegaban sin cesar causando un verdadero conflicto.

- Err… nosotras nos vamos ya. – Dijo el trío, huyendo prácticamente de la escena que se desarrollaba en ese momento para desaparecer entre risas detrás de la puerta.

- A ver chicos, a ver, vamos a organizarnos y a guardar silencio. – Dijo Claudia que, como buena estudiante de último semestre de la carrera de maestra, supo poner orden y silencio. – Miren, yo pienso que no sería tanto problema. Ustedes son amigos y no creo que sea incómodo para ninguno estar juntos. Creo que si se organizan o algo así pueden llegar a un acuerdo y además dar tiempo para buscar un compañero confiable para Rick y una nueva compañera para Lisa.

- ¡Por favor Lisa…! - Dijo Rick en un tono realmente desesperado. - ¡Te prometo que será temporal mientras consigo nuevos compañeros de cuarto! No podría pagar yo solo un departamento. ¡Por favor…!

- Pero Rick yo no podría… es decir¿Qué va a pensar mi padre? Y la gente y los estudiantes de la Universidad…

- Lisa… obedecería todas las reglas de tu casa, de verdad necesito tu apoyo… de amigos ¡Por favor…!

Él se escuchaba tan preocupado, tan necesitado… ella no sabía mucho de sus carencias pero sabía que no contaba con mucha solvencia económica. Ella sí podía pagar sola el departamento, ya que no sólo contaba con su beca de excelencia al 100 sino que su padre la podía apoyar en cualquier momento, aunque a decir verdad ella era independiente económicamente desde hacía mucho.

- Está bien Rick… pero te pediría que sea temporal mientras encuentras a alguien de confianza para rentar un departamento.

- ¡Gracias Lisa, de verdad muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes, sabré compensártelo. – Dijo él, visiblemente emocionado, tomándole las manos a ella quien tímidamente accedió a ese contacto después de lo ocurrido entre ellos semanas atrás.

- De nada. – Alcanzó a balbucear, sonrojándose un poco mientras ambos se sostenían la mirada sin soltarse las manos, ante la mirada de triunfo de sus amigos, quienes se empezaron a escabullir de la sala.

- No te voy a defraudar…

- Lo sé.

Como al día siguiente era sábado, todo era movimiento de cajas de un lado a otro. Lo bueno era que ambos departamentos estaban uno frente al otro así que realmente no había mucho problema. Todos ayudaban… a decir verdad no todos, ya que aunque el trío estaba ahí, se la pasaban inspeccionado las cajas y los objetos dentro de ellas en vez de apoyar realmente a la mudanza. Pidieron pizza para comer y evitar problemas de cocinar. Al anochecer la mudanza estaba finalizada. Las chicas, Claudia y Roy se retiraron a sus respectivos departamentos y Lisa y Rick se quedaron solos y exhaustos, sentados en la sala.

- ¿Cómo pude acumular tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? – Se pregunto en voz alta Rick al mirar aún varias cajas regadas por toda la sala con sus pertenencias.

- ¿Supongo que cosas de la UAM, no? – Contestó ella sin preocuparse por abrir los ojos, ya que estaba realmente agotada.

- Sí… oye tengo hambre¿tú no¿Quieres que prepare algo?

Dijo Rick y Lisa abrió los ojos de súbito. ¿Él sabía cocinar? . ¿Le estaba preguntando a ella si quería algo? Nunca nadie le había hecho esa pregunta a excepción de su madre ya hacía muchos años atrás.

- Sí, tengo hambre. – Respondió feliz ella. – ¿Qué se te ocurre?

- Algo dulce. – Dijo él parándose y revoloteando una de sus cajas. – Aquí están. – Dijo triunfante, sacando un caja de Hot Cakes – ¿Qué dices, se te antojan?

- Sí… ¡Hmmm que delicia! – Agregó ella y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Ninguno se percataba de lo sincronizados que estaban y como podían preparar todo casi sin hablarse. En poco tiempo estaban cenando plácidamente, acompañado sus Cakes con un rico vaso de leche y una amena conversación.

- ¡Vaya Hunter, quien lo hubiera dicho, no eres mal cocinero!

- No es nada… solo seguí los pasos de la caja, pero un día de estos te voy a sorprender con todas las recetas de la familia Hunter…

- Más te vale Hunter porque ahora ya me antojaste. – Rió divertida ella.

- Es cierto Hayase, aunque no lo creas soy un experto cocinero. – De pronto su mirada adquirió una especie de sombra. - Es triste hasta cierto punto. – Añadió.

- ¿Qué pasa Rick? – Dijo ella, que se había percatado inmediatamente del cambio en el brillo de sus ojos. - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Si sé cocinar es porque tuve que valerme por mí mismo desde muy chico, al morir mi madre, y bueno con lo del circo aéreo y esas cosas. Además bueno, me da un poco de pena decirlo, pero mi papá bebía un poco, así que si yo tenia hambre o algo, pues yo tenia que ver por mi mismo e incluso algunas veces por él. Fue difícil, sabes creo que nunca tuve una infancia como todos los demás niños.

- Lo siento Rick…

- Está bien, Lisa. – Dijo el secándose alguna lagrima furtiva que se le escapaba al acordarse de sus padres. – Son cosas que ya pasaron, lo importante es el ahora.

Agregó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a lavar los paltos mientras Lisa recogía las cosas y así rápidamente entre los dos terminaron pronto de dejar limpia la cocina.

- Todavía es temprano. – Dijo Rick muy naturalmente. - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No sé… ¿Qué haces tú a esta hora?

- Ver tele, mirar el techo. – Agregó, guiñándole un ojo. – Pero no sé, estando aquí contigo hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas sería perder el tiempo. – Agregó sinceramente. – Dime que haces tú.

- Tampoco nada interesante; estudiar, leer pero opino lo mismo, hay que hacer algo divertido.

- ¡Vaya, la palabra diversión sí existe en tu vocabulario! – Rió él divertido.

- ¡Hunter…! – Gruñó ella.

- ¿Te gustan los juegos de mesa?

- ¿Tienes?

- ¡Claro! Me gustan mucho pero regularmente no tengo con quien jugar. Roy, bueno estaba siempre ocupado con Claudia. ¡Ja ja ja! Y el trío bueno, son muy buena onda pero no me apetece estar mucho con ellas, a veces me hacían sentir que en cualquier momento me iban a saltar encima. ¡Ja ja ja!

- Sí, ja ja ja. Las conozco, son tremendas.

- Y tú… bueno, siempre te veía ocupada y tan seria… "La reina del Hielo".

- ¡Llevas dos, Hunter!

- ¡Ja ja ja! Está bien, esté bien, solo bromeaba… ¿en serio te gustan los juegos de mesa, Lisa?

- Sí, pero tampoco tengo muchas personas con quien jugar.

- Pues Lisa Hayase, te reto con este juego. – Añadió mientras nuevamente se enfrascaba en una de sus cajas y sacaba un juego llamado "Trivial Pursuit". - Es un juego de conocimientos, así que será tu especialidad.

- ¡Pues acepto el reto, Hunter! – Agregó y como era sábado no les preocupó mucho ponerse a jugar hasta la madrugada.

Durante sus viaje y los días posteriores conviviendo bajo el mismo techo ella descubrió que Rick, a pesar de sus origines humildes, era muy inteligente, buen amigo y todo un caballero cuando se lo proponía. Él vio que ella era mucho más que la chica amargada, escondida detrás de esa mascara de chica intelectual.

Sus juegos de mesa se volvieron indispensables todos los fines de semana y comenzaron a realizar muchas actividades juntos que, aunque no lo notaran, los iban acercando más y más cada día. Así fue como el siempre solitario Rick Hunter encontró en Lisa una excelente compañera y amiga y aunque en el fondo luchaba con sus sentimiento hacia ella, se sentía seguro y tranquilo y sobre todo feliz a su lado. Y Lisa, la siempre inflexible y entregada a su trabajo, descubría a su lado que la vida está hecha de diversión también y que podía compartir bellos momentos con alguien más y no solo con sus libros.

Lisa y Rick fortalecían día a día su amistad. Él luchaba con sus sentimientos que crecían con cada hora, cada minuto y a cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella y ella luchaba contra la Lisa que se estaba enamorando del piloto de circo, pero... ¿Sucumbirían uno ante el otro o la misma negación de lo que sentían los terminaría alejando? Esas eran preguntan que cada uno cada noche se hacían una y otra vez mientras escuchaban en la habitación de al lado la tranquila y rítmica respiración del otro.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se percatara de ello, se les veía más relajados y felices. Rick continuaba con sus asesorías con Lisa y aunque todavía iba a la torre observatorio regularmente era en su casa en donde estudiaban. Así él se sentía mas tranquilo de que Lisa no se quedara hasta tarde en la Universidad, ante la presencia del profesor Edwards. Él se había dado cuenta de la estrecha relación que existía entre ambos y ahora que Rick no la dejaba ni al sol ni a sombra, el profesor empezaba a inquietarse ante la presencia del muchacho, a quien comenzaba a odiar profundamente.

Incluso a veces se les veía juntos en la Universidad. Se buscaban para desayunar cuando no les daba tiempo en su casa, o nada más para saludarse o platicar un rato. Se sabían sus horarios y sus lugares secretos para localizarse mutuamente: Lisa en la ultima mesa de la biblioteca la lado del ventanal; Rick debajo de un frondoso árbol en al jardín de la Universidad. Quienes los veían aseguraban que eran toda una pareja de enamorados, pero ellos seguían siendo amigos… sólo amigos.

Rick brincaba de coraje y celos cada vez que veía a Max con Lisa y eso era muy seguido, era normal que los encontrara juntos en la laboratorio, en la torre observatorio o en la biblioteca y aunque su relación era netamente por asuntos de la escuela, él notaba cómo Lisa empezaba a abrirse un poco más con Max y eso a Rick lo encolerizaba bastante y al pobre muchacho no lo podía ver ni en pintura, por mas que intentara socializar con él.

Pero lo que más disfrutaban ambos eran sus ratos juntos en su casa. Antes ninguno tenía nada más qué hacer y preferían quedarse en la Universidad. Ahora cada vez que podían pasaban tiempo juntos, tanto en la escuela como en su casa, jugando juegos de mesa, videojuegos, estudiando juntos, mirando la TV o leyendo, lo que fuera, siempre disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

- ¡Hey Rick! – Le gritó Max, siguiéndolo apresuradamente por un pasillo de la Universidad.

Y aunque Rick lo había escuchado, no se había dignado a detenerse. Fue hasta que Max lo alcanzó y se detuvo a tomar aire por la carrera que llevaba detrás de él – ¿Eres Rick Hunter, no es verdad?

- Aja. – Contestó sin mucha importancia.

- ¿Sabes...? Lisa me ha hablado mucho de ti, te veo seguido con ella pero no me había atrevido a hablarte.

Rick no lo terminó de escuchar... ¿Lisa le hablaba de él¿Entonces eran muy íntimos? Nuevamente los celos se apoderaron de él.

- Me ha dicho que eres un excelente estudiante de arquitectura y también los maestros me hablan bien de ti. A decir verdad he revisado algunos de tus trabajos y estoy muy impresionado, sobre todo en los diseños que has hecho de techos.

- Me esta adulando. – Pensó Rick.

- Oye¿Cuál es tu relación con Lisa? – Le preguntó directamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Max, quien se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Me cae muy bien. – Dijo sinceramente Max. – Es una buena amiga... bueno es algo más. – Continuó mientras Rick sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro y se contenía para no contestarle mal al pobre muchacho de gafas – Es como una hermana para mí. ¿Sabes? Soy huérfano, Ben y sus padres son toda mi familia y Lisa… no sé, es como mi hermana. Sé que hace poco que la conozco pero creo que se estableció un vínculo entre nosotros.

Rick se desconcertó con ese comentario. El muchacho parecía decir la verdad y no sabía porque, pero inmediatamente empezó a caerle mejor. Quizás porque no significaba un rival para él o quizás porque quería tenerlo cerca para conocer sus intenciones para con Lisa.

- Bueno pero... ¿qué es lo que necesitas? – Dijo Rick comprendiendo lo inoportuno de su pregunta.

- Sé... que usted, bueno… vive con la señorita Hayase y quisiera saber si puedo ir a verlo en la tarde para mostrarle algunos de mis trabajos. Su opinión sería muy importante para mi, pero no quiero importunarla a ella... – Comentó Max con tranquilidad y verdad en sus palabras.

- Bueno, de hecho viene por aquí ¿Por qué no le preguntamos? – Agregó Rick al ver al motivo de su dolor de cabeza que se acercaba sonriente a ellos.

- ¡Hola Rick, hola Max!. ¿Sucede algo?

- ¡Hola Lisa! – Dijeron al unísono los jóvenes, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

- Lisa, Max quiere saber si puede ir a la casa esta tarde. Quiere mostrarme algunos de sus trabajos.

- Esté bien Max, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. – Agregó ella sonriendo.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo feliz. - Allá estaré esta tarde. – Y se alejó, dejando a Rick a solas con ella.

- ¿Qué tal tu día, Lisa? .¿Quieres comer algo?

- Muy pesado... sí, me encantaría. ¿Qué sugieres? Anoche no preparamos nada y no tengo ganas de cocinar... estoy algo cansada...

- Pues Vamos a "La casa de la Abuela" ¿te parece?

- Sí, me gustaría pero creo que seria un gasto extra... y... no sé.

- ¡No te preocupes! Puedo a veces darme un "lujo".

- Sí... pero se me ocurre algo.

- ¿Si?

- Ahí siempre sirven mucho... compramos un platillo para llevar y lo dividimos en la casa ¿como ves?

- ¡Lisa! Eres increíble. – Agregó.

Cuando se disponían a salir se percató de que había olvidado algo y le pidió a Lisa que se adelantara mientras él se regresaba a su salón. Esa era la oportunidad que Edwards esperaba... Lisa caminaba sola hacia el restaurante que se encontraba a escasa cuadras de la Universidad, cuando el profesor la alcanzó en su auto y avanzó lentamente al lado de ella.

- Señorita Hayase…. – Dijo, mientras ella reconocía su voz y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero aparento seguir tranquila y sonar relajada.

- ¡Ah, profesor Edwards es usted!

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar, Lisa? – Dijo él, cambiando la forma de dirigirse a ella.

- No profesor, muchas gracias. Solo voy aquí cerca.

- ¡Vamos, no seas tímida! – Dijo él, inquietando cada vez más a Lisa.

- De verdad solo voy cerca. De todas formas muchas gracias, además mi novio me esta esperando. – Agregó sin saber como lograr que él se alejara.

- ¡Ah vaya! – Comentó él mientras su mirada se ennegrecía un poco. – Supongo que es el joven Hunter ¿cierto?

Agregó, logrando que Lisa se paralizara por completo… ¿Cómo rayos conocía a Rick? Ese tipo era más peligroso de lo que ella creía.

- Sí, él. – Agregó sonriendo, aparentando total felicidad y emoción.

- Ah… bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión. – Agregó al notar precisamente por el espejo del retrovisor que Rick se acercaba.

- Sí, claro profesor. – Añadió y él se alejo en su auto mientras Lisa suspiraba profundamente, al tiempo que Rick la alcanzaba y vio su mirada de desasosiego.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí. – Dijo ella desganadamente.

Él no le dijo nada más. Compraron la comida y caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento. Toda la alegría que había demostrado rato antes Lisa había desaparecido. No hablaron de nada mientras comían y ella más que comer, jugaba distraídamente con la cuchara dentro del plato.

- Lisa… no has comido nada… ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Eh? – Balbuceó ella mientras levantaba la mirada como regresando a este mundo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Volvió a preguntar Rick ya preocupado por ella.

- Sí...

- Era Edwards... ¿verdad? – Dijo Rick abiertamente haciendo que los ojos de ella se abrieran en sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

- Primero por que te conozco y vi como cambiaste de humor después de tu encuentro con él en la calle. Y luego porque lo he investigado un poco. Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Lisa... ya lo identifiqué y bueno, tengo algunos contactos y vi su expediente y aunque esta limpio y no ha tenido nunca ningún altercado con estudiantes, bueno no me da buena espina. – Agregó levantando los hombros.

- Gracias Rick... no me gustaría involucrarte más en esto pero... creo que ya lo hice.

- No hay problema... Lisa, somos amigos. Tú me has apoyado a mí con lo del departamento compartido, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Además me preocupo mucho, mucho por ti. – Añadió buscando y tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas – ¡Déjame ayudarte y cuidarte por favor!

- Oh... Rick – Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, nunca nadie a excepción de su padre se había preocupado así por ella. – Es que hice algo, dije algo, yo no quise...

- Vamos, dime qué pasa. – Comentó con una voz llena de ternura.

- Bien... – Suspiró ella. – Cuando me alcanzó en su auto le dije que bueno, que estaba esperando a mi novio.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Y él me preguntó que si eras tú… ¡Oh Rick, no quise involucrarte! Pero estaba asustada y le dije que sí... lo que más me asustó fue que sabía tu apellido, me dijo que si mi novio era el joven Hunter...

- ¡Lisa!... ¡No pasa nada! Al contrario, me da gusto poder ayudarte. Por mi no hay ningún problema con eso... es decir, no me incomoda para nada... – Y ojalá fuera real. – Pensó.

- Gracias Rick... pero no quiero que te sientas presionado o algo así...

- ¡Para nada! Me da gusto ayudarte y si te hace sentir mejor, se puede decir que estamos a mano... ¿no crees? – Rió él. – Así que, querida novia por favor come que te vas a poner pálida y flaca y así ya no te voy a querer. – Agregó guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa radiante mientras le soltaba las manos y le indicaba con la mirada que comiera.

- Está bien... Rick, de verdad muchas gracias.

- Ni lo digas, es un placer... además me encanta salvar damas en peligro y contigo... hago mis sueño realidad. – Se carcajeó.

- ¡Ja ja ja! Se me puede hacer costumbre.

- ¡Dalo por hecho!

- Ojalá algún día pueda recompensártelo...

- Ya lo hiciste... además sé que juntos hacemos un buen equipo, somos amigos y te aprecio mucho y de verdad me preocupo por ti... mucho, mucho más de lo imaginas.

Ella no contestó pero se ruborizó y sonrió en agradecimiento.

Después de comer se instalaron en la sala para leer un rato mientras Max llegaba. De cuando en cuando se hacían algún comentario sobre sus respectivas lecturas o bromeaban de algo, Lisa volvió a sentirse alegre y tranquila.

Al poco rato llego Max y después de conversar animadamente con él y revisar sus bocetos, Rick se dio cuenta que el muchacho era en verdad bueno incluso más que él y al ver como trataba a Lisa sus celos se desvanecieron. Sí, Max la trataba como a una hermana mayor. Luego llegó Ben, el amigo de Max y de rato Roy, Claudia y el trío así que lo que había empezado como una reunión de estudio se convirtió en una pequeña reunión social.

Max y Ben fueron admitidos rápidamente en el grupo de amigos y ellos a su vez se sentían cómodos de estar ahí. Pidieron pizza y mientras cenaban Rick quiso contarles lo que había pasado con el profesor Edwards y aunque Lisa al principio pareció molesta, al poco rato se sintió tranquila de que sus amigos supieran todo y pudieran apoyarla.

- ¡Qué bueno que nos dijiste esto, cariño! – Le dijo Claudia, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda cono animándola. – No creo que pase nada malo pero no te dejaremos sola.

- ¡Claro¡ - Agregó Ben animadamente. - ¡Que nadie se atreva a molestar a mi nueva amiga! Soy un excelente luchador callejero y voy a defenderla.

Todos lo miraron con caras raras pero sonrieron al final.

- Yo lo conozco bien. – Añadió Roy. - Es un maestro raro, solitario pero no es peligroso. De todas formas tendré el ojo sobre él... Lisa, así que no te preocupes, no pasará de un pretendiente más. - Dijo carcajeándose al notar el seño fruncido de Rick.

- Además creo que podremos todos ajustar nuestras agendas y horarios para poder siempre acompañarte, Lisa. – Comentó Max acertadamente.

- ¡Oye! – Agregó Rick, mostrando indignación. – ¡Recuerda que yo soy el Novio!

Y acto seguido la jaló y acurrucó junto a él de una manera muy poco fingida, lo que hizo que Lisa se ruborizara bastante y separándose de él, muy suavemente, como si en el fono no deseara hacerlo, mientras hablaba:

- Bueno, es solo actuado, no lo olvides. – Se dirigió a él pero su mirada parecía decirle todo lo contrario y mientras ellos se perdían en los ojos del otro el resto miraba la escena sonriendo en silencio pero con picardía… porque solo Lisa y Rick no notaban lo enamorados que ya estaban, lo felices que se veían juntos y cómo les brillaban los ojos al estar uno cerca del otro.

- Yo una vez salí con él y es muy respetuoso. No se porto suelto ni nada. – Dijo distraídamente Sammy, jugando con el vaso. – Supongo que si sales con él te dejara de molestar, bueno así fue conmigo.

- También yo fui con él una vez a comer. – Añadió Kim.

- ¡Mira nada más que amigas tan sueltas tengo! – Dijo Vanesa logrando una carcajada general, mientras Ben no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Pero es cierto. – Dijo Sammy. – Antes no me dejaba en paz pero una vez que salí con él ya dejo de molestarme. Supongo que es lo que quiere. Entre más te resistas Lisa, más te va a acosar. Además no soy la única que sale con un maestro. - Añadió con una risita y guiándole el ojo a Claudia.

- Pues no gracias. Yo no pienso salir con un tipo como él.

- Además "su novio", o sea yo, se va a poner celoso. – Añadió Rick, haciendo reír nuevamente a todos y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de "su novia" por su comentario. – Pero todos te vamos a cuidar, Lisa… en especial yo. – Agregó Rick con una voz cargada de ternura.

- ¡Awww, miren que bonita pareja! – Dijo Roy, molestándolos y obteniendo dos almohadazos de parte de la "romántica pareja". – ¡Oigan que genio! Pero es cierto, ya es tarde y los tórtolos quieren estar a solas.

Añadió poniéndose de pie y estirándose. Realmente era cierto, ya era tarde y al otro día era día de escuela. Todos se despidieron y empezaron a irse dejando a la "pareja" a solas. Una vez que se fueron todos se tiraron sobre los sillones de la sala.

- ¡Ufff que tipos! – Suspiró profundamente Rick. – Pero son lo máximo. – Añadió – Oye Lisa ¿tienes sueño?

- La verdad no… ¿Por?

- Pues yo tampoco y aunque mañana es viernes no tengo clases hasta en la tarde y creo que tú solo tienes asesoría conmigo ¿no? Je je, así que puedes quedarte a descansar todo el día y cuando llegue en la noche me das mi clase y ya ¿Qué dices?

- Pues suena muy tentador… sí, necesito un día para mi ¡solita¡ - Añadió estirándose perezosamente.

- Pues entonces ¿que dices?

- Acepto.

- Así que podemos develarnos ¿no?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Hunter? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Bueno… – Dijo Rick misteriosamente mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo en su cuarto para regresar con varios DVD´s en sus manos. – ¿Qué dices, una noche de películas?

- ¡Me encantaría Rick!

Así que enfundados en sus pijamas y con una cacerola de palomitas se acomodaron en un sillón para disfrutar de su noche de películas. Aunque estuvieron viendo películas un par de horas, Lisa estaba agotada y finalmente se quedó dormida, muy bien acunada entre las almohadas del sillón. Rick la estuvo admirando un rato, su belleza, su perfección, sus rasgos finos, la paz que reflejaba su rostro, todo en ella lo tenia cautivado, capturado totalmente anonadado… completamente enamorado.

Se preocupó de que ella se pudiera torcer si la dejaba ahí en el sillón, así que sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió a su habitación y se detuvo en la puerta… era la primera vez que estaba ahí, desde el incidente del día que se conocieron. Pero ese día había salido corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas y ahora se tomó unos minutos para observar la recamara de ella.

Era un recamara hermosa, todo reflejaba feminidad y dulzura. ¿Cómo era posible que antes no hubiera notado lo femenina y tierna que era Lisa? Era una mujer simplemente encantadora. La recamara olía muy bien, a perfume… a ella. Era espaciosa y muy bien arreglada. Todo era en color verde agua, los muebles, la colcha, que contrastaba suavemente con unas cortinas rosas y cojines del mismo color sobre la cama, decorados con estrellas, al igual que la cubierta del espejo.

El suelo tenia un suave y mullido tapete rosa también que le daba alegría y confort a la recamara. Había flores en el tocador junto al teléfono, un reloj elegante en la pared y un elegante taburete negro frente al espejo en donde solo había algunos artículos personales muy prácticos. Lisa era una belleza muy natural… en la esquina había un espacio vacío y Rick sonrió levemente mientras se le ocurría algo.

Entró despacio, como no queriendo invadir su espacio, respiró profundo el aroma tranquilizante que había y destendió con cuidado la cama. Luego regreso a la sala y con amor y ternura y tratando de no despertarla ni lastimarla, cargó a Lisa en sus brazos y mientras la llevaba a su cama, se sorprendió por lo ligera que ella era. La colocó suavemente y la cubrió con las sábanas, mientras ella murmuraba algo que sonó como un "Gracias Rick" y se acurrucaba en su cama.

Él le quitó un mechón de cabello de su cara y sin poder contenerse la besó en la frente. Se disponía a salir de la recamara pero no pudo, se sentó a su lado en la cama, viéndola dormir, y sin pensarlo se recostó a su lado en la cama, arriba de la colcha y la abrazó desde atrás y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Lisa se movió un poco y se asustó al sentir a alguien en su cama. Se incorporó de un brinco mientras hablaba en voz alta.

¿¡Rick!?. ¿Qué haces aquí acostado?

Él, al escucharla abrió los ojos tan sorprendido como ella y apenado. Se quiso levantar tan rápido que se enredo en la colcha y se cayó de cabeza de la cama, jalando la colcha encima de él y descobijando a Lisa que, un tanto asustada pero entre carcajadas, se asomo a la orilla de la cama para ver a Rick tirado de espaldas en el suelo, riendo también.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Lisa yo lo siento, debí quedarme dormido… cuando te traje para acá… te dormiste en la sala y no quería que te torcieras o algo. – Balbuceó el mientras se tallaba la cabeza por el golpe.

- ¡Olvídalo! Sé que no fue de mala fe… aunque tal vez sí seas un pervertido.

Agregó guiándole un ojo, mientras se bajaba a la alfombra junto a él, para terminar desayunado juntos, tazones de cereal entre la colcha en la alfombra mientras reían y bromeaban de la caída de Rick, del piloto experto y su aterrizaje forzoso.

Tan entretenidos estaban que no notaron que Claudia y Roy había entrando y al no verlos los buscaron, encontrándolos en la alfombra del cuarto de Lisa, desayunando y aún en pijama.

- Vaya, mira estos dos se tomaron muy en serio eso del "Noviazgo". – Dijo Roy divertido mientras veía la escena ante sus ojos y mientras Claudia reía ocultándose tras Roy.

- No es lo que piensan. – Agregó Lisa, poniéndose de pie de un salto y acercándose a Roy amenazadoramente.

- ¡Calma fiera, calma! – Se carcajeaba Roy mientras detenía a Lisa por las muñecas.

- ¡Claudia dile que me suelte!

- ¡Basta Roy! - Inquirió Rick, molesto tanto por el comentario de su amigo, como por como había detenido a Lisa.

- ¡Uy el novio entra en escena a defender a su dama!

- Déjalos Roy. – Intervino Claudia – Sus razones tendrán, vámonos. – Agregó casi empujando a Roy mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Lisa divertida.

- Ese par. – Dijo molesta Lisa, dejándose caer en la cama. ¡Ayyy, quisiera asesinar a Roy!

- Yo lo hago, no te molestes. – Añadió Rick mirando su reloj. – Tengo que ir a la Universidad, descansa y quédate en casa, vengo al rato para mi asesoría ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Lisa que se tendió en la cama y se tomó unos minutos para ella una vez que escuchó a Rick alejarse.

Y el día se la pasó dedicándoselo a ella misma, arreglando algunas cosas en su cuarto, avanzando algunas tareas y consintiéndose un poco con un baño de burbujas. No notó la hora que era y envuelta solo en un toalla atravesó hacia su recamara justo en el momento en que Rick entraba al departamento. Al verse los dos se quedaron congelados en donde estaban… esto no les podía estar pasando de nuevo.

- Lisa… yo… yo lo siento, no sabia que, yo es decir…

Entre balbuceos y sonrojos Rick no sabia que hacer, no podía moverse, estaba como clavado en el piso. Esa chica lo enloquecía, lo fascinaba. Ya no solo la amaba, era obvio que también… también la deseaba.

Lisa salió como torbellino a su recamara, mientras él se quedó parado en el mismo lugar tratando de volver a respirar. – Vaya¿Qué me sucede? – Pensó mientras seguía su camino hacia la cocina, a colocar lo que había comprado para comer.

Un momento después apareció ella y empezó a ayudarlo distraídamente, haciendo como que no había sucedido nada.

- Oye, que cosas tan ricas compraste. – Dijo ella mientras ayudaba a sacar toda la comida vegetariana que él había llevado.

- Sí… no sé, pensé que te gustaría.

- Sí, gracias.

Mientras comían y se contaban algunas cosas del día se pasó el tiempo, así que Rick se fue a clases y ella preparó la asesoría para su regreso.

En la noche cuando ambos se encontraban enfrascados en sus actividades de estudio, sonó el timbre. Ambos se voltearon a ver extrañados, sabían que ninguno de sus amigos tocaba, todos tenían la llave de los departamentos de todos por cualquier emergencia pero sobre todo por la confianza que existía entre ellos. Rick se levantó de su silla y caballerosamente se dirigió a abrir mientras Lisa volvió a mirar sus apuntes pero se congeló cuando escuchó la melosa voz que provenía de la puerta.

- Hola Rick… ¿me extrañaste? – Dijo la aún adolescente que se encontraba parada en la puerta de departamento. – Estuve de vacaciones pero como el lunes ya entro a clases pues ya estoy aquí.

- Minmai… – Balbuceó Rick al verla ahí parada.

- Te fui a buscar al otro departamento pero me dijo Roy que estas viviendo aquí con… con tu novia… ¿es cierto? – Agregó mientras fingía lágrimas.

- Sí… no… quiero decir, es algo difícil de explicar Minmai.

- Explícame, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… - Añadió como queriendo entrar al departamento, pero Rick la detuvo en seco impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡No me vas a dejar pasar! Pensé que éramos amigos. – Chilló ella.

- Lo somos Minmai, no llores por favor. – Dijo él con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación en la voz, en espera de una escenita de una típica chiquilla de su edad.

- Entonces déjame pasar. – Agregó golpeando el suelo con un pie.

- Ya te dije que no. – Dijo él sonando más brusco de que creía.

- Ahí está ella ¿verdad…? Ahí está. – Inquirió la niña berrinchuda intentando mirar hacia dentro, pero con un rápido movimiento Rick entre cerro la puerta, no sin evitar que por unos segundos Lisa y Minmai se miraran a los ojos.

Lisa esta tan estirada como la muchacha tratando de ver y escuchar lo que sucedía afuera, tanto que hacía equilibrios en su silla para no caerse.

– Ya la vi. Sí está ahí y veo que es mucho mayor, debes tener cuidado una mujer de su edad puede ser peligrosa. – Agregó burlonamente logrando con ese comentario que Lisa cayera al suelo tras un estrepitoso ruido.

Rick se asomó y suspiró pesadamente al verla tirada y sin saber que hacer o como actuar en ese momento tan embarazoso entre los tres.

- Sí, sí está ahí… pero ya te dije que es algo difícil de explicar para una niña como tú y...

- En primer lugar no soy una niña… tengo 15 años y en segundo lugar tampoco soy una tonta, puedo entender lo que sea. Además estuve de vacaciones en China con mi familia y todo el tiempo pensé en ti… ¿Para qué? Para encontrarme que tú ya tienes novia y te olvidaste de mi y que además ¡vives con ella! – Gritó la chica enojada. – Es más, terminé con mi novio para poder ser tu novia. – agregó.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? Yo nunca te pedí que hicieras nada, es más yo no te pedí que fueras mi novia.

- Pero yo te lo iba a pedir a ti. – Dijo gritándole.

- ¿Qué? – Balbuceó Rick realmente asustado.

- Sí… Rick ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- Yo, Minmei… no sé qué decirte, es que…

- Solo di sí y ya…- Contestó ella sonriendo con una radiante y fingida felicidad en el rostro.

- No Minmei, no puedo. Eres muy bonita y me agradas mucho pero en este momento mi situación es muy complicada. – Le comentó él para no herirla más.

- ¡PERO RICK, NO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE NO. NADIE LO HA HECHO NUNCA!

- Mira tranquilízate un poco, ve a tu casa y mañana platicamos ¿Te parece?

- ¡No, no y no! Y no me voy de aquí hasta que aceptes ser mi novio.

- Minmai por favor ¿No me acababas de decir que ya no eres una niña y que entendías las situaciones? Pues te pido que entiendas esto. – Eso pareció un poco tranquilizar a la chica quien respiró profundo y comprendió que si pretendía ser novia de un muchacho de universidad tenia que portarse más madura y a la altura.

- Tienes razón Rick. – Dijo fingiendo entendimiento, aunque todo era parte de su plan. – Nada ha resultado del modo en que lo planeé, no de lo que quería para nosotros dos – Pensó. – Al menos considéralo ¿sí?

- Está bien… lo pensaré. – Balbuceó Rick mientras le chica se daba la vuelta y se despedía de él con una sonrisa.

- Te espero mañana a comer en el restaurante de mi tía para que me expliques y me digas tu respuesta. – Y se alejó bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Uff! – Suspiró Rick profundamente mientras azotaba la puerta y se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la silla y luego colocaba su cabeza sobre la mesa. – Soy un estúpido... soy un estúpido. – Se repetía una y otra vez.

- Por mi no te detengas. – Dijo Lisa fríamente sin levantar la mirada, aunque en el fondo se moría de celos y de curiosidad por saber la respuesta de el hacia la "niña" esa.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó él aún más confundido.

- Sí… si ella te gusta y quieres que sea tu novia, no te detengas por mi. Tú sabes que lo "nuestro" no es real.

Al escuchar aquello Rick sintió un punzada en el pecho y un dolor en el corazón… era cierto, lo de ellos no era real¡Pero cómo deseaba que si lo fuera!

- Lo que me molesta, – Dijo en tono ofendido. – Es lastimarla; aún es un niña, eso es lo que me duele y no el no poder aceptar "ser su novio" y no nuestra falsa actuación. Yo no tengo ninguna intención con ella. – Agregó y un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellos. - ¿Sabes? Ya estoy cansado, me voy a dormir. – Agregó, poniéndose de pie y dejando todo en lo que estaban trabajando en la mesa y sin decir más se dirigió a su recamara y azotó la puerta.

- Ahora yo soy la estúpida. – Pensó Lisa. - ¿Cómo pude portarme así? Debí escucharme malagradecida. ¿Por qué dejé que este sentimiento de celos me invadiera? Él no me pertenece… él es libre… ¿Cómo pude decirle algo así?

Y enojada golpeo la mesa y también dejando botado todo ahí se levanto y se fue a dormir.

Cuando despertó Rick ya no estaba. Se sentía enojada consigo mismo y quería disculparse con él, pero llego la tarde y él no volvió. La casa se sentía vacía, sola, una soledad que ella hace mucho no sentía desde la muerte de su mama. Desesperada se termino sentando en la sala a mirar hacia la ventana. Cuando la puerta se abrió su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no era él sino Claudia.

- Pero cariño, aquí estas… supuse que te encontraría precisamente aquí encerrada en tu casa¿Por qué tan triste? A ver¿Qué te hizo esta vez Rick, Lisa?

- Por favor… - Dijo ella desviando la mirada.

- No estás de humor para hablar ¿Eh? Pero a veces ayuda mucho, el hablar de nuestros problemas sirve…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy triste?

- Sólo intuición femenina. Pensé que te gustaría mi receta contra el dolor, el té caliente es estupendo para las heridas. ¡Vamos Lisa, sé que estas dolida!

- Ah... ¿Realmente te lo parezco?

- Lisa, seamos sinceras. Aunque trates de fingir no lo consigues, inténtalo yo ya pase por lo mismo.

- Ah...

- Por favor, no te preocupes. Te entiendo perfectamente. Sólo evita que pase demasiado tiempo antes de decírselo… ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo decirle?

- ¡Lo que sientes por él, boba! Ja ja ja. – Dijo, alejándose mientras le guiñaba un ojo, dejando a Lisa nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh Rick, si tan solo pudiera!

Un rato después el trío llegó a animar a Lisa, enviadas por Claudia. Mientras Rick, que había pasado todo el día afuera, había llegado al departamento de Roy antes de al suyo y sólo encontró una nota sobre la mesa en donde decía que Lisa lo había estado buscando todo el día.

- No sé cómo Lisa puede ser tan detallista, a veces eso cansa. – Pensó mientras se dirigía pesadamente a su departamento, pensando que lo único que quería ella era el reporte del avance de sus ejercicio que no había terminado la noche anterior.

Cuando entró a su departamento encontró a Lisa tarareando una canción y jugando con la cajita de té que Claudia le había dado y a Vanessa escuchando música en su i-pod y leyendo una revista del medio del espectáculo, sentada en la sala.

- ¡Vaya, está perdida por él! – Pensaba Vanessa mirando de reojo a su amiga cuando Rick entró. – Hablando del el rey de Roma. – Volvió a pensar y sonrió para sus adentros

- Ah¿Qué tal, Rick? – Dijo Lisa feliz al verlo aparecer y caminar hacia ella.

- Aquí tienes mi reporte completo de los ejercicios de ayer, Lisa. – Agregó, aventándolo sobre la mesita del café de las sala. - Con un atento saludo… ¿Ahora puedo irme? He tenido un día bastante pesado, sabes…

- Rick yo…

- Lisa, dije que si es todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo con mis tonterías, lo siento.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- ¿Que qué me sucede?… ¿Ya olvidaste todo el show de anoche?

- Si me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte...

- Y hay algo más Lisa, mi vida personal es eso personal. ¿Lo has entendido? Y como tú misma dijiste, "nuestro noviazgo" no es real, entonces con quien yo decida conversar no es asunto tuyo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lisa no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se moría de coraje y de vergüenza y Vanessa estaba indignada también.

- Entiendo. – Dijo ella sin saber que responder.

- Como Vanessa por ejemplo. Dime, estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad? – Agregó dirigiéndose a Vanessa que los miraba de reojo y se quito en ese momento sus audífonos.

- Yo la verdad… no creo que… - Dijo la chica confundida.

- Oye ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar? – La invitó Rick, mirando de reojo la reacción de Lisa.

- ¡Por favor Rick…! - Balbuceó Vanesa.

- Si me disculpan, ya tengo suficiente de esto. – Añadió Lisa indignada y se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación azotando la puerta.

- No me parece muy correcto lo que hiciste. – le dijo Vanessa muy enojada.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Se encogió de hombros.

- Es obvio Rick… porque Lisa está enamorada de ti… ¡Por eso!

- ¿Quieres decir que Lisa está… enamorada de mí? No, tú debes de estar bromeando. Lisa lo único que ama es la escuela. – Agregó, también dirigiéndose a su habitación y también azotando la puerta.

- ¡Y pensar que iba a disculparme con él! Prefiero disculparme con el Profesor Edwards. – Pensaba Lisa mientras aventaba unos papeles al suelo y se colocaba su pijama para meterse en la cama.

Mientras tanto Rick, en su habitación, miraba insistentemente al techo.

- ¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca y hablarle de ese modo? Debí escuchar lo que me decía. – Y recordaba las palabras de Vanesa:

- No me parece muy correcto lo que hiciste.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Es obvio, Rick… porque Lisa está enamorada de ti… por eso.

Y así torturándose paso toda la noche sin dormir absolutamente nada. A la mañana siguiente cuando se levantó ella ya se había ido a la escuela y por mucho que la buscó no la encontró. Su horario era muy apretado ese día así que no podía ir hasta la torre observatorio, que era donde seguramente se encontraba, así que tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que terminaran sus clases del día. Sin saber que ese día no sólo se reconciliaría con ella, sino que tendrían que poner en acción su plan mucho antes de lo que tenían pensado.

Cuando salió de clases y ya desesperado por no saber nada de ella en todo el día, atravesó corriendo toda la universidad y corrió por la escalinata subiendo hasta la torre observatorio. Ella venía bajando y se encontraron frente a frente. Ella se detuvo en seco y él aún jadeando por la carrera se recargó en la pared, tratando de recuperar aire, pero ella pasó de largo junto a él.

- ¡Espera Lisa! – Le gritó él y comenzó a bajar las escaleras tras ella. – ¡Espera, quiero hablar contigo!

- Creo que no hay nada de que hablar. – Respondió ella secamente y siguió caminando hasta el pasillo junto a los casilleros.

Pero la mano de Rick, tomándola de la muñeca, la detuvo.

- De verdad Lisa, quiero pedirte perdón por mi actitud de anoche y de la noche anterior también.

Al escucharlo y sentirlo sujetarla de esa manera ella tembló un poco y se detuvo.

- Es cierto, actué como un idiota.

- Bueno, yo también actué mal, no fui "Miss Simpatía". – Sonrió ella.

- Bueno… pues ¿Qué te parece si…? - Dijo él extendiéndole la mano.

Fue cuando vio al Profesor Edwards que los vigilaba desde la ventana de su cubículo y con movimientos rápidos y mas bien instintivos la empujo hacia la pared, escondiéndola entre las dos hileras de casilleros, colocando sus brazos extendidos a los lados de ella, capturándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- Rick ¿Qué pasa…? - Balbuceó ella que sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por mucho tiempo y agradecía tener la pared como apoyo.

- Es Edwards, nos esta observando.

Le dijo él muy cerca del oído, logrando con eso que ella temblara ya sin control, pero no por miedo a Edwards sino por la cercanía a él, por su calor, por su aliento sobre su oído, por el recuerdo increíblemente erótico de su primer beso en la nieve en las vacaciones pasadas.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – Le dijo al notar como ella temblaba entre sus brazos, pero no era por Edwards era por él y agradeció que él creyera que era por el profesor.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada todo esté bien. – Le dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla y volviendo a susurrar en su oído.

Pero esta vez, él también comenzó a temblar y los corazones de ambos empezaron a latir sin control.

- Rick...

Murmuró ella con una voz apenas audible y fue lo único que logro decir, ya que él incapaz de contenerse empezó a besarla. Esta vez ella deseaba ese beso, lo necesitaba y comenzó a responderlo casi de inmediato, haciendo el beso más profundo. Él bajó uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras que con el otro seguía apoyado en la pared, pero poco a poco comenzó a bajarlo y lo colocó en la cintura de ella, apretándola casi posesivamente. Ella no oponía resistencia al contrario, una de sus manos subió instintivamente a su cabello y enredó sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello de él, mientras que el otro brazo lo colocó en la espalda de él, jalándolo suavemente hacia ella.

Las caricias sólo lograron que ambos sintieran una corriente de electricidad que los recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero esta vez ella no se asustó, no se retiro ni un milímetro de él. Esta vez ella fue la que con su lengua comenzó a explorar la boca de él, esto no solo le encantó sino que logró enloquecer a Rick, perdiendo todo el control sobre si mismo que aún luchaba por tener.

Ambas manos de él la tomaron por la cintura y comenzaron a bajar hacia sus caderas, haciendo que ella gimiera suavemente contra sus labios, el profundizo aun mas el beso si eso era posible. Sentía que su corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho, suavemente disminuyó la intensidad del beso, solo para dirigir sus labios al cuello de ella, quien aún sin abrir los ojos, continuaba respirando agitadamente y comenzó a besar el cuello de él, sacando un gemido ahora de los labios de él…sin poder contenerse volvieron a besarse, hasta que un ruido los regreso a la realidad… era el auto de Edwards que había visto toda la escena y se alejaba furioso de ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Rick aún jadeando, sin saber si le preguntaba por Edwards o por el mega beso que acaban de experimentar.

- Ss--sí. – Respondió ella, también tratando de controlar su respiración. – Funcionó… se fue. – Agregó colocando su mano en el pecho sintiendo su agitado corazón.

- Vamos a casa. – Dijo él colocando su frente en la de ella y sin poder evitarlo dándole un ligero beso en los labios y dándole su mano para caminar juntos.

- Sí.

Dijo ella y tomó su mano y en silencio, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos y lo que había ocurrido entre los casilleros, para esa noche volverla a pasar en vela cada uno en su habitación, Lisa mirando hacia la ventana, el hacia el techo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en su cabeza, cuando ambos ya la tenían pero en su corazón.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos y después del incidente del beso su amistad volvió a la normalidad, y empezaron a llevar su noviazgo fingido de una manera muy real, compartiendo besos no menos intensos cada vez que el Profesor Edwards entraba en escena. Sus besos eran cada vez mas apasionados, mas intensos, cargados de todos los sentimientos que se negaban, estaban llenos de pasión y deseo pero también de amor; ponían su alma cada vez que sus labios se unían, ponían todo su corazón.

Ese día era de mucho movimiento en la Universidad, era 14 de febrero, parejas iban y venían abrazadas, había pequeños puestos de flores, globos y obsequios por todas partes. Tanto para Rick y Lisa esa fecha no había significaba mucho antes pero esta vez era distinto.

Rick no había dejado de sonreír en todas sus clases, estaba ansioso que terminaran, y ese día todos suspenderían labores a las tres de la tarde. Él no podía dejar de ver su reloj insistentemente, una hora, media hora, era eterno y de cuando en cuando miraba una gran bolsa roja con corazoncitos blancos y moños, varios globos, un ramos de rosas blancas y una misteriosa bolsa pequeña rellena de algo rojo que estaba a punto de salirse, que estaban al lado de su pupitre y cada vez que la miraba su corazón se aceleraba y volvía a mirar su reloj. A su vez agradecía al cielo que ese día la preparatoria había organizado una excursión y Minmei estaría fuera desde ese día y todo el fin de semana, no tenia humor de pasar ese día con la chiquilla berrinchuda y estar complaciéndole sus caprichos, quería estar con Lisa, con una mujer de verdad.

Lisa, por su lado, se había ido a encerrar a la torre observatorio y no pretendía salir para nada. A decir verdad en el fondo odiaba un poco ese día, porque siempre lo había pasado sola y ese día pensaba que no seria la excepción. Claudia lo pasaría con Roy y aunque el trío había organizado una fiesta en la tarde en el departamento de ellas, no tenia humor de asistir, había comprado varias cosas para ellas y para todos los chicos incluyendo a Rick por supuesto, pero se los había entregado en el trascurso del día.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver un par de rosas y varias cajas de chocolates y dulces que también había recibido de ellos, pero no, ella deseaba algo más ese día... quería a Rick a su lado, pero sabia que si bien era su mejor amigo, no era nada más y que en cierta forma ella lo había mantenido a distancia y ahora no sabía como expresarle lo que sentía. El recordar sus besos, e incluso sus caricias la hacían sonrojar. ¿Cómo ella la "Reina del Hielo" había podido participar en esos besos apasionándoos y desenfrenados y corresponder a ellos¿Era acaso que él estaba derritiendo el hielo en ella?. Una franca sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar un libro, una bolsa de papel y una cajita que estaba sobre el escritorio en donde se encontraba trabajando, era un obsequio para Rick, después de todo era el día del "Amor y la Amistad" y él era su amigo... por lo menos tenia eso.

Al sonar el reloj las tres de la tarde la Universidad quedo vacía mas rápido que nunca, ella suspiro pesadamente, guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a encerrase a su departamento tal vez pasar un momento al del trío pero nada más. Salió de la torre y cuando comenzaba a bajar las escaleras se quedó como estatua, inmóvil ante el espectáculo que miraba incrédula.

Decenas de pétalos rojos se encontraban esparcidos por los escalones, y a manera de camino algunos mas la guiaban hacia abajo, ella despacio y nerviosa siguió el camino florido para en la siguiente vuelta encontrarse de frente con Richard Hunter que la veía con los ojos mas enamorados que había visto, como nadie la había mirado nunca. El le sonrió mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a seguir bajando, mientras en la otra sostenía los globos, las rosas y la bolsa roja con corazoncitos.

- ¿¡Rick!? – Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la sorpresa y por la ternura.

- ¿Crees que me iba a olvidar de mi novia? – Le dijo él sonriendo.

- Pero Rick yo… - Balbuceó ella nerviosamente. – Tú más que nadie sabes que esto no es real. – Continuó apenada.

- Hoy… Lisa, hoy sí lo es… hoy es real para mi, déjame creer que es real, déjame soñar que es real, dame esa oportunidad, dame ese regalo de día de la amistad… ¿Sí?

- ¡Oh Rick! – Tartamudeó – No sé que decir.

- Sólo di que sí… ¡Por favor! – Casi rogó él. – Déjame sentir que es real, porque lo que siento por ti es algo demasiado real para mí. Déjame demostrarte que es real, dame esa oportunidad, sólo por hoy…

- Sí Rick, hoy es real… - Aseveró ella.

- ¡Gracias Lisa…! No te vas a arrepentir.

- Claro que no. – Dijo ella sintiendo como él la atraía hacia sí y la besaba en los labios con ternura infinita, ese beso era distinto, era de amor.

- Toma. – Le dijo él dándole el ramo de rosas. – ¡Feliz 14 de febrero!

- ¡Gracias Rick!

- Ahora, estos cinco globos representan lo que siento por ti: Amistad, cariño, amor, deseo y pasión. – Añadió dándole uno a uno mientras ella se ruborizaba cada vez más con cada globo y cada palabra de él.

- Y esto es para que siempre recuerdes que aún en lugares fríos… en donde habita la reina del hielo…

Agregó guiñándole un ojo, logrando que ella levantara una ceja inquieta pensando en lo que había dentro de la bolsa. Con manos nerviosas abrió la caja y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al observar un hermoso pingüino de peluche dentro de ella.

- ¡Rick!

Se abalanzó nuevamente a sus brazos mientras volvían a besarse. Mientras que a lo lejos uno ojos llenos de furia y odio los observaba… era Edwards, quien juro vengarse de ellos y aunque no sabían, las chicas del trío tenían razón, todo se hubiera resuelto si tan solo Lisa hubiera aceptado salir con él, una sola vez hubiera sido suficiente para que ese ego enfermo se hubiera calmado.

No ahora, nadie lo rechazaba y ahora ese rechazo se volvía odio y cada vez mayor. Edwards se juró a sí mismo, por ahora dejar pasar eso, había mas chicas con quien salir, pero no desaprovecharía la primera oportunidad para vengarse de ellos con toda su furia, un día que no estaba muy lejos. Pero para la pareja que se besaba con amor el fantasma de Edwards no existía.

- Rick yo tengo también un regalo para ti, pero se empequeñece ante todo esto. – Comentó ella apenada.

- ¿Tú compraste algo para mí? – Dijo él incrédulo. – Lisa no importa lo que sea, ni el tamaño, sino que tú pensaste en mí, compraste algo para mi este día. – Agregó con emoción.

- Es que es muy sencillo. – Continuó ella.

- No lo es. – Agregó él tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

- Ten. – Le dijo tímidamente entregándole el libro, la bolsa y la cajita.

- ¡Lisa! – Comentó él emocionado al mirar los obsequios. – Este libro de diseños de techos es magnifico, lo había visto en la biblioteca y quería comprarlo pero bueno, pensé que no podría tenerlo nunca. – Agregó visiblemente emocionado. – ¡Y mira nada más que hermosos guantes! – Dijo feliz, mientras se probaba los calientitos guantes tejidos y leía la tarjeta que ella le había escrito - ¡¡¡Tú los tejiste!!! Eres increíble. – Añadió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para finalmente abrir la cajita y encontrar un bonito llavero de un avión, igualito a su Mocking Bird. – ¡Wow, no sé qué decir, no sé como encontraste algo así!

- Yo también tengo mis contactos, piloto. – Dijo ella sonriéndole abiertamente y con sorpresa recibiéndolo en sus brazos. Permanecieron un momento abrazados.

- Ven, vamos un rato a la fiesta. – Dijo Finalmente Rick guiándola hacia el departamento del trío.

Ahí era una comida muy animada, por supuesto estaban Claudia y Roy, Ben, Max y una docena más de chicos de la universidad que convivieron un rato de sana diversión, comiendo sándwiches y escuchando música. Poco a poco las parejas se fueron retirando quedándose en la fiesta únicamente grupo de amigos. Rick le hizo una seña con los ojos a Lisa y ellos se escabulleron sin que nadie notara que lo habían hecho.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Rick? – Le preguntó ella.

- Es una sorpresa.

- Está bien… no más preguntas.

Como aún era invierno, el lago todavía permanecía congelado y cientos de parejas patinaban juntas bajo los árboles del parque, al lado de la Plaza Comercial "RDF". Patinaron un rato, divirtiéndose, sintiéndose felices, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y compartiendo algún beso fugaz, y algunas sonrisas de complicidad. Ante los ojos de cualquiera ellos eran una verdadera pareja.

Después Rick, tapándole los ojos a ella, la condujo dentro de la plaza a un pequeño restaurante de comida francesa, hermosamente decorado para la ocasión, en donde entre velas y corazones compartieron una rica cena. A lo lejos una suave música se escuchaba, y algunas parejas bailaban. Lisa no supo en que momento o como había llegado a la pequeña pista de baile y se movían abrazados, lentamente al ritmo de la música. Ella se recargaba sobre su pecho y él la sostenía por la cintura. Ambos apenas creían lo que estaban viviendo. Para Rick era un sueño, para Lisa algo que tan solo si se atreviera aceptar lo que sentía, podría volverse real.

Ese día mágico para ambos estaba por terminar. Ambos felices, en silencio y de la mano se dirigieron hacia el departamento. Una vez ahí permanecieron abrazados unos instantes en la sala, antes de retirarse a dormir.

- ¡Buenas noches, Rick! – Le dijo ella, besándolo suavemente en su mejilla.

- Buenas noches Lisa y gracias por éste día.

- También gracias a ti.

- Esto podría ser real Lisa, podría ser así siempre, sólo si tú quisieras.

- Gracias Rick, lo sé pero no me siento lista para algo así…

- Voy a esperarte el tiempo que necesites.

- No Rick, no te pido eso. Además no sé cuánto tiempo necesito y sé que hay allá afuera chicas esperando por ti y tampoco voy a negarte la oportunidad de ser feliz. No te pido nada, pero no me pidas nada tampoco tú a mí.

- No Lisa… pero dime ¿cómo te sentiste hoy?

- ¡Feliz! – Dijo ella sin dudarlo.

- Esa felicidad es la que podríamos tener en nuestras vidas… date esa oportunidad de ser feliz y de hacerme feliz a mi.

- No olvidaré eso, Hunter. – Comentó ella mientras se alejaba a su habitación.

- ¡Si! – Gritó él mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

Más tarde ambos dormían profundamente con un rostro lleno de armonía y paz, sintiendo sus corazones plenos. Ella abrazando al pingüino, él con los guantes puestos, así se sentían uno cerca del otro.

**Nota:**

Los besos "Fingidos" de Lisa y Rick corresponden a los que hubo en la serie bajo ordenes militares tanto en la nave de Dolza como en el satélite fabrica

-------------------------------------------------------

Muchas Gracias Nuevamente a Evi mi hermana y mi beta que me ha acompañado en esta aventura llamada Robotech/Macross.

A mis queridas HH que me han apoyado y animado con esta historia.

A todos aquellos que me han enviado sus comentario que me han animado a continuar.


	4. Chapter 4

**MACROSS SCHOOL**

**Destinos Entrelazados**

**Capitulo 4**

**Precaución:** En este capítulo aparece la primera de tres escenas fuertes dentro de esta historia por lo que su contenido puede ser un poco molesto para algunas personas; si algo así no te agrada sáltate esa parte.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El grupo de amigos estudiaba plácidamente en casa de Rick y Lisa cuando Claudia entro precipitadamente al departamento

Muchachos tengo una noticia que darles – Dijo en voz alta logrando con ello que todos alzaran la mirada para verla

¿Qué pasa Clau? - Dijo Lisa con voz mas tranquila y apacible

ALGO EXCELENTE – Comento ella aun tratando de controlar su respiración

Nos inquietas dinos ya – Chillo Sammy

Pues Roy acaba de recibir su base como profesor de tiempo completo – Añadió ella visiblemente emocionada

Wow Felicidades a ambos - Añadió Rick también contento por ellos

Que buena noticia – Agrego Lisa mientras abrazaba a su amiga, seguida del resto de los muchachos

Bueno a decir verdad, tendremos que mudarnos – Musito ella con un dejo de tristeza, mientras las caras raras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar

Es que su base se la dieron en el campus de Ciudad Monumento y será temporal, pero tardara un tiempo mientras pide un cambio hacia aquí, y bueno yo voy a irme con el, terminare mis materias a distancia y empezare con mis practicas allá

Oh Clau – Lloriquearon las chicas del trío

No es tan malo, estamos solo a un par de horas y algunos fin de semana vendremos y otros podrán ir ustedes de visita, además como les dije es temporal – Volvió a decir

Claro Clau, No sabes como te vamos a extrañar, pero se que todo será para bien, de ambos – Agrego Lisa abrazando nuevamente a su amiga que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Hermana – Le dijo ella - Gracias por tu apoyo, estoy feliz, pero estoy triste – Sonrió Claudia

Al poco rato llego Roy y entre felicidad y tristeza el fin de semana y la fiesta de despedida de ellos, transcurrió rápidamente, ayudaron en la mudanza y con los ojos llenos de emoción y de lagrimas vieron partir a sus amigos, a todos les dolía si, pero en especial a Lisa y a Rick, a ambos se les iban sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, su familia, instintivamente ellos dos se unieron aun mas buscando el apoyo sabiendo que era un dolor que compartían. El departamento vació de Claudia y Roy fue rápidamente ocupado por Ben y Max, quienes con su presencia ayudaron al resto del equipo a estar un poco mas alegres; En especial por el romance que había nacido entre Ben y Vanessa.

Los besos "fingidos" entre Rick y Lisa continuaban y ya era normal para muchos verlos, besarse apasionadamente en cualquier rincón de la universidad, ante los ojos de todos eran una pareja verdadera incluso ante los ojos de Edwards, sobre todo en la clase en que el era el profesor de Lisa, ya que sin falta y sin un minuto de retraso Rick estaba ahí esperándola afuera del salón con una sonrisa radiante para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos de la mano, y salir juntos de la Universidad. Pero solo ellos sabían que al entrar al departamento sus manos se soltaban, adentro de ese departamento, no había caricias, no había besos, pero si dos corazones que gritaban y deseaban ser escuchados, que morían de amor verdadero y secreto y que se conformaban con las migajas que uno recibía del otro.

Esa tarde después de su asesoría estaban sentados en la sala mirando las noticias, Rick tomaba una Pettit Cola y Lisa un Frapuchinno.

Te puedo preguntar algo personal – Le dijo Rick que tenia unos minutos observándola sin que ella se diera cuenta

Aja – Dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia un sonidito mientras levantaba la cara y succionaba el café con su popote haciendo reír a Rick

Uy que chica tan mal educada – Se burlo de ella Rick

Basta fue sin querer además "No es falta de educación si no falta de liquido"– Se apeno ella, sonrojándose pero no se comparo con el total color rojo que apareció en su rostro cuando Rick le lanzo la pregunta abierta y se atraganto con su café

¿Dónde a prendiste a besar así?

¿Por qué? – Contesto ella asustada, apenada y sin saber que decir

Es que … bueno, la verdad es que … - Decía el sin saber como expresarse y notablemente nervioso

¿Qué? – Dijo inquieta ella

Es que bueno Lisa... tu... besas increíblemente bien

¿En serio? – Pregunto ella aun mas sonrojada

Si… es decir wow, es decir… bueno tu me entiendes

A decir verdad no – Agrego ella tratando de que Rick le explicara mas acerca de su besos, aunque el fondo entendía perfectamente lo que el quería explicarle

Lisa…No me hagas explicarte cosas – Fue el ahora quien se ruborizo

Olvídalo solo estaba jugando – Rió divertida ella

Pero de verdad Lisa… bueno no tengo mucha experiencia en ese "rubro" pero si eres excelente besando… y ya me imagino el resto de tus habilidades – Ahora fu el quien se burlo de ella logrando que ella aumentara el tono de rojo en su rostro

¡HUNTER! – Le grito haciéndose la ofendida

Uy que genio, pues fíjate que era un "piropo"

Pues no me gustan tus "piropos" – Se silencio un momento y luego siguió hablando - A decir verdad, yo nunca había besado a nadie – Concluyo apenada

¿De veras? – Dijo el incrédulo abriendo los ojos muy grandes

Si – Respondió ella tímidamente

Entonces aquella vez en la nieve…fue la primera vez que

Si…

Yo creí que Riber y tu

Nop... yo era todavía una niña

Wow Pues no parece, es decir como pudiste…¿Aprender? Tan rápido…

Ah tuve un buen maestro – Le guiño el ojo a el

Bueno yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia, solo un par de veces antes de… tu sabes

Cambiemos de tema de acuerdo – Dijo ella visiblemente apenada y nerviosa

De acuerdo – Dijo el volviendo sus ojos a la TV; Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando fue el turno de Lisa de preguntar

Sabes, ya que estamos en estas ondas personales, que paso con esa chica Minmei – Ahora fue el turno de Rick de atragantarse con la pregunta de ella, es decir ¿seria posible que ella estuviera celosa de la niña simple de preparatoria?

Que hay de que – Dijo el distraídamente jugando con la lata de su Pettit Cola

Si, ella te pidió que fueras su novio ¿no? Y se que todos los martes comes comida china en el restaurante de su tía

Ahora resulta que me vigilas…

No… resulta que me doy cuenta de todos los paquetes de comida china que encuentro en la basura esos días

Upss cierto – Rio divertido el - Bueno siempre la tia Lena me da de mas y ocupo algo de esos para cenar, aunque a decir verdad ya me esta chocando… y no hablo de la comida china si no de ellas, es decir si Minmei es linda y eso y seria una magnífica novia – Dijo esperando ver la reacción de Lisa que abrió los ojos en sorpresa – Pero le deje claro que solo quiero ser su amigo, supongo que no entiende muchas razones, es difícil de tratar, es aun una niña, caprichosa y algo suelta, berrinchuda y muy necia así que prefiero seguir el juego, pero no, no soy su novio si esa era tu pregunta

No, esa no era – Dijo ella audazmente – Solo quería saber si no le habías roto el corazón a esa pobre chica inocente

¡Inocente! Ja deberías escucharla, esta algo mal de la cabeza, anduvo con su primo… su… p r i m o ¿Puedes creerlo? Ese era el novio con el que termino… Dios que familia extraña y nadie ve mal o raro esa situación y para mi es tan extraña

Uy si que lo es…

Además ella vive con sus tíos y su primo vive con los papas de ella, no lo se, es un familia muy extraña, no se si los chinos vean normal esa situación pero a mi me da escalofríos

Ni que lo digas…

Por cierto la próxima semana es su cumpleaños… cumple 16 años y creo que ha vivido mas que los dos juntos, me dijo que todos mis amigos estaban invitados a su fiesta… excepto tu claro

¿Yo no? Jajaja pues no me interesa ir a una fiesta de niños con payasos y todo

No lo creas, no es tan niña, a veces es muy sexy, es desconcertante, escalofriantemente desconcertante

Pues supongo que tu estarás dando de brincos de emoción por asistir a su cumpleaños ¿no?

Pues no… pero tendré que ir solo un rato claro

¿Qué día es?

¿Que vas a ir como la invitada no deseada? Jajajaja

Claro que no bobo, solo que no se te olvide que estamos casi para terminar el semestre y que la entrega de medallas al merito al estudio es la otra semana y que esta vez tu estas en esa lista Hunter

¡Cierto! y no sabes lo feliz que me siento es algo a lo que nunca aspire y mis padres estarían muy orgullosos de mi, además se lo debo a mi querida asesora extramuros – Sonrió el abiertamente mientras buscaba entre su carpeta el sobre membreteado de la Universidad en donde se le informaba que era merecedor de ese premio – Y si… es el mismo día – Suspiro pesadamente – Ya me imagino el berrinche que me va armar la criatura angelical esa…

Pues lo siento por ti Hunter, no se si prefieras ir a su fiesta que a tu entrega del premio por todo tu esfuerzo anual, además sabes que luego de eso hay un baile y pensé que iríamos juntos, bueno ese era el plan ¿lo recuerdas?

Claro e ire, solo que no se bien como voy a organizarme, pero si me he de partir en dos lo haré

Mas te vale Hunter, no me vas a dejar vestida y alborotada, sabes que odio esa clase de cosas, que solo voy por que el premio me lo va a entregar directamente el Rector y el me pidió que asistiera y así que bueno, pues en fin además será bueno que Edwards nos vea juntos en el baile

Edwards jajaja con todo el espectáculo que hemos dado por toda la Universidad, dudo mucho que no nos haya visto, pero créeme será divertido, después de todo yo nunca he ido a un baile elegante , y ya tengo listo el traje que usare, cortesía de Roy por supuesto, pero es una pena que ellos dos no puedan estar ese día en el baile

Si es una pena

Hablando del baile, Lisa, yo bueno no se bailar, nunca lo he hecho, crees que podríamos no se... practicar un poco antes

Uh, bueno yo tampoco se bailar mucho

Pero se que al menos tu si has bailado

Bueno, solo una ocasión con mi padre, pero bueno supongo que algo es algo ¿no?

Pues no se podrías enseñarme un poco – Dijo el poniéndose de pie y caballerosamente pidiéndole a Lisa que se levantara quien lentamente dejo la sillón como no creyendo lo que sucedía

Guíame Lisa – Dijo el nerviosamente colocando su mano en la cintura de ella, logrando con ese simple toque que una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de ambos

Bien sigue mis pasos – Añadió tímidamente y en un rato ambos se movían rítmicamente al compás de la música de un comercial de la televisión. Ninguno quería detener ese mágico momento, ambos se encontraban como flotando en las nubes, los muebles de alrededor la casa parecía como si hubiera desaparecido no había mas universo ante ellos que los ojos del otro en los cuales se encontraban completamente perdidos, no supieron cuanto tiempo paso, pero el baile se comenzó a hacer mas lento, mas intimo Rick sostenía a lisa muy cerca de el, demasiado cerca, peligrosamente cerca, casi podía sentir su aliento en el rostro y eso lo estaba descontrolando mucho y cada vez mas, en un momento y sin saber cuando o como sus manos comenzaron a bajar de la cintura de ella lentamente por sus caderas y ella se paralizo y sonrojándose lo empujo hacia el sillón, pero el no la soltó así que prácticamente ella cayo sobre de en el sofá

¿Qué te pasa Hunter? – Dijo ella aparentando estar enojada aunque se estaba riendo

Tu… me aventaste al sillón y luego te me echaste encima – Se rió el

Si pero tu me estabas manoseando – Agrego ella sin intentar levantarse de encima de el

Fue un accidente, mis manos solo bajaron un poco

Claro – Dijo ella colocando sus manos a los costados de el mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas – Y esto también es un accidente - Agrego

Basta, basta – Gritaba el mientras no podía dejar de reír

No hasta que me pidas perdón y aceptes que eres un pervertido

Soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido – Gritaba y jadeaba Rick, pero Lisa no lo soltaba, y el pataleaba y manoteada, hasta que logro tomar con fuerza las manos de lisa y ella quedo directamente sobre el, y ahora fue ella que al sentirlo tan cerca no se pudo controlar y lo beso, el abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ella nunca lo había besado, pero ahora ella lo besaba y de que manera, el siempre tomaba la iniciativa y claro cuando Edwards estaba cerca, pero ahora no eran ninguna de esas cosas, el comenzó a responder a ese beso apasionadamente cuando el trío entro en escena hablando algo de que habían llevando la cena y ellos se separaron de improviso y de un brinco estaban de pie y al lado de ellas que no se dieron cuenta de nada de lo que habían interrumpido, durante la cena y después ninguno de ellos volvió a comentar nada, pero esa noche Rick durmió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y el día de la entrega de los premios y meritos al estudio llego y ese día todo era expectación y emoción en el corazón de esos dos jóvenes, aunque había otra jovencita la cual también estaba esperando ese día.

El cumpleaños de Minmai, Rick caminaba desganadamente hacia allá, seguido de Max y Ben, quienes lo acompañaban sin saber bien a donde iban o por que. Lo único que quería era salir pronto de ahí e irse a preparar para recibir su premio y bailar con Lisa en esa noche de Gala.

Y Mientras Max y Ben bromeaban, Rick se debatía entre sus ansias de salir corriendo para arreglarse para el festejo de en la noche y su preocupación por no haberse acordado de cómprale nada a la festejada.

Por cierto a donde vamos Rick – Pregunto el siempre inquieto Ben

No te preocupes… es un sitio excelente – Dijo Rick tratando de animarse así mismo

¿Me pregunto donde podrá ser? – Toco el turno de Max en cuestionar

Ya lo verán

Oigan¿Está ese "grandioso lugar" a donde vamos por aquí cerca? He escuchado que ahí hay bastante acción. ¡Miren¡Ahí¡Ahí! Ese bar acaba de abrir. ¡Ese que está ahí¡Vamos¡Hay que entrar¡Hay que entrar!"

Creo que tienes una idea equivocada sobre esto – Ben lo regaño Rick – Además no creo que a Vanessa le hiciera mucha gracia tu comentario

Parece que sabes mucho sobre esos lugares – Bromeo Max

Por supuesto. Las mujeres se vuelven locas con nosotros los Universitarios

Bueno acuérdate que estas a prueba aun no eres un Universitario

Que par de aguafiestas – Mascullo Indignado Ben

El camino dio vuelta y ellos dieron vuelta en una esquina y el restaurante de tía Lina apareció en escena y una mueca de decepción en el rostro de Rick, como si hubiera tenido la esperanza que al dar la vuelta el lugar hubiera desaparecido.

Adentro todos los muchachos de la preparatoria habían sido invitados por la popular Minmei, pero sus juegos eran muy infantiles ante los ojos de los muchachos que se detuvieron en seco viendo el alboroto ahí reinante. De pronto la chica cumpleañera apareció ante de ellos, vestida con atuendos chinos, y si aunque en el fondo era infantil e inmadura estaba muy desarrollada y ese vestido hacia relucir su figura, sin embargo contrastaba con cu actitud de niña caprichosa.

Rick Hunter llegas tarde – Le reclamo incluso antes de saludarlo para luego preguntarle como se veía en su traje

Te ves preciosa – Dijo sinceramente Rick

Ah trajiste a tus amigos – Dijo mirando a Ben de arriba hacia abajo, el cual no era muy agraciado con cara de pocos amigos y en cambio mirando a Max que siempre le había parecido guapo con ojos encantadores, actitudes que no pasaron inadvertidas para Rick. Max fue acaparado por la chica mientras Ben y Rick se sentaban a la mesa. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando la festejada apareció de frente a Rick extendiendo su mano exigiéndole su regalo de cumpleaños

¿Rick? – le dijo parpadeando coquetamente

Ah… Feliz cumpleaños Minmei – Dijo el sintiéndose cada vez mas incomodo

Lo olvidaste verdad – Reclamo la chiquilla

No… no fue eso lo que paso, vine… vine directamente de la universidad y olvide tu regalo en mi departamento, tendré que venir a dártelo después… ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo el apenado, mientras ella lo miraba con ojos asesinos

Por favor Minmei no abuses así de Rick ha estado ocupado – Intervino el tío de la jovencita

¿Ocupado? Yo diaria ocupadísimo…he tenido exámenes finales y entrega de proyectos terminales durante dos semanas – Pero la egocéntrica chica ya no lo escuchaba

Por cierto Minmei ya que planeabas cantar y demostrar lo mucho que has mejorado delante de tus invitados me parece que este es el momento mas adecuado – Volvió a intervenir el Sr. Lynn

Ya no quiero cantar, por que no canta el – Hacia berrinche la chiquilla

Bueno eso seria perfecto – Continuo el Tío

Pero… no se cantar – tartamudeo Rick, Mientras Max y Ben molestos de la actitud de la adolescente entraron en escena a rescatar a su amigo. Al poco rato servían la comida, Rick mas que comer jugaba con la comida en su plato, nervioso quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Poco a poco los invitados que tenían que asistir al evento de la Universidad fueron abandonando la fiesta de Minmai, incluyendo Rick y sus amigos quienes suspiraron aliviados de eso

Oh no ya se van – Lloriqueo la niña

Lo siento – Alcanzo a decir Rick antes de abandonar el restaurante y respirar aliviado, para salir corriendo a sus departamentos a alistarse para la entrega de premios y reconocimientos

Cuando Rick entro al auditorio ya estaba casi lleno, alcanzo a ver a Lisa en un hermoso vestido muy elegante de terciopelo verde, que no solo combinaba con sus ojos, si no que la hacia ver hermosa, resaltando el color de su cabello que llevaba ligeramente levantado con un discreto tocado , haciendo también sobresalir la belleza la blancura de su fina piel del rostro y los hombros descubiertos; El se quedo sin habla, era cierto que ya sabia lo hermosa que era ella, pero esa noche simplemente se veía espectacular, Rick sintió que no podía respirar y eso que se encontraba a lejos de ella, de solo pensar que bailaría con ella lo hizo estremecerse y marearse un poco. Ella estaba sentada con los alumnos de su semestre así que tuvo que conformarse con ubicarse en su sitio y admirarla de lejos.

La ceremonia fue perfecta, los estudiantes pasaron a recoger uno a uno sus premios y diplomas, por supuesto Lisa fue la estudiante mas premiada y cada vez que pasaba al frente arrancaba suspiros que no pasaban desapercibidos para Rick quien se sentía infinitamente celoso prácticamente de toda la Universidad, pero que disfrutaba saber que el seria el único con quien bailaría ella toda la noche, ya que no la soltaría ni un solo momento.

Cuando Rick recibió el "Diploma Titanium" junto con una pequeña medalla de bronce por sus destacadas calificaciones miro a Lisa sonriéndole, mientras con la mirada y con un moviendo de la cabeza le hacia entender que era gracias a ella.

Lisa recibió directamente de manos del Rector el reconocimiento al mejor estudiante del año y le toco dar un discurso que dejo impactados a todos, demostrando que ella no solo era bella si no inteligente; Por supuesto que también se encontraba ahí Edwards, quien la miraba ya no con admiración si no con una mezcla de odio y deseo en sus ojos.

Al finalizar el evento, Lisa fue rodeada de los reporteros del periódico escolar que querían la impresión de ella acerca de todo y por supuesta alguna fotografía con esa belleza. Lograron mirarse a los ojos un instante y sin que fueran necesarias las palabras ambos entendieron que se verían en el salón de la cena adaptado junto al Auditorio en los jardines de la universidad, teniendo como techo el hermoso cielo estrellado e iluminado por los faroles del bello jardín.

Rick se disponía a ir hacia la mesa reservada para el, Lisa y sus amigos, cuando se topo de frente con Minmai.

¿Por qué no me invístase? – Gruño

Minmai … yo … yo – Rick no atinaba que decir

De seguro vas a estar con la tonta de tu amiguita esa…

Minmai que te pasa – Dijo el indignado – No te expreses así de la gente y mucho menos de Lisa

Dijiste que eras mi amigo y hoy es mi cumpleaños y olvidaste mi regalo – Comenzó a reclamar y llorar delante de el apenándolo delante de todos los que curiosos que miraban la escena

Basta shhhh – Le decía el - Además no lo olvide – Agrego el

Lo tienes ahora… mi regalo – Dijo ella secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

Ah si, si claro claro - Agrego Rick buscando nerviosamente entre sus bolsillos – Tu …tu - Dijo al sacar de la bolsa de su saco azul la cajita que contenía la medalla que acababa de recibir

Así que no lo olvidaste y aun estas ha tiempo es fabuloso Rick – Dijo la chiquilla visiblemente emocionada – Es de noche todavía así que aun es mi cumpleaños – Continuaba habla y habla mientras el muchacho veía con tristeza la cajita que contenía su medalla, y aunque le dolía sabia que prefería eso a enfrentar un berrinche de ella

Este es tu regalo Minmei toma – Dijo desganadamente entregando la cajita a la muchacha sintiendo que cometía un gran error

Gracias Rick – Dijo la muchacha que prácticamente brincaba a su alrededor – Que es – Comentaba mientras abría la cajita y expresiones de sorpresa salían de sus labios – Ah brilla y es tan hermoso me encanta… ¿de donde lo sacaste?

Eh…mm… Te lo diré otro día Feliz Cumpleaños – Dijo y se disponía a alejarse de ahí ella lo tomo fuerte de la mano y se lo impido - ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el sorprendido

Por que no vienes un rato mas a mi fiesta aun hay invitados en el restaurante, además siento que aun debo agradecerte que me hayas salvado… del coche

No hay nada que agradecer

¿Entonces no estas libre aun?

No

Es que de verdad esperaba que vinieras conmigo un rato mas

Es que sabes ya tengo planes…

Por favor mi cumpleaños solo es y seguramente quien te esta esperando comprenderá

No no lo creo

Además siempre estas con tus amigos – Insisto ella

No... no se – Comenzó a dudar el ante el temor de otra escena de la niña

Por favor solo un ratito – Lloriqueo ella

Si es solo un rato supongo que no habrá problemas Minmei pero solo un momento – Añadió mientras sentía como ella prácticamente lo arrastraba fuera de la universidad, mientras el miraba con tristeza hacia el jardín esperanzado en que volvería a tiempo por lo menos para el baile.

La cena había empezado, Lisa sentada junto al trío, Max y Ben en la elegante mesa redonda que les habían asignado estaba ansiosa, había un lugar vació a su lado derecho, el lugar de Rick Hunter; Pero el no aparecía.

Que raro Rick no acostumbra llegar tarde – Pensaba mientras consultaba repetidamente su reloj – Por lo general siempre es cumplido con sus citas, Debió haber llegado hace mas de una hora

Vamos Lisa, no ha probado bocado, la cena esta muy rica come algo – le decía Max, aunque en el fondo sabia que no lo haría

Si no te comes tu parte me la tendré que comer yo – Argumento el gordinflón de Ben, mientras Lisa volvía a mirar su reloj y suspiraba pesadamente

Mientras tanto en la fiesta de Minmai, Rick se sentía apabullado por la chiquilla, que entre risas y platicas no lo soltaba ni un momento y lo presumía y presentaba con todos sus amigos como su "casi novio" Rick se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan usado, como un objeto de decoración y también miraba insistentemente su reloj y no podía dejar de pensar en Lisa.

Jamás de había visto de traje te ves muy guapo – Le dijo la muchacha haciendo que volviera a la realidad luego de estar perdido mirando hacia la puerta – Como un Sr. muy formal

Ah ¿Si? Gracias es que me vestí así por lo del evento de la Universidad – Dijo el, pero sabia que el elegante traje azul y la corbata los había elegido pensando en el color favorito de Lisa, esa noche quería decirle que la amaba

¿Te gusta la fiesta?

Aja – Dijo el distraídamente mientras volvía a pensar en Lisa

Rick tengo algo para ti – Escucho la ya molesta voz de la chiquilla, lo que nuevamente lo trajo a la realidad - ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto ella al ver la expresión en su rostro – Toma ábrelo – Agrego entregándole una caja

¿Qué? – Dijo el sorprendido mientras tomaba la caja

Esto es por salvarme la vida, es una forma de agradecértelo

No tenias que molestarte Minmei

Por favor acéptalo y ábrelo lo compre especialmente para ti

¿Ahora?, Pero…

Adelante ábrelo – Decía la niña que quería ver la expresión en su rostro cuando viera el regalo

¿Ahora mismo?

¿Por qué no?

Gracias Minmei – Dijo desganadamente mientras sacaba la bufanda blanca dentro de la caja

¿En serio te gusta?

Si es muy bonita

Solo lo dices por compromiso

No, es verdad es bonita – Añadió poniéndosela

Combina bien con tu traje

Cierto

Toma Rick – Dijo el tío de Minmei que paso junto a ellos llevando una charola y le dio un vaso con una bebida

¿Qué es? – Pregunto el inquieto ya que no acostumbraba beber

Es maotai es una bebida fermentada a base de sorgo – Le respondió la muchacha - Es tradicional en China – Agrego – ¿Prefieres un vino de arroz?

No así esta bien – Comento Rick oliendo discretamente el contenido del vaso

En fin brindemos por los tiempo por venir – Comento la muchacha

Salud – Dijo Rick y choco su vaso con el de ella y tomo su contenido, estuvo a punto de escupirlo, su sabor era muy fuerte pero vio como la muchacha tomaba el vaso de un solo trago y su tío le servia otro – Lisa va a matarme – Pensaba mientras el tío le volvía a llenar el vaso, El que no acostumbraba beber nunca empezó a marearse un poco, pero entre el alboroto del lugar, los brindis y el alcohol que empezó a hacerle efecto comenzó a olvidar el compromiso que tenia con Lisa

En el jardín, la cena había concluido y el baile estaba empezando, Lisa estaba muy inquieta de que Rick no aparecía.

No contesta en su celular, donde podrá estar, es extraño que me dejara esperándolo de este modo – Pensaba ella mientras jugaba con una hojita de las flores del centro de mesa – ¡Tal vez le paso algo, tal vez esta herido! – Pensó alarmándose un poco – No…. Lo dudo – Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos de algo así

Olvídalo Lisa diviértete, es tu festejo por tus reconocimientos – Le dijo Vanesa, mientras pasaba a su lado de la mano de Ben hacia la improvisada pista de baile bellamente iluminada

Creo que la dejo plantada – Susurro Sammy al oído de Kim

Entrometidas - Pensaba ella un tanto molesta con sus amigas

Vamos a bailar – Dijo Kim jalando a Sammy hacia la pista par dejar tranquila a Lisa

¿Quieres bailar Lisa? – Le dijo caballerosamente Max – Vamos amiga tranquila, disfruta la noche

Gracias Max… no

Mira – Dijo señalando a Edwards que se acercaba a la mesa – Mejor conmigo que con el ¿no?

Gracias Max – Volvió a decir ella y se dejo guiar por el hasta la pista, la música era suave y bonita pero Lisa tenia muchas ganas de llorar, Max lo sabia y le hablaba y trataba de animarla y hacerla reír

Sus amigos fueron comprensivos y Max y Ben estuvieron bailando con ella a ratos, incluso el mismo Rector el Dr. Gloval le pidió una pieza a la que ella acepto gustosa. De pronto y sin saber como Lisa se quedo sola en la mesa, oportunidad que aprovecho Edwards para acercase

Buenas noches señorita Hayase – Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

Buenas noches profesor – Le contesto ella sin prestarle atención y tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba temblando como una hoja

Luces muy hermosa esta noche Lisa – Dijo con un tono mas familiar que hizo que ella se paralizara de miedo

Gracias – Murmuro en un tono apenas audible, pero su incomodidad fue percibida por alguien mas, un joven atractivo que se encontraba pasando por ahí en ese justo momento y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella invitándola a bailar para liberarla de aquella situación

¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Le dijo y Lisa levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros extrañamente familiares que la hicieron estremecerse de pies a cabeza

¿Carl? – Balbuceo ella, ese joven era muy parecido a Carl Riber, el amor de infancia de ella – Automáticamente se levanto y sin saber como llego a la pista de baile con el joven de cabellos largos

Mi nombre es Lynn Kyle – Le dijo – Acabo de llegar de China, vengo al cumpleaños de una prima y además pase a conocer la Universidad por que voy a quedarme a estudiar aquí el próximo semestre y quería conocerla, vi en la situación que te encontrabas, espero que no haya sido demasiado atrevido – Agrego el sorprendiéndose a si mismo, es decir el era algo brusco y poco amable, pero desde que la vio, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, y mientras bailaba con ella le seguía comentando un par de cosas, pero ella… ella no lo escuchaba estaba perdida en sus ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban a Carl y esa noche de decepción, algo así fue muy significativo para ella…Kyle ante sus ojos se veía como Carl

Soy Lisa Hayase – Dijo al compás de la música

Mucho gusto – Le dijo el mientras la llevaba a su mesa, ya que el profesor se había alejado – Tengo que irme, me esperan en la fiesta – Agrego – Ojala podamos vernos aquí en clases… Lisa – Añadió y se alejo dejándola con una mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho, decepción de Rick, sorpresa por Kyle y añoranza por Carl

Entre tanto en la fiesta Rick miraba su reloj cada vez mas inquieto, pero la bebida le hacia sentir extraño, cansado y mareado, temía que si se levantaba del asiento terminaría en el suelo.

Seguro ya se fue al departamento, seria un milagro que no me odiara a estas alturas – Pensaba tratando de tomar fuerza para levantarse.

Hola Minmei – Dijo el mismo joven de largos cabellos que apareció en escena

¡Kyle¡ - Grito ella se levanto tan rápido que tiro la silla y corrió a sus brazos – No puedo creer que estés aquí – Añadió acurrucándose en su pecho y el también la abrazo estrechamente - Pensé que no recordarías mi cumpleaños

Como iba a olvidarlo pequeña – Le dijo con ternura – Además acabo de inscribirme a la Universidad así que me quedare aquí

¡¡¡¿De Verdad?!!!! BRAVO – Dijo ella emocionada aplaudiendo y dando de gritos y brincando alrededor de el, mientras Rick con sorpresa por su infantil actitud, pero sobre todo por la forma en que miraba y abrazaba a ese chico… ¿era acaso el primo-novio del que tanto hablaba? – Mira el es Rick Hunter, un amigo muy especial – agrego al pasar brincando junto a el y presentándolo con su primo

Hola – Dijo Rick poniéndose de pie lentamente y valorando si podía caminar

Ah Hola – Contesto el joven

Rick el es mi primo Lynn Kyle, es el chico de que te he contado – Dijo Minmei - Kyle el es quien me salvo la vida – Añadió y ellos al saludarse de mano y mirarse a los ojos sintieron inmediatamente un desprecio uno por el otro sin saber por que.

Y ya tienes novia – Dijo Minmei haciendo volver a la realidad a ambos jóvenes y dirigiéndose a su primo

No Minmei la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de conseguirme una nueva novia – Le respondió Kyle

Pues si tuvieras novia, te aseguro que me sentiría celosa – Agrego ella coquetamente, haciendo que Rick sintiera nauseas, pero aprovecho esa oportunidad en que la chica ya tenía su atención sobre alguien más para salir de ahí.

Debo irme Minmei – Dijo esperando ansioso la respuesta de ella

Esta bien – Le contesto la muchacha sin prestarle mucha atención ya que seguía colgada del brazo de su primo

Mucho gusto y hasta luego – Dijo educadamente y salio lo mas rápido que puedo de ahí, corriendo hacia la Universidad.

El baile había terminado, pero todavía había estudiantes en algunas mesas conversado animadamente

Oye Lisa, Lisa soy yo – Grito Rick entrando al jardín y corriendo hacia en donde se encontraba ella

¡Eh! – Se sorprendió ella y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho - ¡Es Rick vino después de todo – Hablo en voz alta feliz de verlo, menos mal que esta bien¿que le habrá retrasado? - ¡Que tal Sr. ya era hora!

Uff – Jadeo el tratando de controlar la respiración y apoyándose en la mesa – No pensé encontrarte aun aquí, Me surgió algo personal y tuve que atenderlo. Mintió

Pues te perdiste la cena y el baile

Lo siento mucho Lisa – Comento visiblemente afectado y apenado

Debiste llamarme Rick, llevo toda la noche esperándote

Intente hacerlo, pero no tenia crédito en el celular

Casi bailo con Edwards – Comento con fastidio ella y el hizo una mueca de sorpresa con tristeza, ya que sabia que el le había fallado a ella

Lo importante es que ya estas aquí – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie a su lado – Al menos podríamos caminar por los jardines ¿si? – Le dijo ella dulcemente - Es

Claro – Dijo el Feliz y la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar entre las flores, el caballerosamente como empezaba a sentir frió la cubrió con su bufanda, ella la tomo con suavidad entre sus manos pero ella detuvo en seco al notar unas iniciales bordadas en ella

Rick… que significa esto – Dijo fríamente y visiblemente alterada

Eh, Creí que tendrías frió – Contesto el preocupado

Además estas abrazando a la chica equivocada, y se que tu y yo somos solo amigos, pero teníamos un trato, vendrías conmigo al baile

Lisa… permíteme que te explique

Seguro toma – Agrego soltándose de la bufanda y colocándola en el mano de el

Hueles a Alcohol y tu bufanda dice "Rick y Minmei" y no me molesta eso – Mintió ella – Pero si deseabas pasar la noche en la fiesta de ella, me lo hubieras dicho, así yo ni siquiera hubiera venido a este tonto baile a hacer el ridículo y estar sentada y preocupándome por Edwards

¿Qué?... Ah…

Así que supongo que ese fue tu "Algo personal", pues te felicito Rick fuiste muy gentil, no te molestes en preocuparte por mi nunca mas, se cuidarme sola – Añadió mientras se alejaba

Espera Lisa no te vayas – Dijo caminado a prisa atrás de ella – No es lo que estas pensando, déjame explicarte – Alegaba el, pero ella no volteaba, si ella iba llorando, ella soñó que ese día el le declararía su amor y a cambio solo descubrió que lo estaba perdiendo a causa de la niña de preparatoria - ¡Por favor! – Suplico el

Adiós Rick – Le contesto mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi y lo abordaba

¡Como pude hacerle esto! – Se reprocho el – Por Minmei perdí a Lisa, debí pensar mejor las cosas – Pensaba mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer convirtiéndose en un tremendo aguacero en pocos minutos y el permaneció ahí parado en la lluvia, como queriendo que el agua se llevara su dolor

Lisa, cubierta con el abrigo se bajo en la estación del "tren ligero" de la ciudad y comprando un boleto para Ciudad Monumento, quería ver a Claudia, necesitaba contarle como se sentía y lo que había pasado y sin pensarlo mucho en algunos minutos ya se encontraba en camino a la casa de su mejor amiga.

Ella estaba empapada aun en su traje de noche cubierta solo con su abrigo, parada frente a la casa de su amiga en Cd. Monumento. La lluvia le caía copiosamente confundiéndose con sus lágrimas, pero ella no se decidía a tocar.

¿Estoy loca? Que estoy haciendo aquí, no se supone que debería haber escuchado lo que tenia que decirme, ah siempre es bueno recibir consejos, así que hermana aquí voy de nuevo – Pensaba a la vez que lentamente caminaba a casa de su amiga, de pronto sintió una sombrilla que la cubría y la voz de ella hablándole con dulzura

¿Planeabas pararte bajo la lluvia?

Claudia, Roy – Dijo al ver la expresión preocupada de ambos

Te hizo esta vez esa rata… Lisa – Le dijo Roy molesto con su amigo

Ven entra a la casa, te secaras y hablaremos – Comento su amiga mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía hacia el interior. Una vez adentro Claudia le presto un pans y Roy preparaba un te, mientras ella terminaba de secarse su empapado cabello

Toma, te hará entrar en calor – Le dijo el mientras le ponía la taza de humeante te en sus manos

Chicos… espero no ser una huésped demasiado exigente, pero de casualidad no tienen algo un poco mas fuerte – Murmuro mientras continuaba con la toalla en las manos – Un vino por ejemplo – Dijo ella abiertamente

Seguro – Río Roy divertido

Pues tráiganlo – Dijo Lisa mas bien como una orden

Enseguida – Dijo Claudia y se retiro por el, regresando con la botella y tres copas de vidrio

Es tinto ¿Esta bien?

Claro – Y así los tres amigos se dispusieron a compartir sus sentimientos y una copa de vino. Mientras platicaban Lisa se bebió casi de una vez su copa, sorprendiendo incluso a Roy. Ella nunca había bebido, pero ahora empezaba a vislumbrar una forma de sobrellevar sus diferencias con Rick

¿Y como cuanto tarda en sanar la herida? – Dijo ella solicitando una copa mas

Hablas como si desearas Claudicar – Le respondió Claudia mientras volvió a llenar su copa

¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? – Pregunto Roy y ella los puso al tanto de lo que había pasado entre ellos

Lisa… ¿Y como quieres que te actué si no sabe lo mucho que lo quieres? – Le comento su amiga cuando Lisa termino su relato

Pero si he tratado de ser honesta con el…pero no creo que este interesado en mi, fuera del aspecto físico, siento que le gusto, si le atraigo pero…pero siento que no me ama – Dijo ella tristemente mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas causado por la tercera copa de vino

No puedes estar segura de ello, después de todo el siempre ha intentado estar cerca de ti, de una u otra manera – Le respondió su amiga

Pero casi podría jurarlo – Insistió Lisa

No lo dudo solo que no debes ser tan negativa – Volvió a decirle su amiga

Además no creo que estés intentando ser honesta con el Lisa, cada vez que el se acerca a ti tu lo rechazas y no entiendo por que – Le dijo Roy

No creo que el me ame, siento que me quiere e incluso me desea pero no me ama

Lisa, Lisa, Lisa…- Dijo Roy moviendo negativamente la cabeza – Nosotros no podemos llegar como ustedes y gritar a viva voz "Te amo" , también tenemos miedos y actuamos distinto, no lo justifico pero no lo encasilles, el supongo que después de todas las veces que lo has mantenido al margen se lo toman con calma y la niña esa... Minmei, le ofrece abiertamente lo que tu le niegas, no quiero decir que el vaya y lo tome, pero supongo que deberá valorar su situación entre ambas.

Echémosle la culpa al Vino – Dijo ella bebiendo su cuarta copa, ante las miradas de desconcierto de Roy y Claudia – Además ustedes son felices juntos y compaginaron desde el primer momento.

¿Eso crees? – Rió divertida Claudia

Olvídalo – Rió también Roy – Nos pasábamos peleando todo el tiempo de hecho no nos tolerábamos el uno al otro – Continuó mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su prometida

Oh

¿Quieres reírte? – Te contaremos como fue agrego Claudia mientras miraba con amor a Roy

Sabes una cosa, nada me haría mejor ahora que reír

Y así Lisa escuchaba atentamente y con sorpresa el relato que sus amigos le contaban, de sus vivencias e infortunios, con al esperanza de que comprendería que el camino del amor no es fácil y a veces se ve como sinuoso, pero solo falta abrir el corazón y hablar con sinceridad para encontrarlo.

Lejos de ahí Rick corría por toda la Ciudad buscando a Lisa, no tenia ni idea de donde habría podido dirigirse, no estaba en el departamento, ni con el trío, fue incluso a la Casa en donde Max vivía con la familia de Ben, se sentía pésimo, como haberle hecho eso, además la bebida que se había tomado empezaba a hacerle estragos. Finalmente exhausto y empapado regreso a la Universidad a buscarla a la torre observatorio, pero la escuela ya estaba totalmente vacía, un viento helado corrió congelando su cuerpo, porque su corazón ya lo sentía así desde que vio a lisa caminar y darle la espalda. De pronto un rayo de esperanza ilumino su afligido corazón.

Ciudad Monumento – Pensó –Debió ir para allá con ellos – Y sin perder un momento corrió hasta la terminal del tren y hurgo en su saco buscando dinero para poder comprar su boleto, por fortuna llevaba lo suficiente para comprarlo, después se preocuparía por su regreso

Entre tanto Lisa, Claudia y Roy continuaban platicando animadamente, y se habían empeñado en no dejar que lisa tomara ni una copa más.

Una mas Roy; Una vez me dijo Claudia que ustedes no son mis papas

Nop, pero somos tus amigos y te queremos, así que señorita por ahora es suficiente – Dijo levantándose y llevándose de ahí la botella casi vacía y mientras el de iba Claudia siguió platicando con ella

De hecho – Dijo ella mirando la lluvia que no cesaba por la ventana – Era un día lluvioso como hoy, el día que nos sinceramos el uno con el otro después de tanto mal entendido.

Al menos llegaron a ese punto – Dijo Lisa mirando igualmente hacia la ventana

Pero piensa en toda la felicidad que perdimos y solo por que no teníamos la confianza para hablarnos abiertamente de lo que sentíamos y mi peor error fue ocultar lo que sentía, solo espero que no permitas que te suceda la mismo Lisa – Dijo pero fue interrumpida por el repiqueteo del teléfono que sonó insistentemente – Ah quien podrá llamar a esta hora – Termino viendo la hora, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana

Yo contesto amor – Grito Roy desde la recamara y momentos después se apareció en la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro

Era Rick viene para aquí – Dijo con su franca y abierta sonrisa

Ah – Dijo Lisa a la vez asustada y emocionada

¿Esta loco?

Llamo de aquí enfrente – Dijo Roy guiñándole un ojo

¿En serio?

Por supuesto Lisa y sabes quiero tomarme una copa a solas con mi prometida – Dijo Roy abrazándola por la cintura a Claudia y atrayéndola hacia así hasta tomar la punta de la nariz de ella con la suya – Así que dejamos tranquilos

¿Qué le diré?

¿Que le dirás? – Dijo su amiga sorprendida – Si no sabes eso fue una noche completamente desperdiciada – Agrego mientras se separaba lentamente de Roy y se dirigía a Lisa para regañarla y a su vez la dirigía al baño – Lávate la cara rara que tienes no creo que quieras que el te veas así – Mientras escuchaban a Rick tocando la puerta

Ábranme por favor hace mucho frió – Insistía el joven empapado

El príncipe encantando – Escucho a Claudia mientras ella entraba al baño a refrescarse un poco y luego lo escuchaba a el hablando con Roy y Claudia en la sala

Rick, ella no esta bien… y todo lo que hizo esta noche, lo hizo por ti, ya dejen de jugar al gato y al ratón, dejen de hacerse daño mutuamente – Le dijo con sinceridad Claudia

Hermano, no se que esta pasando con ustedes pero sea lo que sea para bien o para mal definan su situación…mira a Lisa… llego empapada y estuvo tomando... nunca en su vida lo había hecho y mírate tu estas igual, definan lo que pasa, hablen… hablen y ámense o matéense pero dejen de estar de tibios… - Añadió Roy – Eso que hizo hoy Rick… fue por ti o por tu culpa pero fue por ti…

Si Roy gracias por tus consejos– Dijo Rick que temblaba ligeramente por el frió y por al alcohol que tenia en la sangre aunque también lo hacia por emoción y expectativa con Lisa

Ven, te voy a prestar un pans para que te cambies – Le dijo y Rick lo siguió hasta la recamara, mientras se cambiaba Lisa ya había salido del baño y hablaba con sus amigos

Lleva esto es excelente para romper el hielo – Le dijo claudia entregándole una caja de te – Y no lo hagas esperar – Agrego guiñándole un ojo. Rick salio del baño y se detuvo en seco frente a ella ninguno sabia que decir o como empezar a hablar además ambos sentían la lengua torpe por el efecto del licor y el vino

Rick…

Lisa… Va… vamos a casa – Balbuceo el después de un silencio incomodo entre ellos en el cual solo se habían limitado observarse apenados

Toma – Dijo Roy lanzando algo por el aire que Rick instintivamente atrapo entre sus manos – Es un regalo para ti, quería dártelo en un momento especial como tu cumpleaños o algo así pero creo que te servirá mucho hoy – Añadió mientras Rick miraba incrédulo las llaves que tenia en su mano, las conocía muy bien, era el llavero de calavera… eran las llaves del Skull

Pero… Roy no entiendo… - Dijo el sin entender que sucedía

Se cuanto te gusta el Skull y se también que serás el único en cuidarlo bien – Agrego su amigo que le sonreía abiertamente

Pero Roy yo no puedo …

Claro que si eres como un hermano para mi y le debo tanto a tu padre y que mejor manera de pagarle a su hijo – Volvió a decirle mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Además tu ya sabes que están por entregarnos el auto nuevo y Claudia y yo lo decidimos así que no hay mas que decir…

¡Gracias Roy! – Dijo el visiblemente emocionado y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su amigo

Ya, ya no seas sentimental Hunter, o me vas a poner igual a mi, se lo difícil que es tener un auto y lo mucho que te hace falta a ti

Gracias de verdad – Volvió a decir el joven – No sabes cuanto valoro todo lo que haces por mi – Agrego

Maneja con cuidado ¿si? – Termino de decir Roy mientras el y Lisa subían al Jeep y se despedían de ellos; M omentos antes Lisa le había dado las gracias también a Claudia por contar con tan buena amiga y ella le había dicho que no lo dejara escapar

Buenas noches – Se dijeron los cuatro y Rick arranco el auto mientras Roy y Claudia los miraban partir

¿Crees que los hayamos ayudado lo suficiente? – Dijo Claudia tristemente

No lo se las cosas del amor no son nada fáciles y entre ellos todo es demasiado complejo, pero bueno creo que Lisa si se llevo una lección de perseverancia¿no lo crees amor? – Dijo el envolviéndola con sus brazos

La vida puede volverse difícil cuando se esta enamorada, bueno… solo espero que puedan entenderse

Ya lo creo que si… - Le contesto Roy mientras el Skull daba la vuelta y se perdía en la esquina

Mmm Estaba pensando que tal vez tengas mucho frió – Le dijo Rick mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente entre las calles de la Colonia donde Vivian sus amigos y eso sirvió para romper un poco el hielo entre ellos

Oh… ¿no y tu?

No

Estoy bien y me gusta mucho viajar … especialmente de noche

¡Qué bien! A mi también…

Oye … quiero hablar contigo acerca de algunos asuntos muy importantes… no se si sea un momento oportuno

Este es un momento tan oportuno como cualquier otro además, estaremos cerca de dos horas en la carretera así que tendremos oportunidad de hablar – Dijo pero un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos y fue Rick quien volvió a romper el silencio

Deja de hacer esa cara rara

¡No estoy haciendo cara rara!, es que iba a estornudar

No te vayas a enfermar… Oye…quiero disculparme. Me pasé un poco de la raya esta noche – pero Lisa no le contesto a cambio le lanzo una pregunta directa

¿Huelo a alcohol?

¿Has estado tomando? – Dijo el impactado por que fuera ella quien se lo dijera

Solo un poco de vino tinto

Oh … a decir verdad yo también bebí un poco

Yo me siento muy mareada

Yo… no… simplemente me siento extraño… pero supongo que si huelo a alcohol también, Supongo que Roy no lo noto, por que de otra manera no me hubiera dejado conducir…Solo espero que no nos detenga ningún agente Federal de caminos, imagínate, un auto sin papeles, no tengo licencia y ambos oliendo a alcohol…terminaríamos en prisión por lo menos una noche

Rick Hunter me siento mal – Dijo ella asustándolo y haciendo que detuviera el auto, y ella bajo le vidrio y respiro profundamente

¿Estas mejor?

Si…gracias – Agrego y el volvió a tomar la autopista que unía ambas ciudades - Hey, me las arreglé para conseguir un té exótico. Si quieres... ¿Te gustaría tomar un poco conmigo?

Claro… pero tendrá que ser hasta llegar a casa… aquí no tenemos agua caliente – Dijo incoherentemente el sintiéndose muy extraño – Creo que esa bebida tenia algo… no me siento borracho… bueno nunca lo he estado pero no es así como veía a mi papa o a Roy…

Quiero Cantar – Dijo Lisa que no había puesto ninguna atención en lo que le decía y sorpresivamente saco medio cuerpo por la ventana y empezó a gritar y a cantar a viva voz

Lisa te vas a caer – Dijo el asustado tratando de jalarla al interior del coche, y manejando con una sola mano

Pero quiero respirar este aire frió

Te vas a enfermar, basta basta – Le decía pero no podía evitar reírse también y la jalarla, sin querer la toco de atrás

Pervertido – Grito ella que se reía igualmente y volvió a tomar su asiento a su lado – Quiero besarte – Agrego y se lanzo a sus brazos

¡Dios Mío! Lisa si estas alcoholizada… - Dijo el entre apenado, indignado y molesto pero el estaba igual, pero ya no pudo terminar de hablar, Lisa se había subido a sus piernas entre el volante y comenzaba a buscar sus labios

Nos vamos a matar – Dijo el pero comenzó a besarla, sin embargo su sentido de supervivencia le hizo detenerse el coche antes de que perdiera el control y orillarse a un acotamiento

Bésame – le volvía decir ella y el se rindió a su petición

Lisa… - Murmuraba entre besos, sintiendo como empezaba a perder el control, pero de pronto tan súbitamente como se le había encimado, Lisa se había regresado a su lugar y canturreaba en voz baja para luego empezar a llorar

¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Qué tienes?

Ya quiero estar en casa… - Dijo ella

Ya falta poco – Agregó el y volvió a tomar la carretera y siguió su camino, Lisa se quedo profundamente dormida, acurrucada en su pecho… el tenia sueño también pero utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas para llevarlos a salvo al departamento. Cuando estaciono el Jeep debajo de edificio de departamentos eran casi las seis de la mañana, cerro muy bien "su auto" y con infinita delicadeza y ternura cargo a Lisa que seguía profundamente dormida, como pudo subió las escalares y abrió la puerta del departamento, Lisa estaba despertando y suavemente la bajo y ella se puso de pie sorprendida de ver que ya habían llegado

Estamos en casa – Dijo el cariñosamente mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara a ella

Si… Rick estoy mareada ayúdame a ir a mi habitación – Agrego ella caminando lentamente y apoyándose en donde podía, el se apresuro a ayudarla pero se sentía igual y sinceramente creía que un ángel de la guarda los había guiado en el camino, lentamente y riéndose de todo caminaron por el pasillo, pero se detuvieron de pronto en la puerta de la recamara de Rick en donde súbitamente y sin razón alguna se empezaron a besar nuevamente recargados en la puerta que con el peso se abrió y ellos casi perdieron el equilibrio… pero entre risas y resbalones se sentaron en la orilla de la cama

¡Dios! Lisa eres tan hermosa – Le dijo el teniéndola sentada frente a el perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de ella – Me gustas mucho y sabes todos esos besos que hemos compartido, han despertado en mi no se un deseo muy fuerte por ti… te deseo – Dijo el sorprendiéndose así mismo; Definitivamente el alcohol en el estaba aun influyendo en sus acciones y sin poder evitarlo y ni siquiera pensarlo comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y ella le respondía de la misma forma, con la misma necesidad, con la misma urgencia, sus bocas se entreabrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a explorarse mutuamente sin ninguna reserva, sin ningún temor, pero de una manera muy peligrosa y muy intima

Lisa – Murmuraba el contra sus labios sintiendo como toda su voluntada, toda su resistencia se perdía al sentirla a ella así entre sus brazos, súbitamente ella volvió a subirse en el apoyando se en la cama y empujándolo suavemente contra el lecho, el quedo tendido completamente acostado y sorprendido por la acción de ella

Rick – Suspiraba ella y se acerco a besarlo nuevamente, dejando que sus cabellos cayeran libremente sobre ambos y los cubrieran de manera intima y sensual, ella tenia el control por completo sobre el, el solo se dejaba llevar por todo eso, por esas sensaciones increíblemente deliciosas que ella despertaba en el, ella dejo de besarle los labios y dirigió los suyos al cuello de el y a su oreja, sin poder evitarlo un gemido escapo de la garganta del muchacho mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda y sentía como la electricidad que emanaba de los labios de ella le quemaba la piel y le paralizaba el corazón, No supo mas de si… perdió todo el control y con un rápido moviendo invirtió los papeles y ahora fu el quien se encontraba encima de ella, y aprisionaba sus muñecas con sus manos contra la cama mientras ansiosa y desesperadamente buscaba sus labios y lamía fervorosamente el cuello perfecto de ella, quien prácticamente se revolvía en la cama intentando zafarse mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía sin cesar el nombre de el, cuando logro liberarse de su deliciosa prisión volvió a ponerse sobre el y se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, el fuego consumía las miradas de ambos, ninguno pensaba, ninguno podía hacerlo, su voluntad estaba a merced del otro. Lisa volvió a besarlo sentadas sobre el y el instintivamente y sin saber como la despojo de su sudadera, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior e inmediatamente arrojo la suya al suelo, sin miedo ni temor, comenzó acariciarle los pechos sobre el sostén y ella entrecerró los ojos, suspirando con cada suave roce de la piel de las manos de el sobre ella, El Súbitamente se hinco en la cama y ella hizo los mismo, ambos se besaron así, larga y profundamente mientras sus manos con urgencia recorrían y acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, las manos de el acariciaban su cintura y sus caderas, la de ella su espalda, su nuca e incluso el trasero sobre el pans, los pantalones de ambos empezaban a sobrar y a estorbar, y en una perfecta sincronía cada uno empezó a despojar al otro de esa incomoda prenda, ambos se ayudaron para lanzar fuera esas ropas y finalmente se encontraban el en bóxer y calcetines y ella en ropa interior y tines, pero no se detuvieron ahí, siguieron besándose cada vez con mayor pasión, cada vez con mayor urgencia y sus caricias cada vez iban mas allá, eran más atrevidas a cada segundo, los dedos de el, buscaron ansiosos el broche del sostén y liberaron los pechos de ella de esa prenda, cuando cayo a sus rodillas, el se tomo el tiempo y la delicadeza para admirar el cuerpo perfecto de ella y mientras con manos tímidas y temblorosas, tocaba todas las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo, para luego dirigir ahí sus labios, lamiendo, chupando succionando, besando esas partes tan sensibles en ella, ella ya no estaba en este mundo, se encontraba en el cielo y aquello sabia apenas estaba empezando… atrevidamente, tomo el elástico de los bóxers de el y de un jalón los bajo hasta las rodillas, el se libero fácilmente de esa prenda, mientras suavemente el hizo descender la delicada ropa de ella igual hasta las rodillas, no había marcha atrás ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos en los brazos del otro, delicadamente Rick la recostó sobre la cama y el se tendió sobre ella sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos y se miraron unos instantes, pero luego el se dejo caer un poco y comenzó a besarla con desenfreno, ella respondía igual, el sentir la piel del otro sobre su propia piel, los quemaba y los enloquecía, su respiración era entrecortada, sus corazones latían sin control, sus manos tenían vida propia, sus cuerpos estaban preparados para dar el siguiente paso, incluso las caderas de ambos se movían involuntariamente ante la inminente necesidad del otro, las caricias, los besos ya no eran suficientes ellos deseaban mas… algo mas intimo, deseaban fundirse con el otro, fundirse en el otro, de quemarse y consumirse en el fuego de su pareja, por que ya era doloroso estar así, ya era insoportable esa tortura, tenían que fundirse y consumar esa pasión que los estaba matando, la razón ya no tenia cabida, se había esfumado, no había nada en el mundo que el cuerpo del otro, la piel, el aliento, los labios, los suspiros y los gemidos. Lisa instintivamente se acomodo debajo de el y abrazándolo con sus piernas comenzó a atraerlo hacia ella, el se quedo inmóvil un minuto pero comprendió la petición de ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente y acomodarse en el sitio correcto , se sintió así mismo en la tibia y húmeda entrada de ella y en ese segundo el ultimo vestigio de alcohol que había en su cuerpo obro su capricho…Lisa agotada por el día estresante, cansada de los viajes, y exhausta por lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos pero sobre todo por el alcohol que corría en sus venas, cuando cerro los ojos esperando lo que venia se quedo dormida entre los brazos de el, el estaba igual agotado y con un alto contenido de alcohol en las venas y al mirarla así tan tranquila acurrucada debajo de el, con una expresión de paz en el rostro, la pasión de momentos antes de convirtió súbitamente en una infinita ternura, que lo relajo y se dejo caer lentamente al lado de ella, mientras comenzaba a dormitarse y murmuraba antes de caer en el delicioso sueño que lo embargaba – Te amo Lisa – Pero ella…no lo escucho, dormía profundamente acunada contra el pecho de el quien posesivamente la abrazo y se durmió profundamente a su lado.

Corría ya el medio día cuando, cuando Lisa sintió, la luz en el rostro, se movió un poco si abrir los ojos murmurando algo incomprensible, de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir unos brazos en torno a su cintura, y cuando hizo eso se dio cuenta que no estaba en su recamara sino en la de Rick; De golpe se incorporo y se quedo sentada mirando alrededor con los ojos desorbitados, con ese súbito movimiento Rick despertó y lentamente se incorporo cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con Lisa que lo miraba entre sorprendida y aterrada; El sabia que tenia la misma mirada en sus ojos; Ambos se percataron que estaban completamente desnudos y del desorden que había en la recamara, con las sabanas revueltas y la ropa de los dos regada por todas partes, Instintivamente lisa se cubría con la sabana mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Los dos estaban mudos; Se miraron durante unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad pero continuaban sin poder articular palabra. Poco a poco las escenas vividas con tanta pasión e intensidad se fueron aclarando en sus cerebros pero ellos aun no terminaban de procesar toda la información; pero si recordaban algo pero no todo y sobre todo una duda los estaba consumiendo…esta duda fue mayor que la pena que sentía Lisa y fue ella quien tragando saliva fue la primera en hablar.

Rick – Dijo tímidamente sin soltar la sabana que aprisionaba entre sus puños y mientras bajaba la mirada había logrado capturar la atención de el quien se sentía como atraído hacia a la realidad desde un sueño brumoso - ¿Crees?… Es decir…Nosotros…Paso algo entre nosotros – Pregunto finalmente

No lo se – Respondió el con sinceridad – No estoy seguro de nada, no recuerdo con claridad que paso…Pero recuerdo que fue muy bueno – Dijo sin poder evitarlo y sonrojándose

¡Hunter! – Dijo ella en reclamo y sonrojándose aun mas que el

Es cierto Lisa… no recuerdo hasta donde llegamos, pero a donde fuera mmm – Dijo el bromeando con un dejo de verdad tratando de destensar el momento, logrando que ella sonriera levemente y la mirada de terror desapareciera de sus ojos – No te preocupes – Le dijo el – Lo "peor" que hubiera pasado es que hayamos el hecho el amor…y ¿eso no seria tan malo? O ¿si?

Seria tonto – Contesto ella sonriendo levemente

¿Por qué tonto?

Digo seria tonto que por culpa del alcohol no recordara mi primera vez …

Lisa… si hubo algo quiero que sepas que… bueno también fue la primera vez para mi – Respondió con sinceridad sorprendiéndola y a su vez tranquilizándola un poco

¿En serio?

Si… - Volvió a decir el mientras jugaba distraídamente con algo que había encontrado entre las sabanas

No puede ser que no recuerde nada… ¡¡¡Rick Hunter suelta eso!!! – Dijo mientras arranca de las manos de el su sostén y lo escondía entre las sabanas

Oye… yo ni sabia que era nada mas lo encontré – Alego el - No me digas pervertido por favor

No… la pervertida soy yo – De pronto ella se quedo inmóvil y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y se puso pálida

¿Qué ocurre? – Le dijo el asustado y se acerco a ella quien por reflejó se alejo de el y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, pero dejando ante los ojos de el toda su parte posterior desnuda

Lisa ….Cúbrete por favor –Dijo colocando rápidamente la otra sabana sobre de ella – No querrás provocar mas cosas – Le dijo riendo divertido

Gracias Rick – Sollozo ella y se inclino sobre sus rodillas poniéndose a llorar mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

¿Que tienes?... ¿te sientes mal?... ¿te duele algo? – Le dijo con infinita ternura mientras acariciaba con suavidad su hombro descubierto

Si me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo unas nauseas terribles pero debe ser efecto del alcohol

Si… yo estoy igual –Dijo el – Pero no es por eso que lloras ¿Verdad?

No – Dijo ella en un sollozo moviendo negativamente la cabeza

Dime… - Dijo acercándose cada vez hasta quedar detrás de ella

Es que… y si paso algo… recordé que… bueno imagínate si yo… yo… quedara…si tuviéramos un bebe – Lloro ella a lagrima tendida, yo no quiero un bebe concebido bajo los efectos del alcohol, ni siquiera hemos terminado la escuela¿que pensaría mi padre de todo esto?

Eso no va a suceder…

Y que tal si si…

Bueno si eso pasara… Lisa yo me hago responsable de todo… escúchame de TODO lo que se derive de esta noche… Lo que sea, lo que necesites tu y bueno … el bebe si fuera real – Añadió sintiendo en su pecho un calorcito que lo inundaba, mientras colocaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella

Gracias Rick pero aun así me siento muy mal…

Además no estamos seguros de nada… es decir nos sentiríamos distintos…¿ o no?

No se… supongo que si…yo me siento igual y ¿tu?

También… no se tal vez debas hablarle a Claudia y yo a Roy… ¿te parece?

Si supongo que eso estaría bien

Pero deja de llorar si, te ofrecería mi pañuelo pero no en donde están mis pantalones – Dijo sonriendo sabiendo que con ese comentario ella había sonreído también

Bien - Dijo envolviéndose perfectamente en la sabana y poniéndose de pie lentamente, para luego ante la mirada de Rick ponerse a recoger toda su ropa del suelo – No encuentro… - Dijo buscando el resto de sus prendas

Te ayudo – Dijo el poniendo de pie olvidando por completo que también estaba desnudo quedando así frente a ella al otro la lado de la cama

¡¡¡Rick Hunter tapate!!! – Grito ella tratando de cubrirse los ojos y soltando la sabana que la tapaba haciendo maromas para que no se le cayera, mientras Rick solo atino en jalar una almohada y cubrir esas partes con ella

Yo yo … Balbuceaba, pero se quedo inmóvil cuando si empezó a sentirse extraño una vez que estuvo de pie y a ella le sucedía lo mismo

Si sucedió – Grito ella mientras salía corriendo hacia el baño

¿Si? – Pensó el extrañado viéndola correr como un torbellino y azotar la puerta– No lo creo…. – Volvió a pensar mientras levantaba su ropa, y sin poder evitarlo revisaba discretamente las sabana de la cama, suspirando aliviado. Para luego volver a ponerse el pans y llamar a Roy.

Al poco rato tomando fuerzas y respirando profundamente, toco la puerta de la habitación de Lisa.

Ambos se encontraban sentados, en silencio en la sala con el mayor espacio posible entre ellos y aunque no hacia frió, tenían puesta encima toda la ropa que habían encontrado, con el afán de que el otro no viera nada mas allá... después de todo lo ya habían visto. Al verse y notar que habían tenido la mismo idea no pudieron si no reír y eso ayudo a calmar la tensión entre ellos.

Hable con Roy y se burlo de mi – Dijo Rick apenado

Hable con Claudia y se rió de mi – Comento Lisa exactamente al mismo tiempo que el hablaba

Nuevamente su coordinación los hicieron reírse más y terminar de relajarse, mientras conversaban tímidamente al principio y más abiertamente después concluyeron y dedujeron que no había pasado nada entre ellos, aunque Rick no se canso de decirle que si algo hubiera sucedido el nunca se arrepentiría de nada.

Sin embargo una sombra nublaba sus pensamientos, miles de preguntas aun se formulaban en sus cerebros.

Sabes – Dijo Lisa mientras miraba por la ventana el sol de aquel día – No lo tomes a mal, pero desde que entraste a mi vida… perdí el control

¿Cómo?

Si… es decir, yo siempre fui una estudiante modelo y una chica recta en todos los aspectos, ahora he faltado a Clases, mis calificaciones bajaron ligeramente, bebí Rick, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, hemos dado el mejor show con nuestros besos por toda la Universidad, baile con desconocido y estuve a punto de hacer el amor…- Lo pensó un poco – Con mi mejor amigo – Al escuchar eso el corazón de Rick se partió en dos… ¿el seguía siendo solo su mejor amigo? Pero rápidamente otro pensamiento se apodero de su mente… ¿Un desconocido¿Había bailado con un desconocido? Pero quien era ese tipo… los celos se apoderaron de el

Con quien bailaste – Respondió el casi furioso

No se… un extranjero – Respondió ella sin entender por que reaccionaba así – Por cierto, por alguna razón me recordó a Carl…

¿Carl? – Dijo Rick cada vez mas furioso – Sabes como se llamaba el tipo ese – Dijo casi despectivamente

Creo que Kyle – Dijo ella de manera muy normal, mientras el sentía que la sangre le hervía en el cuerpo

Kyle… - Murmuro con los puños cerrados, mientras Lisa lo miraba extrañada

¿Qué pasa?

Ese tipo... ¿por que bailaste con el? – Dijo casi asesinando a Lisa con la mirada, logrando que ella incluso sintiera algo de miedo

No lo se…llego justo cuando Edwards me acorralaba, se puede decir que me salvo de bailar con el – Dijo ella como agradecida con el joven misterioso y Rick se sintió estupido, lo odiaba, si pero al menos había evitado que Edwards tocara a su Lisa, sin embargo sentía rabia por el mismo, ya que si hubiera estado ahí, ninguno de ellos se hubiera acercado a ella – Pero… ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué reaccionas así?

El… es el primo de Minmei – Cuando escucho eso ella se sintió extraña, podía haber sentido una repulsión inmediata por el solo por escuchar el nombre de la niña boba… pero no lo hizo, es decir el era diferente, se veía diferente…

Ah – Es lo único que atino responder – Pero eso no es punto, el punto es que debemos acabar con nuestro teatro, no podemos seguir jugando a los novios por que esto esta terminando por confundirnos – Añadió

Me duele que digas…que por mi haz perdido el control de tu vida – Murmuro de verdad lastimado al recordar las palabras de ella, pasando ahora de los celos a una verdadera tristeza

No…no es un ofensa, es decir llegaste como un tornado poniendo mi mundo de cabeza

Vaya… No se si eso sea un halago o una ofensa – Dijo abriendo súbitamente los ojos

Pero sabes, creo que hasta este punto aun no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta – Dijo llenando de un sentimiento calido a Rick – Solo quiero detener esto antes de se nos salga de control – Concluyo

¿Qué sugieres? – Dijo casi con miedo a escuchar lo que iba a decirle ella, mientras pensaba como esa mujer podía despertar toda una gama de sentimientos en el en un solo momento, había sentido celos, odio, coraje, rabia, vergüenza, ternura, tristeza, miedo pero sobre todo amor

Bueno, primero que dejemos de estar jugando este juego

Pero… ¿y Edwards?

No… - Dijo ella moviendo lentamente su cabeza – Creo que sola puedo con esto, no voy a dejar que alguien intervenga en nuestras decisiones, en nuestros sentimientos y en nuestras vidas y se apodere de nuestra voluntad, soy fuerte Rick y puedo serlo mas si es necesario – Cuando ella termino de hablar el sentía que la admiraba mas

Yo solo quiero tu seguridad y tu bienestar

Por eso mismo Rick, ya no más cosas a medias entre nosotros, no mas juegos, seamos lo que somos y ya… ¿somos amigos no? – Dijo ella mientras sus pensamientos pedían desesperadamente que el le dijera que la amaba, que lo que había sucedido entre ellos, que la ternura que le demostraba y la preocupación por ella, era amor… amor y no solo amistad… amor y no una simple atracción física o deseo ella quería escuchar que era amor, toda su alma anhelaba escucharlo, era necesario, si no era mejor saber la verdad ahora aunque se desangrara, por que lo que llevaba en le pecho ya era demasiado doloroso incluso para respirar, si la amaba necesitaba saberlo y si no también necesitaba saberlo, era necesario, no podría vivir así ni un día mas con la duda y la incertidumbre, soñando con el, viviendo por el, este era el momento o la liberara o la aprisionaba para siempre

¿Amigos? – Pensaba el sintiendo que su corazón se encogía, el deseaba decirle que la amaba, con locura, con desesperación que ya era insoportable vivir sin ella, pero temía que si lo decía ella lo rechazaría y no soportaría rechazo así, no podría eso seria mas dolor, prefería vivir en la incertidumbre que en el rechazo. Así que decidió que lo mejor era mentir – Si somos amigos – Dijo mientras los corazones de ambos se rompían en pedazos y sus almas lloraban en silencio

Esta decidido pues seremos amigos nuevamente y olvidemos los malos entendidos y los enredos – Dijo acercándose a el y tendiéndole la mano - ¿Amigos?

Amigos – Respondió el tomando su mano, mientras lo único que deseaba era besarla y decirle que la amaba, pero ya había dado el paso definitivo…esa oportunidad ya había pasado.

Bueno, supongo que también deberás mudarte – Dijo ella a la vez que sentía su corazón paralizarse y el sintió una cubetaza de agua fría, la estaba perdiendo – Digo acordamos que esto seria temporal ¿no?; Creo que es lo mejor para ambos para evitar cosas como la de anoche…

De acuerdo – Dijo el aparentando tranquilidad – Esta semana me pondré las pilas para buscar aun compañero nuevo y te prometo que antes de iniciar el semestre ya estaré fuera de aquí, ahora tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo levantándose y saliendo del departamento por que sentía que se asfixiaba

Bien – Respondió ella, pero una vez que el salio y cerro la puerta, se dejo caer a la alfombra y se soltó a llorar, mientras suspiraba y sollozaba por el

Nunca me amara, siempre me vera como amigo (a) – pensaban los dos en lugares distintos, ella en la sala de su departamento, el caminando por la calle, mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su vida se sentía vacía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

Hemos llegado a un capitulo mas, ojala les haya gustado y la escena no les haya parecido tan fuerte.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos ustedes por sus palabras que me alientan a seguir publicando, en especial como siempre a mis hermanas las HH Evi, Kats y Cry en especial a mi querida Beta Evi quien ha sido un apoyo y guía en esta aventura de escribir

También agradecimientos a: Lucy Sandoval, Carlita SVT, Jessica, Caty, LilianBlackPotter, Karla Fox y a Komilia F. Jenius con quien estoy empezando una amistad y también me anima a seguir escribiendo

Esta vez agradezco a Mau mi novio quien con todas sus apuraciones se ha dado un tiempo también para leerme y ha sido de los primeros en impulsarme para que siga escribiendo.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, estamos en contacto y saludos a todos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	5. Chapter 5

**MACROSS SCHOOL**

**Destinos Entrelazados**

**Capitulo 5**

**Precaución:** En este capítulo aparece la segunda escena fuerte dentro de esta historia por lo que su contenido puede ser un poco molesto para algunas personas; si algo así no te agrada sáltate esa parte.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El semestre termino demasiado pronto y ese día todos estaban reunidos, incluso Roy y Claudia pero estaban tristes…los cambios estaban a la orden del día. Ben se iba, dejaba la Universidad.

Es cierto no aprobé mas que la materia en la tu me asesorabas Lisa – Dijo el regordete amigo apenado, mientras distraídamente jugaba con su lata de Pettit Cola vacía

Pero no debes rendirte Ben… podemos ayudarte le decía Vannesa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Claro Ben… cuenta conmigo – Le dijo lisa sonriente

Gracias chicos, de verdad a todos… pero no…quise probarme a mi mismo, todos me decía que no podría y lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me estoy dando por vencido, solo que no estaré aquí en la universidad, haré una carrera técnica y no me olvidare de ustedes, nos veremos seguido… lo prometo – Dijo abrazando estrechamente a su chica

Ben se despidió ese día de sus amigos y regreso a su casa en los suburbios de Ciudad Macross, Max ya no viviría con el y entonces el y Rick ocuparían el apartamento frente al de Lisa; el que anteriormente era de Claudia y Roy y que aun estaba desocupado.

Ese final de semestre fue triste, hubo despedidas, amigos que se alejaban sin poder dar marcha atrás. Esa noche cuando Rick termino de llevarse todas sus cosas al departamento de enfrente su cuarto quedo vació y regreso a dar las gracias a Lisa.

Muchas gracias por todo Lisa, de verdad, por tu infinita paciencia, tu apoyo incondicional este semestre y siempre – le dijo el tomándole las manos mientras luchaba con el deseo incontrolable que tenia de besarla

De nada Rick, tu amistad y apoyo también fueron importante para mi – Susurro apenas con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas

¡Oye! ... no me voy para siempre, no te podrás librar de mi, estaré enfrente así que seguramente algunas veces venga a cenar contigo… ¿De acuerdo?

Por supuesto Hunter – Respondió ella soltándose sus manos y limpiándose con el dorso las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Bien… Lisa… Buenas noches – Dijo besándola en la mejilla y dando un giro sobre si mismo para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si

Adiós Rick – Dijo ella en un sollozo que murió en su garganta, de pronto se había sentido débil, sola, vacía, ese mundo en el que tantos años había vivido regresaba a ella, esa soledad, ese frió, ese dolor; Instintivamente se dirigió al cuarto de el, su corazón se encogió a verlo vació, se derrumbo en el centro de la habitación y ahí sentada en el frio suelo, como su frio corazón… la reina del hielo regreso, ella no se percato pero si, la fría y cerebral Lisa estaba de vuelta

Entre sollozos los recuerdos de agolpaban de esos seis meses compartidos tan íntimamente con el, los besos, los juegos, las risas, esa casi noche de pasión, cuando ella aseaba su habitación que era un destares, recogiendo sus pantalones y refunfuñaba por hacerlo y se decía a si misma que le cobraría por ello, aunque en el fondo sabia que el nunca se lo había pedido, los pequeños accidentes que tuvieron, como cuando ella lo vio en bóxer una mañana atravesando hacia el baño, sus pleitos, pero sobre todo recordaba esa casi noche de pasión, sus besos y que caricias que le habían quemado la piel, que aun le ardía con solo recordarlo, pero mas que eso, sus ojos, la forma en que la miraba, sus sonrisa, su aroma, si definitivamente ella estaba locamente enamorada de el y ahora el se había ido de vida para siempre, estaba enfrente si, pero sabia que nada seria igual nunca mas.

Te amo Rick Hunter – Susurro mientras se dejaba llevar por el dolor y dejaba que las lagrimas contenidas fluyeran libremente haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera levemente – Te amo, te amo – Se repetía una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el cansancio la venció, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, sabiendo que esta vez nadie la cargaría y llevaría a la cama, ahí se dejo caer agobiada, agotada, hastiada y soñó toda la noche con el; Con un Rick Hunter que la amaba.

Ese Verano Rick se quedo adelantando materias, para mantener su mente ocupada y lejos de ella, mientras una Lisa agobiada se dirigió a su casa, para reencontrase con la soledad.

Era de noche…Rick regresaba a su vacío departamento, Max tampoco estaba había ido a pasar las vacaciones con la familia de Ben, El trío también había salido, el edificio estaba casi vació, al pasar frente a Restaurante de Minmai se detuvo, pensando si debía entrar o no… la había estado evitando todo el verano, no pasaba por ahí, caminaba en sentido contrario si la veía, y agradecía que Kyle estuviera ahí, así el no era la "atracción principal" de la chiquilla, odiaba al tipo, sobre todo por que había bailado con "Su" Lisa, pero ahora se sentía feliz que la atención de esa niña suelta estuviera enfocada en Kyle y no en el. Pero esa noche se sentía particularmente solo, sus clases de verano habían terminado era viernes y aun quedaba una semana mas que tendría libre… ¿Qué haría? ¿Con quien? Como extrañaba a Lisa, de una manera casi dolorosa, la extraña tanto que le dolía el pecho…se quedo pensando si debía pasar o no… decidió que no y siguió su camino al departamento, se tiro a mirar al techo y a pensar en ella, se estaba quedando dormido cuando recordó que no había cenado y perezosamente se levanto a tomar algo del refrigerador que estaba casi vació, no como cuando vivía con ella, ella, nuevamente ella, siempre ella, aturdido se preparo un emparedado y se llevo un lata de Pettit Cola para luego sentarse frente a la computadora. Miro la pantalla y automáticamente le envió un correo a Lisa par preguntarle como estaba y que estaba haciendo.

Justamente en ese momento Lisa se encontraba trabajando es su computadora cuando apareció un mensaje en la pantalla que parpadeaba y le decía que había recibido un mail

¿Un mail? A esta hora – Pensó mientras intrigaba abría el correo para que su corazón diera un vuelco a ver que se trataba de Rick Hunter. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin siquiera responder sus preguntas le contesto con otro mail, preguntándole si estaba ahí en línea. Rick que estaba a punto de irse a dormir se sobresalto con el ruido que le indicaba que había un mensaje nuevo en su bandeja entrada y sonrió abiertamente cuando vio que era de Lisa, le respondió de inmediato y le sugirió que pasarán a un Chat para platicar; Al poco rato ambos se encontraban conversando animadamente por el MNS, no se podían ver pero para ambos ese contacto los hacia sentir bien, los dos tenían una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y sus corazones agitados de la emoción de estar ahí con su ser amado, ese amor que ambos mantenían en silencio y se conformaban con recibir la amistad del otro.

Se contaron sus aburridas vacaciones y que es lo habían hecho, si darse cuenta y sin siquiera notar el tiempo, les dio la madrugada cuando se percataron que eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Agotados se despidieron y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para el día siguiente cuando Rick tuvo una idea y sin mas ni mas le lanzo la pregunta a Lisa.

Lisa… - Le escribió despacio casi con miedo mientras sentía su corazón agitándose en su pecho

Si Rick dime – Contesto ella que de pronto se había sentido muy nerviosa como si estuvieran conectados, parecía que casi podía estar mirando sus profundos ojos azules, sus ojos… esos ojos que la hacían perder la razón…

Aun nos quedan una semana de clases, yo me la he pasado mal por aquí y creo que tu también no has estado muy divertida, te molestaría si yo… es decir…

¿Que? – pregunto ella cada vez mas inquieta

¿Puedo ir a visitarte? – Concluyo finalmente, Ella se quedo paralizada, Rick Hunter quería ir a su casa…a ¡¡¡visitarla!!! su corazón se acelero en un segundo y ni siquiera podía responder – Sabes no quiero ser una molestia solo que, no se nada mas se me ocurrió – Volvió a escribir el, mientras esperaba ansioso la respuesta de ella

No es ninguna molestia Rick… ¿Pero...?

Gracias a ti… a que viví en el departamento y que comprábamos muchas cosas juntos y por tus asesoráis me aumentaron el porcentaje de beca…y bueno tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, así que creo que si puedo darme un pequeño lujo para pasar unos días de vacaciones con mi mejor amiga… ¿No lo crees?, bueno no se que opine tu padre…

Rick…

¿Qué?

Claro… me encantaría que vinieras… estaré feliz esperándote, y mi papa no esta, pero no te preocupes no creo que tenga ninguna objeción, de todas formas lo llamo, ¿Cuándo vendrías?

Salgo en un rato… nada mas empaco… tengo muchas ganas de verte, te extraño Hayase – Al leer eso Lisa se quedo muda, su corazón latía sin control… el…¡¡¡la extrañaba!!!

Y yo a ti Hunter – Le respondió – Te estaré esperando… solo que no manejes cansado, no dormiste… ten mucho cuidado.

Lo tendré, no te preocupes estoy bien, te mando mensaje cuando vaya saliendo y cuando este por llegar… ¿Si?

Te estaré esperando Rick

Bien Lisa, pues me voy para apurarme y salir lo mas pronto posible, Cambio y fuera Delta 01 – Le dijo usando el nick que ella usaba en la red

Cambio y fuera Skull 01 – Le respondió ella usando el nick de el.

El viaje era un poco pesado, Rick manejo despacio, por que se dio cuenta que si estaba cansado, se detuvo varias a veces, a refrescarse, a comer y al baño, incluso hubo un momento en que prefirió detenerse a dormir un rato para evitar quedarse dormido manejando, así que se tardo mas de lo que tenia planeado. Caía el atardecer cuando diviso a lo lejos la casa de Lisa, había seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones y no había sido difícil para el encontrar el camino.

Se detuvo en una colina a observar un momento el esplendor del atardecer y se quedo mudo ante la belleza de ese espectáculo y ante la belleza del paisaje en donde se encontraba la casa de ella, insertada en el bosque, a la orilla de un rió rodeada de árboles, y las caballerizas…El estaba impactado y eso que solo veía de lejos la finca.

Tomo su celular mientras sonreía traviesamente por algo que se le acaba de ocurrir…y llamo a Lisa

Lisa ya estoy aquí, en la colina divisando tu hermosa casa – Le dijo cuando la escucho contestar

¡Rick! Que bueno que ya estas aquí, estaba un poco preocupada, tardaste algo

Si… ya te contare en un momento, voy a bajar la colina, pero antes quiero que salgas y veas algo

¿Que? – Dijo ella

Solo sal de acuerdo, no hagas preguntas – Agrego

Esta bien – Dijo ella y se dirigió a la puerta de la Hacienda

Es algo privado – le dijo el – Solo mira hacia la colina

Ah – Murmuro ella mientras divisaba la silueta del jeep a contra luz de ese hermoso atardecer – Vaya – Suspiro

Fíjate

Pero que…

Algo que es solo entre tu y yo – Le dijo por el celular antes de colgar, Lisa empezó a ver las luces del Skull como parpadean en ese tarde azul

Ah… un mensaje en clave morse – Pensó ella y recordó que al ser Scouts ambos en su niñez conocían ese código, suspiro profundamente y sonrió inmensamente feliz, nadie nunca había hecho algo tan romántico por ella y empezó a traducirlo mientras repetía el mensaje en voz alta – Estoy feliz de estar aquí, te he extrañado mucho, gracias por aceptarme en tu vida y dejarme ser tu amigo – Gracias Rick murmuro para si misma mientras veía avanzar al jeep por la vereda directamente hacia la finca, y con cada avance que el Skull hacia, el corazón de ella se aceleraba mas y mas, el auto se detuvo frente al letrero en el arco que decía. "Hacienda Hayase" debajo del cual se encontraba Lisa, esperándolo con una radiante sonrisa

Bienvenido a casa Rick – le dijo ella, haciendo que el sintiera un calor en el pecho al escuchar sus palabras y su calida voz

Ya estoy aquí – Añadió mientras se bajaba del auto y ella le extendía la mano para saludarlo, pero el no se limito a eso si no que la jalo contra su cuerpo y la abrazo suspirando profundamente el aroma de su cabello, ella no solo se dejo abrazar si no correspondió el abrazo tímidamente

Es bueno verte Lisa – Dijo el cuando se separaron mientras la tomaba por los hombros y ella temblaba ligeramente – Uy será mejor que vayamos adentro aquí hace frió – Dijo notando el temblor de ella incapaz de reconocer que era por el y no por el clima, ambos subieron al Jeep para terminar de recorrer el ultimo tramo hasta la puerta de la casa y platicando animadamente de los pormenores del viaje.

En la entrada de la casa los esperaban impacientes los 4 sirvientes, que mas que servidumbre eran familia para Lisa y que se encontraban ilusionados y felices por su "niña" al saber que un joven venia a visitarla. Ellos conocían muy bien a Lisa, sus años de soledad, su historia con Carl y su triste mirada y también habían notado el brillo en sus ojos desde el momento que había anunciado la legada de su amigo.

Bien Rick, déjame presentarte a mi familia – Dijo ella sonriendo cuando el auto se detuvo y bajando de un brinco colocándose al lado de las personas que seguían observando atentamente. Rick se sintió cohibido ya que todos ellos no le quitaban la mirad de encima, mientras bajaba y sacaba un par de mochilas de la cajuela del Jeep

Bienvenido Joven, déjeme ayudarlo – Dijo un Sr. elegantemente ataviado que le solicitaba su equipaje

Uh, Gracias, no se preocupe...yo puedo – Respondió Rick sin saber bien como actuar

El es Esteban el Mayodormo – Le dijo Lisa sonriendo – Ella es Miss Louis el Ama de llaves y además mi antigua nana, ella es Mama Connye la Cocinera, el es James el Chofer y ella es Martha la Mucama, ellos son mis amigos Rick, mi familia – Agrego y el es mi mejor amigo Rick Hunter

Mucho gusto joven Hunter – Dijeron en coro todos apenando aun más a Rick

Mucho gusto también – Añadió el rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza

Vamos a dentro – Dijo Lisa tomándolo de la mano cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa a el e introduciéndolo en la casa. Una vez adentro Rick dejo escapar un expresión de admiración, mientras dejaba caer sus mochilas a sus pies.

Woooow, esto es impactante – Hablo al fin una vez que recobro el aliento mientras giraba sobre si mismo observando detenidamente la casa – Lisa que hermosa es tu casa – Agrego visiblemente emocionado

Bueno pues empecemos entonces por un tour por la casa, ¿Te parece? – Dijo sorprendiéndolo nuevamente al tomarlo por el brazo y comenzar a caminar con el, mientras hablaba animadamente ante la mirada de aprobación y sonrisas de complicidad de la servidumbre. Esteban tomo las mochilas de Rick y las llevo a la habitación de huéspedes que ocuparía el muchacho

Claro... – Murmuro el sonriendo visiblemente emocionado

Mi padre siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de la propiedad familiar… la Hacienda Hayase es aun más antigua que el linaje militar de la familia. Fue construida en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX por un antepasado de bastante dinero y renombre. Compró una gran extensión de terreno en el bosque. Al parecer los Hayase siempre hemos sido algo retraídos, no nos sentimos particularmente a gusto en medio de las multitudes, preferimos la soledad. Se construyó la casa y desde entonces comenzó a pasar de generación en generación… con sus tesoros, sus misterios y leyendas y con toda la belleza natural que rodeaba a la finca… ya sabes, caballerizas, el bosque, el río, muchos árboles…

Lisa es que es impresionante todo esto – Decía el impactado ante la opulencia mientras miraba a su alrededor sin saber en que preciso lugar enfocar su atención – Sígueme contando por favor

La casa tiene tres pisos y doce habitaciones, esta es la sala principal – Dijo atravesando una puerta - Y allá es el comedor ó el salón de banquetes, cómo mi padre lo llama; la cocina está justo detrás… y esas escaleras que bajan a un sótano acondicionado como refugio… pero espero que nunca tengamos que utilizarlo.

Subieron las hermosas escalinatas por una lado que hacían un elegante curva y se volvían a unir en el segundo piso.

En este segundo nivel, esta la sala de juegos, varias habitaciones de usos diversos y la Biblioteca y estudio de mi padre – Agrego abriendo la puerta casi con vehemencia mientras Rick abría los ojos sorprendido no solo por la elegancia y formalidad que ahí reinaban, pero sobre todo por las cantidades enormes de libros que se veían por todas partes, estantes y libreros repletos de ellos, e incluso algunas armaduras de siglos de antigüedad

Increíble Lisa, esto es simplemente increíble – Agrego

Mi padre ha leído todos estos libros – Añadió con una sonrisa melancólica que Rick no supo si era de orgullo o de tristeza

Debe ser una enciclopedia ambulante

Mas o menos – Río divertida ella – Mama y yo también leíamos mucho, supongo que yo he leído un poco mas de la mitad

Por Dios ¡¡Lisa!! Con razón eres una chica tal culta y con tanto estilo, eres casi de la realeza... eres una princesa – Añadió haciendo que Lisa se sonrojara profundamente

Rick no digas tonterías, es solo una finca y mas bien del tipo rural

No Lisa, no... me sorprende ver como puedes ser tan sencilla, tan humilde cuando todo un linaje de mas de cien años corre por tus venas, cuando tienes toda una familia aristocrática

No es para tanto Rick, no es para tanto...Pues este es el refugio de mi padre, ahora te mostrare el que era de mi madre y actualmente mío – Añadió entrando a una hermosa habitación tipo sala de estar con una hermosa y elegante chimenea… y un piano de cola de color blanco, bellísimo. Rick miró a su alrededor y vio la tenue luz del atardecer entrar por los enormes ventanales, automáticamente se dirigió a ellos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver la vista privilegiada del bosque y el río desde ahí. Rick estaba impresionado al darse cuenta de la clase de poder que la familia de Lisa tenía y de su situación económica tan holgada, pero a la vez sentía un dolor en el pecho al pensar que Lisa había tenido que vivir en aquel lugar por tanto tiempo… totalmente sola. Lisa acaricia con cariño el piano mientras seguía hablando tímidamente – Este es el piano en el que mamá me enseñado a tocar… es el piano que ella solía tocar por las noches, después de cenar – Concluyo sonriendo soñadoramente como recordando a su madre – Tal vez... tal vez pueda tocar algo para ti mas tarde – Para luego perderse en sus recuerdos de todas las noches pasadas en aquel lugar. Ella se sentaba en un cómodo sofá cerca de la chimenea, mientras su madre interpretaba las más hermosas piezas musicales con una maestría excepcional. Antes de casarse con el entonces Coronel Hayase, su madre había tocado el piano en varios recitales de manera semi-profesional en varios lugares. Aun después de su boda, había seguido practicando regularmente y presentándose, aunque ya con menos frecuencia. Pero desde que su pequeña Lisa había nacido, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cuidar a su hija.

Eso seria hermoso Lisa...gracias – Dijo mientras sentía que cada instante que pasaba con ella la amaba mas profunda y entrañablemente, De pronto algo mas llamo su atención, alrededor de todo el cuarto había hermosas pinturas al óleo en donde se notaba la maestría de quien las había realizado, pero no pudo contener su asombro cuando vio la firma de ella de Elizabeth Hayase – ¡Lisa tu hiciste estas pinturas! - Con su comentario la trajo a ella de vuelta a la realidad.

Aja – Dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario

Lisa, eres toda una artista, pintas al óleo, tocas el piano que mas sabes hacer... caramba ¡¡¡no dejas de sorprenderme!!!

No no mucho – Agrego ella sonriendo

Bueno no debo olvidar que tejes, bordas, que cocinas de una manera deliciosa , que eres un genio en la escuela en todas las materias y que bueno...besas excelentemente – Concluyo logrando que ella se ruborizaba como nunca lo había hecho

Rick Hunter – Lo regaño, mientras el se reía abiertamente

Bueno supongo que sabes montar y a juzgar por donde creciste debes ser buena nadando y trepando árboles ¿o me equivoco?

No Rick, tienes toda la razón...

Vaya – Agrego el mirándola detenidamente mientras se sentía pequeño al lado de ella. Al ver todas aquellas joyas, aquel dinero, aquellos documentos familiares, los retratos de sus antepasados, Rick comprendió que Lisa era toda una aristócrata.

Sinceramente yo hubiera preferido crecer en un granja como tu Rick – Dijo sorprendiéndolo nuevamente por su sencillez y naturalidad

Y yo aquí... – Agrego el, a lo que los dos soltaron una sonora carcajada para continuar con su recorrido por el resto de la casa.

En el tercer piso se encontraban los dormitorios, Lisa le indico cual seria para el y le propuso que desempacara y tomara un baño mientras ella preparaba algo de cenar y lo esperaría en la cocina, el obedeció sin oponerse, un baño le sentaría muy bien después del largo viaje y si tenia mucha hambre también. Así que se apresuro para poder comer algo, sobre todo si era algo preparado por Lisa y en su propia casa.

Mientras el se bañaba, Lisa y los cinco miembros de la casa se encontraban entre todos ayudándose mutuamente a preparar y poner la mesa en la cocina.

Mi niña… ¿no sería mejor que ustedes cenara en el comedor?

No nana aquí estaremos bien con ustedes

Pero no se el tal vez no se sienta cómodo

Claro que no mamá Connye, estaremos mejor aquí con ustedes

Señorita si me lo permite, quisiera comentarle algo

Adelante Martha ¿que sucede?

Es un joven muy apuesto, es encantador…

Yo opino lo mismo – Dijeron a le vez las dos regordetas señoras

Vaya… - Sonrió Lisa

Es cierto niña, se ve que es un buen muchacho, no puedo creer que no se tu novio… deberías decirle que si – Añadió el anciano chofer

Así que ustedes están confabulando en mi contra ¿no? – Dijo Lisa mientras se reía y se colocaba las manos en la cintura divertida

Ellos tienen razón, mi niña, usted debe buscar a alguien a quien amar y olvidar ya a Carl, creo que este joven esta loco por usted – Añadió Esteban sonriéndole abiertamente – Nunca la habíamos visto tan feliz – Finalizo. Mientras Lisa meditaba cada una de sus palabras, si era cierto estaba feliz, ¿pero eso se le notaba?; De pronto la voz de Rick desde la sala la saco de sus pensamientos

Lisa, Lisaaa ¿Dónde estas? – Decía el casi canturreando esas frases

En la cocina Rick, ven para acá – Le contesto y el siguió el sonido de su voz y el aroma a comida que inundaba el ambiente, al atravesar la puerta se quedo quieto al ver como todos lo volteaban a ver

Adelante Rick – Le dijo ella y el entro despacio – Siéntate por favor – Agrego indicándole el lugar que debía tomar, Mientras se amoldaba a estar con ellos los observo en silencio mientras terminaban de poner la mesa, Lisa se veía hermosa ante sus ojos, con ese mandil de cuadros y la nariz llena de harina, Pronto estuvieron sentados todos a la mesa y poco a poco el se fue calmando y se dio cuenta de lo bien que sentía con esas personas, lo agradables que eran, la amena conversación que todos compartían y la excelente cena que habían preparado, supo por que es que Lisa los llamaba su familia, por que eso era lo que eran precisamente una familia y a ella la admiraba cada vez mas, por que a pesar de su linaje aristocrático, ella los trataba como sus iguales, era sencilla, simplemente alguien que era tan fácil, querer, de adorar, y de amar.

Y ahora el postre – Dijo la cocina levantándose y trayendo del refrigerador un exquisito pastel de fresas y vainilla – Lo preparo la señorita – Se dirigió a Rick guiñándole un ojo

Se ve delicioso – Comento el mientras se saboreaba ya ese dulce postre – Para finalizar brindaron con un burbujeante vino por el invitado especial de esos días; Ambos ayudaron a levantar todo pese a las negativas de los demás, hasta que por fuerza y casi a empujones los sacaron de ahí, riéndose todos y bromeando

Me agradan mucho – Dijo Rick muy contento

Si… son mi familia Rick y son puro corazón – Añadió – ven quiero mostrarte algo – Le dijo y ambos salieron al fresco de la noche. Esa noche en particular era hermosa, había algunos nubarrones que amenazaban con lluvia en cualquier momento, pero el lado despejado lucia una hermosa luna de verano y las estrellas brillaban a todo su esplendor

¡Wow Que paisaje! – Dijo Rick mientras seguía a Lisa y travesaban hacia el granero y las caballerizas.

Como la luna aun iluminaba todo, Lisa no prendió la luz así que entraron y Rick no noto algo que más adelante lo mantendría cautivado todos esos días.

Primero le mostró los caballos, un hermoso y elegante "Lipizano" negro que brillaba de una manera increíble casi azulada y de nombre "General" propiedad de su padre.

Varios caballos "Cuartos de milla" igualmente imponentes y algunos preciosos "Apaloosa"

Para finalmente llegar con una hermosísima ejemplar de yegua "Árabe" de color blanco, el caballo de Lisa de nombre "Altaír" nombrado así por ella por una estrella cuyo significado es "El volador"

Luego de jugar y acariciar durante un largo rato a los nobles animales, Lisa lo llevo al ático en donde le mostró su telescopio y le dio algunas clases rápidas de astronomía, cada vez que el la conocía un poco mas, la amaba aun mas, el sentirla tan cerca, su embriagante y dulce aroma, mientras el miraba por el aparato electrónico y ella a su lado lo guiaba con delicadeza y ternura lo hicieron utilizar casi todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y no lanzarse sobre ella y besarla apasionadamente. Tan entretenidos estaban que no notaron que el travieso y juguetón perro de Lisa entro en escena haciendo saltar a Rick y casi tocar el techo del susto cuando se le aventó encima para lamerle la cara

El es mi adorable compañero canino – Dijo ella mientras se agachaba y jugaba con el y el perro ladrada y brincaba de un lado a otro – Se llama "Boreal" es un Golden Retriever blanco

¡Hola Bonito! – Le dijo Rick y automáticamente se formo un vinculo entre ellos

Vaya, es medio quisquilloso con el extraños pero por lo visto tu le has caído muy bien…

Es que soy adorable – Dijo el guiñándole un ojo y ambos se rieron sonoramente, para luego quedarse mirando profundamente a los ojos perdiéndose en ese mar azul y verde de cada uno, sin siquiera pensarlo se comenzaron a acercar lentamente con la intención de… ¿Besarse?; Pero de pronto un rayo ilumino el cielo seguido de un estruendoso sonido que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El temporal de verano estallo de repente

Creo que será mejor que volvamos – Dijo ella y empezó a bajar las escaleras del ático – Antes de que nos agarre mas fuerte esta lluvia

Pues creo que es demasiado tarde para eso – Dijo el que miraba aun el cielo que retumbaba en todo su esplendor. Una vez abajo la oscuridad era casi total, por lo que Lisa prendió las luces, justo en el momento que el comenzaba a bajar las escaleras y de pronto ahí estaba, Rick prácticamente dejo de respirar ante la vista de lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, el no podía creer lo que veía, se tallo varias veces los ojos

Un aeroplano – Dijo finalmente recobrando el aliento

Era de mi abuelo, esta algo herrumbroso pero aun puede volar – Dijo ella contenta de ver la reacción de Rick

¡¿De verdad?! – Dijo el que de un brinco había llegado al lado del avión y lo tocaba casi como acariciándolo

Había olvidado que te gustan los aviones

Gustarme… me apasionan, literalmente me enloquecen… ¡Lisa! – Dijo de pronto asustándola - ¿De verdad puede volar? – Pregunto el casi llorando de la emoción contenida

Si necesitara algunos arreglos pero supongo que si…

De eso me encargo yo – Agrego mientras circundaba al avión embelesado y analizándolo – Es un Fokker D.VII; Fue un caza biplano de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Tal vez es el biplano alemán más representativo. Fue empleado entre otros por el Barón Rojo. Algunos expertos consideran que esta máquina ya poseía algunas de las más importantes características constructivas de los aviones de las posteriores décadas; Es extensamente considerado como el mejor avión alemán de la Primera Guerra Mundial y ah su color amarillo es muy extraño

Bueno creo que es su color original

Me recuerda mucho al Avión que tenía Roy…

¿Y también lo vendieron?

Si… todos…

Lo siento…

No te preocupes… ya lo he superado, pero verlo aquí hoy... y contigo es muy emocionante… Oye … Crees… que podamos volarlo… que tu padre nos de permiso

Oh Rick – dijo ella enternecida por la pregunta de Rick – Claro…supongo que querrá probarlo y revisarlo pero no creo que se oponga

Lisa… eres increíble – Dijo mientras literalmente se aventaba sobre ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y ambos cayeron en un montón de paja, riéndose por su situación, pero su risa se apago inmediatamente al sentirse así, tan cerca unos sobre el otro, la respiración de ambos se hizo entrecortada y sus corazones comenzaron a latir sin control al recordar la tibieza del cuerpo desnudo del otro, esa vez aquella vez en que casi se habían hecho el amor; Rick llevaba toda la tarde conteniéndose de besarla, y sentía que estando ahí, no podría resistir mucho mas, pero también sabia que si la besaba, no podría detenerse, no podría parar y eso no estaba bien, no así, no ahí, no después de su promesa de amistad, cuando la sintió temblar ligeramente debajo de el, su razón se nublo, al diablo con todo pensó y se empezó a dejar llevar, mientras sus manos instintivamente comenzaban a acariciarla, su rostro, su brazos, y sentía las de ella jugando con su cabellos, un suspiro se les escapo desde el alma y cuando ella cerro los ojos expectante, el supo que no podría detenerse, no podría, no podía, no quería, ni siquiera debía

Rick – Suspiro ella con su voz entrecortada – No – pero ella misma no supo si le pedía que no continuara o le pedía que no se detuviera

Lisa… yo ya no puedo contenerme mas… - Susurro en su odio

Ni yo – Dijo ella no solo sorprendiéndolo a el si no a ella misma por su propia respuesta, pero no pudo continuar, sintió el aliento tibio de Rick en sus labios, y estaba lista a responder ese beso cuando de pronto "Boreal" les salto encima, ladrando, jugando y brincando sobre la paja, eso los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y la razón volvió a tomar el control sobre sus sentimientos e incluso sobre sus instintos, de un brinco el se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, la jalo tan fuerte que la atrapo en un abrazo y le susurro al oído – Perdona estaba muy emocionado por lo del avión, se que no debí…- pero ella lo acallo colocando su dedo sobre sus labios

Shhh… Yo también estuve mal… pero no paso nada, vamos a la casa ¿Si?

De acuerdo – Dijo ambos corrieron entre la fina lluvia que aun caía rumbo a su casa.

Subieron a la sala de estar, la chimenea estaba encendida, y había unas humeantes tazas de chocolate sobre la mesa de centro. Lo tomaron en silencio, Rick se levanto y recargado en la chimenea hablaba lentamente sobre ese maravilloso día y lo interesante y feliz que seria esa ultima semana juntos y eso que el creía que esas serian las peores vacaciones de su vida y ahora se vislumbrabas como las mejores. El fuego ardía maravillosamente y las pausas de su conversación eran complementadas por el ruido del fuego y las brazas.

Qué bonito es estar junto a ti – Pensaba Rick mientras disfrutaba cada segundo de esos momentos al lado de Lisa, cerca del fuego

Nosotros dos en silencio – Pensaba ella, saboreando también ese instante

Te amo Lisa – Pensó el

Te amo Rick – Pensó ella

Sus miradas se encontraron brillando como nunca, iluminadas únicamente por la luz que emanaba del calor, Lisa se levanto y se sentó al piano, y comenzó a tocar una bellísima melodía que hizo que Rick simplemente no pudiera contener las lágrimas, las bellas y melodiosas notas inundaban la habitación mientras el se estremecía con solo verla, con solo tenerla cerca, era una princesa, mas aun una diosa, pero era inalcanzable para el, para alguien como el.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y estuvieron cerca de una hora, es silencio, ella tocando, el escuchando… Lisa termino su concierto personal y levanto el rostro hacia el que seguía llorando, sus almas se encontraron y el sin pensarlo dos veces fue por ella y la abrazó profundamente mientras aspiraba su aroma.

Eres increíble Lisa, te quiero mucho

Yo también te quiero mucho

¿Puedo besarte? – Le dijo sin poder evitarlo, al menos me pidió permiso pensó ella

Si Rick – Contesto y el no hizo esperarla mucho y ambos se fundieron un profundo beso, cargado de ternura de amor, de desesperación por no saber que ocurría con ellos que ocurría entre ellos y sin fuerzas para poder luchar contra ese mar de sentimientos que despertaban uno en el otro. El beso se hizo mas profundo dejando aun lado el amor y empezó a dar paso a la pasión e incluso al deseo, ambos lo notaron , pero no se detuvieron, mas aun profundizaron esa caricia, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerse el cuerpo, a sentirse, sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar, querían fundirse en uno para siempre, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los sobresalto, Rick se aventó al primer sillón que encontró y fingí estar leyendo un periódico que ahí había, sin notar siquiera que lo tenia al revés, Lisa presurosa se adelantó a abrir

Pensé que podían querer mas chocolate – Dijo Martha entrando con una elegante jarra

Si Martha gracias – Le dijo Lisa, mientras Rick se limito a mover afirmativamente su cabeza aun tratando de controlar su respiración.

Con permiso – Dijo ella saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Lisa bebió la taza de un solo trago y posteriormente hablo

Estoy cansada, anoche no dormimos, voy a retirarme a dormir, tu puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes aquí

Gracias Lisa, pero yo también estoy agotado, además el manejar me canso aun más, y ya han sido demasiadas sorpresas por un día.

Lo mismo digo Hunter

Así que también me retiro – Dijo el poniéndose de pie y estirándose perezosamente

Duerme bien Rick, hasta mañana

Hasta mañana Lisa, descansa

Tu también piloto, mañana será un gran día

Ya lo creo Lisa…

Al poco rato ambos dormían profundamente, soñando con el otro, con su risa, con sus ojos, con aroma, con sus besos y con los días maravillosos que tenían delante de ellos.

Aun era muy temprano cuando Lisa despertó, había dormido muy bien y el sueño había sido reparador, se estiro y se levanto, se dio un baño rápido y salió a tocar en la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, pero nadie respondido, lenta y tímidamente abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ver que la cama ya estaba hecha y que Rick no estaba; bajo y se encontró con Miss Louis

Buenos días mi niña... ¿Cómo dormiste?

Muy bien Louis gracias y tu

También niña, también, si busca al joven Hunter esta en el cobertizo desde muy temprano, vaya por el para que desayunen por favor...

Claro Louis – Dijo saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose hacia allá, al entrar sonrió soñadoramente ante el espectáculo que tenia frente a sus ojos, un Rick en camiseta sin mangas y pantalón de mezclilla, lleno de grasa y despeinado, reparaba extasiado el avión, mientras "conversaba" animadamente con el perro

Hola Rick... Buenos Días – Le dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el

¡¡¡Lisa!!! Que bueno que estés por aquí, mira he estado revisando y reparando algunas cosas, espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado algunas libertadas – Le dijo mientras de un brinco desde la escalera en donde estaba subido se coloco junto a ella – Pero antes que nada buenos días bonita... me da gusto verte – Dijo mientras hacia un ademán caballerosamente

Buen día también para usted atento caballero y No te preocupes Rick, ya sabes mi casa es tu casa– Respondió sinceramente – Pero aún es muy temprano Rick, como es posible que...

Nah, Estoy muy emocionado de estar aquí, contigo, de este amigo – Añadió viendo hacia el aeroplano – No podía dormir, además no quiero pasar todo el día reparándolo y perderme de pasear contigo por los alrededores, así que bueno decidí madrugar un poco y avanzar aquí para estar libre para ti...además ya tendré tiempo de dormir durante las clases – Agrego riendo por su propio comentario y sobre todo ante el gruñidito de Lisa indignada por su desfachatez – Es broma… tu lo sabes, no seas enojona que te veas fea…bueno a decir verdad…te ves preciosa cuando te enojas – Añadió mientras jugaba con "Boreal" que se había acercado hasta el - Sabes este avión es increíble, pero además esta modificado, por que es un biplaza, supongo que tu padre se encargo de ello ¿No?

Así es Rick, el lo modifico para que mama y yo voláramos con él… me sorprende que sepas tanto de este avión, yo sabia...bueno por todo lo que mi papa me contó siempre…

No olvides que son fanático de estos "juguetitos"

Pues fanático o no… te sugiero que tomes un baño y te espero para desayunar, para que empecemos con el recorrido turístico del día de hoy…

Perfecto Lisa – Agrego mientras ambos caminaban y reían animadamente.

Al poco rato después de un rico y nutritivo desayuno ambos se encontraban, junto a los caballos y ataviados en trajes de montar y después de que ella le explicara los conceptos básicos de montar a caballo y le escogiera uno de los "Apaloosa" mas dóciles llamado "Thunder" y que el caballo y Rick se hubieran "conocido", ambos salieron galopando de la caballeriza y se internaron en el bosque.

Vaya aprendes muy rápido Hunter

Pues tuve una buena maestra…Oye, pensé que estos trajes eran incómodos, pero ¡¡¡todo lo contrario!!!

Claro, para eso son y son muy cómodos, ya que el tejido con el que están confeccionados es bielástico – Explicaba ella, pero el ya no entendía nada estaba perdido observándola, lo hermosa y elegante que se veía en especial con esa chaqueta verde que resaltaba sus ojos.

El día era realmente hermoso, cabalgaron en medio de los árboles siguiendo el cauce de un pequeño arroyo, hasta llegar debajo de unas colinas en dónde nacía el arroyo, cayendo en una pequeña pero espectacular cascada, junto a la cual se instalaron para comer, ya que eran mas del medio día y ambos estaban hambrientos.

Lisa coloco un mantel a cuadros rojos, sobre el cual puso todo lo que la cocinera había preparado para ellos, mientras lo hacia Rick, la observaba sin perder un detalle de sus elegantes movimientos, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la encloquecían. Cuando hubo terminado y lo llamo para que se sentara a su lado; el dejo caer sobre ella docenas de flores de colores, arrancando una gran sonrisa de sus labios que hicieron que el se derritiera y su corazón se acelerara en segundos.

Comieron mientras conversaban animadamente, para finalizar con un exquisito pie de manzana preparado por ella misma.

Mmm todo estuvo delicioso, en especial el postre, Lisa, eres increíblemente buena cocinando

No...es para tanto, eso si aprendí de la mejor... mi mamá

Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla...

Y a ella a ti Rick

Y ojala mis padres te hubieran conocido Lisa, simplemente los hubieras enloquecido – Añadió riéndose

Bueno, pues tu tendrás oportunidad de conocer a mi padre...

¿Vendrá? – Dijo el casi atragantándose con su bebida

Si, al finalizar la semana, quiere despedirse de mi antes de que me vaya de nuevo a la escuela

Vaya... ojala no se moleste por verme por aquí y lo que estoy haciendo con su avión...

No... pero bueno te quiere conocer – Comento ella encogiéndose de hombros

¿En serio? – Comentó poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso

Aja

Uyyy que miedo

Jajaja Rick no juegues... el no es tan malo

No ... no digo eso solo que me intimida solo de imaginarlo

No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?

Si tu lo dices – Finalizo mientras de tiraba de espaldas sobre el pasto mirando hacia el cielo – Es un día sumamente hermoso...

Si así es – Agrego ella que hizo lo mismo colocándose a su lado

El suave murmullo del aire entre las hojas, el cansancio del galope y la comida tan rica que acababan de disfrutar, el susurro del agua cayendo y la paz que sentían al estar juntos terminaron por relajarlos tanto que se quedaron dormidos debajo de ese árbol aquella tarde de verano, ambos con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

Empezaba a refrescar, por que el aire despertó a Lisa que sintió algo de frió y no pudo evitar observarlo extasiada, mientras suspiraba profundamente, el era perfecto, era joven, atractivo, MUCHO, su cuerpo atlético, sus cabellos desordenados que se movían con el aire, sus facciones varoniles, su masculino aroma, simplemente la fascinaba, tuvo que contener sus ganas de besarlo, se conformo con seguir observándolo mientras el dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro. No quiso despertarlo, saco un libro y comenzó a leer, mientras de cuando en cuando apartaba sus ojos delas líneas que leía para posar su suave y dulce mirada, en el; en ese hombre que la tenia totalmente enamorada.

Te amo Rick Hunter – Susurro y el abrió soñadoramente los ojos, haciendo que ella se ruborizaba sobre manera temiendo que la hubiera escuchado

¡Me dormí! – Dijo el sentándose de golpe y llevando algunas hierbas enredadas en el pelo, lo que hizo que Lisa se riera divertida – ¿Mucho?

No te preocupes – Le dijo ella tranquilizándose sabiendo que el no la había escuchado – Tienes hierba en el pelo Hunter – Agrego sacudiéndolo con cariño, mientras el sentía con esa simple caricia que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo; y de improviso atrapo su mano entre la suya y comenzó a besarla cariñosamente

Rick ... – Suspiro ella

¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunto mirándola con esos ojos que la hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza

No... – Contesto ella temblando de pies a cabeza

¿Tienes Frió? – Le dijo el pensando que por eso temblaba

Un poco – Mintió ella

Creo que será mejor volver – Agrego poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse

Si... - Pero al estar de pie sintió como el la atraía hacia si y empezaba a besarla casi desesperadamente

¡Rick! – Suspiro contra sus labios correspondiendo ese beso, el tiempo pareció detenerse, ambos se besaban poniendo en ese momentos todos sus sentimientos guardados, todo su corazón, Lisa lo sentía e incluso permitió que las manos de el comenzaran a recorrer tímidamente su costado, pero nuevamente su corazón aun cubierto de barreras lanzo una señal de alarma y ella suave pero firmemente se separa de el – No...

Lo siento... yo me deje de llevar

Yo también – Dijo tratando de controlar su respiración; Pero el volvió a besarla aun con mayor desesperación, tanto que ella busco el apoyo en el caballo que pastaba a su lado, pero igualmente correspondió a esa caricia intensificándola aun mas, no se hubieran detenido, de no ser por las obvias reacciones que el empezaba a tener en el cuerpo

¡Basta! – Dijo ella asustada notándolo – Volamos a casa – Agrego separándose violentamente de el y subiendo a su yegua blanca

Lisa... yo ... soy un estúpido

No Rick, ambos estamos confundidnos, olvidemos esto ... ¿Si?

¿Confundidnos?

Si, bueno el falso noviazgo nos acerco mucho, nos atraemos bastante eso es obvio, pero no debemos mezclar todo, ha sido muy hermoso compartir tanto contigo que automáticamente hacemos algo que estuvimos haciendo todo el semestre... es todo... olvidémoslo – Añadió y comenzó a hacer andar su caballo

No Lisa no es solo eso... yo... yo... – El no pudo continuar ella ya le llevaba ventaja, refunfuñando monto a su caballo y galopo tras ella y como ella se lo solicito trato de olvidar el incidente y no comentar nada, Todo el camino de regreso conversaron poco y no tocaron el tema.

Como todavía era temprano, Rick se puso a trabajar nuevamente en el avión y ni siquiera quiso cenar nada, se sentía frustrado y molesto con ella, ¿era posible lo que ella le decía? ¿Era solo atracción? Para el no... el sentía algo mas por ella, le gustaba y mucho eso era cierto, pero además sentía cariño y amor por ella... el la amaba, pero ¿y si ella solo sentía atracción por el?, Molesto trabajaba arduamente para descargar toda su frustración en incluso tensión con el aparato volador, por el momento era lo único que podía hacer y algo que lo hacían sentir bien.

Quería volver a la escuela, estar lejos de ella, haber si de esa forma el descubría sus sentimientos, necesitaba saber que sentía... y pensaba que la única forma de saberlo era estar lejos de ella, por que a su lado... se volvía loco, se intoxicaba de ella y ya no podría controlarlo por mucho mas tiempo mas.

Lisa se sentía confundida por la actitud de Rick, pero decidió darle su espacio, así que ella se puse a hacer algunas cosas también y se acostó temprano.

Eran mas de las doce de la noche cuando Rick agotado, decidió ir a descansar, se dio un relajante baño de agua fresca y como no hacia frió, era un noche bastante tibia, decidió quedarse en bóxer en vez de ponerse su pijama y solo se puso su bata de baño. Se dirigía a su cuarto cuando al pasar frente al cuarto de ella y sin siquiera pensarlo, se metió a la recamara de la chica. Se detuvo en la puerta, y la entrecerró para evitar que la luz le diera en el rostro pero a su vez permitiendo que un poco de luz iluminara la habitación, suspiro profundamente llenándose los pulmones del dulce aroma de ella y la contemplo embelesado durante algunos minutos, no podía apartar su mirad de ella, que se veía hermosa, tan tranquila y relajada, tan perfecta, dulce y encantadora. El miraba extasiado y ensoñadamente con los ojos reflejando el más puro amor que existía en su corazón.

Lisa – Comenzó a hablar – No sabes cuanto te quiero, cuanto me gustas, cuanto te necesito y cuanto extraño vivir contigo, recuerdo lo hermoso que fue, ser la primera persona que veía al despertar y la ultima antes de dormir, tu carita al despertar, despeinada y feliz, cuando a travesabas tu puerta estirándote y sonriéndome, y cuando hacías eso yo sabia que mi día seria perfecto…Y ahora te extraño tanto, en especial tu sonrisa, que me hace sentir flotar, ¿sabes?… No se lo que nos esta pasando, no se que es lo que vaya a pasar con nosotros, pero lo que mas me duele no es que no me ames como yo a ti… si no que yo no pueda decírtelo de frente, que no tenga el valor para hacerlo, por que esto que siento me esta consumiendo, me esta agotando, me siento sin fuerza, tu amor es algo que me nutre pero algo que me puede destruir si no decido a decirte lo que siento por ti… por eso estoy aquí Lisa Hayase para decirte que te amo… TE AMO – Dijo subiendo la voz un poco y suspirando – Ojala pronto te lo pueda decir cuando estés despierta preciosa, ojala pronto…ahora descansa que se que lo necesitas – Dijo acercándose y acariciando su cabello despacio. De pronto ella se movió un poco y balbuceo algo, asustado Rick salio de la habitación tan rápido como pudo… cerro la puerta y recargo su frente en ella…Mientras adentro Lisa murmuraba algo.

Te amo Rick – Dijo ella. Ambos se habían dicho lo que sentían y ninguno lo había escuchado, como era posible que dos corazones estuvieran tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Rick seguía parado, en la puerta luchando con un sentimiento de entrar y acostarse a su lado, como en varias ocasiones lo habían hecho… solo quería dormir con ella, sentirla cerca, que la protegía, aunque también admitía que si, la deseaba como todo su alma, aun no sacaba de su mente e incluso de su piel aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones que había despertado en el ese día en que casi habían hecho el amor; Y ahí parado indeciso miraba la puerta sabiendo que atrás de esa puerta estaba la gloria o el infierno para el.

El la miraba y su cara parecía resplandecer en la noche, se dejo llevar por el abismo de sus ojos esmeralda, llenos de promesas y fantasías mientras su sonrisa entre pícara y traviesa lo invitaba a besarla, no puso resistencia y la beso con ansia, con locura, con amor, saboreando cada milímetro de sus labios; Con su lengua la obligo a entreabrir sus labios para explorar a profundidad su boca, ella respondió e hizo lo mismo con la boca de el de una manera larga y encarnizada. El respiraba a través de ella y ella de el, un mismo aire un aliento en común, mientras sentía que sus labios estaban fundidos a fuego.

Las manos de Rick recorrían su espalda, acariciando, reconociendo, mientras sentía las de ella recorrerle su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos que emanaban de los suave piel de sus dedos; La desnudo con urgencia, con una necesidad que nacía en lo mas profundo de su ser; su cuerpo vibrante y terso apareció ante sus ojos, la admiro unos instantes para luego besar su cuello, sus pechos, saboreándola, reconociéndola a cada instante, a cada segundo y mientras su lengua y sus labios no cesaban sus caricias, el sentía que necesitaba fundirse en ella, con ella, era un fuego que lo quemaba desde las entrañas, ambos se encontraban desnudos ya, uno en brazos del otro, los suspiros de ella y sus pequeños gemidos lo llevaban casi al borde de la locura, suavemente controlando la urgencia que tenia la recostó nuevamente en la cama.

El nunca pensó que tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos y sentir su piel suave y cálida debajo de su cuerpo se sentiría tan bien, ella era perfecta, poseerla era lo correcto sentía que había nacido para eso, para amarla de día con ternura, cariño y de noche con pasión, locura y lujuria. Sus manos seguían recorriéndola, mientras sentía los dedos de ella enredados en su cabello, ambos suspiraban y gemían suavemente al unísono confundiéndose entre los sonidos de la noche, las cigarras, el viento, parecía una orquesta que emanaba amor y placer, La lengua de Rick continuaba ascendiendo y descendiendo dejando un camino de gloria a través de ella. El cuerpo de el se arqueo involuntariamente cuando sintió los labios y la lengua de Lisa recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, invadir su espacio, saborear cada centímetro de su piel, el cerro los ojos, ya no podía tenerlos abiertos y se dejo llevar por todas las sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

Hazme tuya – La escucho susurrar en su oído y el ya no pudo resistirse mas, a esa dulce tortura, si no la tomaba, si no la hacia suya simplemente moriría.

Dulcemente y tratando de controlar su urgencia, comenzó a entrar en ella por primera vez, ella temblaba levemente y susurraba su nombre una y otra vez en su oído, era la primera vez de ambos, el apenas podía controlar las mil sensaciones que sentía, que salían de su centro de placer y estallaban en cada célula de su cuerpo, su respiración era agitada, se empezaba a sentir al borde y aquello apenas empezaba, un gemido fuerte de ella, lo hizo detenerse momentáneamente, mientras la miraba esperando que ella estuviera mejor, un suave movimiento de las caderas de Lisa, le indico que podía continuar y así lo hizo, pero sentía que ni el ni ella podrían aguantar mas ese deliciosos tormento, así que respiro profundamente y con un moviendo profundo, llego al fondo de ella, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, fuerte muy fuerte, ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor les recorrían el cuerpo, estuvieron inmóviles unos segundos, sintiéndose a plenitud por primera vez, sintiendo cosas que jamás en sus vidas había sentido, que ni siquiera sabían que se podían experimentar, sus corazones latían sin control, su respiración era agitada.

Se empezaron a mover tímida y torpemente al principio, El lo hacia muy despacio, pero sabia que no podría resistir demasiado, estaba demasiado excitado y poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo hasta alcanzar una cadencia casi frenética; Sin embrago se movían a un ritmo perfecto, como las notas acompasadas de una misma melodía, con las olas que pueden ser lentas y furiosas a la vez, en un ritmo que se parecía natural para ellos, incluso mas que el respirar…

Él abrió los ojos y la miro debajo se su cuerpo, aún incapaz creer qué esto estaba sucediendo entre ellos; ella lo miro solo unos segundos en donde el azul de los ojos de el se fundió en el verde de ella y nuevamente Lisa cerro los ojos como en una indicación de que confiaba totalmente en el, que se entregaba totalmente a el. Sus cuerpo parecían conducirse por ellos mismos, no había necesidad de pensar ni de razonar, ninguno lo hacia, sus manos, sabían mejor que ellos mismos lo que el otro necesitaba, en donde debían acariciar en donde debían tocar y como hacerlo, las sensaciones físicas eran demasiado fuertes, pero iban mas allá, sus almas también se estaban fundiendo, sus corazones se habían encontrado y la soledad de sus vidas vacías, se esfumaba en cada suspiro, ya no había tristezas, ya no había dolor, ni incertidumbre, ya no estaban solos, nunca mas, sus cuerpos eran uno solo en ese momento, pero sus almas a partir de ese instante estaba fundidas para siempre. Ambos seguían los movimientos que sus cuerpos marcaban e imponían ambos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras se sentían a profundidad y a plenitud.

Los quejidos suaves de ella terminaron haciéndolo perder la razón, el no pudo resistir mas, no podría resistir mas y empezó a aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad de sus embates, ella respondía al ritmo que el imponía y eso parecía enloquecerlo aun mas, ambos atravesaron ese punto en donde ya no había retorno, por mas que hubieran querido alargar ese acto, era práctica y físicamente imposible.

Rick entreabrió nuevamente los ojos y la vio inundada de placer, sintió los primeros espasmos de ella; Lisa se tensó repentinamente y un quejido sofocado escapo de su garganta, mientras gemía el nombre de el entrecortadamente y enterraba sus dedos en la espalda de el, y el ya no pudo resistir mas, supo que no debía resistir mas, se sentía a punto de tocar el paraíso, los temblores eléctricos tomaban control de su cuerpo entero y con un ultimo y certero empujón sintió que se me vaciaba dentro de ella, en oleadas de gloria, mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte contra su pecho y todo su cuerpo se contraía en un espasmo de placer tan absoluto, tan bestial, que lo hizo gemir muy fuerte mientras el nombre de ella se escapaba de sus labios una y otra vez como si fuera una plegaria, toco el paraíso, entro en el y de pronto abrió los ojos.

Miro a su alrededor aun sin comprender que había pasado, hacia mucho calor, estaba destapado y boca arriba, abrazaba casi posesivamente la almohada contra su pecho, estaba empapado, su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor le recorría la frente y la espalda, su propia voz gimiendo el nombre de ella y esa ola de placer que lo había recorrido lo habían despertado, su cerebro fue procesando lo que había sucedido y en donde se encontraba, su sentó y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño demasiado real, demasiado intenso que lo habían llevado al limite, suspiro frustrado y gruño mientras de dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Refunfuño molesto e indignado consigo mismo. Había soñado con ella muchas veces e incluso algunas veces un poco fuerte pero nada mas, sobre todo después del incidente en el departamento el día de la entrega de premios, el día que los dos bajo los efectos del alcohol casi habían hecho el amor, pero esta vez había sido distinto, muy intenso, demasiado intenso. Miro la hora aun era de madrugada, las cinco de la mañana, se había acostado apenas hace un par de horas. Su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba su respiración aun era agitada, se levanto, ya no quería dormir, se fue directo al baño y volvió a salir a terminar con el avión, esperaba que eso lo relajara, faltaba poco, tal vez al día siguiente pudieran estar volando ya. Y en ese momento comprendió las palabras de Lisa cuando ella le decía que sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de su vida.

Lisa por su parte también había soñado con el, un sueño muy distinto claro, en donde se besaban en un terraza bajo la luz de la luna, en donde el le decía que la amaba, incluso ella pareció escucharlo entre sueños, gritar su nombre casi con vehemencia.

Ese día era particularmente caluroso, después del desayuno Lisa leía un libro cómodamente acunada entre la paja, frente al avión que reparaba Rick, quien había estado particularmente callado casi toda la mañana, el silencio era roto solo por "Boreal" que ladraba o los sonidos de las herramientas. Cuando Rick de reojo la miraba, tan tranquila, tan feliz y relajada se sentía apenado y culpable al recodar su sueño, se ruborizaba y sacudía la cabeza tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza y regresaba a su trabajo, pero estaba cansado y distraído. De pronto un golpe, un quejido de dolor, seguido de una maldición de Rick saco a Lisa de su lectura, mientras el bajaba tallándose la mano y aventando al suelo la franela que tenia en la mano, ella salto a su lado para ayudarlo.

¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas bien? – Le dijo visiblemente preocupada, mientras tomaba entre sus delicadas manos la de el y la inspeccionaba con cuidado

Nada... - Balbuceo el torpemente al sentir el contacto con la suave piel de ella, erizándolo por completo - Me pegue es todo

Rick, ten cuidado, no me gusta que te lastimes, estas un poco tenso, por que no descansas un poco – Continuo mientras acariciaba y masajeaba dulcemente la mano de el e inconscientemente empezaba a besarle los nudillos y a frotarla con ternura – Rick abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero después los fue cerrando al contacto con esa caricia, dejándose consentir y sintiéndola mientras suspiraba profundamente y respondía

Estoy cansado ... no dormí bien – Respondió sin abrir los ojos mientras su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido al sentir los besos de ella en su adolorida mano... ¿seria posible que ella lo amara también?

Sabes – Dijo ella divertida haciendo que el abriera los ojos al sentir su voz que sonaba alegre – Hace un día hermoso, ¿por que no vamos a nadar al rió? Ahí me puedes demostrar tu grandes dotes de nadador...

¿Nadar? – Dijo el como si no hubiera entendido lo que ella le decía

Si, ¿No te gustaría?

Si... pero ... no tengo traje de baño y...

Te conseguiré un short o algo ¿de acuerdo?

Claro – Balbuceo mientras la veía salir seguida de "Boreal" y dirigirse a su casa - Vaya una Lisa en traje de baño es lo menos que quiero ver este día, pero es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo – Dijo riéndose por sus propios pensamientos contradictorias, mientras caminaba atrás de ella

Se encontraba de pie, mirando el azul agua que corría libremente frente a el, cuando Lisa paso como una ráfaga corriendo a su lado y salto al agua salpicándolo completamente y haciéndose que se riera por la actitud de Lisa que desde el agua lo salpicaba y lo invitaba a entrar

Eres una malvada – Dijo divertido mientras también de un brinco se sumergía en las claras aguas – Oye esta muy fría – Agrego titiritando

No seas cobarde Hunter, pues nada para que se te quite el frió, además el agua fría te ayudara a desinflamar la mano

Y me ayudara a bajar algunas calenturas – Pensó el riéndose nuevamente de sus pensamientos

¿De que te ríes Rick?

Na..da..

Ah no me vas a decir... pues ya veras – Agrego ella salpicándolo completamente e iniciando una guerra de agua entre ellos.

Jugaron, rieron, compitieron, se divirtieron durante horas, como el par de jóvenes que eran, bromeando, pero sobre todo disfrutando que estaban juntos.

Rato después estaban envueltos en las toallas sentados a la orilla del río, conversando animadamente.

Lisa este es un lugar precioso de verdad, me gusta mucho

Que bueno Rick, a mi me gusta ahora poderlo compartir con alguien, nunca lo había hecho

¿Ni con Carl? – Pensó extrañado el

Con nadie – Repitió ella como si supiera lo que el estaba pensando – Mira los reflejos del sol en el agua…siempre me ha gustado este lugar…

Pues es un lugar muy bonito – Dijo el sintiéndose halagado de ser el primero que compartía con ella todo eso, sintiendo nuevamente algo cálido en el pecho – ¿Pero sabes por que es mas bonito?

No...

Todo parece mas bello…por que estamos juntos

Uyy que arrogante – Contesto ella divertida mientras que pensaba que lo que decía era cierto, todo lucia mas bello por que estaban juntos... – Cuando estoy con Rick todo parece mas vivo – Pensó ella sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Además el se sentía muy bien, si se estaba estresando demás en arreglar el avión en vez de disfrutarlo y era porque quería sacarse de la cabeza a Lisa que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y sentidos, pero lo le había sucedido y la refrescante agua, lo habían ayudado a liberar toda esa tensión que llevaba dentro y nuevamente estaba feliz y disfrutando los últimos días de sus vacaciones.

Se disponían a regresar a la casa, cuando sin ninguna razón aparente empezaron a perseguirse y jalarse, Rick no dejaba de admirar la belleza de Lisa, su figura atlética, su cabello que ondeaba con el viento, su risa cristalina, su mirada profunda, se veía hermosa en traje de baño, luciendo de una manera muy discreta su figura, resaltando, sin ser vulgar sus formas femeninas, ambos descalzos, corrían en el pasto riendo y jugando. Ella por su lado, aunque de manera mas discreta también admiraba el cuerpo perfecto de el, sus músculos bien marcados, su figura varonil, e incluso su cabello rebelde, que empezaba a secarse con el sol.

Los dos lucían como lo que eran un par de jóvenes, sanos y felices, que disfrutaban la compañía del otro y ante los ojos de cualquiera parecían una pareja de enamorados que saboreaban cada instantes de estar vivos.

Con un movimiento preciso Rick acorralo a Lisa contra un árbol, mientras ambos seguían riendo divertidos, la respiración de ambos era agitada por el juego en el que se encontraban participando, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su respiración cambio de ritmo, se hizo profunda y el pecho de ambos se movía acompasada y rítmicamente, como si la respiración de ambos se hubiera unificado, Rick tenia sus manos sobre las muñecas de ella en alto sosteniéndola sobre el tronco del árbol y se sonreían tímidamente, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, el único mundo de había era la persona frente a ellos, la mirada esmeralda de ella que embriagaba a la mirada de el, los ojos azules profundos de el que la extasiaban. Miradas largas y silenciosas. Lo ojos de Rick son dulces y profundos y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, un instante se convirtió en una eternidad, una luz parecía envolverlos, una luz brillante de amor puro y total, un amor que ambos sentían, pero que ambos ocultaban, pero que poco a poco empezaba a fluir libremente y tarde o temprano los consumiría totalmente, pero necesitaban dejarlo que creciera un poco mas y luego tomarlo con toda la fuerza de la vida misma, de lo contrario se desvanecería en el vierto.

Lisa cerro los ojos, expectante al sentir el cálido aliento de el cerca de su rostro, el la observaba, sin parpadear, sintiendo como la ternura y el amor lo invadía y le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se acerco a ella muy despacio y sus labios la rozaron delicadamente, el la beso tímidamente en los ojos, en la frente y en ambas mejillas, mientras a ella sin poder evitarlo se le escapaba un suspiro cada vez que sentía los labios de el rozarla suavemente, abrió los ojos y vio solo amor reflejado en los ojos de el.

Te atrape – Dijo al fin Rick

No por mucho tiempo – Agrego soltándose y volviendo a emprender una carrera ocultándose entre los árboles.

Tramposa – Le grito el mientras corría nuevamente tras ella, y se sentía satisfecho, ya que esa mañana tuvo miedo al pensar que lo que sentía por ella era solo deseo y lujuria, por eso no se podía contener de besarla y por eso de sus continuos sueños eróticos con ella hasta el incidente de ese día, pero al estar ahí y verla tan frágil y bella entre sus brazos y confiando en el, y al ver su propia reacción de ternura y cariño, comprobó, y reafirmo que la amaba, si la amaba con el mas puro y sincero amor que jamás había sentido, era cierto ella también lo atraía mucho y la deseaba pero el amor que sentía por ella era mas fuerte que sus instintos... por que era amor verdadero.

Poco después agotados y felices se tumbaron sobre el pasto a observar el cielo y las formas de las nubes

Esa parece un Fokker D.VII – Dijo Rick haciendo que Lisa se soltara una carcajada

Que Imaginación Hunter

Digo si parece ¿no?

Yo le veo forma de ... de corazón – Agrego ella mientras el abrió los ojos muy grandes, ella veía corazones... ¿era un buen presagio?

Si creo que si parece un corazón – Añadió suspirando

¿Crees que el Fokker D.VII ya este listo para volar?

Sin duda alguna – Respondió satisfecho el – Supongo que mañana a esta hora ya estaremos surcando el aire

Oye Rick... – Comento y sus palabras sonaron con un ligero temblor, el supo que estaba nerviosa

¿Dime?

Soñé contigo ... – Le dijo de improvisto y el automáticamente comenzó a temblar al recordar su propio sueño, no creía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta ¿o si?, no creía que ella pudiera tener un sueño tan suelto como el de el, pero todas las ideas se le acumularon de pronto en la cabeza y se sintió mareado

¿Si...algo sin importancia?

Ah, si... aunque nada especial – Mintió ella acobardándose un poco al ver la reacción de el - No… pero no se porqué pero a veces siento que tú... bueno, no eres el mismo... que deseas algo

¿Cómo? ¿Que deseo algo?

Aja...

¿A qué te refieres?

Ahhh, Rick ya sabes que…

¡¡Señorita Lisa!! – Grito Martha desde la casa

¿Ah...?

¿Eh...?

¿Si? – Contesto ella tratando de recuperar el orden de sus pensamientos

Le habla el Almirante por teléfono

¡¡Voy!!... Como de costumbre justo a tiempo... no se como logras escapar una y otra vez….

¿Qué?

Jajajaja Vamos Rick lo intentaremos en otra ocasión

Aja…

De todas formas ya es tarde, Volvamos a casa – Dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Rick para ayudarlo a levantarse, quien sin decir nada la siguió en silencio hacia la casa

Mas tarde, después de un tibio baño y una rica comida ambos se encontraban agotados por haber nadado, así que estaban instalados cómodamente frente a la chimenea, conversaban despacio, sonriéndose mutuamente y sintiendo y disfrutando la presencia del otro. Afuera nuevamente la lluvia de verano atacada sin piedad, el fuego el cansancio y el sonido de la lluvia los comenzó a arrullar, haciéndolos caer en un profundo y placentero sueño, Lisa dormida se acurruco sobre su pecho, el instintivamente paso su brazo sobre ella de manera protectora, ninguno noto que el Almirante había llegado, tenia que salir rápido nuevamente, tenia una reunión de consejo extraordinaria, solo había pasado a dejar sus cosas y no regresaría si no hasta el otro día, se detuvo en seco cuando vio la escena de su hija dormida en brazos de ese muchacho, mas que enojarse se sintió conmovido, ¿seria posible que por fin su hija hubiera superado sus fantasmas? ¿Seria posible que ella pudiera ser feliz nuevamente? ¿Qué las sombras de su vida empezaran a desaparecer?...

- Mi hija, al fin estará de nuevo conmigo por lo menos un par de días – Pensó el Almirante mientras seguía contemplándola - Lisa gracias a dios que estas aquí; finalmente saliste de la escuela... – Dijo en voz alta

Lisa sintió la mirada y lo escucho y al ver a su padre parado ahí frente a ella de un brinco se puso de pie, Rick murmuro algo y volvió a acomodarse abrazando un cojín del sillón

¡Padre!- Dijo ella asustada

Lisa... Bienvenida

Yo... yo...

Ven a mi estudio voy de salida, pero creo que tengo tiempo de platicar un momento contigo y creo tenemos mucho de que hablar

Si... Padre – Dijo ella y lo siguió en silencio

Rick había despertado y estaba inmóvil al escuchar la voz de el, sabia que los había visto dormidos, y se asusto un poco, se levanto despacio y se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras nervioso esperaba que ella regresara.

Gracias por traerme aquí padre... ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras decirme?

Si...

Estuvieron unos minutos en el estudio en silencio, para después dar paso a una cálida conversación acerca de las ultimas actividades de ambos, Lisa se sorprendió nuevamente de todos los logros de su padre dentro del ejercito y finalmente hablo.

Estoy orgullosa de ti Padre – El solo sonrió y se limito a observarla en silencio detenidamente - Pasa algo padre he podido darme cuenta de que me miras extrañamente desde que entramos a la biblioteca

Estaba pensando que me recuerdas a tu madre y lo orgullosa que ella estaría

Gracias Padre

Y bien cuéntame como marcha tu vida sentimental – Le lanzo la pregunta directa.

Oh – Suspiro ella nerviosamente

Sales con alguien en especial, alguien de quien quieras hablarme mmm... es quien te abrazaba en el sillón... – Agrego sonriendo al observar la reacción de su hija, que movía negativamente la cabeza

Hay un joven, pero es mi mejor amigo, el es Rick Hunter papa del que te he contado, de hecho es quien me rescato de la avalancha de nieve y quien me ha ayudado con el problema del profesor...

¿Es estudiante de la Universidad?

Si lo es...

¿Estudia arquitectura cierto? – Dijo encendiendo su pipa distraídamente

Si...

¿Y es buen estudiante?

Excelente... es becado y...

Es piloto cierto...

Si...

Ha estado reparando el aeroplano...¿Verdad?

Aja...

Ha hecho un trabajo excelente, estuve halla hace un momento e incluso lo encendí, esta listo para volar... sabes...es bueno...

Lo es – Dijo ella con orgullo

Lisa... que tan cercana es su amistad, ¿es algo mas?...

Padre... yo – Dijo ruborizándose - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Eres mi hija... mi única, mi cautelosa, fuerte e independiente Lisa... pero por eso mismo, temo por tu futuro, no quiero que pases el resto de tu vida sola...desde Riber... ese mal muchacho ya hace tantos años, nunca ha habido ningún hombre en tu vida... este chico Hunter, me has contado algo de el, no se, me agrada mucho, su origen es muy sencillo pero creo que es lo mejor, y siento que esta aquí por ti y no por lo que tu posees, si no por lo que eres, es decir son "amigos" desde antes y eso me da gusto... supongo que habrá que refinarlo un poco, pero se ve muy muchacho...

Pero si apenas lo conoces...

Hija... soy cauteloso igual que tu...

¿¡Lo investigaste!?

Un poco... esta registrado dentro del Servicio Militar...ahí esta todo su expediente... Piloto de circo... no es muy buen currículo escrito, pero es muy buena experiencia en el aire... seria un excelente piloto dentro del ejercito

PADRE – Dijo ella indignada

Calma hija... solo quiero saber quien será mi futuro yerno...

PAPA – Volvió a decir ahora ruborizándose demasiado

Jajajaja Calma, hija, ve por el tengo solo unos minutos mas y quiero una presentación formal

Si padre... – Dijo y salió temblando como una hoja. Para regresar unos minutos después con Rick, que sin saber que hacer se cuadro frente a el saludándolo militarmente, obteniendo una sonrisa de los labios del almirante por la formalidad del muchacho

Mucho gusto Hunter – Dijo el extendiéndole la mano

Mucho gusto Señor Hayase – Respondió correspondiendo el saludo de mano

Tengo que retirarme ahora, voy a Ciudad Granite a algunos asuntos de ultimo minuto, pero estaré, aquí mañana, espero que podamos platicar un momento

Por supuesto Sr. y buen viaje

Gracias, y suerte en el vuelo del Fokker, creo que esta mas que perfecto...Buena cacería muchachos – Agrego mientras se ponía su gabardina militar y salía, Rick se dejo caer sobre el sillón del estudio suspirando profundamente

Estaba muy nervioso, ¿Estuve bien?

Si... jajaja mi padre no es tan malo como parece

Es que impone mucho...

Lo se... Vamos a cenar, para no desvelarnos tanto ya que mañana será el vuelo ¿no?...

¡¡¡Claro!!!... estoy muy emocionado... hace mucho que no vuelo y sabes eso lo tengo en la sangre, cuando volar esta en la sangre es imposible alejarse de eso...y recuperare mi MokingBird... algún día... Me gustan las alturas Hayase...

Tal vez por eso te gusten los techos – Río ella divertida contagiándolo y ambos salieron riendo hacia la cocina. Mas tarde estaban de vuelta en la sala de estar...

¿Crees... que pueda yo también volarlo? – Dijo Lisa mientras ambos veían por el ventanal hacia el cobertizo en donde estaba el avión - No me acuerdo mucho de cómo volar... lo hice solo un par de veces...siempre con mi papa

Lisa, me encantaría que lo hicieras, pero no te preocupes... voy a estar ahí... es un avión de entrenamiento así que puedes volarlo también tu y yo estaré pendiente de acuerdo...pero si quiero que lo intentes me fascinaría que lo hagas, verte volar... – Dijo sin poder evitar suspirar – Mira – Dijo jalando una silla al centro de la habitación y conduciéndola hacia ella cariñosamente – Imagina que este es el asiento del piloto – Y rápidamente le estuvo dando a Lisa las indicaciones necesarias, y mientras lo hacia ella iba recordando poco a poco lo que sabia acerca de volar, pero sobre todo ella se sentía guiada y protegida por el, pero mas aun hubo varios momentos en que estuvo prácticamente entre sus brazos, ya que el parado detrás de ella le indicaba con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo los movimientos de las palancas y controles del avión, ella se sentía en el paraíso, su corazón latía agitado y tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas, temblaba ligeramente, pero trataba de controlarse para estar así con el, el mayor tiempo posible. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, cuando ambos decidieron que ya era tiempo de retirarse a dormir. Afuera la lluvia seguía atacando sin control, desatándose una tormenta eléctrica terrible. Se estaban despidiendo en la puerta de la habitación de ella cuando la luz se fue, la oscuridad invadió todo, un ensordecedor rayo se escucho en el aire y Lisa salto a los brazos de Rick buscando refugio.

Tranquila – Le dijo el acariciando sus cabellos

Fue una noche así... cuando mama ... murió – Agrego ella sollozando y temblando por las lagrimas contenidas en sus brazos – No te vayas, quédate conmigo – Dijo ella sorprendiéndose a si misma por su petición

¿Estas segura? – Pregunto el aun incrédulamente, obteniendo por respuesta solo un tímido movimiento de cabeza...

Me siento segura a tu lado – Agrego y aunque el temía algo similar a su sueño de la noche anterior, si necesitaba dormir con ella, únicamente eso, sentirla cerca y ambos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta. Al poco rato dormían profundamente, uno en brazos del otro, sintiéndose seguros y que ese sitio era su lugar en el Universo.

Rick despertó, instintivamente busco a Lisa a su lado pero ella no estaba, abrió los ojos sorprendido al recordar que habían dormido juntos, se sentía muy bien, había dormido como nunca en su vida, aspiro profundamente y se abrazo a la almohada de Lisa... olía a ella. Después de unos minutos se estiro y escucho agua en el baño de ella, se estaba bañando; Se levanto despacio como sin querer hacerlo; Miro por la ventana y sin abrir la cortina, por que temía que lo vieran en la recamara de Lisa. Vio que era una mañana hermosa, igual al anterior, aun no daban las 8 de la mañana, así que tenían ese esplendoroso día por delante para volar y sentir esa libertad. Miro a su alrededor observando con cuidado la elegancia de la habitación de ella, de pronto sus ojos se toparon con algo que no solo llamo su atención, si no que lo hicieron sentir celos de forma inmediata... se acerco al escritorio y tomo el portarretratos, era una vieja foto de una Lisa niña y el que supuso Carl Riber…

¡Bonita pareja! – Dijo irónicamente

Oh... ¡Rick! – Dijo Lisa que salía del baño en su bata y había olvidado por completo que ahí estaba Rick, este al escucharla y al verla soltó el portarretratos, cayendo este de lado

Lo siento, no quise ser entrometido

No te preocupes, no lo eres. No tengo nada que ocultar, estás en tu casa, mira lo que quieras – Le dijo ella con sinceridad

Creo que mientras te cambias… voy a bañarme yo y te espero en la sala de estar de acuerdo…

Claro

Una vez que Rick estuvo afuera ambos suspiraron profundamente, ¿Qué eran?...¿amigos, mejores amigos, amigonovios, novios, compañeros…? Era demasiado frustrante y confuso.

Desayunaron y en pocos minutos ya estaban con la ropa apropiada y las gafas, en el aeroplano, que funcionaba a la perfección, para disponerse a enfrentar la aventura de volar. Lisa ayudo a Rick a colocarse la chaqueta y las gafas y el a ella a subir al asiento del copiloto, Rick tomo su lugar y encendió los motores que con una suavidad increíble, mas que sonar ronroneaban y la hélice principal comenzó a girar. El Fokker comenzó a avanzar lentamente saliendo del cobertizo.

Los rayos del sol les dieron la bienvenida, el corazón de los dos jóvenes latía fuerte de la emoción, Rick se sentía mas vivo que nunca, ¡¡¡iba a volar de nuevo!!!, pero lo mejor era que lo iba a hacer al lado de ella, de Lisa Hayase. El avión se coloco en posición de despegue, Rick tomo espacio suficiente sobre la pradera, que servia de pista improvisada.

¿Estas lista?

¡¡¡Lista Piloto!!!... Skull01 Puede despegar – Le dijo recordando su nick

Entendido Delta01 – Le respondió igualmente por su nick

El Fokker comenzó a tomar velocidad, el viento acariciaba el rostro de ambos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si fuera una pluma se elevo por los aires. Un grito de victoria se escapo de la garganta de Rick, mientras Lisa sonreía con satisfacción, el cielo azul se abrió como una bóveda recibiéndolos y un sentimiento de libertad invadió sus corazones.

Desde el momento que habían despegado todos los miembros de la casa Hayase, miraban con satisfacción y aplaudían a los jóvenes pilotos, que como ráfagas cruzaban el azul del cielo.

Arriba ambos sonreían ampliamente, Rick se encontraba realmente feliz y pleno, estaba en el aire en ¡Su elemento!. De reojo lograba ver a Lisa quien tenia una mirada brillante que opacaba al mismo sol.

El hermoso aeroplano amarillo volaba con magnificencia y una vez que Rick comprobó que todo funcionaba a la perfección mediante una señal a Lisa le indico que ella podía tomar los controles del avión... y lo hizo y de que manera... Aunque no era una experta volaba bastante bien, el avión se sentían suave y respondía a las ordenes de ella, Rick sonreía orgulloso, definitivamente la amaba, ella era la chica de sus sueños, una mujer independiente, segura de si misma, capaz de tomar el control y además era bonita, inteligente y ... ¡sabia volar!...¿Qué mas podía pedirle a la vida?... Sonrió picaramente mientras algunas ideas atravesaron su mente, pero sacudió la cabeza ... no era momento de distraerse. Sintió un breve jaloneo al atravesar una bolsa de aire, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, pero Lisa lo supo controlar magníficamente y el volvió a sonreír admirándola cada vez mas.

Lisa voló unos minutos mas y luego le indico que nuevamente tomara el control el; no iba a quitarle su momento de gloria y Rick saboreo nuevamente la sensación del vuelo al tomar las palancas de mando entre sus manos. Nuevamente con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se preparara y atrevidamente empezó a realizar algunas acrobacias y maniobras en el aire, Lisa estaba emocionada y sus sentimientos se desbordaban sin control, Rick solo atinaba a gritar al sentir toda esa adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel era invadido por esa libertad, por esa intensa experiencia.

Haciendo gala de su experiencia Rick giro la aeronave y volaron de cabeza algunos instantes, en ese momento el no pudo contenerse mas, tenia que liberarse de eso que llevaba en el pecho y grito con todas fuerzas, con todo el aire de sus pulmones, con todos los sentimientos que brotaron de su alma

- Lisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – De una manera profunda, intensa, ese nombre de la mujer que lo enloquecía, sabia que por el viento ella no lo escuchaba así que nuevamente tomo aire y nuevamente grito de una manera que si ella lo hubiera escuchado, hubiera llorado, era un grito de amor verdadero, cargado de sentimientos – Te Amooooooooooooooooo – Se sintió liberado, sonrió ensoñadoramente, aspiro el aire puro y un sentimiento cálido lo envolvió.

Volaron durante horas, ninguno quería regresar, ninguno quería que ese momento mágico terminara. Después de las acrobacias recorrieron tranquilamente el cielo, disfrutando el hermoso paisaje debajo de ellos, los colores vibrantes de ese día de verano, los reflejos brillantes del sol sobre el río, las flores con sus vivos colores, los distintos tonos de verde, todo era simplemente perfecto.

Te amo Rick – Susurro ella mientras sus ojos se humedecían ante ese sentimiento que la consumía.

El Almirante había regresado y observaba embelesado el espectáculo ante sus ojos, se notaba la experiencia del joven piloto y sonrió orgulloso, Tendría que volver a salir unos instantes pero esperaba estar ahí para la hora de la comida. Le esperaba una larga platica con ese joven.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, habían pasado todo el día en el aire, pero era momento de volver.

El Fokker aterrizo suavemente, su velocidad fue disminuyendo y Rick lo dirigió hacia el cobertizo, en donde entro despacio, hasta detenerse en el lugar preciso, mientras las hélices continuaron girando unos momentos mas.

Rick se quito el casco, de un brinco bajo del avión y ayudo a la chica a bajar de el...tomándola por la cintura, ese contacto hizo que ondas de electricidad recorrieran el cuerpo de ambos, sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron esa mirada que decía mas que las palabras durante unos instantes, el la deposito despacio en el suelo, pero no la soltó, ella se quito el casco y agito su cabello llenando los pulmones de el con su aroma, de improviso y sin saber por que Lisa se lanzo sobre el, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y comenzó a besarlo de manera casi desesperada, el respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, pero el embate de ella lo hizo retroceder, perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas sobre la paja con ella encima.

El beso era muy intenso, las lenguas de cada uno recorrían la boca del otro, las manos de ambos parecían estar en todas partes del cuerpo de su compañero, la corriente eléctrica que emanaba del cuerpo de la pareja que respondía con la misma intensidad, los quemaba, les faltaba el aire pero no se detenían, los suaves gemidos de placer de Lisa, estaban llevando a la locura a Rick, quien con un movimiento rápido invirtió las posiciones quedando ella totalmente a su merced, los labios de el buscaron el cuello de ella, cuyo cuerpo se movió involuntariamente y otro quejido de placer se le escapo de la garganta, ella instintivamente comenzó a besar el cuello de el, y ahora fue el turno de Rick en dejar escapar un gruñido desde el fondo de su ser. Tomándose por sorpresa inclusive a ella misma, comenzó a buscar los botones de la chaqueta de el y a abrirlos con manos temblorosas y torpes, el abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para después apretarlos con fuerza mientras disfrutaba lo que ella estaba haciendo, cuando se sintió liberado se arranco literalmente su chaqueta y la boto al suelo, mientras ella con sus dedos tímidamente le acariciaba el pecho, Sin poder resistirse el le arranco prácticamente el suéter a ella, quien se ruborizo de inmediato pero no dijo nada, ella la miro extasiado, observando su blanca piel, sus curvas femeninas aun escondidas debajo del sostén, se agacho a besarla nuevamente y ese contacto de piel con piel, termino por hacerlos perder el control, suavemente el la incorporo despacio sin dejar de besarla mientras sus torpes dedos intentaban de liberar su cuerpo del sostén. De pronto la voz del Almirante se escucho a lo lejos llamándolos hacia la casa. De un brinco ambos se pusieron de pie, se miraron unos instantes y rápidamente se vistieron aun sin comprender como de pronto ambos estaban desnudos de la parte superior del cuerpo.

Instintivamente se ayudaron a "arreglarse" y quitarse la paja del cabello mientras apenados se reían divertidos, por lo menos ambos habían tomado su acercamiento con diversión esta ocasión. Salieron rápidamente, aunque el cabello despeinado por el viento y por los cascos de vuelo era compresible.

Eso fue increíble Rick, lo que sentí al estar arriba...– Dijo ella emocionada hablando del vuelo, pero al ver la cara rara que hacia el se sonrojo al comprender la doble intención de el con su comentario – Oye hablo del vuelo... – Agrego empujándolo levemente mientras continuaban caminando

Ah... Por que lo otro a mi me pareció mas increíble – Añadió guiñándole un ojo

Basta – Dijo ella sonrojada, Mientras ambos divisaron al Almirante parado en la entrada de la casa esperándolos, mientras el divertido se encogía de hombros, mientras una radiante sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y suspiraba divertido y con un sentimiento cálido en su corazón.

Después de un baño y muy formales vestidos a la mesa principal del comedor de la Hacienda, Los Hayases y Rick Hunter conservaban mientras cenaban una espectacular cena preparada para la ocasión.

Rick aunque nervioso por la presencia del Almirante, se comporto lo mejor que pudo, y demostró no solo ser educado y formal, si no que además era un muchacho culto, sencillo pero con quien se podía platicar de cualquier tema. En algún momento la platica giro en torno a los aviones y ahí el se sintió como pez en el agua, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos en esa área.

Después de la cena, se trasladaron a la biblioteca y estudio del Almirante Hayase, a petición de el mismo. El le había pedido a Lisa que lo dejara a solas con el muchacho y ella salió diligente a preparar café a la cocina.

Bien muchacho – Dijo finalmente cuando Lisa se hubo retirado - ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? – Lanzando directamente la pregunta, Rick comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, trago saliva, se aclaro la garganta y tomo aire antes de empezar hablar.

Las mejores Sr. Hayase... yo quiero mucho a su hija y ... la respeto también – Agrego lentamente mientras recordaba lo que habían pasado momentos antes en el cobertizo sobre la paja y se odio por haberse dejado llevar... supo en ese momento que la amaba tanto que nunca volvería a faltarle el respeto, sabia además que la necesidad física de ella era solo el reflejo del amor que ardía en su corazón y con la intensidad con la que la amaba la respetaría en cuerpo, corazón y alma

No lo dudo hijo – Dijo el Almirante sorprendiendo a Rick al escucharlo llamarlo hijo – Lo veo en tus ojos, como la miras, como le tienes paciencia, como la proteges... se lo que es estar enamorado hijo lo se ... solo que bueno... es mi hija... pero debo admitir que ella es muy especial, sabes… desde que murió su madre, mi esposa, Lisa se aisló del mundo de los sentimientos, se encerró dentro de si misma, se negó el derecho de sentir, de mil formas intente que saliera adelante pero no… no lo hizo, cuando conoció a Carl, lejos de ayudarla se encerró mas en su mundo, el no era un muchacho sano, era un alma solitaria igual que ella, un alma triste, ambos vagaban en sus mundos de dolor y el encontrarse lejos de llenarlos de felicidad, únicamente los hundió mas, el nunca me simpatizo, no era malo lo se…pero no era el tipo de hombre que yo sabia que mi hija necesitaba para salir adelante, para superarse a si misma, el hombre que significara un reto, la hiciera salir de sus casillas, que la hiciera sentir viva, Carl no la haría crecer, solo la ayudaría a seguir en su mundo de autocompasión y dolor, cuando el murió esto empeoro las cosas, Lisa borro todos los sentimientos de su alma, no se permitió llorar, no se permitió sufrir pero también se que se auto impuso un bloqueo de sentimientos muy fuerte alrededor, por miedo a volver a perder y eso solo la llevo a ser un alma solitaria e incluso vacía, Rick mi hija no sabe estar en contacto con sus sentimientos, no los conoce, no puede controlarlos, si tu la amas de verdad, vas batallar mucho, a veces la veras tierna y a veces intensa, debes ayudarla a encontrar el justo balance que necesita, se que te dará dolores de cabeza, mas de lo imaginas, que va a hacer que te desesperes y te alejes pero lo veo en tus ojos, por eso te digo todo esto… se que nunca la abandonaras, ya sea como amigo, ya sea como pareja, solo te pido que le des tiempo, lo necesita, ella debe encontrase consigo misma primero, antes de buscar a quien amar… - Agrego

Gracias Señor...por su confianza…

Eso hijo si te pido, respétala, valorara y libérala, pero no me defraudes, no importa si al final solo resultan ser amigos… de todas formas me sentir feliz, pero no traicionen mi confianza, se que ella confía en ti por eso te pido que la cuides, que la ayudes, no quiero que nadie la lastime, no sabes lo tranquilo que me siento al saber que tienen a su lado a alguien como tu – Mientras hablaba Rick sentía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo sentía el orgullo de que el padre de Lisa le estuviera hablando a ese grado de confianza y familiaridad y mas aun sentía que estaba conociendo mas a Lisa y que si era posible la amaba mas y mas - Me agradas mucho, tu origen sencillo hace que tus verdaderos sentimientos florezcan libremente, tienes un espíritu libre, por eso adoras volar, tienes el coraje de tu padre y la nobleza de tu madre – Añadió sorprendiéndolo aun más

¿Usted conoció a mis padres?

Si…no lo sabia, mas bien lo no recordaba pero si, tienes los ojos de tu madre y la alegría de Pop Hunter – Rick abrió sus ojos en sorpresa

Si… tu padre Mitchell estuvo alguna vez en el ejercito un tiempo mientras cumplía con sus obligaciones militares tendríamos como 18 años los dos…lo conocí en una guerra, estuvimos juntos en el mismo pelotón, posteriormente fui a buscarlo años después para ver si deseaba continuar dentro del servicio, pero me dijo que no, tu eras un bebe, tendrías cuando mucho dos años de vida en ese entonces, ahí conocí a tu madre, luego supe que enviudo, no sabes hijo lo difícil que es caminar por la vida sin la mujer que amas a tu lado…- Dijo guardando silencio por un momento – De hecho Lisa me acompaño a ese viaje estaba encantada viendo los aviones del circo, era una niña feliz y si creo que jugaron un rato mientras tu padre y yo hablábamos, así que como ves confió en ti desde hace mucho muchacho – Agrego riéndose

Vaya… Lisa y yo de niños, esto y lo de los Scouts, es increíble…

Así que bueno, estoy dejando en tus manos lo mas valioso que tengo Hunter… mi hija y como te dije no será sencillo, en especial por que no conoces que factores la han llevado a su estado presente de desarrollo social, debes ser cauteloso y fuerte con ella, de lo contrario te encontraras solo con barrera impenetrable

Gracias… Balbuceo el sin saber que mas decir

Además quisiera pedirte algo más hijo…

¿Si?

Mañana en la noche es el baile de mascaras que ofrece el GTU al ejercito cada año, no soy adicto a esas cosas, pero mi rango me exige estar ahí, Lisa nunca ha querido ir conmigo, pero me gustaría que lo hiciera, será un noche especial ya que se jubila el Coronel Ribber, el padre de Carl, que es un buen amigo mío y quisiera que ella estuviera ahí, no se si podrías acompañarnos, ser su pareja de baile… - Rick no podía creer todo lo que el Almirante le estaba pidiendo, ¡Quería que el fuera con ellos a un baile de gala de acompañante de su hija!

Será un honor cuidarla señor e ir al baile con ella– Agrego casi con la voz temblorosa mientras Lisa entraba con la bandeja de café y pastel

Bueno yo me retiro, necesito descansar mi día fue pesado – Dijo poniéndose de pie – Rick estas en tu casa no olvides eso pero no se desvelen mucho, los quiero frescos para mañana en la noche – Agrego sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación

Gracias... – Dijo Rick mientras lo observaba alejarse y Lisa servia el café

¿Fue interesante lo que te dijo mi padre?"

Ah, si... aunque nada especial, una pequeña conversación.

¿Quieres un café?

Aaahhh sí, café estará bien, gracias.

A mí me pareció algo más que sin importancia.

A decir verdad estábamos hablando de ti

¿De mi?

Y del baile de mañana

¿Vamos a ir?

Aja

No….- Dijo ella un poco frustrada – Odio esos bailes elegantes

¿Por qué? Tu eres el sinónimo de la elegancia Lisa…además me pido que te acompañara, que fuera tu pareja de baile – Añadió logrando con su cometario que los ojos de ella brillaran

¿En serio? y tu… ¿quieres ir?...

Si voy contigo si – Agrego mientras le guiñaba un ojo y tomaba su café – Además te debo un baile ¿no? – Ella no contesto solo movió ligeramente la cabeza.

Conservaron animadamente mientras comían el pastel con el café, para luego retirarse a dormir, había sido un día de muchas emociones, ambos soñaron con los acontecimientos de ese día, esa sensación de volar juntos que los llevaba a los confines del mismo universo estando con los pies en la tierra. Mientras dormían sonrisas visibles aparecían en sus rostros, y suspiros con el nombre del otro escapaban de sus labios… No se puede escapar al destino, aun les faltaba mucho por comprenderlo pero iban por buen camino.

Al día siguiente aunque ambos se morían por volver a volar sabían que se tenían que preparar para el baile de mascaras de esa noche, por ello Lisa y Rick se dirigieron a la ciudad para comprar las cosas necesarias para la gran noche del baile.

Conversaban animadamente de infinidad de temas mientras viajaban en el Skull que en esta ocasión conducía ella.

Cuando entraron al pueblo, Rick se quedo boquiabierto, era un lugar hermoso, pequeño con una atmósfera tranquila, elegante y colonial, un sitio perfecto lleno de tradiciones e historia. La mezcla perfecta entre elegancia con modernidad.

Recorrieron el lugar , compraron lo necesario, alquilaron algunos trajes, comieron en una pequeña fonda de comida casera, disfrutando cada momento de estar juntos.

Luego caminaron por un parque mientras disfrutaban conos de helado junto al lago, hubo un momento que inconscientemente por parte de ambos, sus manos se buscaron y caminaron así tomados de la mano, a los ojos de todos eran una pareja de jóvenes enamorados y felices.

Al caer la tarde regresaron a la hacienda, descansaron un poco, para luego empezar a prepararse para la fiesta.

La limosina había llegado, El Almirante vestido elegantemente al lado de Rick quien lucia increíblemente atractivo en su traje de gala negro con vivos dorados en el pecho como si fuera un príncipe encantado se encontraban esperando a Lisa parados junto a la puerta

Y entonces ella apareció por la escalinata, dejando sin aliento a los dos hombres que esperaban por ella

Se veía hermosa, como una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, luciendo en todo su esplendor y elegancia un vestido color palo de rosa, con un pronunciado escote que le hacia lucir espectacularmente su figura femenina, del cuello le colgaba una hermosa joya familiar de color verde que no solo combinaba con sus ojos, sino que los hacia resaltar quedando incluso opacada ante el brillo que emanaba de la mirada de ella, el cabello levantado con un discreto tocado con rosas, sus hombros desnudos, unos elegantes guantes largos de un blanco impecable y un ligero toque de maquillaje con un brillo en los labios, completaba su atuendo.

El Almirante se apresuro a caminar hacia ella para tomarla del brazo, mientras Rick no se podía mover del lugar en donde estaba, su corazón latía sin control en su pecho, le faltaba el aire, pero era a causa de que simplemente había dejado de respirar, el Almirante sonrió orgulloso de su hija y enternecido ante la reacción del joven, se acerco a el y de un susurro le dijo cediéndole el brazo de su hija

Es tu turno muchacho

Si Señor – Contesto Rick reaccionado, respirando y saliendo del trance en que Lisa lo había llevado únicamente con su presencia e imagen

Te ves preciosa Lisa... hermosa

Gracias Rick – Respondió tímidamente

Es verdad Lisa... pareces un sueño...una princesa – Agrego

Oh Rick – Dijo ella sintiendo mariposas en el estomago

Piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche – Añadió el Almirante que ya los esperaba dentro de la limosina

No papá ya vamos – Dijo ella caminando del brazo del Rick y subiendo a la limosina ayudada por el.

Durante el camino Rick no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Lisa, y suspiraba cada cinco minutos sin poder evitarlo, ante la sonrisa tímida de Lisa, y la sonrisa franca del Almirante.

Al llegar el Almirante inmediatamente fue requerido y únicamente alcanzo a indicarles el lugar que deberían ocupar, así que Lisa y Rick atravesaron el umbral de la puerta tomados del brazo, al entrar ambos se quedaron estáticos ante la belleza, elegancia y magnificencia del salón que se abría ante sus ojos lleno de luz, candelabros de cristal, hermosas pinturas en el techo, escalinatas, cortinas y velos que lo rodeaban, dándole un aire casi mágico al recinto.

Lisa y Rick se miraron, el palmeo la mano de ella a través de su brazo y caminaron solemnemente hacia su lugar, robando algunas miradas, por la pareja tan atractiva que formaban ajenos a eso ellos solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

Instalados en su mesa y después de degustar una increíblemente deliciosa cena, el Almirante volvió a desaparecer dejando a los jóvenes a solas en la mesa, mientras una música suave comenzaba a sonar y la pista de baile se llenaba casi inmediatamente. Lisa movía nerviosamente su pie y Rick sentía que las manos le sudaban y que temblaba todo como una hoja mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía frente a ella.

¿Te gustaría bailar? – Le dijo galantemente

Claro – Respondía ella casi de un salto, ambos tomaron las mascaras y antifaces que habían sido colocadas en sus lugares, colocándoselas y tomados del brazo caminaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile, en donde se detuvieron mientras sus ojos se perdían en los del otro, Rick suspiro profundo y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si, mientras ella tomaba su mano y colocaba la otra sobre su hombro, y empezaban a moverse tímidamente al compás de la hermosa melodía que sonaba en el aire.

La electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, solo era superada por los latidos de sus corazón, que incluso ellos podían escuchar a pesar de la música que inundaba el ambiente. Se movían lentamente sin apartar la mirada del otro, uno perdido en el ojos de la persona que tenia enfrente, la persona de alguna manera se había clavado en su corazón de una forma tan profunda que incluso era doloroso.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, era como si solo ellos dos existieran en el universo, ese universo que se había vuelto perfecto el día que se habían conocido, un aura de luz los envolvía con un brillo tan profundo que solo podía ser emanado del amor. Estaban perdidos es su microcosmos, no había nadie mas que pudiera importar en ese momento mágico, no había nada mas que ellos en brazos del otro al compás de las melodías.

Desde el lugar en donde se encontraba el Almirante los vio, noto lo impresionantemente bien que se veían juntos, toda las miradas de atención que capturaban, pero ellos no se percataban de nada mas y sonrió para sus adentros satisfecho; por primera vez en años, el veía a su hija feliz, se veía viva y radiante.

Sin darse cuenta de nada Lisa y Rick, de manera casi inconsciente y al ritmo del la música que continuaba sonando habían buscado la privacidad de una terraza y ahí bajo la luz de la luna que brillaba radiantemente en el cielo siguieron bailando, de manera muy intima, el la tenia tomada de la cintura casi posesivamente contra su cuerpo, tan cerca que sentía su tibio aliento sobre el rostro, mientras ella firmemente seguía casi aferrada al cuerpo de el, en algún momento ella se acurruco contra su pecho y el suspiro profundamente hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos; seguían moviéndose muy lento de manera casi imperceptible, fundidos en ese abrazo profundo e intimo, Rick sin poder evitarlo y sin haberlo pensado coloco sus labios sobre el cuello perfecto de ella, siendo ahora quien dejaba salir un suspiro desde el fondo de su alma, de manera perfectamente sincronizada ambos levantaron la mirada y el azul profundo de los ojos de el, capturo el verde esmeralda de los ojos de ella, ambos se perdieron en esas miradas, como si los secretos del universo les estuvieran siendo revelados en ese mismo instante y sus labios se encontraron, pero mas que besarse fue una caricia de los labios de ambos, es como si respiraran el mismo aliento, ambos cerraron los ojos y se permitieron sentir ese instante, que le robaban al tiempo, ese instante congelando en la eternidad. Rick fue el primero en reaccionar al recordar el lugar en donde estaban y que el Almirante podía estar observándolos; Lentamente se separo de ella mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrar y una radiante sonrisa aparecía en los labios de ambos.

Despacio, sin prisa, la condujo hacia la hermosa banca de mármol que estaba junto al barandal, y ambos se sentaran ahí, en silencio únicamente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, seguían tomados de la mano, mientras suspiraban constantemente y sonreían al mirarse, ninguno quería hablar, había tanto por decir... pero en ese momento mágico las palabras sobraban , únicamente la sola presencia del otro era suficiente para sus almas y agitados corazones.

Se entretuvieron mirando el cielo y las estrellas que ese día en especial tenían un brillo sin igual.

Bailaron mas, rieron, se divirtieron y finalmente regresaron en la limosina a casa, el Almirante se quedo un rato mas a terminar de atender sus asuntos, pero para ellos ese noche había sido especial y mágica, las vacaciones estaban por terminar y pensaban disfrutar esos últimos días de manera vibrante para que con toda esa energía renovada pudieran regresar a clases, sintiéndose mas vivos que nunca.

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gracias por seguir apoyándome para llegar a un capitulo mas. Ojala les haya gustado y no les haya incomodado esa escena.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos ustedes por sus palabras que me alientan a seguir publicando, en especial a las HH Evi, Kats y Cry sobre todo a mi querida Beta Evi con quien me sigo divirtiendo con este par Lisa y Rick.

También agradezco a Carlita y a Komilia F. Jenius por sus Reviews.

Nos vemos la próxima semana¡¡¡¡

40


	6. Chapter 6

**MACROSS SCHOOL**

**Destinos Entrelazados**

**Capitulo 6**

**Precaución:** En este capítulo aparece la tercera y ultima escena fuerte dentro de esta historia por lo que su contenido puede ser un poco molesto para algunas personas.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El semestre había empezado, todo era movimiento en la escuela en especial ese día ya que se recibían los estudiantes de intercambio de distintos países, había mucha expectación al respecto. El trío estaba a cargo del comité de bienvenida así que la docena de muchachos que acaban de entrar a la UAM eran guiados por las tres alocadas muchachas. De entre el grupo destacaban cinco alumnos en particular; Lynn Kyle el estudiante Chino que había ayudado a Lisa a librarse de Edwards, Un grupo de tres jóvenes igualmente despistados y alocados que el trío que casi de manera inmediata se habían acoplado a ellos de nombre Rico, Ron y Konda y una jovencita con el cabello pintado de verde llamada Miriya Pharino que arrancaba suspiros a su paso.

Lisa estaba tratando de coordinar sus horarios y debatiéndose entre los maestros que le había asignado ese semestre entre lo que se encontraban nuevamente Edwards para su enojo y frustración y otro profesor de apellido Maistrof quien era considerado el profesor mas exigente de toda la Universidad.

Rick miraba soñadoramente por la ventana recordando esa última semana de sus vacaciones y Max no le quitaba de encima la vista a la chica de intercambio.

Rick suspiraba cada vez que recordaba a Lisa y no veía ya la hora de reiniciar sus asesorías con ella, pero sobre todo por que la extrañaba mas de lo que imaginaba, mas de lo que el mismo podía creer, ya no vivía con ella y eso le dolía mucho, Max era un excelente compañero y se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, casi un hermano menor, como Roy era su hermano mayor. Miraba insistentemente el reloj esperando que así avanzara más rápido el tiempo.

En un intento por mantener ocupado su tiempo al máximo para no extrañarla tanto y para intentar graduarse a la par de ella, había inscrito materias de más, para poder avanzar más rápido con sus materias, eso lo tenia saturado de tiempo, clases, tareas, exámenes y asesorías, pero le ayudaba estar ocupado para pensar menos en ella, cosa que de todas formas hacia.

Por fin el timbre sonó, una estampida de alumnos abarroto los pasillos, Rick busco desesperadamente a Lisa y cuando la vio se quedo parado en seco ante lo que observaba. Lisa estaba hablando animadamente con Kyle, sintió que súbitamente le hervía la sangre y se apresuro empujando a algunos estudiantes a llegar hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

Lisa...Necesito hablar contigo – Le dijo en tono muy serio tomándola del brazo – Kyle – Saludo únicamente por compromiso mientras la jalaba literalmente para alejarla del chico

Hunter – Respondió el en el mismo tono

Me lastimas – Argumento ella tratando de librarse se su brazo

Lo siento – Añadió mientras la soltaba

¿Cual es la emergencia Rick? – Dijo ella irónicamente al haberse sentido ofendida por su amigo

Es que ... – Balbuceo el sin estar seguro que responder

¿Si?

Quería ver el horario de las asesorías, ya sabes necesito organizarme y ... – Se encogió de hombros

Esta bien Rick solo no seas tan brusco, ven sentémonos en la banca – Y mientras lo hacia sacaba sus horarios y los extendía sin evitar que un papelito con los datos de Kyle cayera al suelo, Rick lo levanto por impulso y se quedo congelado al leerlo

Vaya... veo que tu y el tipo ese son buenos amigos...

¿Kyle? – Se rió ella – No ... solo estoy agradecida con el por lo del baile y bueno me lo encontré y platicamos un momento es todo... – Añadió encogiéndose de hombros

¿Es todo?...

Bueno no... a decir verdad ... me recuerda mucho a Carl... – Dijo apenada

¿QUÉ? – Casi gritando dijo el poniéndose de pie

Rick tranquilo – Agrego ella volteando a su alrededor un poco incomoda de la situación

Es que no puede ser posible ... es decir ese tipo… y solo por que…– Hablaba mientras manoteaba

¿Qué te pasa Rick ¿ - Dijo poniéndose de pie a su lado y encarándolo

Odio a ese tipo... no quiero verlo cerca de ti... es todo

Ja... ahora tu me vas a decir con quien debo llevarme y con quien no Hunter... y a todo esto si lo conocí fue por tu culpa, si no mal recuerdo fue por que estabas con tu amiguita Minmei... o es acaso que por eso lo odias... por que te esta robando a tu amiguita...

Si estoy muy celoso, pero no es por ella Lisa... es por ti – Dijo y la beso en los labios, ella no reacciono, estaba conmocionada, se sentía ofendida cuando el le había dicho que no quería verlo con ella

No... – Grito ella y lo empujo suave pero firmemente – Estas confundiendo las cosas Hunter...

Si ahora soy yo quien confundo las cosas y todo... TODO lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... no ha significado nada para ti...

No ha pasado nada, somos amigos Rick... no quiero perder eso entiende por favor...

Sabes que Lisa... olvídalo, haz lo que quieras... ve con el tipo ese y... haz lo que quieras con el – Añadió dándole a espalda, tragándose sus insultos y caminando lejos de ella. Pero un par de ojos vieron toda la escena. Edwards se sintió aliviado al observar que al parecer ellos dos "habían terminado" pero a su vez la rabia le recorrió el cuerpo, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a Lisa, "solo yo puedo herirla" pensó de manera enfermiza mientras un plan malévolo me armaba en su mente.

Rick camino furioso lejos de la escuela, los sentimientos se le algopaban en el pecho, sentía celos, rabia, coraje impotencia, sin saber por que se encamino hacia el restaurante de la tía de Minmei y se detuvo en seco en la puerta.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?... – Pensó pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que la chiquilla lo había visto y se le había lanzado a los brazos, buscando desesperadamente sus labios, entre la sorpresa y la frustración el esa vez respondió al beso que ella le daba, el necesitaba sacar del pecho lo que traía y siguió el juego del beso de la adolescente, cosa que también fue observada por Edwards, quien con fuego en los ojos, tomo su celular y marco a algunos amigos.

¡Rick! – Dijo ella terminando el beso – Te extrañe... ¿En donde habías estado?

Por ahí y por allá – Dijo el todavía reponiéndose del ataque de la niña y odiándose a si mismo por haberla besado... pero sobre todo por que la había besado pensado en Lisa

Ven – Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo al restaurante, subieron las escalares y entraron al cuarto de ella; Rick no reaccionaba no supo ni como ni porque estaba ahí... pero eso se sentía terriblemente incorrecto e incomodo

Ponte cómodo, siéntate y ¿podrías abrir la ventana?

Por supuesto – Dijo el obedientemente – Será un placer

Y.. que ha pasado – Dijo ella sentándose en la cama, mientras el se recargaba en la orilla de la ventana

Ah no ha pasado mucho… pero es agradable volver a verte – Decía cuando algo llamo su atención sobre el tocador de la muchacha, era un sobre y por su estado del humor lo que menos quería era mas "competencia" entre sus chicas, los celos se hicieron presentes nuevamente en el solo como reflejo de lo que había pasado con Lisa, no que Minmei le importaba pero de momento se sentía celoso de sus dos amigas – Una carta de amor eh – Dijo tomando el sobre entre sus manos con curiosidad

No seas tonto, puedes leerla si gustas – Le dijo la chiquilla

¿De que se trata es alguna audición de canto… llegaste a las finales?

Así es… casi no puedo creerlo fue aceptada para entrar a la academia de actuación, canto, baile y música una vez que termine la preparatoria… es decir el próximo año – Agrego feliz la chiquilla de su logro

¿¡Qué?! – Dijo Rick al ver otro papel mas sobre el tocador - ¡Aquí dice que fuiste aceptada para el concurso de "Miss Preparatoria Macross" … Señorita Macross

Aja, Pues me inscribí y pase a la final de 400 alumnas de bachillerato seleccionaron a 28 y entre esas estoy ¡¡¡yo!!! – Volvió a decir emocionada, mientras se paraba de la cama abría su closet y sacaba su kimono con el que atendía el restaurante y sin mas ni mas se empezó a desvestir delante de el, Rick se quedo congelado en donde estaba, de momento sintió como que le faltaba el aire y le costaba trabajo pasar saliva…

¿Qué esta haciendo? – Pensó apenas tratando de entender lo que sucedía

Te parezco bonita Rick – le dijo parándosele enfrente únicamente en ropa interior

Si… - Balbuceo el

Puedes tocarme – Dijo acercándose a el y quitándose la parte de arriba de su ropa interior dejándola caer al suelo. Rick se levanto de un brinco, asustado, apenado y molesto por la actitud de la chiquilla, aunque si algo sorprendido por que ella se veía mucho mas desarrollada que alguien de su edad

Minmei… ¿Que haces…? - Dijo cerrando las cortinas. Mas preocupado por ella que ella misma

Oye… - Dijo ella acercándose cada vez mas el y empujándolo hacia la cama – Tómame, hazme tuya – Agrego mientras se acostaba sobre de el y empezaba a besarlo nuevamente – Rick no podía reaccionar su cerebro aun no descifraba lo que estaba sucediendo

Minmei … yo … - Dijo inquieto queriéndosela quitar de encima sin lograrlo

No tengas miedo por mi… no soy virgen si es eso lo que te preocupa, además se como tratar a los hombres – Agrego descaradamente, mientras los ojos de Rick se abrían desmesuradamente por la sorpresa – Fue hace mucho tiempo con Kyle, pero ha habido otros – Añadió dejando al muchacho completamente perplejo. Ella seguía buscando sus labios desesperadamente y Rick no opuso resistencia esta vez, estaba cansado y fastidiado por la relación frustrante con Lisa, por lo que había pasado con ella momentos antes, por todo el deseo contenido por ella durantes tanto tiempo, necesitaba deshogar toda esa tensión acumulada, así que sin pensarlo empezó a dejarse llevar, a besarla igual de ansioso que ella a el, tenia que sacar todo eso de su pecho, de su sistema, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla casi desesperadamente, mientras la escuchaba gemir con cada caricia atrevida que el le hacia, de pronto su mente racional pero sobre todo su corazón, le mando una señal de alerta, un escalofrió cruzo su columna vertebral mientras sus propias palabras resonaban en su mente "Yo quiero mucho a su hija y ... la respeto también" "Te amo Lisa"; Como podía decir que la respetaba y la amaba y estaba ahí casi a punto de tener sexo con Minmei… por que eso definitivamente no seria hacer el amor… no era lo que el quería para su primera vez ni con quien deseaba compartir ese momento especial, era Lisa, con quien deseaba estar, y no usar a cualquiera para manchar su nombre y saciar sus instintos de hombre; se quedo inmóvil al sentir como la chica intentaba desabrochar su pantalón y ahora fueron las palabras del Almirante las que resonaron dentro de su cabeza "No me defraudes" escuchaba una y otra vez y entonces de un salto se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a la muchacha que lo miraba sin entender que pasaba

No Minmei no... así no son las cosas – Le dijo acomodando su ropa y saliendo de ahí azotando la puerta– Para mi seria tan fácil - Pensó recargándose un momento en la puerta, mientras suspiraba profundamente – Si podría tomarte y ya… si eso es lo que deseas, bien dices que no tienes nada que perder, pero no yo soy así, podría si, sacarme esta ansiedad que siento, podría incluso imaginar que eres ella y no tu...pero algo así no es justo para los dos para Lisa y para mi, no ensuciaría su imagen de ella contigo, su imagen ante mis ojos y no me traicionaría a mi mismo, al pensar y sentir que la amo y acostarme con alguien mas; no jugare tu juego falso y superficial, aunque me muera de deseo por ella y de consumar lo que siento...no y nunca traicionaría la confianza de su padre en mi – Y mientras salía hacia la calle pensaba una y otra vez todo esto; Pero tan concentrado estaba que no noto un grupo de tres tipos que salieron de un callejón, con botellas de cerveza en la manos y que le hicieron frente.

Cuando alzo la vista los tres tipos le impedían el paso, sin tomarle importancia, trato de seguir su camino, pero ellos se lo impidieron nuevamente

¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo ya empezando a preocuparse y poniéndose alerta

Ninguno… - Dijo uno de ellos que tenia el cabello azul y que lo encaraba mientras los otros dos lo rodeaban y lo sostenían de improvisto, Rick estaba realmente asustado ya en este punto

Mas vale que me suelten – Refunfuño el mientras ellos se reían burlonamente

Muy bien ya basta – Dijo Max que en ese momento corría a ayudar a Rick, había visto toda la escena al salir de la escuela y detrás de el venia Lisa también corriendo asustada mientras le parecía ver al profesor Edwards mirando la escena desde su coche – Será mejor que se larguen de aquí… montoneros - Decía mientras se acercaba para ayudar a liberar a su amigo, que se jaloneaba y maldecía en vano, de un jalón logro liberarse justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe que uno de los tipos le lanzaba, mientras el otro gritando se lanzaba contra Max

Contra ellos – Dijeron y sin más ni más se lanzaron a los golpes sobre los jóvenes que instintivamente empezaron a contraatacar y defenderse, Rick y Max pelaban bastante bien, pero del callejón salieron dos tipos mas, ¡¡¡eran cinco contra ellos!!!, Lisa que había llegado junto a ellos llamaba a la policía desde su celular.

De pronto Kyle apareció en escena, entro directamente a donde se encontraba la pelea y con movimientos de Kung Fu verdadera sorprendentes empezó a dar cuenta de ellos

Como pega este muchacho – Dijo uno de ellos doliéndose en el piso

¿Y vas a quedarte así? – Lo sonsacaba otro

Vamos a vengarnos – Dijeron y se colocaron tres alrededor de el, mientras uno mas seguía pelando con Rick y otro con Max. Lisa miraba aterrada la escena, justo cuando Minmei se coloco a su lado y saltaba de emoción al ver su primo lucirse frente a todo mundo. Kyle no solo los esquivaba, si no que hacia movimientos de combate que eran imparables, y el no recibía ningún golpe, salvo algunos leves rasguños, finalmente entre los tres dieron cuenta de los maleantes y mientras Rick y Max agotados jadeaban en el piso, Kyle seguía de pie inmutable

¿Estas bien Rick? – Dijo Max tomando aire para respirar

Si… ¿y tu? – Contesto igual con el aliento entrecortado, mientras los cinco malhechores se quejaba en le piso

- Ah Kyle estoy tan orgullosa de ti… ¿Te sientes bien? – Le dijo Minmei corriendo a abrazar a su primo, ante las sorpresa de Rick… de la actitud de la chica después de lo que habían vivido momentos antes

¡Nadie pudo darle un golpe! – Dijo un estudiante que se encontraba entre la multitud que se había formado entorno a ellos

Ese chico si que sabe usar los pies – Respondió otro

Es el mejor que he visto peleando en toda mi vida … y no exagero – Tercio otro

Si… ni siquiera sabia que existieran movimientos tan complicados como los que hizo… - Agrego Max

Oye Gracias por todo – Le dijo Rick que se incorporaba lentamente mientras Lisa se acercaba a ambos sin estar segura de con quien dirigirse, por un lado estaba Rick, el hombre que amaba profundamente y por el otro Kyle con su gran parecido a Carl que la alteraba demasiado tan solo con su presencia.

¡Estas sangrado! – Dijo Lisa con sorpresa al acercarse al joven chino, que ya era ayudado por su prima

Yo lo ayudare – Dijo la chiquilla que con un pañuelo limpiaba la herida del joven

Me duele si presionas tan fuerte – Se quejo Kyle

Discúlpame – Dijo Minmei, que lo atendía y lo miraba embelesada, mientras ambos se alejaban hacia el restaurante chino ante la mirada perpleja de todos

Rick… - Dijo Lisa dándose la vuelta para ir a lado del muchacho cuando un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta - ¡CUIDADO! – Le grito al mismo tiempo que uno de los maleantes que se había incorporado le pegaba en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas al joven con una de las botellas de cerveza que llevaba en la mano

Déjalo Kyron – Le grito otro antes de que ambos salieran corriendo y se perdieran por el callejón, con el resto de los maleantes. Por un momento hubo un silencio Rick dejo de escuchar sonido, pudo ver a Lisa que corría hacia el y a Max que estaba junto que lo miraba con sorpresa, el sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza, un frió le recorrió el cuerpo y sus ojos se nublaron… solo hubo una oscuridad mortal que lo envolvía y pedio el conocimiento. A lo lejos una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Edwards que encendía su auto y se alejaba de ahí. Max había alcanzado a sostener a Rick evitando que este cayera al suelo y Lisa estaba hincada a su lado tratando de reanimarlo, llamándolo una y otra vez. Una figura más observaba toda la escena desde lejos… Era Miriya que había estado lista para entrar en acción, era una chica ruda, femenina pero muy ruda… y estaba sorprendida del joven de cabello azul y lentes que había llamado su atención.

Rick… Rick… despierta – Le decía y lo sacudía ligeramente mientras acariciaba su rostro con desesperación, Mientras Max llamaba a una ambulancia; Que llego inmediatamente mientras la policía que también había arribado buscada entre los callejones a los malhechores. Rick fue subido a la ambulancia y Lisa con el, tenia las manos llenas de la sangre de el y se dirigieron rápidamente hasta el hospital universitario

Rick... Rick... no... no.. ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Dios mío, no permitas que muera… - pensaba ella mientras tomaba su mano durante todo el trayecto.

Inmediatamente del arribo del la ambulancia, Rick fue llevado en la camilla a Rayos X y posteriormente al Quirófano, para una intervención quirúrgica de emergencia. La puerta de cerro de tras de el mientras Lisa se queda parada mirando hacia esa puerta cerrada en donde Rick se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Después de una noche difícil, con altas temperaturas, Rick había logrado sobrevivir, sin embargo su estado aun crítico lo obligo a permanecer en terapia intensiva en donde debido a las contusiones e inflación de la corteza cerebral que provocaban irregularidades temporales lo llevaron a síntomas de delirio.

Lisa lo había acompañado toda la noche, pero ahora que su condición era más estable y el resto de sus amigos se encontraban ahí incluso Roy y Claudia. La habían casi obligado a ir a su casa, por lo que ella había a comer algo, a bañarse y a descansar un poco.

Mientras tanto en su sueño intranquilo imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su mente, confundiéndolo y llenándolo de angustia... los acontecimientos pasados de su vida empezaron a revolverse en su cabeza mezclándose Lisa y Minmei...las cosas que había vivido con ambas. También estaba Kyle el primo de Minmei. El besaba a esa chica pero luego estaba besando a Lisa, no tenía ningún control sobre los caprichos de su mente, todo era un caos. De pronto escucho una voz clara y fuerte… la de ella, con ese sonido el corazón le latió sin control en pecho su voz era firme y le decía una gran verdad…

Perteneces a mi mundo Rick – Decía Lisa en su mente una y otra vez ...

Y entonces abrió con dificultad los ojos, murmurando algo incompresible mientras ladeaba su cabeza tratando de ubicar en donde estaba…para posteriormente levantarse lentamente y sentarse en la cama del hospital. Pero no recordaba nada salvo los últimos minutos de su sueño intranquilo.

Que terrible pesadilla – Pensó y se quedo ahí sentado en medio de la completa soledad.

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera le tomaba el pulso mientras el recordaba lo que había sucedido, tenia vendajes en la cabeza y se sentía un poco torpe aun ya que sus reflejos estaban lentos, de pronto al salir la enfermera, su corazón se detuvo… ahí parada en la puerta de la habitación estaba Lisa con un ramo de flores, tenia el rostro mas triste que nunca había visto en su vida, no podía apartar su vista de ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a lado de su cama, tenia los ojos lloros cuando le hablo

Vine a disculp… a decirte que lo lamento

Que…. – Murmuro el con una voz apenas audible

Ambos sabemos que fue mi culpa que te hirieran…

Eso no es cierto, porque dices eso…

Siento que bueno creo que…. Fue Edwards el causante de todo

Claro que no… tome una mala decisión eso es todo…

Gracias por tu comprensión

Tu no eres así Lisa – Dijo sin poder atinar mas que decir se limito a observar como ella ponía las flores junto a su cama para luego despedirse

Bueno ya dije lo que tenia que decir y tengo mucho trabajo de la escuela – Dijo ella y el sin poder contenerse le lanzo una pregunta directa

¿Volverás a visitarme? –

No lo creo – Agrego y salio de ahí dejando al muchacho solo

Rick recibió las visitas de sus demás amigos, pero no estaba de humor para nadie, muchos menos para las tontas bromas de Ben y las preguntas directas de Max, ni el calor de la casi hermana para el Claudia, es mas ni siquiera el regalo de Roy el avión para armar lo había animado, el solo deseaba estar con ella con Lisa…

Al caer la tarde recibió otra visita inesperada… Minmei y aunque verla ahí lo había sorprendido no había sentido nada, además ella mas que preocupada por el, hablaba de lo cansada que estaba y del concurso que seria el mes siguiente y todas las actividades que aun tenia pendiente por hacer, de lo increíblemente buen luchador que era su primo y que de no ser por Kyle, Rick no estaría vivo e incluso que el cuarto del hospital era muy bonito… todas eran conversaciones muy tontas y sin sentido para Rick, además ella sin temor a lastimarlo se acostó a los pies de cama olvidándose por completo de el alegando que estaba cansada y siguiendo su monologo de ella misma. Rick la observo un momento con fastidio en los ojos, con lastima en la mirada e incluso con indiferencia.

Basta – Le dijo chocado después de escuchar por quince minutos mas su conversación sin sentido – Me duele mucho la cabeza

¿Qué te pasa?

No... que te pasa a ti...sabes pensé que éramos amigos que te alguna forma a tu manera yo te interesaba, pero no has dejado de hablar de ti y solo de ti ah y de Kyle por supuesto…tu primo maravilla

Y si me interesas además... tu no quieres ser mi novio y no me digas que estas celoso de Kyle

¿Celoso de este tipo? ha…. Además ¿novio?...yo creo que ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra

Pues ese día en mi recamara no ponías ninguna objeción a lo que te estuve haciendo – Dijo ella subiendo la voz justo en el momento en que Max y Lisa abrían la puerta y escuchaban ese comentario y el resto de la discusión – Y al parecer te estaba gustando

Caricias frías y tontas como le pueden gustar a alguien

¿Es decir que si mi me hubiera puesto mas candente si te hubiera gustado?

Deja de decir tonterías, contigo no se puede estar seguro de nada porque eres muy voluble

¿Voluble yo? Si mal no recuerdo esa vez tu si estuviste de acuerdo en todo… tu eres el voluble que un día me amas y al otro día ya no

Yo nunca he dicho que te amo… eres egoísta y egocéntrica solo te importas a ti misma, para ti yo te soy indiferente y te importo muy poco – Le respondió casi gritándole ya que ella le hablaba en ese mismo tono – Sabes que ya me harte… por que no simplemente te vas y me dejas tranquilo

Haber si la próxima vez que me tengas desnuda en la cama me dices lo mismo – Agrego ella azotando la puerta tras de si y pasando al lado de Max y Lisa a quines barrio con la mirada e hizo un gesto de indiferencia para luego abandonar el hospital

Después de la batalla campal que había sostenido con la muchacha y de todo el espectáculo que ambos habían montado. Rick resoplaba aun furioso en su cama del hospital, cuando Max abrió la puerta lo saludo discretamente al ver la mirada que su amigo tenia.

Rick … - Le dijo tanteando el terreno

Si… - Respondió el después de un silencio incomodo y sin mucho animo en su respuesta

¿Cuándo vas a regresar a la escuela? – pregunto el para tratar que si amigo de destensionara un poco

Esta vez no estoy jugando… aun me siento muy mal Max… se siento lento y torpe incluso hablar me cuesta trabajo, soy un despojo humano – Agrego mientras se dejaba caer sobre la almohada con sus brazos atrás de la cabeza

Yo creo que Lisa… si se interesa en ti – Le dijo abiertamente – Sabes que paso aquí toda la noche después de tu cirugía y que te acompaño en la ambulancia – Añadió mientras veía la reacción sorprendida de su amigo – Ha sido muy amable Lisa en estar al pendiente de ti, incluso estoy seguro que la decoración de la habitación estuvo a cargo de ella ¿no?…

Si ya lo creo… pero no creo que regrese… me dijo que tiene mucho trabajo de la escuela…

Sabes que estaba allá afuera… - Le dijo Max nuevamente de una manera muy directa logrando que el muchacho se sentara de un brinco sobre la cama – Y bueno ambos escuchamos bastante claro la pelea entre tu y la niña esa… ella tiene mucho trabajo Rick pero sabes muy bien que nunca te dejaría solo, de hecho veníamos con una propuesta para ayudarte a no atrasarte en tus materias, pero bueno después del "show" me pidió que entrara a ver como te sentías y que hablara contigo, como supondrás no tiene humor hoy para verte, pero me prometió que si tu aceptas la propuesta estará aquí mañana a primera hora para empezar con el plan…pero bueno veo que no tienes mucho humor para hablar hoy…

¿¡Lo escucharon… todo¡? – Dijo el visiblemente preocupado

Casi… o digamos suficiente para enterarnos de algunas cosas

Demonios – Gruño el ahora cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada – Ahora ya nunca va creer cuando le diga que la quiero a ella… - Refundo nuevamente y luego reacciono que acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos para Lisa delante de Max. Lo que lo hizo sonrojarse profundamente y agradeció estar debajo de la almohada para que el no pudiera verlo

¡Lo sabia! – le dijo Max con una sonrisa dibujada en toda la cara

¿Qué? – Dijo el jugando distraídamente con el avión regalo de Roy que había tomado del buró después de haber salir lentamente de debajo de su escondite

Que estas enamorado de Lisa – Agrego Max feliz – No sabes el gusto que me da… los aprecio mucho a ambos y bueno – Agrego haciendo un movimiento con los hombros – Además de que hacen una bonita pareja… es muy obvio sabes….

No creo que ella este interesada en mi, me lo ha dado a entender en varias ocasiones – Dijo Rick sin mucho animo en sus palabras

Bueno… esta tan confundida como tu, de momento te acercas a ella y luego corres a los brazos de Minmei que quieres que piense… Lo que se es que necesitas volver a ganarte su confianza después del teatro que montantes con la señorita "soy lo máximo" ;Además Rick las chicas no piensan como nosotros… no trates de pensar lo que ella piensa por que no podrás – Al decir esto una expresión de asombro apareció en el rostro de Rick como si una verdad absoluta del universo le hubiera sido revelada

¿Crees que sienta algo por mí?

No lo se… eso te toca averiguarlo a ti…pero Rick voy darte un consejo de amigo… de hermano – Dijo Max mientras su rostro se tornaba serio – Y espero que mi sinceridad no te lastime, Si la amas, si verdad amas a Lisa Hayase déjate de tonterías con Minmei

¿A que te refieres?

Bueno tu sabes, has escuchado cosas, esa una chica muy fácil, muy suelta y todos los rumores son ciertos… sabes si ha pasado por la cama de muchos jóvenes no solo de la preparatoria si no incluso de la Universidad

Si… he escuchado cosas, pero pensé que tal vez eran cosas falsas… no se .. chismes por envidias o algo así, ella es muy bonita y no se sus compañeras pueden tenerle envidia y demás….

No Rick son ciertos y no soy quien debería decirlo pero dadas las circunstancias, bueno… - Lo dudo un poco y luego continuo - Ben me contó que se acostó con el – Finalizo

¿Qué? – Dijo Rick dejando caer el avioncito que se rompió en varios pedazos al caer al suelo

Si… y me siento mal… yo no debí contarte esto pero si es por el bien de ustedes – Agrego levantando los hombros – Pero pudo haberse contagiado de algo así como es y además dice ni siquiera es tan buena como ella presume

Entiendo - Dijo Rick – Yo pienso igual…por eso me detuve… por Lisa

Pues mas te vale que te sales de su línea de fuego porque esa niña si sabe que envolverlo a uno y sabes tu ya tienes a Lisa o es lo que quieres y esta niña no vale la pena para arriesgar algo muy bello que podrías legar a tener con ella,

Sabes ya que andamos confesándonos…me gusta mucho Miriya – Agrego Max sonrojándose

¿La chica de intercambio?

Aja…

Es una chica bastante atractiva – Dijo Rick aun sorprendido por la sinceridad de su amigo

Pues ya dije lo que tenia que decir y …

Muchas gracias Max – Lo interrumpió Rick – Por la confianza y por tus consejos

Para eso son los amigos ¿no? – Añadió el y luego le empezó a explicar como Lisa y el yo ayudarían para que no perdiera el semestre ni su beca. Después de un rato el muchacho se despidió de el, deseándole que se mejorara y acordando la hora de la visita del día siguiente, dejando a un Rick sumido en sus pensamientos y agradeciendo al cielo tener amigos como ellos en su vida.

Lo que Max le había dicho acerca de Miriya era cierto, el la había encontrado en varias ocasiones, por la escuela, el parque, los videojuegos y el cine. Siempre la miraba embobado, adoraba lo independiente que era, su belleza… todo; Pero lo que mas le atraía de ella era su sentido de competitividad en todos los aspectos de la vida, y no solo en la escuela ambos competían por los mejores promedios si no las veces que se habían retado en los video juegos también, en el gimnasio en todas partes y el nunca podía evitar suspirar por ella y observarla detenidamente y admitir lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que le gustaba, pero siempre le ganaba en todo y por las veces que sus miradas se encontraban parecía que a ella también Max no le era desagradable. Hasta por fin armándose de valor la invito a salir y la chica accedió. Su primer encuentro fue mas intenso de lo que ellos hubieran esperado, su competitividad era solo superada por su inminente atracción y después un primer choque de sus mudos que literalmente colisionaron al parecer se había unificado e incluso fundido en uno solo, se volvieron inseparables y empezaron un noviazgo casi inmediato, sus vidas eran muy similares, huérfanos desde niños compartían muchas cosas en común y el tiempo que Rick estuvo en el hospital su relación creció y se fortifico mucho incluso algunas veces bromeaba con Rick acerca que se quedara mas tiempo en el hospital así el tenia el departamento para el solo. Finalmente la llevo al hospital para presentársela a su mejor amigo

Hola Max – Lo saludo entusiasmado Lisa acababa de irse y ella no solo lo había ayudado con sus tareas ese día si no que el fingiendo sentirse muy mal había logrado que su amiga lo apapachara un poco, le tallara la espalda e incluso le diera de comer en la boca – Eres un demonio Hunter – Pensaba cuando la voz de Max lo trajo de vuelta a al realidad

¿Puedo hablar contigo Rick?

Por supuesto Max – Dime que se te ofrece

Bueno es acerca de Miriya… es que queremos empezar a vivir juntos

¡Que vas a que! – Dijo Rick escupiendo y soltando la taza de te que tenia en las manos

Vivir juntos creo – Contesto el bajando la cabeza sintiendo la mirada de sorpresa de Rick sobre el

Es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado, han salido menos de un mes, ¿No crees que deberían conocerse mas primero Max?

Un momento Rick no has entendido ella y yo estamos enamorados

Si quieres mi consejo yo diría que esperen un poco y lo piensen mejor

Es precisamente el tiempo lo que me preocupa Rick, por que es que …

¿Qué?

No se como decirte esto es que … - Decía Max rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza - Ella…. ella esta embarazada – Agrego mientras Rick casi se cae de la cama de la impresión

¿Cómo permitiste que esto sucediera? – Fue lo único que atino a responder el muchacho – No puedo creer que hayas cometido un error tan grande Max

La amo Rick – Contesto su amigo con toda la sinceridad que Rick nunca había escuchado – Y no hay problema alguno que no se supere con amor – Decía Max mientras Rick continuaba perplejo por la noticia – De todas formas no vengo a pedirte permiso si no a informarte que se mudara a vivir al departamento, nosotros no tenemos ninguna objeción en que tu te quedes ahí… espero que no te moleste, es decir también es tu departamento – Concluyo el joven de cabellos azules

No… pero no se ustedes…querrán privacidad

No Rick queremos que te quedes si tu así lo consideras, o que si decides irte te tomes tu tiempo que no te sientas presionado

Yo… buscare un lugar pronto… solo espero que me den tiempo …

Amigo… Lisa dice que puedes regresar a su casa si te parece buena idea…

¿Qué?

Si… dice que te dijera que será temporal pero que sabes que su casa es tu casa – Agrego guiándole el ojo a su amigo haciendo que Rick tartamudeara y se sonrojara

Yo… lo pensare – Agrego – Pero aun no entiendo como no planearon las cosas, ¿Por qué no se cuidaron?

Si las planeamos Rick y ambos lo decidimos, nos cuidábamos al principio hasta que un día nos dimos cuenta que ambos deseábamos formar una familia, tener un hogar , tu sabes que ambos somos huérfanos que crecimos solos sin el cariño de unos padres y el calor de una familia y es lo que ambos necesitamos, lo que ambos deseamos, este bebe no es no planeado, al contrario es muy deseado y queremos darle todo lo que no tuvimos ninguno de los dos…amor y un hogar

Vaya…yo pensé que bueno en un momento de pasión, bueno uno no piensa mucho en momentos así – Agrego

Ya veo que también has pasado por cosas así ¿no? – Dijo su amigo riéndose

Si… con Lisa… y con Minmei

¿LISA? – Vaya si que me sorprendes viejo

Bueno no sucedió nada ambos estábamos bajo influencia del alcohol… pero si hubiera pasado

¿No te hubieras arrepentido verdad?

Nunca… en cambio con Minmei – Dijo haciendo una mueca y fingiendo escalofríos

Bueno pues mi chica es especial… no es como cualquier chica

Veo que te atrapo en serio eh…

Bueno pues aquí esta ella, se que sales en unos días del hospital pero quise que viniera para que se conocieran – Añadió mientras abría la puerta y la muchacha ataviada en un hermoso y femenino vestido rosa con listones verdes entraba a la habitación

Mira mi amor es el mi mejor amigo casi un hermano para mi Rick

Es cierto Max es hermosa – Dijo Rick que la miraba asombrado – Creo entender a lo que te referías

Me da mucho gusto conocerlo eres tal y como Max te describió

Tu también – Dijo el poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano – No te imaginas lo afortunado que eres al haber encontrado alguien como ella – Dijo refiriéndose a Max – Olvida todas las cosas que te dije antes

Así cuando Rick salio del hospital estuvo algunos días viviendo con Max y su nueva compañera de vida cosa que había sido incluso divertida al verlos como un matrimonio completamente novato e incendiando la cocina un par de veces; Para luego regresar a pasar el resto del semestre al departamento de Lisa mientras buscaba un nuevo lugar para el. Y gracias al apoyo de el y de Lisa Rick se recupero rápido tanto de salud como en sus clases el final del semestre se acercaba y así como iba a avanzando estaría graduándose en dos semestres mas al lado de Lisa.

En el mismo edifico había un pequeño departamento para una sola persona que se desocuparía pronto y ahí se mudaría el. Pero por ahora disfrutaba mucho nuevamente de la compañía día y noche de Lisa…de la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón.

Ese noche era el concurso de Miss Macross todas las escuelas estaban expectantes al respecto apoyando a sus candidatas, La UAM no era la excepción, muchos conocían a las chicas de la preparatoria así que todo mundo vería ese concurso que se trasmitiría por el canal local el MBS; De hecho Roy, Max y Ben habían asistido al Auditorio a ver el concurso en vivo incluso le habían ofrecido cooperar con el boleto para Rick, pero el no quería darles molestias a sus amigos y además con el examen encima le era casi imposible asistir; En el departamento de abajo el trío junto con sus ahora novios los tres muchachos de intercambio también verían el concurso por TV, al parecer todos estaban interesados en eso... claro todos menos Lisa que no tenia el mas mínimo interés en el mismo, cosa que inquietaba mucho a Rick, era cierto que al otro día tenia su ultimo examen del semestre pero después de una semana de tensión, solo quería tirarse a ver el televisor en especial si se trataba de chicas en traje de baño, y además llevaba prácticamente todo el día estudiando para este examen, se sentía listo, era cierto que era el mas difícil del semestre y que Lisa lo había estado ayudando mucho, pero esa noche terminaría unos ejercicios con ella lo que indicaba que no vería el concurso y eso lo frustraba un poco, si sentía algo de curiosidad también por saber en que lugar quedaría Minmei.

Al caer la tarde ambos se encontraban a la mesa listos para iniciar sus estudios, Lisa estaba horneando un pastel así que iba y venia de la cocina al comedor para alguna duda de Rick o para ponerle algún otro ejercicio. El la miraba embelesado, se veía hermosa con su delantal amarillo con un pingüino impreso, su cabello recogido graciosamente con una mascada roja y con la nariz llena de harina yendo y viniendo como una abeja trabajadora.

Iban a la mitad de los ejercicios cuando el concurso estaba a punto de empezar; Rick prendió la TV , poniendo el canal preferido de Lisa el "Animal Planet" pero brincaba al canal local cada vez que ella iba a la cocina y regresaba al otro canal cuando ella regresaba y así al menos lograría ver algo del concurso.

Las marquesinas láser anunciando el concurso sobre domo del Centro de Espectáculos de Ciudad Macross anunciaron que el esperado evento comenzaba, las cortinas se levantaron y ante los ojos de los espectadores aparecieron las 28 participantes, Rick no pudo evitar buscar a Minmei aunque un gesto de fastidio apareció en su rostro al ver su apariencia de niña inocente con el vestido que rosa con quien hacia su aparición en el concurso.

Vaya que se sabe aparentar algo que no es – Mascullo para si mismo mientras automáticamente oprimía el botón de "jump" del control remoto al escuchar que Lisa se acercaba y sonriente le ofrecía un vaso de jugo de manzana

Toma... creo que tienes la garganta un poco resaca – Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y su mirada era capturada por el programa de delfines y orcas que pasaba en el TV

Momentos después se levantaba para checar el pastel en el horno, justo en el momento en que la concursante No. 12 la "Señorita Lynn Minmei" entraba en escena vistiendo un kimono tradicional de color lila con un alto escote en la pierna, un peinado igualmente tradicional chino mientras caminaba coquetamente y sonriendo al jurado entre los cuales se encontraba el Rector de la Universidad el Dr. Henry Gloval. Los jueces le preguntaron que si tenía un novio formal y que si le costaba trabajo hacer amigos con personas del sexo opuesto y ella respondió con una sonrisa abierta en los labios.

No creo estar preparada para ello, pero no me cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, al contrario tengo muchos...

Desde cuando – Pensó Rick en voz alta

Algunos los considero como mis hermanos – Concluyo ella

Por eso se acuesta con ellos – Se rió con ironía Rick mientras seguía la entrevista de la muchacha se daba mas cuenta de la persona falsa y superficial que era y a su vez admiraba cada vez mas a Lisa, quien en ese momento hizo su aparición chupándose los dedos de los restos del relleno del pastel, cosa que al chico se le hizo lo mas sexy del mundo, logrando que tirara el jugo sobre el mantel, no cambiara el canal y Lisa brincara a rescatar los papeles sobre la mesa quedando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del muchacho que tembló ligeramente por la cercanía con ella

Te caché – Le dijo ella – Sabia que no te perderías ese concurso por nada del mundo – Se río divertida

Lisa... – Balbuceo el al sentirla tan cerca - ¿Por qué no entraste al concurso?... ¿Tuviste miedo de la competencia? ...

¿Qué? – Dijo ella sorprendida por su comentario alejándose lentamente de el

Eres muy hermosa, yo creo que hubieras tenido muchas oportunidades de ganar – Le dijo sinceramente el haciendo que ella se sonrojara profusamente

¿De verdad?

Claro que si... mírate... eres una mujer preciosa, yo creo que tu misma no te das cuenta de tu belleza, tu figura, tu cabello, tus ojos... rayos Lisa eres muy linda... y no solo eres bonita además eres muy inteligente y una gran persona, las chicas de ahí no tienen ni la mitad del potencial que tienes tu... algunas de esas chicas son bonitas pero solo eso bonitas, tu eres hermosa... y ellas son muñequitas tontas de aparador sin cerebro y sin corazón... o unas zorras como mi "amiguita" – Finalizo y luego reacciono – Perdón… perdón no debí usar esa palabra delante de ti – Añadió pero Lisa no lo escucho estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y totalmente ruborizada por las palabras de Rick, se levanto aparentando ir a la cocina mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de la muñeca y Rick ni siquiera noto el efecto que había causado en ella

Se llegaba a la mitad de la competencia en donde el auto ultimo modelo premio para la ganadora lucia espectacular en medio del escenario con las chicas alrededor. Lisa regreso momentos después con el pastel completamente horneado y los duches con betún de chocolate para decorarlo, Le sonrió a Rick con ternura cuando vio que el intentaba cambiar el canal nuevamente y le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza que no lo cambiaria que podía continuar viendo el concurso. Minmei apareció nuevamente por la pasarela luciendo un traje de baño color verde agua y hablando de sus deportes favoritos, abajo en la pantalla aparecían las medidas de las chicas participantes, pero extrañamente Rick no había ni siquiera volteado a ver a ninguna de las competidoras en esa segunda parte del concurso en donde todas desfilaban con diminutos trajes de baño, el no tenia ojos para ellas solo para Lisa, que sin notar las miradas penetrantes del muchacho se entretenía en decorar su pastel

¿Cómo es posible? – Pensaba el – Que estando esas bellezas de chicas en la pantalla no pueda quitarle de encima mi vista a Lisa… se supone que esas son las chicas mas bellas de Macross pero no…es esta mujer de verdad que tengo enfrente la que es la verdadera belleza, es simplemente perfecta – Ni siquiera la concursante No. 28 La Señorita Jan Morris, una verdadera belleza merecía una mirada del joven estudiante, además no dejaba de pensar que si Minmei ganara el concurso de belleza se volvería mas presumida e insoportable de lo que ya era y de lo totalmente diferentes que eran sus mundos totalmente y que se alejaban cada vez mas y a ese mundo no le interesaba entrar en cambio le fascinaba la idea de el mundo casi perfecto que compartía con Lisa… era como si pertenecieran al mismo universo, Además ella había renunciado a su tarde de chicas con Claudia y Miriya para ayudarlo con su examen, y además le preparaba un pastel de premio por sus calificaciones…ellos dos si eran de un mismo mundo.

¿Te gusta? – Le dijo Lisa que colocaba unas fresas sobre el betún de chocolate perfectamente esparcido sobre el pastel, mientras en la TV anunciaban a las cinco finalistas entre las que se encontraba la chica China

Si… - Balbuceo el sabiendo que no se refería al pastel si no a ella – Lisa volvió a chuparse el chocolate de los dedos, pero esta vez si noto la mirada de picardía del muchacho

- ¿Quieres? – Le dijo coquetamente mostrándole otro de sus dedos llenos de chocolate y sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de el, que de un brinco estaba a su lado dispuesto a probar el dulce postre, para solo recibir una embarrada de chocolate en la nariz que lo hizo hacer el bizco ante la sonora carcajada de ella y un gruñido de el

¡Oye! Eres una tramposa – Agrego tomando el duche y persiguiendo a Lisa por la sala amenazándola con embarrarla de chocolate, ella corrió a la cocina por el resto de la crema de relleno y a los pocos minutos y entre carcajadas se amenazaba con pedazos de dulce en sus manos

No te atrevas – le dijo Lisa cuando el la intercepto entre la pared y un sillón cerrándole todas las salidas – Pero entre risas y suplicas en vano Lisa ya tenia toda la cara llena de chocolate y brincaba tratando de soltarse logrando solo enredarse entre la cortina y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, estaban agitados, sudando pero felices, con la cara de ambos llena de dulce y sonriéndose mutuamente, entre juegos Rick se acerco a ella a quitarle el dulce de la cara, y no pudo evitar hacerlo con sus labios, que poco a poco empezaron a recorrer la mejilla de ella devorando el chocolate, y saboreando el sabor de ella

Mmmm que bien sabes – Dijo ante lo cual Lisa comenzó a temblar sin control, mientras descargas eléctricas le recorrían el cuerpo, Rick no se detuvo continuo saboreando la piel de ella hasta posar sus labios en el cuello de ella logrando que ella gimiera sin poder evitarlo y el empezara a sentir que perdía el control…la deseaba, la amaba con locura…y esta vez no estaba dispuesto de detenerse. Mientras en el concurso los espectadores votaban mediante medio electrónicos para elegir a la ganadora y una voz los trajo de vuelta a la realidad

Ya tenemos la decisión la ganadora es la Señorita Lynn Minmei – Dijo el conductor mientras un estruendo de gritos y aplausazos los asustaron y ambos cayeron la alfombra y sus ojos miraron automáticamente el televisor en donde vieron a la muchacha ser coronada "Reina de Macross" - Lynn Minmei… damas y caballeros Lynn Minmei…Y ahora el sistema de comunicaciones Macross tiene el honor de presentar a la nueva reina de la belleza la señorita Lynn Minmei – Decían una y otra vez mientras la chica era ataviada en una elegante túnica roja de terciopelo con vivos blancos, y con una ostentosa corona dorada en la cabeza mientras cargaba un trofeo con un ángel y lucia su mas ceremonial y radiante y algo fingida sonrisa

Lo logro – dijeron ambos incrédulos mirándose a los ojos y aun sobre el suelo

¿Te gusta mucho Rick…? - Dijo de pronto Lisa mirándolo tratando de escrudiñar su mente mientras se levantaba y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

¿Minmei?... no jajaja es una chica muy atractiva cierto…pero bueno aunque debo admitir que como hombre si me gusta…. No es el tipo de chica del que me enamoraría… es falsa y superficial, es bonita pero no me interesa

¿Te acostaste con ella?

¿Qué? – Dijo completamente sorprendido por la pregunta directa

Si… ese día en el hospital escuché que… bueno…

No… no lo hice… estuve cerca sabes… pero tu me conoces no soy ese tipo de hombre que se aprovecha de las situaciones o mas bien que se deja envolver por las situaciones, es muy buena sabes… en tender trampas, pero yo soy mejor en escapar de ellas – Sonrió y le guiño un ojo – Es una chica que ha dormido con toda la preparatoria y media universidad…pero no conmigo

¿Lo harías?

No lo creo… es decir no … no no lo haría, pero a que se debe tanta pregunta….mejor dime tu que hay con Kyle – Dijo ahora el volteándole la pregunta a Lisa

¿Qué?

Si… se que has salido con el

No… salido no… hemos tomado un par de cafés en la cafetería de la escuela pero es todo… estudia ciencias políticas y odia a todos lo que no congenien con sus ideas en especial al área científica,

¿Te gusta? Dime no seas tímida…

Mira… te dije en una ocasión que se parece mucho al hombre de quien estuve enamorada pero con todos estos asuntos de la escuela sinceramente lo olvide… mi imagen de el era tan simple que no me permitía escuchar sus verdaderos sentimientos y cuando al fin reflexione sobre sus sentimientos y los míos, me descubrí a mi misma cuestionando muchas cosas de la escuela y de las ciencias por primera vez en mi vida… ¿puedes creerlo?

Vaya… tenia la impresión de que eras inflexible

Espero ser mas abierta… - Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo – El hecho es que Kyle no significa nada para mi… me tenia solo impactada es todo…

Me da gusto que hablemos de todo esto… que expongamos lo que sentimos por que solo pensé que tal vez tu y yo… - Dijo el al mismo tiempo que ella también hablaba

En cambio contigo… cuando te veo, yo solo…

Están aquí chicos – Dijeron Roy, Max y Ben que travesaron el umbral seguidos de Claudia, Miriya y los tríos que llegaban con pizza y petit cola para la cena

Si…. – Contestaron a la vez ante las carcajadas de sus amigos de verlos aun llenos de dulce en el rostro

Miren hay pastel – Dijo Ben emocionado y todos comenzaron a poner la mesa mientras Rick corría al baño a lavarse la cara, mientras Lisa se quedaba parada inmóvil y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y se daba un auto coscorrón en la cabeza por lo que iba a decir... o por no haberlo dicho.

Los días pasaron volando, las vacaciones se fueron muy rápido sobre todo por que Rick se había quedado nuevamente a adelantar materias y Lisa se había ido a su casa a pasar la navidad allá. Y nuevamente las clases empezaban.

Rick estaba tirado de espaldas sobre la cama en pijama, mirando al techo pero tenia la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos y una sonrisa soñadora en los labios mientras recordada cada instante de esas vacaciones que ya habían quedado atrás, suspiraba entre cada recuerdo mientras el nombre de ella se escapaba repetidamente de sus labios, la amaba tanto, disfrutaba cada instante a su lado. Miro a su alrededor el pequeño cuartito en que ahora estaba, oscuro ya que era mas de media noche y se sintió solo, gruño de frustración de no estar con ella, se incorporo un poco y vio sobre su mesita de noche las llaves del departamento de ella y sonrió al pensar que podría subir en cualquier momento, pero sabia que era tarde y que ella estaría durmiendo ya, siempre la primera semana de clases era muy difícil. Sus ojos fueron capturados por la docena de paquetes que aun a medio envolver con papel de Navidad roto por la emoción descansaban sobre una silla, nuevamente suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama mientras la sonrisa soñadora volvía a aparecer en sus labios mientras murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez y los recuerdos volvían a agolparse en su mente.

Cuando se habían despedido ese invierno justo cuando ella salía para su casa, habían hecho algo muy significativo entre ambos que solo demostraba la confianza inmensa que había entre ellos y como su amistad había crecido tanto. Rick se había mudado un par de días antes al pequeño cuartito de hasta abajo del edificio era muy chiquito y por tanto muy económico lo que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus posibilidades y aunque esta vez Lisa le había pedido que se quedara con ella, el admitió que no quería darle molestias y que le daba pena abusar en ese aspecto, y aunque en parte era cierto… la verdadera razón era que el sentía que perdía sus fuerzas cada día a su lado y que si se quedaba con ella simplemente un día no iba a poder controlarse y se iba a lanzar sobre ella y hacerle el amor con desesperación, pasión y locura, se rió para si mismo al recordar su verdadero motivo de dejar el departamento de ella. Ese pequeño departamento tenía solo dos habitaciones, una recamara en donde apenas cabía la cama un micro escritorio, el ropero y ya, el cuarto del baño y eso era todo, para el era el lugar perfecto no necesitaba mas además, eso había ayudado que realmente solo bajara a dormir a su "cuarto" como le decía el por que eso no era departamento solo un cuarto pero con esa limitante como pretexto se pasaba el día entero en la escuela con Lisa claro o en el departamento de ella, en donde veían la TV, cocinaban, desayunaban, comían y cenaban, así que prácticamente nunca se había mudado de ahí. Incluso a veces se dormía en la cama de ella cuando estaba muy cansado y ella estaba en clases y Lisa no tenia ningún problema con eso, al contrario ambos en silencio disfrutaban que la almohada oliera al otro. Así que ese día de la despedida, después de un profundo abrazo Lisa había dejado caer en las manos de el copia de la llave de su departamento diciéndole que podía quedarse ahí el resto de las vacaciones y que podía ir cuantas veces quisiera incluso durante las clases así que Rick realmente paso su curso de invierno viviendo en casa de ella, respirando su aroma y así sentía que la extrañaba menos.

Por eso ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuado Lisa llamo al teléfono de su departamento y el contesto, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando escucho a Lisa decirle que lo esperaban para que fuera a pasar la navidad con ellos y que aunque era algo que ella le iba a sugerir a su padre fue el almirante quien realmente le había pedido a su hija que invitara a su amigo. Rick sintió que hasta el aire le faltaba y hubiera salido corriendo en ese momento al Skull si no fuera por que andaba en bóxer y chanclas recién salido de tomar una ducha. Viajo al otro día y muy pronto se encontró nuevamente en la residencia de los Hayases. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al recordar el calor de hogar y lo aceptado que se sentía entre ellos, y esa navidad que fue inolvidable para el, una que desde que muriera su madre nunca había vuelto a tener.

Volvió a pensar en los días tranquilos y acogedores que pasó junto a Lisa frente a la chimenea mientras la nieve caía afuera, como ella incluso le estaba enseñando a tocar el piano, la familiaridad que sentía en esa casa y el recibimiento tan calido de todos los habitantes de la hacienda, los vuelos en el aeroplano lo días despejados, pero sobre todo la cena de Navidad, en un hogar sintiéndose parte de una familia. Como habían cantado posada y aunque el no era muy católico el hecho de arrullar al niño Dios con Lisa, de cantar de haber prendido las luces de bengala, todo había hecho renacer en su corazón una fe que hacia años había perdido, la deliciosa cena compartida, no por su elegancia aunque si lo era si no por el calor de un hogar y de una familia, incluso como el Almirante ese hombre que parecía tan rudo y que al principio le dio miedo ahora lo veía con tal confianza incluso como a un padre, recordó también sus platicas con el las cuales giraban en torno a aviones y a Lisa. Y sonrió nuevamente al recordar la emoción que sintió en el intercambio de regalos, nunca había recibido tantos regalos en toda su vida ¡¡todos juntos!! El había llevado cosas también para todos que había consistido en cosas muy sencillas como dulces, chocolates y flores pero que todo mundo había recibido con alegría, volvió a mirar sus regales u no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente había un libro, una bufanda, guantes, una gorra, una pijama, una memoria USB, pantuflas y un sin numero mas de cosas que eran todas de mucha utilidad para el.

¿Cómo es posible? – Pensaba que una familia de abolengo como la Hayase lo hubieran recibido y admitido dentro de su hogar haciéndolo sentir parte de el, parte de esa familia, que tenia el…el joven granjero y estudiante de origen humilde y piloto de circo que había logrado que Lisa Hayase lo considerara su amigo…el quería algo mas que su amistad pero por ahora ese sentimiento le inundaba el pecho, el la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón, y cuando pensaba incluso que podía perderla al finalizar la carrera una punzada se le clavaba en el pecho y le faltaba el aire, por eso estudiaba sin parar noche y día para estar al par de ella, para poder graduarse a su lado, para poder ir a donde ella fuera por que no pensaba perderla… no podría vivir sin ella. Y con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

Los días pasaban rápidos sobre todo con actividades como las de ellos, y pronto sin darse cuenta se encontraban ya a mitad del semestre, su amistad se había fortalecido mucho, demasiado, al grado que ambos sabían que no podrían vivir sin el otro aunque ninguno aun se atrevía a confesarlo. La felicidad reinaba en sus vidas, y en la de sus amigos también, ya que el embarazo de Miriya iba muy bien y le nacimiento de la bebe como lo habían confirmado los ultrasonidos coincidiría con el final del semestre.

Esa semana Rick se había propuesto invitar a cenar a Lisa y decirle que la amaba, había esperado al miércoles por que ese día era muy tranquilo para ambos, ese martes en la noche no podía dormir, estaba pensando en como invitaría durante el desayuno a su amiga para declarle su amor en la noche en un lujoso restaurante, para lo cual había ahorrado durante todo el semestre.

- ¿Me pregunto que pensaría Lisa si supiera que quiero invitarla a cenar? - Pensaba el mientras inquieto se movía en su cama

Mientras tanto en su casa Lisa parecía una abejita iba y venia por toda la casa preparando sus maletas, había sido notificada de último minuto y gruñía con frustración contenida sabiendo que tanto Edwards como Maistrof sabían anticipadamente de esa "Feria Científica" que estaba por realizarse y que habían esperado hasta el ultimo minuto para avisarle que habían inscrito a Lisa para participar tanto en un concurso de conocimientos como una presentación de unos de sus proyectos de una mejora para los Telescopios Milimétricos GMT y aunque se sentía preparada para ambas cosas tenia que preparar el material y su presentación en Power Point y un escrito de varias cuartillas, además de la maleta y darle una ojeada rápida a la guía de examen , sabia que esa noche no dormiría preparando todo. Por un momento se lo ocurrió llamar a Rick para que la ayudara pero sabia que también el muchacho estaba muy cansado y merecía reponer energías, además no quería estresarlo ni que se enojara con los profesores; así que decidió guardar silencio y apurar sus tareas. Suspiro mientras veía el boleto sobre su mesa que también le habían entregado los maestros con un horario de 7 de la mañana, definitivamente no dormiría.

¿Qué diría Rick si supiera que me voy? – pensaba ella mientras se apresuraba para terminar para dormir un poco

Eran las seis de la mañana y Lisa ya estaba lista en la terminal de autobuses de Ciudad Macross, para su sorpresa y buena suerte Claudia se encontraba ahí, venia llegando de Ciudad Monumento a arreglar algunos papeles de su titulación. Pronto las amigas se pusieron al corriente de los viajes de ambas

Y Aquí voy de nuevo... espero tener mejor suerte que la ultima vez – Dijo Lisa antes de despedirse de su amiga que estaba por abordar un taxi refiriéndose al fracaso del año pasado en esa feria a causa de un soborno con los jueces.

Si me entere de que el año pasado una "Generosa Aportación" inclino la balanza de un estudiante para su proyecto…. no se si logre animarte, pero Cariño Pareces el capitán de un barco zozobrante que olvido traer los salvavidas

Ah

Nada de eso será difícil para ti, pero recuerda que lo peor que puede pasar es que digan que no...Al proyecto y que no pases el examen cosas que ni en mil años sucederán

Si es cierto – Se rió Lisa

Ya le avísate a Rick de tu viaje o has estado demasiado ocupada

Planeo tener una charla con el … hacerlo antes de salir la central de autobuses

Disfruta tu viaje y espero verte de regreso en unos cuantos días… ¿de acuerdo?

Eso espero… en serio

No te preocupes Lisa

Lo intentare

Saludos a Roy y cuídense mucho

Lo haremos

Comunícate en cuanto te sea posible ¿si...? – Dijo Claudia y abordo el taxi, mientras Lisa suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a los teléfonos públicos marcando automáticamente el numero del departamento, sabiendo que de seguro encontraría ahí a Rick

Rick subió emocionado las escaleras corriendo, eran apenas 6:30, sentía su corazón latiendo sin control en el pecho, con manos temblorosas por la emoción contenida abrió la puerta y se paro en seco cuando vio la luz apagada y la casa en silencio. Su corazón se detuvo un milisegundo y tembló ligeramente mientras un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral y mal presentimiento se apodero de el.

¿Lisa? – Pregunto sin salir de su asombro, el esperaba ver la luz prendida y todo en movimiento, a Lisa yendo y viniendo de la cocina a su recamara, aun con el cabello humedo y un delicioso aroma a café en el aire, al no obtener respuesta volvió a llamarla ya en un grito mientras recorría el departamento buscándola, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sonó el teléfono y el se apresuro a contestarlo

Hola... Habla Rick Hunter

Hola Rick Habla Lisa

¡¡¡Lisa!!!…. ¿Estas bien? ¿En dónde estás? – Respondió el nerviosamente

Solo quería avisarte que voy saliendo de viaje

¡¡¡Pero a donde vas…!!! - Dijo Asustado

Iré de nuevo a la Feria de Ciencias para tratar de obtener el lugar y el patrocinio de mi proyecto

Iras tu sola

Tiene que ser así, es un asunto algo secreto, no queremos que toda la escuela se entere por si no logramos nada

Un momento y por que no sabia nada de esto hasta ahora – Respondió el prácticamente gritándole en el teléfono

Bueno es que se decidió anoche... tuve una charla con el Dr. Global y solo por el me dirijo a participar, además ya era tarde y no quise molestarte y se que tenias unas cosas pendientes hoy…

Lisa… tu nunca eres una molestia… me hubieras avisado, yo te hubiera acompañado – Dijo el cada vez mas desesperado

Hay algo que quiero decirte antes de partir – Dijo ella cortando las protestas de el - Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi me gusta estar contigo

"La línea de Autobuses Macross le informa a todos los pasajeros con horario marcado de 7:00 de la mañana y con destino Ciudad Nueva Alaska favor de pasar a abordar el autobús 47 estacionado en el hangar 11" – Interrumpió la conversación la voz en los altoparlantes

No me interesa… otra cosa si no que si no que regreses a salvo – Contesto Rick con desesperación

Por favor te encargo el departamento… puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites… bien tengo que despedirme y gracias otra vez – Agrego y corto la comunicación dejando aun a Rick hablando al otro lado de la bocina que se quedo mirando como si esperara que Lisa saliera de ahí. Sin pensarlo mucho bajo a su cuarto tomo las llaves del Skull y salio a toda velocidad hacia la salida de Ciudad Macross. Rick alcanzo sin ninguno problema al autobús y tomo su celular para llamarla, ella contesto de inmediato y ambos intercambiaron una rápida pero emotiva despedida, ya que el autobús se enfilaba ya para tomar camino por la autopista, desesperado vio como el crédito se le acababa y como pudo intento decirle lo mas que le diera tiempo

Solo espero que estés bien

Gracias así será

Hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que te vayas pero no será por el teléfono porque se me acaba el crédito – Le dijo el con la voz mas triste que Lisa había escuchado

¿Ah?

Solo mira por la ventana

¿Qué?

Fíjate – le dijo el que emparejaba el Jeep al autobús de ella justo frente al asiento en donde iba la chica

Pero que…

Algo que es solo entre tu y yo… nuestra tradición – Alcanzo a decirle antes de que la llamada se cortara. Lisa miro intrigada y vio como el Skull alentaba su marcha para que ella pudiera ver aun en la oscuridad de ese amanecer las luces del Skull como parpadean

Ah… nuestros mensajes en clave morse – Suspiro ella y recordó como eso era algo que a veces hacían para comunicarse mientras empezaba a traducirlo en voz baja – Me quejo de muchas cosas…pero yo tengo fe en ti, he aprendiendo a quererte mucho y solo espero que todo salga bien, has tu viaje y mucha suerte y éxito pero regresa pronto a casa –Hasta pronto Rick murmuro para si misma y el pudo leer sus labios, al tiempo que el autobús tomaba camino dejando atrás al Skull

Los días siguientes Rick se arrastraba prácticamente por la Universidad y vagaba por los jardines de la misma, ni siquiera Max y Claudia que siguió unos días en Macross habían podido animarlo. Lisa estaría ahí el domingo por la noche y ya era viernes.

Esa tarde estaba sentando solo en una mesa de la cafetería de la escuela jugando mas que comiendo con la comida cuando Max entro y llevando su charola se dirigió hacia el.

Ha estado así todos estos días sin probar bocado, voy a ver si puedo hacer algo para animarlo – Pensaba mientras caminaba y se sentaba junto a el – Rick puedo hablarte un momento… es demasiado pronto estar sentirte deprimido ¿no?, estoy seguro que Lisa ganara ese concurso

¿Y que te hace creer que estoy deprimido?

Rick a mi no me engañas… se lo que sientes por Lisa… lo que necesitas es distraerte un poco algo emocionante… ¿Vamos a jugar?

Mmm – Murmuro Rick sin el mas mínimo interés

Conozco el sitio perfecto – Agrego casi arrastrando a su amigo y llevándolo frente a un salón de video juegos que acaban de inaugurar cerca de la Universidad - ¿Qué te parece no es increíble? … te va a encantar

Quizás sea mejor ir a casa – Dijo el sin emocionarse en lo absoluto, parados frente al lugar y al gran letrero luminoso de "Game Center Close Encounter"

Confía en mi… un par de partidos y te sentirás como nuevo

Considerando mi estado de animo no creo que un juego me pueda animar

Dices eso por que nunca lo has intentando … vamos – Agrego Max empujándolo prácticamente al interior - Ya he jugado antes se muy bien lo que te digo - Finalizo

Luego de un par de juegos en donde Rick descubrió que era pésimo para los videos juegos y que Max era todo un as y con su charola llena del dinero ganado ambos abandonaron el lugar. Rick se dirigió de vuelta a la Universidad para tomar su última clase de la semana, para después dejarse caer en una banca de los jardines a la luz de la luna. Ahora toco el turno de Claudia en intentar animarlo y ella si dio en el blanco.

Vaya pero si es Rick Hunter en persona

Hola Claudia como estas – Le contesto el sin mucho animo a su joven amiga

Sabes mañana es la exposición de proyectos sería muy sano que fueras a apoyar a Lisa y se regresaran juntos… ¿No lo crees?

Te refieres a que vaya por ella…

Eso fue lo que dije – Le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y le guiñaba un ojo – Y no te desveles mucho si piensas manejar – Agrego mientras se alejaba y dejaba a un Rick emocionado con aquella idea

Mientras preparara sus cosas para el viaje miraba la TV en casa de Lisa y apenas si ponía atención a Minmei quien hacia su debut en el programa de "Reality Show" en donde cantaba y era ovacionada por todos. El solo tenía sus pensamientos en Lisa.

Lisa estaba feliz no solo había obtenido las mas altas calificaciones en el examen si no que su proyecto había sido el ganador y además de los reconocimientos y becas que había obtenido tanto para ella como para la escuela, una empresa dirigida por un prestigiado científico el Doctor Lang patrocinarían su proyecto, además le ofrecían trabajo al terminar la universidad y podría estudiar una maestría totalmente pagada por el Instituto de Investigaciones Espaciales, sin embrago aunque todo ello era de lo mas emocionante no tenia con quien compartirlo y eso la entristecía un poco.

Ella estaba terminando de recoger su material y de guardar sus cosas, para luego comer algo en la cafetería de la Universidad Alaska sede del evento y posteriormente descansar un poco para que esa noche saliera de regreso a Ciudad Macross. Cuando le sorprendió ver frente a ella al profesor Edwards.

Señorita Hayase – Le dijo muy formalmente

Profesor – Contesto ella sin prestarle mucha atención

Fui designado para estar pendiente de los asuntos de UAM aquí en la Feria

Que bien – Dijo ella que seguía absorta en su trabajo

¿Le gustaría que fuéramos a comer algo... Lisa? – Agrego el profesor cambiando el tono de voz y llamándola por su nombre cosa que ponía nerviosa siempre a la chica

Gracias profesor aun no termino por aquí – Respondió tratando de sonar amigable

Ya veo... una cosa mas señorita tiene que llenar unos registros mas del proyecto ganador en el auditorio – Añadió – Sígame – Lisa sabia de esos registros y lo siguió en silencio una vez que termino de guardar todo, el auditorio estaba casi vació ya. Los equipos que se habían montado estaban en resguardo en la parte de atrás del auditorio en unas bodegas de la Universidad

Listo – Dijo ella firmando el ultimo documento mientras el aula se vaciaba por completo

¿Desea ver si el equipo esta perfectamente guardado?

Si estaría bien – Dijo ella confiadamente e ingreso a la parte de atrás de la bodega, un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda cuando escucho la pesada puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y la risa del profesor que resonaba con eco dentro de la bodega, automáticamente tomo el celular en su mano y en vez de marcar un numero de emergencia por los nervios comenzó a grabar la conversación

Lo único que tenias que haber hecho es haber aceptado alguna de mis invitaciones... pero ¡¡¡No!!! siempre me rechazaste... un si... hubiera evitado todo esto... nadie me rechaza... ahora es demasiado tarde... creo que ni lo del asunto de Hunter te espanto

¿Fue usted? ... usted mando golpearlo

Si así es – Se rió de manera casi siniestra

Pero ya es tarde también para eso... ahora vas a ser mía por las malas – Añadió mientras avanzaba amenazante hacia ella, que retrocedía lentamente hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo, un estante detuvo su camino y el tipo la rodeo, mientras ella sentía su respiración agitada sobre el rostro – No te vas a arrepentir Lisa – Le dijo mientras a tientas la mano temblorosa de ella encontró una botella de vidrio sobre el estante y de un certero golpe le dio en la cabeza con ella

¡Estúpida! – Le grito mientras se dolía en el suelo y trataba de contener la sangre que le escurría de la ceja sobre el ojo – Como te atreves – Grito furioso aventando el resto de las cosas que se encontraban sobre el estante, pero eso le dio tiempo a Lisa de correr e introducirse mas en la enorme bodega.

Desesperada corría tratando de abrir cuanta puerta se encontraba, pero todas las rejas estaban cerradas, solamente logro esconderse detrás de las calderas de calefacción del agua caliente de la Universidad. Tomo nuevamente el celular en su mano y antes de que pudiera marcar al 911 entro una llamada, su corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el número de Rick en el identificador

Lisa soy yo...

¿Eres tu Rick?

Lisa estas bien…te he buscado por toda la Universidad...

Rick … ayúdamele por favor es Edwards... me tiene acorralada... ayúdame – Dijo ella desesperada – Llama a la policía

¿Estas sola? Lisa dime en donde estas… apresúrate e iré en seguida por ti

No olvídalo Rick, es demasiado peligroso... solo llama a la policía

Un poco de peligro no me va a asustar estarás fuera antes de lo que piensas

Oh Rick me alegra tanto escucharte… - Dijo mientras las lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos - Ten cuidado – Agrego mientras le explicaba en donde estaba

Allá voy – Le dijo mientras corría por el pasillo y llamaba al 911 y avisaba a los guardias de la Universidad, En menos de 5 segundos ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de la bodega, instintivamente rompió el vidrio en donde estaba el hacha de emergencia de incendios y se lanzo contra la puerta que cedió a su peso y se abrió, trastabillo pero logro conservar el equilibrio - Estuvo cerca…. – Pensó mientras se dirigió al final de la bodega en donde escucho a Edwards amenazante

Lisa… sal de donde estas, terminemos pronto con esto – Gritaba mientras a su paso tiraba y aventaba cosas ; Rick lo vio estaba a unos pasos de Lisa, se paro detrás de el y sin pensarlo mucho con el mazo del hacha lo golpeo en la espalda, el cayo inconsciente al suelo, mientras la guardia de la seguridad de la Universidad entraba y lo apresaba inmediatamente

¡Rick! – Grito Lisa que salía de su escondite

¡Hola! – Le respondió el sonriente

Gracias…tenias razón…No podía sola con Edwards – Agrego mientras corría a su encuentro

¡¡¡Lisa!!! – Grito el corriendo también hacia ella, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y sin pensarlo sus labios se unieron besándose de manera desesperada y apasionada, con urgencia, con necesidad, con miedo, pero también lleno de amor y de alegría por el simple hecho de estar juntos, se separaron únicamente por que se quedaron sin aire

Gracias Rick

Por nada

Bueno parece que una vez mas te salve la vida – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo

Si jajaja Olvídalo, estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy de que hayas llegado justo en ese momento y en cuanto te admiro

Tuvimos suerte – Dijo Rick y ambos se rieron

Después de las averiguaciones y testimonios ante la policía y la presentación de la grabación del celular de Lisa y de la detención oficial de Edwards ambos jóvenes tomados de la mano se miraron sonrientes

Creo que acabo todo… me pregunto si aun hay mas estudiantes en la Universidad

Por que lo dices

Bueno es que podríamos ser los últimos se me hace muy triste una escuela vacía

Eso no seria tan malo… ¿o si?

¿Qué?

Al menos no estarías sola

Oh Rick – Dijo ella sonriéndole feliz

Caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento en donde estaba el Skull, estaba anocheciendo y el clima era fresco y despejado

Ven siéntate aquí… que te parece – Le dijo abriéndole galantemente la puerta del Jeep – Vámonos – Finalizo y el auto se encamino hacia la carretera. Pero ambos estabas cansados y decidieron detenerse a descansar un poco en algún lugar del camino. Únicamente había moteles, pero estaban tan cansados que a ninguno le importo y entraron a uno llamado "Persian Love"

Era un lugar hermoso y romántico, lleno de encanto, después de un tibio baño, agotados ambos se metieron a la cama, afuera una lluvia torrencial azotaba sin control. Lisa estaba de lado en una orilla de la cama lo mas alejada que podía de el, estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía fuertemente sobre su pecho, la cercanía con Rick la ponía así, y saber en donde estaban, solos en medio del camino y a mitad de la noche, y después del beso que habían compartido, de la emoción que había sentido al verlo ahí, de lo segura que se sentía a su lado, trataba de relajarse mirando distraídamente hacia el dosel de la cama que estaba sutilmente decorado con velos, dándole un toque magia a ese momento. Rick por su lado estaba igual de nervioso, trataba a toda costa de controlar sus pensamientos y su respiración que era agitada, miraba hacia el techo en forma de bóveda a través de los velos en donde diminutas lucecitas parpadeaban como si fueran los luceros de la noche. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero esa noche ambos sabían que algo podía pasar, estaban sensibles por lo que habían vivido se necesitaban mas que nunca, Lisa en su corazón estaba aceptando que lo amaba y Rick sentía que ya había aguantado demasiado, esta vez sabia, presentía que las cosas podían salirse de control, pero esta vez el no quería detenerlas, ya no podía mas, la necesitaba a ella, con locura con pasión, de forma dolorosa y no era solo deseo, el la amaba y de ese amor surgía esa necesidad tan imperante de hacerla suya, de demostrarle con hechos lo que sentía por ella, el fuego que desde hace mucho ardía sin control en su corazón, sentía que solo haciéndole el amor, entregándose a ella, amándola con locura hasta el amanecer podría demostrarle todo ese amor que el ya no podía contener en su cuerpo, ese amor que se le desbordaba del corazón.

Ambos estaban vulnerables, ambos se necesitaban, se amaban y querían que algo sucediera, la lluvia afuera, el ambiente mágico adentro todo los hacían sentir que caían en un precipicio, un vértigo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían sin control, la respiración de ambos era entrecortada y todo era a causa ¡¡únicamente de la presciencia del otro a su lado en la cama!! Y lo mas gracioso era que ambos sabían el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba el otro, inmóviles y expectantes, intentaban escuchar cualquier indicio de que su compañero deseaba como ellos mismos que diera el primer paso, que le diera una señal para desatar la tormenta que llevaban dentro.

Rick... – Dijo Lisa suspirando casi en un susurro mientras se giraba para encontrarse de frente con los profundos ojos azules de el, que al escuchar su nombre se había girado inmediatamente hacia ella

Lisa... – Murmuro el con la voz entrecortada por el deseo que lo abrumaba y lo consumía

Rick ... gracias de nuevo, de verdad

Ni lo menciones Lisa, fue un placer

Oye... yo...

No digas nada, ven – Dijo el abriéndole sus brazos en donde ella se acurruco sintiéndose feliz, segura pero sumamente nerviosa – Lisa – Dijo el respirando el aroma de su cabello, sintiendo que la cercanía y el calor del cuerpo de ella estaban a punto de llevarlo a la locura, ella estaba apoyada sobre su pecho y sentía el corazón de el latir sin control, es mas parecía que los corazones de ambos se habían unificado, y latían al mismo tiempo

Es maravilloso – Dijo ella contra el pecho de el

¿Qué?

Es como si nuestros corazones fueran uno solo – Menciono con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras a el le sucedía lo mismo

Son uno Lisa... desde hace mucho... pero hemos sido tan ciegos, tan tontos, negando lo que sentimos... Lisa TE AMO – Le dijo abriendo por fin su corazón a ella mientras la abrazaba lo mas estrechamente posible y las piernas de ambos se entrelazaban, Lisa al escucharlo tembló ligeramente mientras las lagrimas escurrían sin control de sus ojos, quería decirle tanto, pero no podía las palabras se le perdían en la garganta, Al sentir que ella temblaba el comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura – Que pasa bonita...todo esta bien, confía en mi...

Confió en ti Rick mas que en nadie en el mundo...pero estoy asustada

Además... no haría nada que tu no quisieras...

Rick...

¿Si?

Si quiero – Dijo ella sonrojándose – Pero tu sabes que yo nunca... – El tembló ahora cuando escucho que ella también quería dar ese paso con el

Lisa... yo tampoco y compartir ese momento tan especial contigo se me hace tan correcto, no podía compartirlo con nadie mas... te amo – Volvió a decirle al oído, iremos despacio, tanto como tu necesites – Agrego sintiendo como un fuego abrasador comenzaba a inundarle su cuerpo

Si... – Dijo ella en un susurro pero los labios de el ya había atrapado los suyos y la besaban con tanta pasión y deseo que Lisa se sintió mareada, pero al mismo tiempo había tanto amor y ternura que ella termino por olvidar sus miedos y termino entregándose en cuerpo y alma a ese beso respondiéndolo de la misma manera, con urgente necesidad, ambos permanecieron así bastante tiempo devorándose mutuamente, mientras sus manos tímidamente exploraban sutil y delicadamente el cuerpo del otro, haciéndose sentir cosas que ninguno jamás imaginaba que existían, sensaciones cargadas de magia, descubrimientos mutuos, suspiros que escapaban del fondo de su alma.

Con infinita ternura las manos de Rick, le recorrían el cuerpo, tocándola de una manera lenta, disfrutando cada segundo de ese contacto, las manos de ella hacían lo mismo sobre el cuerpo de el, que sentía que era tocado como por suaves plumas o pétalos de flores. Aun encima de la ropa ambos podían sentir la suavidad, la calidez y la piel palpitante de su compañero, a medida que pasaban los minutos las caricias se intensificaban y la ropa de dormir que llevaban empezaba a ser molesta e incomoda, querían sentirse y disfrutarse a plenitud. Rick se separo suavemente de ella y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella le indico que podía abrir la camisa de su pijama, Lisa lo entendió de inmediato y con manos temblorosas por la emoción, comenzó a abrir despacio y disfrutando cada momento uno a uno los botones. Una vez que la camisa estuvo abierta las manos de ella empezaron a deslizarse sobre el torso de el, el contacto con las piel de las sus manos sobre su propia piel, lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos y a suspirar profundamente, ella con mas confianza movió sus manos hacia la espalda debajo de la camisa que aun llevaba puesta, el dejo de sostener su cuerpo y se dejo caer sobre ella buscando nuevamente sus labios con desesperación, ella lentamente bajo la camisa hasta que ayudada por el lograron deshacerse de ella, para luego Rick aventar lejos de ellos. Lisa admiro por unos instantes el cuerpo de el y luego la mirada de ambos se encontró en la oscuridad, los ojos verdes de ella centelleaban como nunca lo habían hecho, los ojos azules de el parecía que iluminaban la habitación, nuevamente y sin perder el contacto visual empezó a acariciarlo, atreviéndose ahora a posar sus labios en el cuello y dorso de el. Rick apretó los ojos y un gemido de placer se escapo desde lo mas profundo de su pecho, mientras ella continuaba con su dulce tortura en el cuello, orejas y pecho de el, dejando un camino ardiente de besos y placer; ella se detuvo y el abrió los ojos expectante para encontrarse con una sonrisa llena de amor y de tímido deseo, ella condujo una mano de el hasta la parte baja de la playera de su pijama y lentamente empezó a ayudarlo para despojarse de ella, el entendió perfectamente la petición de ella, el no le apartaba su mirada dulce de encima, mientras la ayudaba a despojarse de la parte superior de su pijama, las formas femeninas de ella salieron a al vista y el por primera vez en su vida se deleito con su perfección y belleza, nuevamente la ayudo a recostarse mientras volvían a besarse, el sentimiento de piel sobre piel sobrepaso a ambos, necesitaban sentirse a plenitud así que con una sincronía perfecta las manos de ambos comenzaron a deshacerse de el molesto pantalón de el y de el short de dormir de ella, en el mismo movimiento ambos de despojaron de la ropa interior quedando completamente desnudos uno en brazos del otro pero mas que sentir vulnerabilidad o temor se sentían protegidos, amados y plenos, se miraron a los ojos, no había dudas ni preguntas, y nuevamente empezaron a besarse, sintiéndose a plenitud totalmente de piel a piel por primera vez en la vida ambos, las caricias no se hicieron esperar y aunque seguían siendo sutiles, ya no eran tímidas, si no atrevidas, sus bocas se entreabrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a explorarse mutuamente sin ninguna reserva, sin ningún temor, pero de una manera muy intima, ambos recordaban la ultima que vez que bajo efectos del alcohol habían estado en una situación similar, que bajo los caprichos de la bebida, la pasión se había desbordado entre ellos sin control, ahora era distinto, estaban ahí en brazos del otro a punto de amarse concientes de ello y por amor, solo por amor, un amor tan poderoso que les quemaba el cuerpo y la única forma de demostrarlo era entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su pareja, Lisa estaba tendida en la cama y Rick sobre ella se propuso explorarla totalmente y con cariño y así lo hizo, acariciando y besando cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella mientras le decía que la amaba, mientras suspiraba su nombre y mientras oleadas de calor , proveniente de un fuego abrasador que ardía en dentro de el empezaban a tomar el control, ella cerraba los ojos ante cada contacto, temblaba pero no de miedo si no de placer, un placer que jamás en su vida había experimentado y la consumía por completo, su respiración era entrecortada, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, pero se sentía VIVA, totalmente viva, podía sentir como la sangre corría por sus venas, podía escuchar su propio corazón y el de el latir al unísono , el nombre de el se escapaba repetidamente de sus labios, mientras deseaba ser consumida por ese fuego que sentía salía de Rick. El continuo largo rato, con sus demostraciones de amor y cariño, besando literalmente todo su cuerpo, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, no dejando un solo punto del cuerpo de ella en donde no hubiera una sensación aflorante. Ella lo sabia, tocaba su turno y muy despacio se incorporo y lo empujo invirtiendo las posiciones ahora el estaba sobre la cama y empezaba a gozar de los besos y caricias de Lisa. Ella hizo lo mismo, recorrió todo su cuerpo, con manos y labios; beso toda la piel del muchacho, pero el sentía que ya no podía mas, había esperado demasiado tiempo por ella, por ese momento y lo que sentía, lo que Lisa le hacia sentir lo superaba, por completo, superaba sus fuerzas, sus sentidos, su voluntad, todo, su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía sin control, miles de gemios escapaban de sus labios, su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción contenida y ante cada caricia atrevida su espalda se arqueaba espontáneamente, ella pudo sentir la inminente necesidad de el, sabia que no podría soportar mucho mas se aferraba a las sabanas, jadeaba sin control, sus caderas se movían involuntariamente y estaba empapado de sudor, por ello empezó a disminuir la intensidad de sus caricias, mientras le hablaba suavemente y sus cabellos color miel caían como cascada sobre ellos

¿Estas bien? – Murmuro ella apenas con una voz audible

Lisa... – Gruño el casi con desesperación – Me siento vivo – Continuo – Pero ya no resisto mas... necesito fundirme contigo – Finalizo hablando pesadamente

Lo se... yo también – Pero mientras hablaba y acariciaba a Rick con tanta ternura, el logro calmarse un poco, para después besarse largamente mientras continuaban con sus caricias y se susurraban frases de amor entre suspiros.

¿Cómo es posible? – Rick pensaba en ese pequeño momento de lucidez, en donde todavía podía pensar que ella pudiera llevarlo hasta la cima de un volcán en erupción para luego calmarlo y hacerlo sentir como si flotara en aguas calmadas, ¿era posible que esa mujer que tanto amaba pudiera ser el fuego y a su vez la calma que el necesitaba, pero dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y se enfoco en sentir, en sentirla a ella y en sentirse a si mismo mas vivo que nunca

¿Cómo es posible? – Lisa también pensaba, que supiera que hacer y como hacerlo, si nunca había hecho nada de eso, ¿era acaso el amor que ardía en su corazón que la guiaba?... ¿era eso?, una satisfacción muy suya se apodero de ella al saber que podía llevarlo al limite y luego relajarlo solo con sus caricias, pero también decidió que no era momento de pensar si no de sentir y se entrego a sus sensaciones.

La intensidad de sus besos y caricias empezó a subir de nivel nuevamente, ambos se encontraban sudorosos y con sus corazones latiendo sin control en sus pechos, descubriendo por primera vez en su vida la magia del amor y de esas sensaciones que eran completamente nuevas para ellos, que los trasladaban a lugares distantes del universo y al mismo tiempo a encontrarse consigo mismos en la mas profundo de su ser.

Sintiendo que el momento en que se fundieran en un solo ser había llegado, que ya no podían con esos besos y esas caricias demostrar lo que sentían, Rick giro instintivamente sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, ella también lo sabia y tembló un poco pero no se detuvo, no iba a detenerlo, no esta vez; lo amaba y quería demostrárselo con hechos, ya que las palabras no eran suficientes.

Necesito hacerte el amor...ya... no puedo soportar mas – Le dijo el jadeante y con voz temblorosa por la emoción

Yo también Rick...hazme tuya por favor – Dijo ella casi suplicante y con un tono de voz que hizo que el perdiera sentido sobre la realidad, y empezara a besarla de una forma casi desesperada, literalmente devorándola, atrapando entre sus labios los labios de ella, mientras sus cuerpos de manera increíble se acoplaban a la perfección, y se movían de forma autómata esperando el siguiente paso en donde por primera vez serian un solo cuerpo, se fundieran en un solo ser por que sus corazones y sus almas ya lo habían hecho mucho tiempo atrás, esta vez sus cuerpos de harían el amor pero sus almas ya lo habían hecho con cada mirada, con cada momento en que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, era ahora tiempo que esa pasión producto de ese amor se desbordara entre ellos, por que no era si no únicamente el reflejo de ese amor, si eran sensaciones físicas pero provenientes de la mas pura expresión del verdadero amor

No... estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo Lisa... guíame – Le dijo el mientras se miraban en medio de esa noche de descubrimientos mutuos. Ella no contesto pero se acomodo un poco debajo del cuerpo de el y comenzó a ayudarlo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta sentir que estaba lista

Confió en ti – Añadió con tanta dulzura en su voz que todos los nervios que tenia el muchacho desaparecieron

Te amo Lisa – Murmuro el y ella dejo de temblar sintiéndose totalmente segura y con una felicidad que se le desbordaba en el pecho.

Rick suspiro profundamente y lentamente empezó a moverse, hasta el punto que se sintió a si mismo, en la suave y tibia entrada de ella, y con mucha delicadeza y paciencia comenzó a entrar en ella por primera vez, mientras una ola de emociones recorría el cuerpo de ambos, y un calorcito muy especial solo que ellos compartían inundaba sus almas y lagrimas de felicidad brotaban sin parar de sus ojos. El avanzaba despacio sin prisa, disfrutando cada instante cada nuevo avance, ambos se miraban a los ojos con tanta ternura y tanto amor que hacia que su corazón se hinchara de felicidad plena. En cada avance el se detenía un poco esperando que ella le dijera que podía continuar, mientras ambos se acostumbraban a esas nuevas sensaciones, que iban quedando registradas como una huella indeleble no solo en sus cuerpos si no en sus corazones, en su vida misma. Ella se quejo un poco, un dolorcito y una pequeña incomodidad se hizo presente y el se detuvo nuevamente, ella respiraba entrecortadamente pero con la mirada le pidió que continuara, el nuevamente siguió su avance de una manera muy sutil y delicada, pero sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba nuevamente.

¿Estas bien?...¿Te lastime? – Le dijo preocupado

Me duele un poco...pero debe ser normal – Respondió ella

¿Quieres que...? – Dijo el sin estar seguro de que preguntar

Continua por favor, confió en ti – Añadió y el sintió como se relajaba en sus brazos y cerraba los ojos como una demostración de su total entrega y confianza.

Ella si sentía algo de dolor, pero deseaba eso tanto como el, lo necesitaba, así que, comenzó a mover sus caderas tratando de ayudarlo y animarlo a seguir, el entendió que tenia que terminar con esa tortura para ambos, ese dolor en ella, esa tensión contenida en el, cerro los ojos y empezó a besarla con todo su corazón entregándolo en ese beso, ella enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de el que gimió sin poder evitarlo y de un movimiento repentino y súbito, termino de cerrar ese espacio entre ellos, ambos gimieron al unísono, pero no hubo dolor si no una oleada de placer y de satisfacción que los consumió al punto de llevarlos a las lagrimas nuevamente, se quedaron inmóviles y sus miradas se buscaron, Lisa acaricio el rostro de el, quitando el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor, el beso delicadamente sus párpados sin dejar de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, ambos disfrutaban y se trataban de acostumbrar a esa sensación, los corazones y la respiración de los dos estaba uniformada, como si sus cuerpos el fundirse en uno solo lo hubieran hecho de igual manera sus almas. El se sentía mas vivo que nunca, se sentía un hombre completo, ella se sentía inmensamente dichosa, el dolor había desaparecido, esas punzadas eran solo un vago recuerdo, una vez que lograron controlar un poco sus corazones y que sintieron totalmente relajados de manera imperceptible y lenta comenzaron a moverse, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo y el nivel de sus movimientos, de una manera perfectamente sincronizada, mientras los suspiros se escapaban de sus labios, mezclados con sus gemidos suaves que con el sonido de la lluvia y sus murmullos de amor le daban un toque mágico a esa noche perfecta.

Poco a poco las caricias tímidas y los movimientos lentos fueron remplazados por atrevidas caricias y ritmos más fuertes que los empezaron a encaminar juntos al paraíso. Rick dejo que Lisa llevara el control, ya que ella podía incrementar o disminuir la pasión en el y eso ayudo que permanecieran haciéndose el amor durante mucho tiempo, llevándose casi al limite y disminuyendo la intensidad, una y otra vez, lo que logro que su primera sesión de amor fuera demasiado placentera y durara tanto como humanamente fue posible, ya que ambos deseaban permanecer así para siempre. Poco a poco ambos decidieron que ya era suficiente espera, que ya no podían esperar mas ni alargar mas ese momento.

Fue el turno de Rick de tomar el control y ella se rindió al ritmo que el imponía, la espera había sido tan larga y el placer tan extendido que la pasión entre ellos se desbordo de una manera irreal, atrás quedo la ternura y la delicadeza, en estos momentos ambos eran fuego puro, los gemidos y las sensaciones eran incontrolables, incluso ambos marcaban ritmos algo salvajes, los susurros de amor fueron remplazados por palabras de deseo y entrega, cada caricia cada palabra los llevaba al borde de la locura, se perdieron en esa bruma de sensaciones, en esa nube que les nublo la razón. Sabían que no había marcha atrás pero deseaban terminar, ninguno podía resistirlo mas, el cuerpo de ambos literalmente vibraba, la piel de los dos latía, sus corazón se desbordaban en una carrera de latidos sin control, ambos estaban empapados en sudor, la respiración era irregular y entrecortada pero mas que respirar, jadeaban consumiendo el oxigeno de la habitación. Ninguno jamás pensó que podrían llegar a vivir algo así que podían pasar de la ternura infinita a la pasión desbordada, de tener la necesidad de entrar en el otro de fundirse en el otro para siempre, sus manos de encontraron en esa carrera desesperada de caricias mutuas y sus dedos se entrelazaron justo en el momento que un fuego abrasador los consumió totalmente, ambos sintieron que algo explotaba dentro de sus cuerpos y que a la velocidad de la luz los recorría dejando un rastro de electricidad en toda su piel, el cuerpo de los dos tembló y juntos entraron al paraíso de una forma inminente y brutal, ambos gimieron el nombre del otro. El sintió que toda su fuerza y su vida misma se concentraban en un punto y mientras toda esa energía era liberada dentro ella, su cuerpo se estremecía sin control y sus gemidos solo eran comparados con los de Lisa. Ella sintió como la vida misma y sus misterios eran revelados, sintió como el la llenaba, en cuerpo, alma y espíritu. Una luz los envolvió a ambos, tocaron el cielo estando en la tierra, vivieron un momento de eternidad, un soplo de divinidad, un momento solo para ellos dos.

Te amo – Le dijo Rick con voz apenas audible en el momento en que ambos regresaron a la realidad

Te quiero – Murmuro ella, mientras ya sin fuerza el cuerpo de el sucumbía sobre el de ella

Todo había sido demasiado intenso, sus corazones aun latían sin control, tan fuerte que no solo era doloroso si no que podían escucharlos, su respiración era agitada, ninguno tenia fuerzas ni para hablar, mucho menos para moverse, aun con labios temblorosos y jadeantes de besaron mientras sin dejar de ser un solo cuerpo, solo se acomodaron uno en brazos del otro, mientras ese delicioso cansancio que jamás en sus vidas habían sentido los consumía y ambos se quedaron dormidos casi inmediatamente.

Sin embargo eso no evito que mas adelante esa noche, hubiera más demostraciones de amor cargadas de la misma pasión desenfrenada de la primera, pero a su vez con esa ternura que solo ellos podían combinar.

Eran casi las 12 del día cuando se despertaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con complicidad y timidez, al recordar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, hablaron durante horas de sus sentimientos, de lo maravilloso que todo había sido, y de los plenos que se sentían, sin embrago aun Lisa se reservaba un poco.

Desayunaron en el camino ambos tenían demasiada hambre y siguieron su camino hacia Ciudad Macross, no sin detenerse el Jeep varias ocasiones solamente para besarse, Rick no dejaba de gritar al viento cuanto la amaba y ella se levanto y extendió los brazos como sintiendo por primera vez la vida que corría por sus venas, sus cabellos volaban al viento y ambos reían como lo que eran unos jóvenes enamorados y felices.

Llegaron a Macross al anochecer y apenas atravesaron la puerta del departamento de ella, y los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar. Entre risas, Rick la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación, en donde volvieron a entregarse a ese amor que los consumía y a su vez los hacia sentirse vivos. Rick se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, la mujer que amaba le correspondía se sentía completo, satisfecho y feliz con un futuro que vislumbraba maravilloso y una vida que por primera vez le sonreía.

El semestre termino rodeando de felicidad y amor a los jóvenes que dejaban una vida de soledad atrás, Rick aunque todavía tenia su cuarto abajo este era ocupado casi como bodega por que prácticamente se había mudado con ella, no había dudas ni temores eran una pareja mas estable de lo que ellos mismos imaginaban. Sus amigos se encontraban también felices de que por fin estuvieran juntos y lo buena pareja que hacían, y lo mucho que se ayudaban y apoyaban. En especial ante los ojos de Roy, Claudia, Max y Miriya ya que ellos como parejas estables veían los avances tan grandes que habían dado sus amigos una vez que habían aceptado esa verdad en su corazón.

¡¡¡Me ama papa, el me ama!!! – Le decía a su papa por teléfono cada vez que se hablaban

Lo se hija siempre lo supe…

Ese verano no salieron a ningún lugar decidieron pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible y estudiando, Rick había avanzado bastante sus materias les quedaba un semestre y era un hecho que se graduarían juntos.

Notas del autor:

Pues nos acercamos al final¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y quiero agradecer a todos nuevamente por seguirme y apoyarme en esta historia en especial a Evi por su apoyo incondicional y a Komilia quien siempre me deja reviews. Todos sus comentarios me animan a continuar. También agradezco a Cry quien me sugirió la aparición de dos personajes más, así que, querida HH, aquí están Kyron y el Dr. Lang con una brevísima aparición. También quiero aprovechar para hacer una mención Honorífica a Evi ya que en el capítulo anterior no mencioné que las vacaciones en casa de Lisa se basaron en las descripción hecha por ella en "Lamentación de Otoño" que ocupé a forma de Bibliografía.

Les deseo que pasen muy buen día 31 de Diciembre en compañía de todos sus seres queridos y que el 2007 esté lleno de dicha y prosperidad y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad.

37


	7. Chapter 7 Final y Epilogo

**MACROSS SCHOOL**

**Destinos Entrelazados**

**Capitulo 7 (Final y Epilogo)**

El nuevo semestre el último para Lisa y Rick había empezado de una manera extraordinaria, cada mañana la luz del amanecer sorprendía a los jóvenes entrelazados después de una noche de amor, cada día era una promesa de felicidad y éxitos en sus vidas, cada día era una aventura que ellos habían decidido vivirla juntos. Había habido mucho actividad esos días, la boda de Claudia y Roy, el compromiso de los Sterling y el nacimiento del bebe que estaba por llegar.

Esa tarde Lisa y Rick estaban en su departamento terminando de hacer sus deberes de la escuela cuando Vanessa, atravesó corriendo la puerta y jadeante comenzó a hablarles

¡Miriya y Max van camino al hospital!

¿Qué? – Lisa preguntó incrédula

¡Ya viene el bebé! – Vanessa estaba muy emocionada. - ¡Ya viene!

¿Qué te dijo Max?

Sólo eso… quería hablar con ustedes, darles la noticia… ¡Pobrecillo, se oye tan nervioso!

Lisa no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus manos se juntaron sobre su pecho con alegría. Max y Miriya por fin iban a tener a su bebé. Mientras Rick no salía de su asombro tenia los ojos muy abiertos y no atinaba a decir palabra

Rick vamos al hospital – Dijo Lisa mientras se dirigió a la salida, seguida de un Rick aun boquiabierto mientras pensaba lo hermoso que debía ser tener un bebé… un hijo, un pedacito de vida creado directamente dentro de su cuerpo… con el hombre que amaba y miraba de reojo al muchacho que caminaba a su lado tan apresurado como ella.

Entraron corriendo al hospital e inmediatamente fueron al área de maternidad, en donde estaba Max que caminaba de un lado a otro completamente nervioso. Se alegro de verlos y el hablar con todos sus amigos ayudo a calmarlo un poco. Mientras preparaban a la chica para entrar al área de partos. Momentos después Max era llamado y conducido al lado de Miriya para estar presente en el nacimiento de su bebe.

Un par de horas después Max aparecía entre sus amigos con la sonrisa mas radiante que jamás ninguno había visto, anunciándoles que ya era papa de una hermosa y sana bebita. Después de los brazos y felicitaciones todos pudieron ver a la bebe a través del cristal en el área de cuneros, en donde extasiados miraban a ser pequeñito que se había abierto paso hacia la vida y cuya familia estaba feliz de su llegada. Incluso pudieron ver unos minutos a Miriya quien a pesar del cansancio extremo se alegro de ver a sus amigos, a su familia y de todos los hermosos comentarios de la bebita cuyo nombre sería "Dana"

Varias semanas después del nacimiento de la bebe, Lisa lograba entre sus ocupaciones para darse un tiempo y ver a la bebita todos los días, a Rick le enternecía verla, así cargándola, cuidándola y mimándola, sentía un calorcito muy especial cada vez que la miraba, el quería formalizar su relación con ella, quería casarse con ella de inmediato, pero sabia que tenían que terminar la escuela, y empezar a trabajar, sabia que faltaba poco y esos pensamientos lo ayudaban y motivaban para seguir adelante día con día.

Ese día habían quedado de trabajar en la torre observatorio, por que Lisa tenia que revisar ahí algunas cosas, en lo que ella llegaba el ya estaba instaladazo en el escritorio y estudiando algunas cosas, quería que terminaran pronto, para luego ir a casa y pasar otra noche al lado de Lisa… su Lisa… la mujer que le había devuelto la vida, pero las cosas estaban apunto de cambiar.

Lisa se había atrasado por que tenia una junta con la compañía que estaba por patrocinarle su proyecto y su maestría, la cual emprendería una misión científica justo al día siguiente de la graduación en un par de semanas mas, ella escuchaba maravillada todo lo que se podría hacer lo mas interesante era que la expedición necesitaría un Ing. Civil y un Piloto, ella emocionada les había hablo de Rick y que estaba por graduarse también ese final del semestre y aunque era arquitecto por sus excelentes calificaciones y por ser piloto había sido considerado dentro de la expedición y tendría también la oportunidad de seguir estudiando. Ella sabía las aspiraciones de Rick y lo mucho que le gustaría ir a esa expedición científica denominada "Mega Road", y lo emocionado que estaría, por supuesto que la ultima palabra era de el, pero si aceptaba eso significaría que podrían partir juntos, seguir estudiando y además empezar a trabajar y ganar dinero y en algo enfocado a los que mas amaban, sus profesiones. Lisa estaba muy feliz quería salir corriendo e ir a contárselo a el.

Rick estaba buscando unos libros en el estante, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, se extraño que fuera Lisa, por que ella tenía llave del laboratorio, pero pensó que tal vez la había olvidado o algo así que se dirigió a abrir. Cuando lo hizo se quedo congelado en donde estaba, no podía creer que fuera Minmei quien esta de pie frente a el, que lo miraba con ojos de profunda tristeza y desesperación.

¡Minmei! – Dijo con sorpresa y con cierto sentimiento de frustración e incomodidad esperaba ver a Lisa ahí y no a ella

Ah – Solo balbuceo ella mientras entraba al laboratorio

Rick tratando de ser amable, puso la cafetera, mientras intentaba hacer la plática y ver que es lo que ella hacia ahí y que rayos quería.

¿Supongo que estas muy ocupada? – Le decía mientras preparaba el café, cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso la muchacha lo abrazo por la espalda, haciéndolo dar un brinco por la impresión y la sorpresa - ¿Minmei?

Te quiero – Le dijo ella mientras sollozaba en su espalda, el solo pudo sentir compasión por la muchachita que había vivido toda su vida desubicada y rodeada de gente pero sola

¿Estas bien? – Le dijo el sin atinar que decir

No se que ha pasado entre esa mujer y tu… ni estoy segura de que lo tienen, pero…pero yo nunca te he dejado de querer – Continuo mientras hundía su cara en la espalda de el

Minmei – Volvió a decir el sintiendo lastima por la chiquilla - ¿No estabas en la academia? – Termino

Me expulsaron, fui nominada y salí, llegue ayer Kyle ya regreso a China, tu vives con esa mujer, yo no tengo nada Rick nada…

Pero Minmei yo…

Si me dejas Rick… me quito la vida – Dijo decididamente la muchacha aferrándose a la espalda de el

¿Qué?

Si Rick eres el único amigo que me queda, si me dejas sola, ya no quiero vivir, no tengo nada ni a nadie, si estoy sola prefiero morir

No digas tonterías… hay mucha gente que te estima

Yo solo te quiero a ti – Finalizo la muchacha

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lisa entro al laboratorio, el escena que vio la paralizo, ahí estaba la chica esa abrazando a su novio, el café se escurría de la cafetera, ambos brincaron por la sorpresa, mientras la mirada y la sonrisa del rostro de Lisa se desvanecían, Lisa camino en silencio con una mirada muy triste hacia ellos, Rick la miro tratando de explicarle con la mirada que no sucedía nada, Minmei se despego de el lentamente , las miradas de los tres se encontraban, miles de sentimientos los recorrían, había dudas, dolor y preguntas, pero ninguno hablaba, nadie decía nada. Por fin con la mirada temblorosa y brillante por las lágrimas contenidas Lisa hablo

¿Qué es esto?

Que quieres decir – Respondió Rick mientras la chica china se ocultaba tras su espalda

¿Recuerdas esto? – Le dijo ella de pronto extendiéndole el certificado de beca y donde venia toda la información del viaje, pero no se lo dio

Uhh Si… - Balbuceo Rick sin atinar que decir

Aquí esta la respuesta a nuestro futuro – Le dijo ella conteniendo el llanto que estaba a punto de brotar, mientras una ráfaga de alegría cruzo el rostro de Rick

¿Nuestro futuro? – Dijo emocionado

Quería que tu lo confirmaras primero pero … - Lisa ya no pudo terminar las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella, mientras buscaba el apoyo del escritorio y todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

Espera – Dijo el avanzando firmemente hacia ella – No es lo que piensas, has entendido mal… - Agrego mientras la tomaba delicadamente por los brazos

¡¿No es lo que piensas?! – Chillo Minmei desde el sitio en donde seguía parada, haciendo que Lisa y Rick levantara el rostro para mirarla – ¡¡¡UNA EQUIVOCACION!!! – Grito ella mientras Rick sin estar seguro que hacer se paro en medio de ambas - No puedo resistirlo – Grito nuevamente mientras comenzaba a llorar y gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus rostro - No puedo resistirlo – Grito una vez mas , mientras corría entre los dos empujándolos y salía del laboratorio azotando la puerta

Minmei – Le grito Rick aterrado por lo que la chiquilla pudiera hacer

Apresúrate y persíguela – Le dijo Lisa sumida nuevamente en sus lagrimas, logrando que los ojos de Rick se abrieran desorbitados – Se han reunido nuevamente… no dudes por mi –Continuo Lisa – Es mas miserable recibir tu compasión – Finalizo ella

La cosas no son así – Le grito ofuscado Rick – Pero debes confiar en mi, necesito que confíes en mi mas que nunca – Finalizo el antes de abandonar el lugar y salir corriendo detrás de la chiquilla por temor a que ella hiciera una locura, dejando a una Lisa sumida en el mas inmenso dolor

Luego de que la encontrara llorando en una banca en el último piso de la Universidad, la llevo a su casa, y le prometió que permanecería a su lado únicamente como su amigo, hasta que estuviera mejor.

Veniste por mi – murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras lloraba aferrada de el – Si llego a morir, por lo menos vas a estar conmigo – Repetía incansablemente

Casi era la media noche, cuando la dejo dormida en su casa y cabizbajo se dirigió a la suya, una punzada terrible le atravesó el corazón al entrar y darse cuenta que Lisa no estaba, se había marchado. Desesperado llamo a casa de todos sus amigos, les explico lo sucedido, la busco por toda la escuela, pero no la encontró, Lisa se había ido y no sabia a donde, se derrumbo en medio de la sala y lloro lloro por ella como nunca lo había hecho en vida por nadie mas. Lisa iba en camino a la Universidad Alaska para afinar unos detalles de la expedición, pero nadie sabía en donde estaba.

Rick paso esas semanas como las peores de su vida, se había enterado de donde estaba Lisa, y estaba furioso no los solo por que ella no había confiado en el, si no también por que se había ido sin decirle a donde estaba. Lo peor fue cuando el tuvo que asistir a una de las reuniones de la UAM acerca de la expedición y se le notifico que no había asistido a las primeras, pero que estaba exento por que la Srita. Hayase había avisado que tenia una gripa terrible y que estaba en cama, eso lo molesto aun mas, el quería formar parte de eso, por que ella se lo estaba impidiendo, las pocas veces que se llegaron a ver solo era para pelar y discutir por todo, al punto que el estaba pensando renunciar a la expedición, a pesar de que era su sueño también y de ese viaje lo haría con ella, pero si ella era feliz lejos de el, no era nadie para empañar su dicha. Se había regresado a vivir al pequeño cuartito de abajo y muchas veces recibía la visita de Minmei, y aunque solo eran amigos, las dudas y el dolor se apoderaban de Lisa las decenas de veces que los veía juntos.

Hable con los del Consejo de la Expedición, me dijeron que tu dijiste que estaba enfermo y en cama – La encaro el a la salida de una ultima junta de dicha misión, había enojo en la mirada de el y dolor en la de ella, pero ninguno hablaba de sus sentimientos solo había reproches y desconfianza – Es mentira Lisa, debiste haberme avisado desde la primera reunión – Le decía mientras ella bajaba sutilmente la mirada

Deberías ser mas discreto cuando tienes visitas en tu casa, siempre he querido notificarte de las reuniones pero siempre me encuentro que estas con ella…la puerta estaba abierta se que te visita, se todo lo de Minmei – Fue el turno de el en bajar la mirada

Si dejo la puerta abierta es para que todo mundo vea que no hay nada entre ella y yo… por eso

Yo digo lo vi… es todo

Estoy pensando en abandonar la misión

Es tu decisión – Le dijo Lisa y se dio la vuelta mientras entraba al edificio de departamentos y empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia su departamento y aunque un dolor muy fuerte le atravesaba el pecho, no iba a dar marcha atrás, nunca más. Justo en ese momento la Universidad encendió sus focos de navidad e ilumino todo a su alrededor aun los muchachos lograron ver esos brillos pero eso no logro encender sus corazones.

Estaban a solo unos días de la graduación, Rick estaba desesperado por hablar con ella y explicarle todo, no podía vivir sin ella, no quería vivir sin ella, la amaba demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, Se paseaba inquieto frente a la torre observatorio, por fin se decidió y entro, pero no estaba ella en su lugar, estaba el Dr. Gloval, el Rector de la Universidad.

Buenas tardes – Dijo tímidamente

Buenas tardes jovencito – Le respondió el – Lisa no esta, ha concluido sus trabajos por aquí…eres Rick ¿No es cierto?

Si… murmuro el sorprendido por que el Dr. parecía saberlo todo

Sabes ella me ha hablado tanto de ti… y yo he visto tus avances, aunque no lo creas estoy pendiente de todos mis alumnos, se que estas pensando renunciar a la misión, sabes seria una lastima, tienes grandes habilidades muchacho eres muy inteligente tienes un futuro promisorio, no te quites esa oportunidad – Añadió mientras encendía distraídamente su pipa – Van a tener que madurar porque la Universidad y la Ciencia los necesita ahora mas que nunca y no pueden renunciar por decepciones amorosas y falta de comunicación

Pero…

Bueno creo que tienes clase así que mas vale que no llegues tarde – Dijo volviéndolo a sorprender por que conocía también su horario

Si señor – Respondió Rick – Fue un gusto platicar con usted – Agrego con sinceridad sintiendo la calidez y sencillez en las palabras del viejo profesor

Otra cosa… mas jovencito…

¿Si?

Lisa es una chica muy especial con un futuro brillante pero juntos… llegaran a las estrellas, no la dejes ir, no te des por vencido, ella te ama demasiado, hay mucho en juego en esta expedición incluso el futuro de la humanidad, ha llegado el momento en que ser humano empiece a ver hacia el universo y llagara el momento en que tenga que abandonar la tierra y buscar su sitio en el espacio exterior, hoy esa aventura puede empezar con los avances que se logren gracias a las mejoras propuestas por la Srita. Hayase – Finalizo mientras se recargaba en el sillón y aspiraba profundamente su pipa, dejando a un Rick boquiabierto pero emocionado, ella le había hablado de el, aun lo quería, tenían una oportunidad y buscaría la manera de hablar con ella y decírselo, decirle que el nunca había dejado de amarla.

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, estaba tan ocupado que no había tenido tiempo ni de respirar, mucho menos de buscar a Lisa, sabia que ella estaba igual pero esa noche era la fiesta de graduación y la expedición partiría pronto, al aun no había decidió si debía ir o no… en su mente corazón, alma y cuerpo solo estaba Lisa

Lisa se acerco lentamente al restaurante chino y a través de la ventana lo vio, tenia la mirada tan triste, tan vacía, perdida, como la de ella. Mas que comer jugaba únicamente con la cuchara sobre la humeante sopa de aquella helada mañana de diciembre, frente a el en la misma mesa estaba Minmei que hablaba y hablaba animadamente aunque parecía que Rick ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Por que estará tan distante – Pensó la cuiquilla al verlo perdido en su mundo - ¿Qué estas pensando?

Nada en especial – Contesto el inmediatamente a la defensiva

Hay mucho mas en la vida que esto y nos lo estamos perdiendo... Cuando te conocí me encontraba en una etapa muy inmadura envuelta en el sueño del romanticismos ¡Oh Rick! aun es tiempo por que no empezamos algo tu y yo

¿Qué?

Al menos considéralo.. ¿Si?

Esta bien lo pensare – Dijo girando su cabeza hacia la ventana lentamente como queriendo sacudir esas ideas de su mente ... y entonces la vio...ahí estaba ella parada mirándolos, con la mirada tan triste como la de el mismo, reflejando el mismo dolor, de un movimiento brusco se levanto tirando la sopa sobre la mesa y haciendo que Minmei también se levantara y mirara hacia el lugar en que Rick lo hacia con insistencia – Lisa... – Murmuro y se levanto de inmediato dirigiéndose hacia la puerta en donde se había detenido ella – Lisa – Volvió a decirle sintiendo un poco de calma de ver que ella había ido a buscarlo

Lisa – Pensó Minmei y corrió al lado de Rick escondiéndose detrás suyo, y colocando su mano en la espalda de el - Hola Lisa – Dijo tratando de sonar agradable

Solo vine... a despedirme – Dijo ella con voz suave

¿Qué? – Dijo el abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente mientras una sensación helada le recorría la espina dorsal y se apoderaba de todo cuerpo

Es que acabo de recibir nuevas asignaciones dentro de la misión... En serio, no puedo creerlo pero estaré a cargo de la primera parte de la expedición algo para mi al fin... ¿No es increíble? como un sueño hecho realidad ¿No te alegra la noticia Rick? – Pero el no había entendido del todo lo que ella le había dicho... solo estaba asustado, sentía que podía perderla en ese momento y no quería, no podía y no debía, pero era casi como si ella se desvaneciera antes sus ojos... y sus ojos los ojos de ella se veían tan tristes, no eran los ojos que el amaba y conocía, no eran esos ojos que siempre brillaban cuando lo miraban, era unos ojos tristes y si... si brillaban pero por las lagrimas contenidas

¿Cuándo debes partir? – Dijo Rick aterrado sin atinar que mas decir, miles de sentimientos le recorrían el cuerpo, no podía ni hablar, sentía que hasta el hablar le costaba trabajo, pero era solo porque no estaba respirando

Mañana, Mi misión consistirá en buscar el sitio en donde se instalaran los telescopios, ya que las observaciones milimétricas a llevarse a cabo con el GMT permitirán a los astrónomos ver regiones del espacio que han sido previamente oscurecidas por polvo interestelar, incrementando nuestro conocimiento de la formación de estrellas. Este telescopio estará particularmente adaptado para observar planetas y planetoides del Sistema Solar y discos protoplanetarios fuera del mismo, y el Dr. Gloval cree que en mi y si tenemos éxito podríamos lograr avances enormes para beneficio de la humanidad entera... – Pero mientras ella continuaba hablando el simplemente dejo de escuchar el sentimiento de perderla se apodero de el, su sangre se congelo, el no estaba notificado, no había confirmado su participación en la expedición¡¡¡el se quedaría!!!, esta vez la separación era definitiva – Desde luego no será sencillo, todos estamos concientes de que esta misión puede hacernos permanecer por años fuera de Macross, tampoco me engaño respecto a la posibilidad de que jamás regresemos – Finalizo ella cerrando sutilmente sus ojos

¿Jamás regresará? - Pensó el mientras sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido y un dolor en el pecho lo invadió por completo - Seguramente tendrán éxito- Dijo casi furioso, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar¿por qué lo habían dejado fuera de la misión¿Lisa lo había solicitado? Ella lo quería fuera de su vida para siempre

Gracias y ... adiós – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa y luchando por no soltar el llanto – Mucho gusto en conocerla Srita. Minmei

Gracias – Balbuceo la muchacha intimidada ante la sinceridad de Lisa

Espero que tu y Rick sean muy felices – Agrego con la voz a punto de quebrarse y entonces Rick se dio cuenta... no había sido notificado por que Lisa creía que el estaba con Minmei y todavía le deseaba que fueran felices... que clase de mujer era ella, era toda entrega y toda amor

Gracias Lisa – Volvió a decir Minmei completamente apabullada por la joven

Y ahora solo me queda una sola cosa mas por decir...- Menciono tragando saliva mientras lo miraba directa y fijamente a los ojos y con una voz quebrada y temblante hablo, al mismo tiempo que el viento corrió levantando con elegancia sus cabellos color miel -Te amo, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre te amaré – Dijo mientras Rick se congelaba en el sitio en donde se encontraba - Perdóname Minmei pero... quizás no vuelva a verlo jamás y tenia que decírselo – Finalizó mientras Rick sintió un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y un calor le inundaba el pecho.

Te entiendo – Dijo Minmei que se sintió completamente derrotada

Cuídalo bien quieres – Le dijo Lisa a la muchacha, mientras Rick continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos

¡¡¡Ella me ama!!! – Pensó – Por fin me lo dijo – Continuo con sus pensamientos ahora podía estar seguro de que los sentimientos de Lisa hacia el, sintió como la vida regresaba a su cuerpo, dejo de temblar, dejo se sentir frió, se sentía vivo, sentía que respiraba y escuchaba el palpitar de su propio corazón en el pecho mientras solo ese pensamiento estaba en su cabeza...Ella lo me amaba... tantos tiempo juntos, tantas noches compartidas y Lisa nunca lo había dicho hasta hoy, ella por fin había abierto sus sentimientos, había dejado sus miedos, había roto sus barreras, había derretido a la "Reina del hielo" y la mujer Lisa... la mujer que el amaba había surgido al fin, la Lisa que podía ser ardiente con el en la intimidad, ahora podía revelar sus sentimientos, ella había encontrado la estabilidad en su vida sentimental y eso lo hacían sentir mareado pero vivo e inmensamente dichoso.

Adiós – Dijo finalmente Lisa sucumbiendo ante las lagrimas que corrían sin parar por sus mejillas

Lisa no se que decir, yo quisiera que... que no...- Decía el sin lograr coordinar sus pensamientos que se le amontonaban en su cabeza y me enredaban en sus labios, pero sobre todo ardían en su pecho

Adiós Lisa... Dios te acompañe – Dijo Minmei tratando de ella se fuera antes de que Rick reaccionara, lo estaba perdiendo para siempre y luchaba como podía contra eso

Gracias... debo irme debo terminar de preparar las cosas para la misión... la tripulación me espera... ¡Adiós! – Concluyo mientras salía corriendo con sus cabellos y las lagrimas al viento

Oye un momento¡¡¡espera Lisa!!! – Grito Rick reaccionado por fin al verla correr y empezando a caminar hacia ella

Pero ella ya se había alejado corriendo de ahí y comenzaba a desparecer en la distancia, de pronto de manera sorpresiva Minmei le impido el paso extendiéndole sus brazos

Rick no puedes ir...Que será de mi – Dijo egoístamente

Pero – Balbuceo el – Me necesita

Te necesito yo también – Le dijo la Chiquilla y desesperada comenzó a jalarlo de la camisa – Yo también te amo... yo también te amo

Minmei – Balbuceo Rick pero su mirada se perdía en el horizonte buscando a Lisa y comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente

¡¡¡Rick detente¡¡¡... Vuelve – Le grito - Si me dejas... me suicido Rick – Dijo la muchacha nuevamente recurriendo a su amenaza desesperada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas o reaccionar sintió un fuerte ardor en la mejilla, que había sucedido, ella se llevo la mano ala mejilla, mientras las lagrimas corrían sin secar de sus ojos y entonces lo supo, Rick le había dado una cachetada¡El la había golpeado!

Minmei - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos fríamente Tu vida es muy valiosa, pero si tu no la valoras... ¿Cómo quieres que los demás lo hagan?... Lo siento Minmei pero esta vez no me vas a chantajear con esto... es tu vida y puedes hacer lo quieras con ella... Yo amo a Lisa y estuve a punto de perderla una vez... no pienso hacerlo por tu culpa... no Minmei Yo casi abandono muchos sueños que deseaba cumplir... por protegerte, pero solo tu en tu corazón puedes saber que es lo deseas.. que es lo quieres hacer con tu futuro, es necesario que comprendas – Añadió

No te dejare ir ¡¡¡NO!!!

Minmei ya basta – Dijo mirándola con tristeza, mientras ella no dejaba de sollozar y temblar

Todavía puedes cantar... ¿No es así? – le dijo tomándola por los hombros mientras ella asentía ligeramente con la cabeza – Entonces no estas sola y nunca lo estarás – Continuo mientras la chiquilla lo miraba con ojos inexpresivos al tiempo que Rick le soltaba los hombros y ella se aferraba a una mano de el

Suéltame Minmei – Le dijo firmemente – Lo siento

¡No Rick No! – Chillo ella mientras sentía como la mano de el se liberaba de la suya y el corría atrás de Lisa, dejando a Minmei parada y sumida en la mas profunda soledad y sentimientos.

Rick corrió detrás de Lisa hasta que logro divisarla en la distancia unas calles adelante

¡¡¡Lisa!!!!– La llamó otra vez- ¡¡¡Lisa!!!! Por favor solo escúchame te lo suplico – Gritaba mientras corría tras a ella hasta que logro darle alcance. – Dame dos minutos solo dos minutos por favor – Agrego mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y ella se detuvo incrédula ante la situación de que Rick había corrido tanto tras ella y que le rogaba le diera unos instantes para hablarle

¿Qué? – Le dijo casi en un susurro sin voltear

No voy a dejarte ir ... porque yo te amo...nunca lo he dejado de hacer – Le dijo el tomándola por la cintura y asiéndola girar para verla de frente

¿Qué hay de Minmei? – Le pregunto Lisa con temor tratando de escudriñar la respuesta en los ojos de el, para luego bajar la mirada temiendo escuchar lo peor

Ella iba a suicidarse por eso corrí tras ella... pero a la única persona que deseo que este a mi lado…para siempre… eres tu – Dijo el tomando todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras los ojos de Lisa se abrían de la sorpresa y emoción – Yo aun lo siento así…

¿Honestamente? – pregunto ella sin voltearlo a ver

Lisa… la única forma de que lo diría seria que estuviera muerto… No se si tu ya no piensas igual que yo pero…. Lisa Hayase cásate conmigo – Le dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella mirándola insistentemente mientras ella lloraba sin parar, aun sin levantar la mirada

Quiero cuidarte y amarte por el resto de mis días, no importa si tu ya no deseas lo mismo, pero quería que lo supieras dijo el tímidamente esperando con ansiedad la respuesta de ella y escuchando el loco latir de su corazón en el pecho

Las lagrimas no dejan de salir de mis ojos – Decía ella mientras levantaba la mirada lentamente para arrojarse a sus brazos – Si Rick Hunter, si quiero ser tu esposa – Añadió mientras los dos lloraban abrazados y sus labios se buscaban con ansiedad besándose con urgencia y desesperación

TE AMO... LISA TE AMO – Le dijo sin dejar de besarla

Y YO A TI RICK TE AMO – Le respondía ella entre besos – Tus ojos vuelven a brillar como con una chispita de oro cuando de ríes, hace rato no se veían así, parecía que tenían una niebla gris y oscura encima – Le dijo Lisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron

¡¡¡¡¡LISA!!!! Y los tuyos…. Te podría decir como son a cada hora el día y como cambian de luz, cuando estas feliz, cuando estas triste, cuando llego, cuando me voy y cuando te beso – Finalizo volviéndola a besar con todo su corazón – Extrañaba tu sonrisa, tu aliento cerca de mi, dormir a tu lado, sentirte en mi propia almohada, tu sonrisa, tu aroma, hacerte el amor – Continuo mirándola picadamente

Eso tiene solución…. – Se rió Lisa volviéndolo a besar

¿Entonces…? – Se rió el con una mirada de fuego – ¿En tu departamento o en el mío¡¡¡No importa!!! En cualquiera de las dos puedo ser tuyo…elige tu – Finalizo guiñándole un ojo

Oh no... Sr. Urgido… hay una misión que preparar

Ah – Dijo el con un tono de desilusión en su voz - Pero entonces mi estimada prometida¿Fui aceptado en la misión¿Aceptaran un recién graduado arquitecto y piloto de circo acrobático?

¡¡¡Por supuesto!!! ... Yo temía que no quisieras…

Y perderme el viaje de mi vida y esta oportunidad tan grande…jajaja ¡¡¡ No como crees!!! Además este viaje tiene doble ganancia

¿Aja?

Sip… será como una preluna de miel… la otra será solo viaje de placer… me entiende mi estimada prometida solo de PLACER

Jajajaja Rick – Dijo y se echo en sus brazos

Además tenemos también que asistir también a cierta cena baile de graduación… que casualmente es hoy… y vamos a ir juntos… hay mucho que celebrar, que estamos juntos, que nos amamos, que iniciamos ese viaje y que NOS VAMOS A CASAR – Grito la ultima parte ella se sonrojo y el se rió divertido abrazándola – Así que a preparar todo – Agrego y se disponían a empezar a caminar cuando ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver a Minmei que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos

Lisa... Rick, que bueno que se reconciliaron – Les dijo con sinceridad, secando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de su muñeca

Perdóname Minmei, pero tenia que hacerte reaccionar de alguna manera – Le dijo Rick por lo que había sucedido con ellos momentos antes - ¿Lo harás?

Si podré perdonarte si tu me disculpas

¿Por qué?

Bueno por comportarme de la forma como lo hice... por tratar de forzarte a estar conmigo, y tratar de que fueras quien no eres y por aparentar ser quien no soy

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿No comprendes?

No... dime

Es que yo... – Dijo la chica buscando la mirada de Lisa

¿Qué? – Respondió ella

Descubrí lo que significa en verdad la música para mi

¿En serio?

La música es mi vida – le dijo a Lisa y luego se dirigió a Rick - Perdóname… no se lo que me pasaba… yo escogí la carrera de canto… y eso es lo que quiero hacer...cantare con todo mi corazón

Entiendo – le dijo Lisa feliz de verla por primera vez centrada y convencida de lo que hablaba – Se que cuando regresemos serás la estrella mas brillante – Le dijo con sinceridad

Gracias Lisa y buena suerte en tu misión y que vuelvas con bien – Agrego ofreciéndole la mano que ella acepto gustosa

Gracias

Bueno supongo que debemos despedirnos Rick... no me olvides promete que no lo harás

Jamás lo prometo... – Dijo el sonriéndole y asintiendo con un movimiento de su cabeza

Bien.. será mejor que me vaya ... Adiós Rick Adiós – Dijo estirándose para darle un sutil beso en la mejilla y alejarse de ahí, de detuvo mas adelante y agito su mano en señal de despedida a lo que la pareja de enamorados respondió y mientras la miraban alejarse y perderse en el horizonte la primera nevada de ese año comenzó a caer, Lisa busco el abrigo de Rick y el la recibió entre sus brazos

Lisa... – Le dijo el abrazándola mas estrechamente – Este será el viaje de nuestras vidas... siento como si fuéramos a las estrellas y llegaremos juntos... iremos a las estrellas y mas allá Te lo prometo Lisa – Finalizo

Claro que si ... Si tienes razón... iremos a las estrellas y mas allá – Respondió Lisa con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y lo beso ligeramente en los labios, para que después abrazados se encaminaron por la calle para estar listos para esa noche... su gran noche.

El salón del hotel en donde ese llevaba a cabo la fiesta de graduación lucia esplendoroso, la iluminación y la decoración ostentaban elegancia y distinción. Lisa y Rick se miraban extasiados en medio de la pista de baile, esa noche solo tenían ojos uno para el otro. En la mesa reservada para ellos sus invitados lo veían felices y sonrientes, sabiendo que el amor había triunfando, junto a la entrega y a la pasión que ambos jóvenes habían tenido siempre hacia sus estudios, compromiso que los había llevado hasta donde estaban, su futuro profesional se vislumbraba dichoso y el personal pleno de amor y dicha. El Dr. Global, El Almirante Hayase, Roy, Claudia, Max, Miriya, Dana, Ben, Kim, Vanessa, Sammy, Rico, Ron y Konda los acompañaban en esa noche especial, en donde el triunfo y el éxito era saboreado por ellos dos y lo compartían con sus amigos ... su familia.

En la mesa descansaban sobre un marco dorado, los títulos de los dos, juntos que menciones honoríficas y diplomas de su alto rendimiento escolar. Lisa había sido nuevamente la estrella de la fiesta y se había graduado con honores siendo además la vocera oficial del evento dando un emotivo discurso de agradecimiento a sus profesores y a la universidad así como a la empresa que patrocinaría su viaje. Además de dejar una motivación entre los estudiantes con su ejemplo y los logros obtenidos. Rick también había sido homenajeado por haber logrado avanzar sus materias y sacara adelante su carrera con un promedio casi perfecto.

Ambos dejaban atrás una etapa de sus vidas, llenas de aprendizaje y emociones, pero sobre todo dejando un legado de lo que los jóvenes con sueños y ganas de triunfar pueden lograr superando cualquier obstáculo y sobre todo que en medio de los estudios y con un poco de persistencia y fidelidad en el corazón se puede encontrar el verdadero amor.

Una escena no menos emotiva a la que se desarrollaba en esos momentos en la pista había sucedido antes en el momento en que Rick había recibido su titulo. Ambos enfundados con toga y birrete por arriba de sus elegantes vestuarios sobre el escenario habían recibido sus papeles y contratos de trabajo además de ser homenajeados como los mejores alumnos del curso escolar. El Almirante había pasado con Lisa quien orgulloso dedico unas palabras a su hija y le dijo lo orgullosa que se sentiría su madre al verla. Después Rick había pasado solo y al recibir sus papeles con los ojos llenos de lágrimas los levanto y se lo mostró orgulloso a Lisa a la vez que hablaba

- El titulo se lo ofrezco a mis padres en donde quieran que estén por haberme enseñado el valor del estudio y educarme por el camino del bien, a ellos por el pasado y este contrato que es el inicio del futuro se lo ofrezco a Lisa… mi prometida, por haberme convertido en el hombre que soy ahora, por haber creído en mi y para agradecerle el haber aceptado caminar esta vida a mi lado… te amo bonita – Lisa se lanzo prácticamente a sus brazos y ante el aplauso de todos se besaron sobre el escenario.

Después de la estupenda y mientras esperaban el pastel, la suave música había empezado a sonar, ya sin la toga y el birrete los enamorados que habían saltado a la pista casi de inmediato al escuchar la música y elegantemente ataviados para esa noche especial se movían lentamente al compás de las notas musicales muy cerca uno del otro. Lisa y Rick estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, no podía uno apartar la mirada del otro, los ojos de ambos resplandecían como el fuego y parecía que el universo a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo existían ellos dos, Rick tenia una sonría picara mientras le murmuraba algo al oído a Lisa y ella sonreía soñadoramente.

Tengo en mis manos la llave de la felicidad – Finalmente le dijo mientras se movían en la pista suavemente al ritmo de la música

¿Si? – Sonrió ella con esa expresión en los ojos que enloquecía a Rick - ¿Cómo?

Bueno digamos que es el regalo de los Focker...

¿Qué regalo? – pregunto ella con curiosidad mientras Rick sacaba de su saco y ponía ante sus ojos una reluciente llave dorada

¿Y esa llave?

Es nuestro regalo de graduación de parte de Claudia y Roy... es la llave de la "Suite Presidencial"... nos regalan una noche en esta suite de lujo de este hotel... digo ellos saben que llevábamos algunos meses de... abstinencia... de ley seca – Ahogo su risa en el cuello de ella y mientras empezaba a besarla siguió hablando – Sabes este es un hotel muy elegante y caro...

Si...

Y no debemos dejar que se pierda ese dinero... es una inversión grande sabes... así que sugiero que subamos ya a aprovechar este regalo... y que sea aprovechado durante toda la noche y tal vez un poco mas ...

Eres un... un... pervertido – Le dijo también entre risas - ¿Pero y nuestros invitados?

Nahhh ellos que disfruten la fiesta... que esos platillos los pagamos nosotros – Agrego guiñándole un ojo

Eres terrible... pero Rick... ¿Y mi padre¿Qué va a decir?

Nada... el sabe que eres mi prometida... no creo que tenga ninguna objeción en que practiques tus responsabilidades como esposa...además no creo que no sospeche de nuestros adelantos maritales – Volvió a reír casi sobre los labios de ella

Jajajaja – Río ella abiertamente

Además tú me dijiste que era un urgido...

Lo eres ... lo reafirmo

Bueno pues tu eres la responsable y por eso... querida prometida mía... es necesario y justo que me desurgas... de inmediato... por que si no... no respondo de mi mismo

¿Ah no¿Y pues que vas a hacer?

Hacerte el amor aquí mismo a la mitad de la pista

¿Es una amenaza Arquitecto Hunter?

Lo es... Lic. Hayase

Jajajaja Hunter... eres un demonio

Lo soy... pero soy un demonio con suerte... con mucha suerte... – Finalizo besándola con pasión y tomando su mano desaparecían del salón a través de las hermosas escalares de caracol que guiaban al vestíbulo. Roy y Claudia sonrieron satisfechos sabiendo que su regalo iba a ser muy bien aprovechado.

El resto de sus invitados notaron su ausencia unos minutos después, pero sonrieron con complicidad mientras elevaban sus copas al aire brindando por su felicidad. Incluso al Almirante no pareció importarle, su hija era feliz, la veía mas viva que nunca y eso se debía sin duda alguna a que había encontrado el verdadero amor al lado de ese muchacho rebelde y entusiasta que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y sabia sin duda alguna que ella era correspondida y con una fecha de boda en puerta que mas daba un pequeño adelantó de esa vida plena que los esperaba.

Lo que paso entre ellos esa noche quedo grabado en sus corazones a fuego por el resto de su vida, quedo tatuado en la piel de los jóvenes, marco sus almas y definió un antes y un después en su vida, esa noche se entregaron sin reservas, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si su vida misma dependiera de la demostración de su amor, de ese acto entre un hombre y una mujer que es la culminación del amor verdadero, un amor que para Lisa y Rick ya era doloroso si no lo expresaban, un amor que los estaba consumiendo y que la única forma de sobrevivir era demostrándolo con hechos y acciones, un amor que había vencido los obstáculos y que seria eterno. Ese fue el mejor regalo de sus vidas, esa noche le robaron tiempo a la eternidad, entraron al paraíso y se llevaron a esa cúspide del amor una y otra vez, siempre juntos...siempre.

El amanecer los sorprendió aun amándose, la luz del sol era opacada por la luz que parecía resplandecer de sus ojos, que parecía emanar de sus cuerpos, esa noche en la que no importaba el mañana si no únicamente ese momento robado al edén. Había una misión que emprenderían ese día, pero todo estaba listo y había tiempo...por ello se amaron hasta desfallecer, volviéndose un solo cuerpo una y otra vez y cada una de esas veces disfrutando un clímax mas intenso que el anterior, para después dormir siendo uno, con sus cuerpos cansados pero con sus espíritus libres y plenos al entender que el misterio de la vida, la misión del ser humano es encontrar el amor... amar y ser amado... y ellos eran unos triunfadores. El futuro para ellos era brillante, sin embargo no había un mañana en ese momento para ellos, solo hoy un hoy en donde su amor era tan fuerte que estando en la tierra los había llevado a las estrellas y mas allá en una noche y ese es el viaje que habían decido que emprenderían juntos durante toda su vida.

**FIN **

Sary Hayase

Veracruz-MX

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Epilogo**

Cinco años después Lisa y Rick distinguidamente ataviados con sus batas blancas, se encontraban parados en la orilla de la ladera de ese majestuoso volcán, esa mañana de primavera mirando hacia el horizonte con sus manos entrelazadas, y con la imponente construcción de las instalaciones del impactante telescopio a sus espaldas. El viento ondeaba casi con ceremonia sus batas y sus cabellos volaban también reflejando la libertad y plenitud de sus vidas. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con intensidad y una sonrisa soñadora adornaba sus rostros.

Lo logramos – Dijo Lisa quedamente volteando a ver a su esposo

Si... princesa... lo hicimos... llegamos al final de esta expedición y concluyo con éxito

Y con mucho mas de lo que hubiéramos creído

Si... mucho mas

Y lo hicimos juntos Lisa... juntos

Si Rick juntos – Murmuro ella buscando el cobijo de los brazos de Rick

Creo que ahora es justo que nos tomemos un par de meses de descanso...

Si lo se... y esta vez lo haremos – Dijo ella tocando su vientre con amor

Ese bebe tiene que crecer fuerte y sano y lejos de este frió – Rió Rick mientras abrazaba aun mas estrechamente a su esposa, quien hace unos días acaba de anunciar su embarazo de casi ocho semanas

Lo se – Dijo ella dejándose consentir – Pero esta misión deberá continuar después...

Claro que si...el Premio Nóbel... que recibiste, es una gran responsabilidad, y un compromiso de por vida con la ciencia...

Tú no te quedas atrás... Arq. Hunter galardonado con el Premio Pritzker

Bueno cuando uno ama lo que hace... como tu me enseñaste... el resto es añadidura – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Además tu sabes como disfrute con el diseño y construcción de esta obra… soporte de tu maravilloso invento, amor

Lo se, cariño, lo se – Dijo ella buscando sus labios y besándolo con dulzura

Aun no puedo creer Lisa... que un ser pequeñito producto de nuestro amor este creciendo dentro de ti, es algo que me hace sentir que floto, que me quita el aliento... ¡¡¡hicimos un bebe Lisa!!!, un bebe de ese amor que arde en mi pecho con tanta intensidad, un bebe... tendremos un bebe... no sabes como me siento, la felicidad me consume, esto no se compara con todos los premios del mundo, y quiero ya tenerlo en mis brazos, sentirlo cargarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo

Si Rick yo me siento igual, este es el misterio mas maravilloso de la vida, crear una vida, y haberlo hecho contigo, un hijo contigo...un hijo tuyo... – Ella no termino la lagrimas le inundaron los ojos y la voz se le entrecorto, Rick la abrazo mas fuerte y beso repetidamente su cabeza y su frente

Vamos a casa amor...

Vamos a casa – Respondió ella y ambos echaron un ultimo vistazo a las montañas nevadas, una mirada profunda al telescopio que les arranco un suspiro del alma y se dirigieron al helicóptero que esperaba al matrimonio de científicos Hunter-Hayase, un contrato multimillonario los esperaba, la misión continuaría pero por ahora esta pareja ya famosa y renombrara entre la ciencia y las artes pero sencilla y llena de amor tomaría un merecido descanso después de cinco años de arduo trabajo, mientras esperaban el nacimiento de su primer hijo

Te amo... Lisa Hayase y te amare mas allá de la muerte – Le dijo Rick besándola con pasión antes de abordar el helicóptero

Y yo a ti Rick Hunter... con toda la fuerza de mi propia vida – Respondió ella antes de perderse en ese beso junto a un helicóptero, en medio de las montañas nevadas esa mañana de primavera bajo un sol naciente y con un porvenir inmensamente feliz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!

Por haberme seguido a través de esta historia espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Hemos llegado al final. Gracias por sus palabras por sus porras por sus Reviews y espero seguirlos viendo pronto por aquí.

FELIZ 2007


End file.
